


Learning To Live With Your Adopted Omega

by GASPEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic Behaviour, Child Death, Dehumanization, Emotional Scarring, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexism, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 123,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GASPEN/pseuds/GASPEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has just adopted an abused omega from his local rescue center. </p><p>The alpha thinks it'll be a piece of cake to rehabilitate Aspen, and they'll soon be having the time of their lives together as he intended. But, old pasts prove to be a bitch of a hurdle to get over and when your rescued omega refuses to be in the same room as you without screaming his head off, can you really just assume that all things can be done the Alpha way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Logic

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in a AU where Alphas can do whatever they see fit to their Omega and female counterparts. Topics like vocal chord clipping, culling, and people trafficking are common practices and fines can even be issued if certain practices are not done when an Alpha is in possession of an Omega or a female. Omegas and females are also more like property than actual people and Alphas can beat them, kill them, rape them, and do other inhumane acts without being convicted of abuse or neglect.
> 
> In short, Alphas rule and male betas are their only go to people in society. Women of any dynamic are not respected and male omegas are treated just the same.

Gavin quietly observed the skittish omega in the corner of his living room from a safe distance away, blanket in hand and trying not to be overbearing as the quick rise and fall of the smaller man's chest told him that he wasn't ready to be interacted with.

The vampire had just adopted a pregnant Omega, who's name was Aspen, that afternoon. He had been looking for a companion for a long time prior to visiting the rescue center where he had picked the submissive dynamic up, but he hadn't had any luck. However, upon seeing Aspen, and hearing his story, Gavin had waited until the expecting mother was stable enough to be adopted out and had eagerly taken the man home to help him get settled and start a new chapter for them both.

But what he had been planning to do with his new room mate was quickly becoming something that would probably not happen the longer he watched Aspen nervously pace the wall on his hands and knees, panting as he stressed out over Gavin's presence in the room. 

Gavin himself didn't think he was doing anything to garner the harsh rasping and anxiety, but Aspen obviously did and it troubled the vampire greatly to know that the albino was still suffering from his previous situation.

The little omega in question had been rescued by the center from a breeding farm not too long before his arrival at Gavin's home. Breeding farms, by nature, were only around to mass produce dynamics of a certain type and they were, generally, illegal. However, law enforcement could only keep tabs on so many operations.

Aspen's farm had been focused on producing more alphas to give to families who sought an heir. Betas were the most common dynamics, so breeding for an Alpha was tricky. And, after having spied a look at the rescue reports, Gavin was pretty sure that Aspen hadn't birthed all Alphas as preferred. The documents had disclosed that there had been several cull bins with proof that pups that didn't show the correct anatomy were soon gotten rid of by a grisly means of either drowning, smothering, or lethal injection.

Gavin had also learned that his new companion had probably whelped at least three times by now, all while under the age of twenty-two and while being severely mistreated. 

So, in all, Aspen was very traumatized. He would need a lot of work and TLC to become a happy Omega, but he first had to get him to get into his room.

The dark haired man frowned further as Aspen paced more, stumbling over himself when he simply couldn't crawl or turn fast enough as his brain demanded. He didn't want to stress the other out further, but he couldn't have him glued to the wall forever. He needed to rest and eat. He'd recovered from the majority of his ailments from his situation, but he was in no way shape or form well enough to be doing this sort of behavior.

Aspen's lithe form was hunched over as he paced, coiled tight with distress. His body was covered in purpling bruises and the angry red marks of still healing lacerations, stitched from a visit to the clinic. His ribs were protruding, his silver hair a matted mess, and dark bags accented the underside of his red eyes. Old scars told stories of old abuse and a brand was over his left pectoral, marking him as property of the sinner's den.

"Aspen," the alpha spoke, following his natural instinct to just go and handle the situation before something went badly. "Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." 

He approached, blanket in hand, with the intent to wrap the omega in the cloth and take him to his bed. The man just needed to relax a bit, take a minute to recoup. Once he did he's be in a better mindset and Gavin could really get to work on getting him assimilated and better.

But he shouldn't have been so bold.

He got closer, Aspen tensing as he neared without any air of caution. Though Gavin was imagining that all of this would go well, the omega only grew more distraught and he made a noise of discomfort as he was herded into a corner. He nervously licked his lips, curling in on himself in an effort to protect his already damaged body. 

When the pose of submission didn't work, the starving omega did the next best thing and something that had been so denyied when he had been strapped to a bed in a warehouse for years on end...

He attacked.

Gavin jumped backwards as his charge fronted him, startling him with a show of teeth and erratic movement before he scurried away towards a gap between the wall and the couch nearby. The vampire only had seconds to realize that he had been both disrespected and duped and his alpha nature didn't let him swallow that easily, flaring up in anger. 

Who did this runt think he was, acting out like that? He was just trying to help. He should have more respect.

Gavin scowled in anger as the omega avoided his plan. He stomped over to the couch, puffed up to show the smaller man what was what, and was immediately peering behind the couch at Aspen.

"Come here." the vampire growled, reaching behind the couch to scruff the pregnant omega. It was for his own good. If he just did what was asked he'd be feeling much better. He was an alpha after all. He was supposed to provide and support. Aspen just needed to understand that.

Gavin's hand found the back of Aspen's neck as if it were common practice. He squeezed the section gently, but firmly, and was rewarded by a very frightened and high pitched squeal as Aspen thrashed in reaction, panicking. 

Gavin as once again left to be startled as his action didn't garner the desired reaction. He quickly snatched his hand away and looked to make sure he hadn't hurt Aspen only to find the omega was now panting way too hard and looked like he'd started crying from the fright.

The first small sob to escape Aspen had the alpha feeling terrible and affirmed the rapidly growing suspicion of his that he'd approached this the wrong way.

"A... Aspen..." he tried, the omega whimpering and crying more. Gavin himself whined in worry. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean too... I was just going to take you to your room... I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did."

Gavin looked for some sort of sign of forgiveness but Aspen's red eyes were wide and his pupils only pinpricks on a scarlet background. The alpha knew that that wasn't good and he bit his lip, taking the blanket he had and deciding that he would let the albino alone. Perhaps that would soothe him and calm him down and they could try again later.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he apologized, carefully letting the blanket fall over the top of Aspen. He used some other materials he had to cover the top part and create a sort of roof to help the omega feel more safe and them placed the rest of the blankets he had at the entrance of the 'cave'. 

"Shh... I-I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry. It's okay Aspen. I promise. I... I won't do it again."

Gavin made a hasty retreat.


	2. Omega Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's not so easy to work with...

Aspen didn't emerge from his hiding place for three days. Three whole days.

He remained stubbornly out of view, refusing to come out for anything, and if Gavin ever attempted to get close or coax him to emerge he would start squealing at the top of his lungs. And, every time, Gavin would withdraw for fear that he as actually hurting the smaller man, even if he hadn't touched him. 

It both frustrated and upset the dark haired man. He may have been an alpha, and he may have wanted Aspen to come out, but that didn't mean he wanted to bring harm to his adopted companion like he apparently thought. On the other hand he also didn't want the omega to learn the bad habit of screaming bloody murder whenever he touched him. They wouldn't get anywhere like that and if he ever needed to get the albino somewhere, or handle him for a reason, he'd be obnoxious as ever. 

It was a trailing time, Gavin's patience growing shorter the longer it went on, but, eventually, Aspen did emerge.

It was a Sunday when he did, Gavin having been heading to the kitchen when he heard movement in the room. Instantly, his curiosity had been piqued, and he had crept up the doorway to see if his growing suspicions were correct.

His quick glance in the room gave him sight of his scrawny omega investigating the contents of the fridge. Gavin figured he must have been starving, as he had always refused the food that had been put out for him. He would have preferred if Aspen had eaten what had been provided instead of rifling through his pantry and whatnot, but he found he couldn't quite complain when it was the albino's own stubbornness that had gotten him to come out and into the open.

Aspen dragged something out of the fridge, immediately working on getting to the contents. Gavin couldn't quite see what it was, but it had the man pretty preoccupied as he tried to tear it open and Gavin took that as his opportunity. So long as Aspen was distracted, he was pretty sure he could sneak up on him and grab him with the blanket. Once he had him, Gavin knew he probably wouldn't be happy, but he wasn't going to give in to his squealing this time.

Gavin quickly located the blanket from the first day Aspen had arrived and snatched it, creeping into the kitchen as quietly as possible. Aspen was busy gnawing on his prize, the loud crinkling of the plastic enough to cover any noise Gavin might have made. So, when he made his attempt the albino was caught completely off-guard when strong hands grabbed him and lifted him up, quickly cocooning him in the blanket.

The alpha was treated to the most dreadful screeching he had ever heard in reaction to his capture, but he didn't relinquish his grip, even when Aspen started to really freak out. He was thrashing and spitting and kicking, but it was all for nothing.

He wasn't hurting him. He'd figure it out. Gavin had read online that if you wanted to show a frightened omega that you didn't want to hurt them you had to just keep calm and hold them until they worked past the fear. It also worked with scared dogs.

"Aspen, Aspen... Shhhh..." Gavin soothed as his omega continued to scream, positively terrified. He was really fighting him now, kicking his legs and trying to wriggle his way out of the confines of the blanket, but he couldn't get out and was really only succeeding in tiring himself out.

The vampire waited it out, his own patience surprising him. He was sure that if it had been anybody else he would have snapped already. Yet, now, he was calmly murmuring to his frightened companion and stroking his stomach through the blankets.

Aspen's screams dulled as time went on, his already low levels of energy depleting the longer he struggled. Eventually he was just a panting, quivering mess in Gavin's arms. The vampire stroked him soothingly the whole time. 

"See? I'm not going to hurt you," Gavin murmured as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips over the albino's temple, a sort of reward for his calming down. He patted the smaller man's hip affectionately. "You went and tired yourself out..."

The albino whimpered weakly between tired pants, not as calm as Gavin liked, but it was much better than before. He petted Aspen gently until he was certain that this was as quiet as Aspen was going to get before he carefully got up, the pregnant man swaddled in his arms.

"I know you aren't happy with me," Gavin soothed as Aspen started to struggle again. He ignored it and started towards the bathroom, his new goal to give Aspen a bath before he fed him and got him settled in his room.

"It'll be okay... I promise. You'll feel a lot better after this, okay?"

Aspen only offered a few whines in response as they entered the large bathroom. It was a huge master bath with both a full length tub and a standup shower in the corner. The tub involved walking up two steps that were covered in grippy strips to not loose traction. Gavin shut the door over and went over to the tub, carefully juggling his cargo as he climbed the steps and turned on the tap.

He tested the temperature, not wanting it too be too hot, and when he thought it was warm enough he began to cautiously unwrap Aspen from the blanket.

Aspen squirmed as soon as he was free, arms and legs flailing as he tried to get away. Gavin held him tightly to his chest with one arm, narrowly avoiding getting smacked in the face several times, and quickly peeled off Aspen's underwear with his remaining hand.

Aspen didn't like the sensation of cool air hitting his bare ass, and he struggled all the while as Gavin lowered him into the tub, growling in between his laborious grunts.

The omega had never had a bath before, so as soon as the water touched him he went from trying to get away to nearly clawing off Gavin's skin as he tried to climb the alpha and put distance between himself and the foreign activity. 

"Aspen!" Gavin grunted, the unexpected climbing thoroughly surprising the vampire. He had to take a second to get his bearings before he was able to pry Aspen off, holding the man at a distance, but careful not to be too rough. By then, the omega was shaking and grabbing for him, his red eyes bigger than Gavin thought possible. His actions were completely confounding to the vampire. 

What was the problem? 

"Calm down..." he soothed, pulling Aspen off of him again, the slippery albino having managed to get on him once again. He lowered the man back into the filling tub and furrowed his brow in further confusion as Aspen used all his strength to claw his way back to Gavin, grabbing his clothing and pulling himself away from the water. When he would succeed in avoiding the bath, Gavin would remove him and repeat the cycle again.

It took several repetitions of lower, grab, and remove before Gavin finally seemed to get that Aspen was afraid of the tub.

Honestly, was the place he had come from so barbaric that they hadn't let the omega have a bath? Omegas craved cleanliness, outside of their heats. They didn't like being dirty or having their homes be dirty either. The fact that Aspen had apparently never had a bath, or had only had a bad experience with any cleaning times, made him sick to his stomach.

"It's okay..." he soothed, lowering Aspen back into the now mostly full tub. He was going to try and make this as pleasurable as possible. Aspen, however, was begging him to stop, whining and clawing to get back out, but Gavin kept distance between them. "Aspen... Aspen... Shhhh... It's fine. Really."

The albino shook violently and clung to the edge of the tub when Gavin avoided his grasping. There was no way this was okay in his mind, even if the water was pleasantly warm on his skin. This alpha was going to do something to him, like the other had. He'd make it cold, ice cold, Aspen was sure. So cold he couldn't feel his fingers. 

He didn't want that. He was fine being dirty.

He whined loudly in protest, quaking with fear and expected deception. The vampire waited for him to calm down a little before he gently scooped some of the water into his hand and sprinkled it over Aspen's head, wanting to see what his reaction would be. Immediately the omega freaked out, the water sloshing over the sides as he tried to bolt, but Gavin kept him contained and forced him to sit there and undergo several more sprinkle sessions. A soft rumble escaped his chest as he did, alpha mode on high alert.

"It's okay... It's okay."

Aspen quivered and whined for a long time, unsure of what to do as he was given his first bath. It didn't hurt, and it didn't get cold, but he didn't like it either. He wanted to get out. Yet, every time he tried, the alpha would block him or pull him back.

Eventually he understood that he wouldn't be able to leave, and he let Gavin do as he needed, shivering and dripping as the water turned brown from the filth being washed out of his hair.

Gavin admitted that the desensitizing took a lot longer than he had first intended, but by the time he was finished he had gotten Aspen to tolerate having cups of water poured over his head. 

"Good boy..." Gavin murmured, praising the smaller man for his eventual compliance. "It's not so bad... See? I'll wash your hair and your body and then we'll get out and get something to eat." he said, running his fingers through the dirty strands. "You'll be as clean as a whistle when we're done. You'll love it."

Aspen of course said nothing in response and the alpha wasn't offended.

He set to work on washing Aspen's hair, finger combing as he worked it all into a soapy lather. Aspen tolerated it with little resistance, enjoying the petting slightly, and he only freaked out when Gavin got some of the water in his eyes. 

"Close your eyes, Aspen," the alpha warned. "You don't want to get soap in your eyes."

The omega whined in discontent the whole time he was bathed, squirming when Gavin scrubbed him with a cloth, but for the most part he was quiet and stayed still. Towards the end, Gavin might have even gone so far as to say Aspen was starting to like the bath, but unfortunately the alpha couldn't let him stay in a tub of his own filth.

"Time to get out," Gavin said after he had finished scrubbing Aspen down and washing his hair. He took a fluffy towel and reached into the dirty water up to his elbows to remove the pupped man.

Aspen, however, was even more displeased when he was taken out.

He growled and spit, grabbing for the tub to stay in it. It was warm and he didn't want to get out. The air was too cold for him. But Gavin won, as he always did, and soon Aspen was once again clinging to the alpha.

Gavin worked around Aspen. He was careful around the submissive's more tender parts and he made sure he was mostly dry before wrapping the towel entirely around the omega and lifting him up once more. It soothed some of the man's ire, and Gavin chuckled slightly at how quickly Aspen went from snarling to burrowing into the damp fabric.

"I told you it'd feel better."

The alpha's next stop was to take Aspen to the kitchen. He grabbed some ready made snacks out of the fridge before taking Aspen to his room. He really wanted Aspen to get acquainted with his space, as Gavin was pretty sure that's where he would go when he started to nest and went into labor. Gavin wasn't quite sure yet if he would let the omega give birth here, but that was a question for another day.

They entered the room. The alpha shut the door over with his hip and then crossed the space to the bed next to the window. He carefully placed Aspen atop the mattress, making sure he didn't freak out, before sitting back next to him and opening up the snack tray he'd bought just for the omega.

"You need to eat." he said. "I have some crackers and cheese and meat for you... But you have to eat slow. I don't want you to get sick." The alpha finished his explanation by extending a cracker towards the albino.

Aspen, however, didn't take it.

Gavin sat there for a long time, cracker extended, before he got the feeling that Aspen wasn't going to eat it. He had no idea why though. It wasn't dirty or anything. Aspen had seen him open the packet. What was the issue?

A bit exasperated, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "What, you're scared of food now too?" he grumbled, unable to hide the upset undertone in his voice.

Aspen shrunk back as the alpha growled at him, averting his gaze, which hadn't been on Gavin from the moment food had entered the space, and curled into a ball to appear as disinterested as possible.

Of course he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in forever, and what he had been able to nibble at he hadn't gotten the chance to finish because the big, dumb alpha had insisted on putting him in that tub of water. 

But he wasn't going to take anything from the hands of that man, no matter how hungry he was. 

He smelled and acted like the others who's been his masters for as long as he could remember. The ones who had beaten and denied him when he'd asked for food in the past, or even got excited when they brought it to him after several days of nothing but stale water to tide him over. 

Aspen wasn't super smart, genes and a lifetime of being nothing but a broodmare to blame, but he knew better than to fall for that trick again. The last time he'd taken something from the hands of an alpha had ended in him being in excruciating pain for a long, long time. He wasn't going to be like that if he could help it.

If he looked disinterested they'd just toss him something and leave him be. That's how it worked. Hopefully Gavin would leave soon and he could inhale whatever was left. His stomach was cramping terribly.

Gavin frowned as Aspen avoided all eye contact, flinching when he leaned too close. 

What was his problem? The omega acted like he was going to hit him or something. He'd never struck Aspen in the whole time he'd been there, even if it had been socially acceptable to do so when Aspen had resisted his command to come to him. Gavin just didn't understand and it was starting to make him upset.

He'd never gain ground with this bitch. Sure, Aspen had been abused, but Omegas were supposed to be dumb, too trusting creatures. This one couldn't even follow his genetic traits and see that Gavin was a good alpha and work with him. 

He probably should have just gone and bought one of the young ones from the center. They were all too eager to be an alpha's companion.

"Fine. If you don't want to eat then why am I wasting my time?" Gavin growled, shoving the cracker back into the box and standing up. He tossed the container onto the bed and stalked off towards the door. He snorted. "I'm going to call the shelter and take you back in the morning. They can deal with your inability to socialize. Not me."

Gavin opened the door and stepped out, slamming it closed as he vented his frustrations. 

Aspen flinched as the alpha raised his voice and yelled at him, but as soon as he was gone, and the hallway outside his room was quiet, Aspen searched for the food that had been left behind.

He found it upside down on the floor beside his bed. He had heard it fall while the alpha had been ranting, the package having bounced off the duvet from the force, but Aspen couldn't really care that it had fallen.

He hopped off the bed and picked it up, settling down and practically inhaling what was inside. It tasted so good, and even though he'd only eaten about 10 crackers and their equally sized meat and cheese counterparts, his stomach felt full to bursting. 

The omega licked his fingers of the leftover salt and juice from the meat before letting out a long yawn. He was exhausted. A nap sounded good right now. 

The food container was abandoned on the floor as Aspen set to work on going to bed. He ripped the covers off the mattress, balling them all up for easy carrying, and went into the closet. He had no idea what a mattress was, so he didn't think once to sleep on that. To him it had just been a difficult way to store his blankets.

He opened the closet and dropped the blankets down on the floor. The space was small and dark, but to Aspen it was just right. It was quiet and he could close the door to hide if he wanted. He'd never had privacy before, but instinct told him that this was a good place to rest in his current condition.

He made quick work of fixing all his bedding into a comfortable nest before he shut the door over and burrowed down, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the nest.


	3. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's in for a ride.

Though hot with frustration and anger, Gavin didn't take Aspen back to the shelter.

He spent a lot of time pacing and growling over the fact that this whole thing wasn't planning out like he thought it would, but in the end he had to remind himself that Aspen was still very traumatized and very, well, new to everything. 

As far as he knew, Aspen could have spent his whole life at the breeding farm. He probably didn't know much besides the fact that he went into heat and had pups. Or that all Alphas weren't out to get him. He couldn't be mad at him for acting as he did when it was _all_ he knew how to do.

The conclusion soothed his ire and he decided to approach this from a new angle. He'd be more careful with Aspen. Rushing into things wouldn't work unless he wanted a lot of screaming and trembling. He had to win the Omega's trust. Only then would they begin to form a relationship.

The vampire left his small Omega alone for several hours. When he came back, he had more food and water to offer, but was slightly confused when he saw the bed not only empty, but bare.

"Aspen?" he called, looking for the omega. He couldn't have gone far, and he hadn't left the room. Gavin also din't think he was competent enough to sneak through the window, in all honesty. 

He frowned slightly. Perhaps he would have to lock those later on, just to be safe. He didn't need his charge wandering all over the neighborhood.

The man set the food down, getting down on the floor to check under the bed. He was in the middle of peering through the darkness under the bedframe when he heard movement on the other side of the room and finally took notice of the closet door slightly ajar. 

Ah, of course. 

"Aspen?" he called again, gentle as he moved towards the closet and peeked inside. 

The albino was curled up there, looking at him with wide eyes as he intruded on his space. Gavin could see that he had made good use of the bedding, as well as some clothes that had probably been strewn out on the floor in there, for there was a rather plush nest cushioning Aspen's skinny frame on top of the carpet. 

He was shivering slightly, but Gavin knew it wasn't from the temperature. 

He backed away, setting himself a careful distance from the fearful breeder. He saw Aspen perk slightly as space was put between them, the cogs in his brain turning in confusion at the un Alpha like move.

"I just wanted to bring you some food." Gavin said, reaching for the tray that had been placed on the bed. He set it on the floor between them and then retreated further back across the room. Once there, he sat against the wall and waited, hands in plain view and stock still.

During his break, Gavin had looked up the best ways to approach omega fear directied towards Alpahs. They didn't like to be crowded, and giving them space while using food to lure them out and to you was the best way to get the lesser dynamics to trust. Bu it was slow and depended entirely upon the omega's willingness to participate. Gavin wasn't sure how quickly Aspen would come out, but he hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Unfortunately, his attempt wielded no results. 

Aspen stayed put, staring at Gavin for the good part of three hours or so while the vampire waited for him to move. During that whole time, Aspen hadn't once made a move to get the food. It was like he didn't care if he ate or not, too focused on what Gavin might be doing across the way.

The day's failure served to add more frustration to his mood, but he didn't yell or take it out on Aspen. He simply stood and left. 

Perhaps tomorrow would bring better success. He'd have at least five chances to try.

___________________

Gavin's experiment went on for close to three months. 

Every day he would come, starting with breakfast, and sit in Aspen's room ad wait for the Omega to come out. The Omega gave him no satisfaction until at least a week in, when he got up and peeked his head out of the door and watched him from there for a moment before spooking at something and darting back inside. 

After that, it was tiny, _tiny_ babysteps.

Every day would get Aspen one step closer. He seemed to be testing the waters, on high alert and tense as he waited for Gavin to react negatively and cement his fears. Gavin never gave him a reason to, however, even when it felt highly unrewarding to just be stared at for hours and run away from. He remained poised and determined not to mess up. He was going to show Aspen that he didn't have to be afraid, and slowly, it started t work.

On the day he finally got Aspen to eat in front of him, the vampire had wanted to jump up and dance, feeling victorious and confident that at least some trust was growing. He'd accomplished one step, but there was still many to go to get to his goal, and he soon set himself up for the next task, a bit more positive.

He started to move the food closer to him. Only by a few inches, small, but soon Aspen was wandering closer and closer to him each day, so close where he was literally only an arm lengths away and hungrily scarfing up his portion for that time. 

Gavin found the wait to be well worth it once he was able to be so close and personal without Aspen screaming. The Omega was filling out a little and he wasn't shaking as much, he observed. He was still highly cautious however, and Gavin had to be careful not to twitch or anything least he scare off all the progress he made. But, for the most part, it seemed that Aspen hardly paused any more. the new routine was set and he came out shortly after Gavin was settled in his position.

It was nice to have the smaller man come to him, even if it was only to eat. Gavin liked being able to look him over without having to force him and the albino seemed to be more comfortable the longer they went through their rituals. He knew it wasn't much compared to the mountain they still had to climb, but for now it was enough. 

That was, until Aspen went into labor.

It had started off normal enough. He was bringing Aspen his breakfast and had been sitting there for quite a while when he finally noticed that the omega wasn't going to come to him. 

He pondered briefly on getting up to check, but he didn't want to risk scaring the other so he let it be. He'd probably be out later. 

No big deal.

But Aspen didn't come out for lunch, or for any of his snacks after. By supper, Gavin was pretty worried and he went to check, only to be bombarded by heavy scents of an Omega about to whelp and some panicked whining as the closet door was opened wider than it had ever been those past few months.

"Aspen?" The alpha looked, instincts rolling at the scent. His brain placed it immediately with something to be gentle with and he crouched, searching out the Omega in question amongst the clothing and blankets. He moved a layer of comforter and found the pregnant man laying there, curled up tight as stress marred his features.

The vampire reached to touch him, the man immediately shying away, but when he got up to move Gavin noted he didn't really go far. It seemed like he couldn't really, his motions halted. 

"What's wrong, momma?" he soothed, tilting his head at the albino as he stood there on his hands and knees in his collective hoard of cloth items. "Are you hurt?"

Aspen had an arch in his spine, his head held low and legs parted slightly. He was visibly tense, flanks quivering every so often, and he looked restless, as though whatever he was going through right now he'd been experiencing for a while now. 

His breathing was kind of rapid and so Gavin touched and petted his side withought second though, smoothing his hand across and then under to cup the slight bulge of his tummy. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Aspen offered nothing but a soft groan at the touch. It sounded like relief, and Gavin caught himself snatching his hand away as the Omega's stomach dropped into his hand, a new pressure on his palm as the omega's body did some weird trick he wouldn't have even thought was possible. 

"What-" He snatched his hand away, surprised and a bit scared. Was that supposed to happen? It couldn't be normal. Aspen's stomach had physically dropped into his hand. 

"Aspen?"

The Omega in question didn't seem phased. In fact, it looked as though he hadn't even noticed, the man lowering himself back into his nest and stretching out on his side. 

Gavin pondered the others actions, terribly nonplussed. What was going on?

He stuck around for a bit, afraid that something else would happen, but nothing did. After several hours, the vampire decided he could leave. He needed to look up what he'd just experienced. Aspen could be in trouble for all he knew.

The Alpha departed, finding his computer and began to Google his mishap. His initial search took him to some answer pages, but eventually he found a legitimate website on birth and he found himself nearly falling flat on his face as he tried to hurry back to Aspen.

The Omega was in labor. He was in labor and he didn't know how to help him at all. What if he needed a doctor? It was late so the only places open would be emergency rooms and he was pretty sure that if the Omega was going to whelp he wasn't going to wait an hour for a slot to clear up.

"Aspen!" he called, breathless from his frantic run. He opened the closet door and spooked the expectant Omega in his haste, the smaller man jerking up to his hands and knees to get away. The action reminded him that maybe he was a bit too excited, energy wise, and he needed to calm down. Aspen didn't need more stress.

Gavin took a few moments to collect himself before he crouched down beside the nest, curiously observing Aspen for any signs. 

However, Aspen didn't look like he was displaying any tells. 

He was alert, moving, and didn't appear to be in pain. He more or less looked confused and scared as to why his Alpha care taker was so riled up.

Gavin relaxed slightly.

"You're okay..." he breathed, sitting back further on his haunches. He gave the omega a sort of half smile before he reached out to try and touch him, Aspen skirting away to avoid his fingers. 

"So this is really happening, huh?" he said, more to himself than to the Omega who was watching him warily. "You're gonna have your pups..."

The vampire paused in thought as he processed that. Huh. Not only had he adopted a used bitch, but said bitch was going to have his kids in his house, not of his blood.

He wasn't sure how he should feel about that. He liked kids, babies, but he'd never expected to have any that weren't, well, _his_. It went against his nature to care for pups that weren't his product. 

But it wasn't Aspen's fault. He was just a victim and that pretty much got him to dismiss any further thoughts about the situation.

Aspen was in labor and he might need help. It was better if he focused on that.

____________

Gavin stayed with Aspen for the remainder of the night. 

For the first half, he had been doing more research, trying to be prepared for the birth. All articles suggested that Aspen would pretty much be a pro, given how many litters he'd birthed during his time on the farm, but he felt he should know anyway, just in case.

He was halfway through reading on how a pup could be born breeched when he heard a soft call from the closet. 

"Aspen?" he whispered, not wanting to be loud. He set his laptop down and went over to see. 

Aspen didn't scurry away when he opened the door this time, which in itself was enough to make Gavin worried. Gavin immediately observed the other's tension and light sheen of sweat on his body as he laid there, clearly uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to talk to the omega when Aspen beat him to the punch, groaning. 

Gavin's instincts flared and he came closer, sitting right next to Aspen and offering comfort. 

"You're okay momma..." he soothed, petting Aspen's side and smoothing his hair back. The Omega whimpered softly at the touch before groaning again, a little louder this time, and shifting slightly. 

Gavin heard the tell tale sounds of water breaking and his breath hitched a little. There was no going back now. Aspen was fully in labor and he had to be there to help if he needed it 

He prayed nothing would go wrong with this litter.

____________

Aspen was suffering.

Gavin was positive that was all the small Omega was experiencing as he sat there and watched the other grunt and strain against his contractions. 

He was surprisingly quiet, his internet searches having suggested Aspen would be screaming, but the man had barely made a peep as he worked through his labor. 

Still, he didn't look like he wasn't in pain. In fact, Gavin saw that the albino was in immense discomfort, Aspen's constant grimace proof of such. 

He'd given birth to two pups, both of them betas, and was currently struggling with the third. Throughout his delivery Gavin had been there by his side, but the Alpha was sensing that Aspen probably would have been finished by now if he wasn't so afraid of him.

"Come on momma..." he soothed, petting Aspen's quivering hip. "You could've been finished. I'm not going to hurt you..."

Aspen offered the vampire a pained whine as he pushed. He'd never had an alpha present for the birth before. They only came after, and it was usually when he was so tired he couldn't protest his pups being taken away. He had a right to be frightened if you asked him. He wasn't used to this and the added tension was making his delivery longer.

But he didn't voice any of this, instead focusing on the crippling pain along the base of his spine.

He moaned, shifting in his nest and pushing. Gavin's clammy hand continued to pet him through it and through every one after until he made a noise of relief at the release in pressure and flopped back down into his bedding, panting hard through his nose.

Finally.

Gavin carefully moved around behind him, his tired mind barely registering that fact. He was tired and every muscle in his body was screaming in protest to the repeated abuse, begging him to just lay down and go to sleep. but a soft squeak from his newborn had him moving, instinct flaring up at the reminder that Gavin was in the room and very much near his babies.

Gavin remained still as Aspen growled at him. The alpha could see that the omega was dreadfully worn but motherly instincts were taking over and ruling right then.

"It's okay..." he soothed, knowing it was because he was holding Aspen's newborn. The little girl was wiggling slightly in his grasp, drawing Aspen's attention. "I'm just cleaning her up for you."

This had happened twice to him already. He had been expecting the growls. The first pup had been the worst though. He was pretty sure Aspen would've bitten his head off if another set of contractions hadn't chosen to hit him right then.

The alpha rubbed the small pup dry and carefully extended her to her mother for him to inspect. The albino's eyes were drooping now, the poor man clearly on the very edge of sleep. He probably wanted nothing more than to collapse right now. His whole body was shaking from the exertion. 

Aspen visually inspected his baby and deemed her ok before his arms gave out and he could only lay there and whine softly. Gavin set her down amongst her siblings before he checked to see if Aspen was alright. He seemed to be so, just extremely tired. Gavin could understand. 

"Just lay still," he instructed, pettng Aspen gently. "I'll go get something to clean you up with."

He was gone for a few moments and by the time he came back Aspen was already asleep. He didn't stir at all when the alpha took to cleaning between his legs with a warm cloth, careful to get everything dirty off, and then wiped the rest of him down with a cool one to get rid of the sweat. The vampire also removed the soiled bedding, Aspen having been smart and only birthing on one part so cleanup was easy. He replaced the removed blankets with new ones and then stood back to examine his work.

Aspen was asleep still, relaxed for the first time in ages. His pups had managed to wedge themselves under his chin and along his chest for comfort and warmth and were asleep as well. Gavin smiled slightly at the sight. They were quite adorable together. 

He left as not to disturb them any longer. Things had gone well and he needed some sleep too. He'd get a good look at them all tomorrow.


	4. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's not following the rules.

The following morning, Gavin awoke bright and early despite his late night and headed to Aspen's room. He wanted to check up on the group and make sure nothing was amiss. He was sure that Aspen probably wouldn't be very comfortable if everything wasn't perfect and he didn't want his charge to feel like that anymore. He'd paid his dues and now he was in need of pampering.

"Aspen, I brought breakfast," the alpha announced, feeling quite proud of himself as he stepped into the room. This taking care of an omega stuff wasnt so bad once you got the hang of it. So far he'd been able to help the other gain some trust and had helped him whelp. Whatever came now would be a piece of cake.

Gavin smiled cockily as he set the tray down beside the door to the closet. "It's your favorite. French toast and the works. I even made extra bacon. I figured you're probably starving." 

He sat himself and got comfortable before he opened the door to peer inside. He was surprised (and slightly scared), however, to find the closet completely empty.

"Aspen?" Gavin called, standing with a bit of panic. The closet was bare of everything, as thought Aspen had never been there in the first place.

Where could he have gone? _When_ had the omega even had the energy to move everything? When he'd last seen him he was so tired he couldn't even keep his eyes open. How could he manage to just up and leave?

Gavin made a noise of worry and started to search the bedroom, looking under the bed and behind the dressers and anything else big enough to hide a nursing bitch and his litter. He had to be here somewhere, he was certain. It made no sense for Aspen to just disappear.

All of the spots were empty, however, despite his pleading, and he realized that he might have to actually call someone if Aspen wasn't found.

By law, Omegas weren't allowed to wander by themselves without proper identification and or an alpha or beta caretaker/mate's consent. It was illegal, as omegas in heat had caused problems in the past, and really they didn't have much business outside of the home. Aspen could be writing him a very hefty fine fee if anyone saw him gallavanting about. He had to find him.

Gavin abandoned breakfast and grabbed his coat, stepping outside to begin the hunt.

\------

Meanwhile, tucked safely away in the attic, Aspen was tending to his litter. 

The omega had been busy all night, fear driving him to move his nest and hide his babies. He'd never been able to care for his litter before, past ones always being removed from his possession shortly after being born, and although the closet was dark and warm, the alpha knew where it was and he wasn't going to risk having the larger male take away his brood.

The omega had spent several hours inspecting and finding the perfect spot to hide once Gavin had left and afterwards had gone through the painstaking process of moving his litter and his nest. He'd been very tired, but the work was worth it and Aspen was positive that the alpha had no idea this place even existed.

The attic was dark and cozy. It was away from Gavin, which was top priority, and Aspen felt secure knowing that the only way up or down was through a trap door. He could easily guard or blockade it if needed and there was plenty of heavy boxes to assist him. It was also quiet and, after being forced to listen to the noise of the farm and the cars on Gavin's street for so long, it was a pleasant change to be able to hear nothing but the soft, quick breathing of your newborns.

The albino chuffed quietly to his pups, the little ones snuggling closer in reaction to their mother's call, and he took time to nuzzle each of them. They'd fed multiple times during the night, building bonds between mother and young, but they were now looking to feed at least once every hour as their digestion systems kicked in. Their rooting was proof.

Aspen didn't mind though. He murred softly as one of his pups found a nipple and proceeded to nurse. He curled an arm around her to keep her close and nuzzled her head gently once again, content to let her do as she was.

He had given birth to three Betas. All of them were brunettes, from the little tufts on their heads, and they were all incredibly tiny. Their small size was more than likely caused by their mother's malnutrition but, to Aspen, they were perfect and wonderful. They had a strong bond, even though all three were only a few hours old, and Aspen would pretty much do anything to keep them by his side at this point. 

They were his and that was that. Having them being taken away would crush him.

He chuffed again and curled closer around the trio, sighing happily as he embraced motherhood.

\------

Gavin was no closer to finding Aspen than when he had started. 

The tricky albino didn't seem to be anywhere in the surrounding neighborhood, as a quick search had proved, but he also was nowhere to be found in the house. Gavin was sure of this because he had pratically turned the place upside down in the past two days, looking in every nook and cranny. 

Despite this, Aspen was still missing and he literally had no possible clue as to where he could be. All he did know, however, was that he shouldn't have left him alone that night. If he hadn't, none of what was going on now would have happened.

The vampire growled lowly in frustration, head in his hands as he thought about how dumb it was to just trust Aspen like he had. He should've known better. Aspen didn't trust him so of course he'd take the chance to run away as soon as it was presented. He was stupid.

He growled louder, angry. There was a scratching noise in the attic overhead and Gavin scowled, lifting his head to focus on the other problem in his life at the moment. 

It seemed that, on top of having lost his charge, racoons had gotten into his house. He'd been listening to them scurry about up there for the past few days. 

Bloody fucking brilliant. Like he needed pests on top of this stress.

The movement continued and the vampire frowned even deeper, narrowing his eyes. He should call an exterminator. He didn't need a bunch of filthy creatures-

Wait.

The alpha thought hard, cogs turning. The scratching had started right after Aspen and his pups had gone missing. And, since Aspen wasn't outside, as his searches suggested, perhaps that meant that the other hadn't left the home at all. 

Maybe Aspen was his "Racoon". 

Gavin stood and hurried over to the the attic door, reaching up on tiptoe to pull the cord and bring the trapdoor and ladder down. It did so with a rather loud clatter due to his haste and he heard more movement up in the space in reaction.

Bingo.

The alpha made sure the ladder was secure before he started to climb it, both upset and relieved that the answer to his problem had been so simple.

\-----

Panicked, Aspen rushed to find something to keep Gavin at bay. 

He wasn't sure how the other had figured out his hiding spot, but he most definitely didn't want him to come up. If he did, he'd take his pups away and Aspen would be heart broken, just like all the other times they had done it at the farm.

His pups squeaked and wriggled as they picked up on their mother's distress. Aspen wanted to hush them, and he almost stopped to do so, but he didn't have time. He had to get a box over there and block the hole before Gavin could crawl through it. If he didn't... Well, he wasn't going to let it happen.

He pushed the closest container that he could find over to the open trap, shoving it at the last second and watching as all the junk inside the box spilled out of the unsealed top. It was a bunch of stuff that looked like it might be able to stop Gavin and he hoped that it would, watching to see.

But it didn't. In fact, it only seemed to make the alpha angrier. Gavin grunted and growled as his old tennis equipment landed on him from above. He didn't have much time to protect himself, but he managed to endure the downpour. When it stopped, he fumed.

Oh, Aspen was in so much trouble for that one. 

He growled and crawled up the ladder the rest of the way, pulling himself up into the space with new fevor. Aspen looked terrified that his simple attempt at keeping him away hadn't worked and the vampire saw him rush over to his litter, at first trying to move them but soon changing his mind and guarding them instead.

Gavin huffed as he got his bulk through the small opening and narrowed his eyes at Aspen, displeased with him and his antics.

"I've been looking for you for three days, worried, and all I get for it is you trying to kill me." he growled, unable to keep the edge off of his voice. He had been very patient with Aspen and having him still not trust him, after all his hard work, was quite hurtful. He apparently couldn't be nice to the man and expect kindness in return. He was too damaged to grasp it.

The albino, meanwhile, remained a defensive blockade between the angry alpha and his young. He didn't want Gavin coming any closer and if he had to fight him he would. He wasnt going to let him take them. He couldn't. 

He didnt know that he'd hurt Gavin's feelings, and he probably never would. He was just doing what he thought would be right for his brood and Gavin was not a part of that healthy picture he envisioned.

Gavin snorted at Aspen's defensive posture. He wasnt put off by it in the least. If anything, it made him puff of bigger and he strode over and grabbed Aspen by the scruff quickly. The touch was one of control, and his grip was firm. He wasn't going to hurt him, even though Aspen had hurt him earlier, but he was going to make him submit. Rolling him onto his back and pinning him there would do it.

But instead of tensing up as nature demanded when handled in such a way, Aspen retaliated, biting his bare arm and holding on for a moment. Gavin hissed in reaction, snatching his hand back. The action caused the punctures to become tears and blood immediately poured from the wound once he was free. He inspected it for only a moment before growling and getting angrier. 

Aspen noticed.

He had little chance to react when Gavin did grab him again, one hand on his neck and the other shoving him onto his side faster than he could perceive. The wind was knocked out of him upon impact, his shoulder and hip landing hard on the floor with a noticeable thud. 

Aspen wheezed from the combined effects and couldn't gather the strength to struggle when Gavin pinned his arms above his head and pressed on his throat in warning. The alpha had also managed to trap him under his much larger frame, something Aspen didn't take into account until the solid weight settled over his abdomen.

He swallowed, all of a sudden very scared. The grip on his throat was a silent warning. It told him to think about how he wanted things to progress and how badly it would go. 

Gavin had him totally at his mercy, and he could very well kill him in probably no time flat. Aspen didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to give up just yet. For so long he'd been abused... He didn't want to be like that again.

In one last act of defiance, he bared his teeth, pushing the envelope. Gavin snarled in reaction and his grip tightened and Aspen immediately faultered. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

He quivered and dropped his challenging gaze, whimpering. He shouldn't have done that. That was a bad thing to do. A very, very bad thing to do. 

He swallowed again, squeezing his eyes shut as Gavin continued to loom over him and hold his throat. 

The alpha didn't move for quite a while, wanting to make sure Aspen understood. He would not tolerate any rebellious behaviour like that. He'd done nothing to Aspen to deserve it and as Alpha he could punish Aspen as he saw fit to drive that message home.

However, doing what he was doing now seemed like it was enough and Aspen's refusal to meet his eye soothed his alpha rage. He didn't want to traumatize Aspen, so he let up. When Aspen didn't move from the position he leaned down and nuzzled the other's hair as a reward, pleased on an instinctual level.

Aspen quaked harder, his whole body trembling from the foreign touch, and Gavin sighed. 

"You are quite the handful..." he muttered, getting up with a shake of his head. He didn't touch Aspen further, instead moving towards the little bodies in the nearby nest. 

Aspen, meanwhile, only watched as Gavin intruded on his nest. He whined, distressed, and got up, but he didn't try to stop the vampire. He couldn't. Gavin was too strong and he had already pushed his luck.

The mother was forced to settle for anxiously pacing a few feet away while Gavin inspected the brood, the vampire smiling slightly as he was able to get a good look at them all. 

They were such tiny things, able to fit in the palm of his hand, but he could tell Aspen had been taking good care of them. He could also feel the stress rising from Aspen the longer he hovered and he picked them all up, deciding now was the time to move them.

"Let's go back downstairs, hm babies?" he said, talking to the pups. Aspen flitted over to the nest to check and whined louder when he found them all gone. He knew Gavin had them, however, so he quickly trailed after the vampire. 

Back downstairs, Gavin coddled the trio further, Aspen growing bolder and worrying closer to him as he walked through the house. Several times he felt the smaller man brush against him or nip at him when his anxiety got to be too much. He let it go because he knew why it was happening and when he reached Aspen's old room he carefully placed the bunch on the bed and stepped back.

Aspen was there in an instant, sniffing and worrying and circling. He laid down and curled protectively around them after a while and watched Gavin warily. The alpha quirked an eyebrow at him, silently questioning, and Aspen looked away immediately, tucking his pups closer. 

Gavin nodded, puffing up slightly at Aspen's submission. Good. He new better now.

The next morning, the pups were dead.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs an attitude adjustment.

The death of Aspen's pups marked the beginning of Gavin's deep guilt.

It was found out later during an autopsy that the litter had perished due to a combination of stress, lack of nutriants in the womb, and their mother's poor quality of milk. Gavin, who had been the one to care for Aspen while in his pregnant state, and had been the one to work their mother into a worried frenzy many a time, ultimately was responsible. 

He had been the one to freak Aspen out in the very beginning, and he had also been the one to uproot Aspen from his hiding spot in the attic. Gavin had a feeling that that may have been what had tipped the scales, so to speak, but he also knew, deep down, that his lack of knowledge with the omega's situation had been a major contributing factor.

Gavin didn't know anything about bitches about to whelp. He'd been flying by the seat of his pants and not once had he taken Aspen to see a doctor during his pregnancy or ask what he should be feeding. It's seemed like he was doing fine. 

He should've known better.

The vampire, overwhelmed with his guilt, and pained by his omega's distress, did the only thing he thought would make it all better.

He spoiled Aspen.

The alpha gave everything and anything to please his charge, hoping it would make him feel less guilty and bring Aspen out of his depression. He figured something would distract Aspen, and make him happy, and the alpha really just wanted to see the omega do other things besides lay around and cry.

It didn't work at first, Aspen's grief too strong, but soon he did have the smaller man acting different.

Just, not different like he'd hoped.

Completely going against the rules, Aspen took advantage of the alpha's guilt and submissive state and became the alpha of the house. He did what he want, ignoring Gavin's requests, and bullied Gavin for any reason and for no reason at all.

Bites from his charge became a regular thing as Aspen acted out, and Gavin didn't protest at all. He felt like he should take the punishment for hurting Aspen and the omega, strangely, had a right to be aggressive.

For five years Gavin allowed Aspen free reign of the house, doing nothing to correct his misbehavior. The alpha in him stayed submissive and the only time he began to think that he might be letting too much go was after his omega had started to become food aggressive at the table.

Omegas weren't supposed to be at the table, really, unless they were educated, which was rare except in higher classes. As such, most omegas were kept in the kitchen and out of the eyes of company as not to ruin interest in the act of eating.

Aspen should have been there, in his place, but he had taken over the table and every meal time Gavin was at the mercy of Aspen's appetite. 

It was disgusting, in all honesty, as Aspen had absolutely no concept of table manners and had an atrocious habit of stealing things either right off his plate or from the main serving dishes in general. 

Gavin put up with it, but when Aspen started to growl at him when he reached for things he began to think that maybe he had been too lenient.

He called a specialist, who came to his home and observed Aspen's defiance and unnatural dominance for a day. They didn't even make it halfway through the day before the specialist was demanding training.

"He's out of control." the beta snorted, angry with Aspen's lack of respect. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not so bad. He usually minds his own..." the alpha defended, embarrassed. The specalist rolled his eyes. 

"It's atrocious. I want to throw up right now." The beta gestured towards the omega, who was perched in Gavin's comfy arm chair, lip curled back in a snarl. He scowled. 

"A good bitch shouldn't dictate what you do to them. They're the lower dynamic, and you're the alpha. Your word is law and he," he pointed to Aspen again, "should follow it."

Gavin glanced at his disobedient charge, still feeling guilty. "But, he lost his pups..."

"So?" The specialist shook his head. "No alpha should be ruled by his omega. He's the bitch and you should be able to do as you want and tell him what to do and not have to deal with disobedience and aggression." He squinted. "Speaking of which, has he bitten you?"

Gavin quickly shook his head at that. Yes, Aspen had, but he didn't want to tell the beta that. Omegas that bit people were subject to having their teeth removed, along with other harmful tactics that would lead to a rather poor quality of life. Aspen had already lead a pretty crappy life, so Gavin wasn't going to rat him out and have the man go through trauma that wasn't necessary.

He changed the subject. "Do you know of a good trainer?"

The beta nodded. "Yes. There's one who deals with tough cases right out of town. His success rate is one hundred percent." he said. He dug around in his pocket for a bit before he pulled out a card and handed it to Gavin. "Call him and he'll have your omega put back into place again."

The specialist left shortly after and Gavin was left with the choice of dealing with Aspen's behavior because of his guilt, or sending him somewhere for someone else to mold him into the way he was supposed to be.

Gavin couldn't exactly say that he wanted to force Aspen to do anything, as the other had never really had any freedom of choice, but he didn't want to be ruled by Aspen either. 

So, he called.

Aspen was picked up later that week, shoved into a crate and taken to the rehab center on the outside of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the quality of this chapter and the one before it...


	6. Six Months And One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehab center is not a kind place.

Aspen started his time at the rehab center on a bad note.

When he arrived, the first thing he had done after stepping out of the crate they had stuffed him in was cause a scene. He had bolted out of the container as soon as it was open and had lunged for the first person within reach. Unfortunately for him, it had been the supposed miracle trainer he was to be fixed by. 

He was backhanded for his display, the force enough to completely redirect Aspen's flight direction and he landed somewhere off to the side, face stinging. It hurt like a bitch, and he blinked away tears, but it didn't do much to quell his anger with his treatment and the mass amount of alphas that he'd come to know in his life.

He growled in defiance, not ready to back down, and the trainer took notice.

"I see you're going to be difficult, hm?" the man asked, watching Aspen with narrowed eyes as the omega acted completely out of his dynamic. He didn't react though, perfectly poised, and simply asked one of his crew members to help him escort Aspen to his quarters.

As they were dragging Aspen away, he stopped the workers and added one more thing to his request. 

"Make sure he doesn't get any food either. Any omega that tries to bite me can starve for a few days." he said, cold. He dismissed them after, walking away. Aspen glared at him over his shoulder as he was pulled away, growling.

The quarters was more like a large kennel, as Aspen soon figured out. The walls were about eight feet high, chain link fencing with plywood on the lower 6 feet to prevent any crafty escape artists from getting any good footholds. The floor was concrete and cold and the door that kept him from getting out was secured with a padlock. Aspen saw one of the crew members put a little note on the very top of his kennel door, but he soon paid it no mind as he went to investigate his new space.

It was big, but not like he was used too. He'd been living in a house with a big room all to himself after all, so he quickly found that he was displeased with the new limitations put on him.

What did they think they were doing? This wasn't nearly half the size of his previous territory. They did it all wrong.

He growled, agitated by the change, but soon became even more upset when he found that there was no bed, or even blankets, for him to sleep on. 

What was he supposed to do? Did the dumb alphas think that he was going to sleep on the floor or something? It was too cold, and he always got the biggest, warmest blankets back at home. Why didn't they have them here all ready, so that he could just curl up and go to sleep? That's what the other alpha always did for him.

The omega's brain struggled to figure out the new situation, so used to his previous mantra of instant gratification and control, and so by the end of the first day he was very irritated and volatile. So much so, in fact, that he probably would have seriously tried to hurt someone if they had entered his space. No one came, however, so he was left to deal with his emotions himself and pace the length of his kennel, hungry.

Three days went by like this, and each day Aspen's mood only soured. 

He was hungry, tired, sore, and the hit to his cheek had bloomed into a lovely big bruise. It made sleeping on the floor painful, as he couldn't put pressure on his jaw on either side, but the hunger cramps kept him up anyway so even if he had managed to find a position that was tolerable, sleep was impossible.

A steady grumble of discontent came from Aspen the whole time, the omega clearly unhappy. He was seriously considering trying to take down the cage door when, the trainer he had tried to bite the first day he had been there, came and retrieved him.

Aspen, at that point, didn't know if he should be happy that he was out, or even madder because the man didn't come with food or water to soothe his stomach. He soon forgot all about the alpha, however, as he was lead down a set of hallways to a large room, where, smack dab in the middle, lay an impressive spread of food.

Aspen was instantly interested, simple brain closing in on the food in front of him. The smells coming from the table were delicious and he recognized some of them. Roast beef, chicken, gravy... Yes, all of them were his favorites and he was pulling at the lead on his collar (which had been put on him after arrival to the facility) to get to them, drooling.

The trainer, without any word of warning, let him go, and Aspen rushed to the table, practically pouncing on it to finally satisfy his hunger. Yet, as soon as he got a taste, he was being punished.

There was an audible crack as the leather lead hit him right on the rump. He yelped, starting, and lost his balance on the table's edge. He scrambled to stay upright, but slipped off anyway and landed none too gracefully on the floor. He twisted to get back onto his feet again and gave the trainer a look that was a mixture of confusion and anger all at once. 

"Did I say that was for you?" the alpha spoke, standing by the table with the lead in his hands. He was staring Aspen down and without much trouble the omega was able to piece together that he had been the one to hurt him. He curled his lip back in answer to the question, angry.

The alpha, seeing this, stepped forwards and hit Aspen twice more with the lead, the albino yipping with each smack and skirting away to avoid more hits.

When he was on the other side of the table, watching him with wary eyes, the alpha spoke again, snapping the lead soundly between his hands. "This is not for you." he said, firm. "You need to learn some manners, and respect. Just because food is out does not mean its yours to take, like some dog." He frowned. "You eat when I say you will, and you'll ignore anything offered or dropped until I say you can have it, understood?"

Aspen looked at the alpha, perplexed. The trainer could see the cogs in Aspen's brain turning, trying to process, but he also saw the defiance of the omega's simplistic nature and he was quick to act again when Aspen reached up and plucked something off the table anyway.

The omega had half of it in his mouth and was planning on running away with it when the alpha was back on him. Aspen felt the slashing sting of the leash hitting him again for his disobedience, and he cried out, but refused to give up what he'd taken. He was starving, and he wanted it so badly. He wouldn't give it up, enduring the whipping, but he was forced to rethink his actions when the trainer stopped and yanked him up by the collar, holding him so far up that his arms couldn't touch the floor any longer.

"Drop it." the trainer commanded, the one hand not choking him by pulling on his collar coming up to squeeze his face and press on his jaw to get him to open his mouth. 

Aspen whined loudly as the bruise was abused on, squeezing his eyes shut as tears sprang forth from the new pain. It hurt, a lot, but he wasn't going to let go just yet. He continued to be defiant, and the trainer continued, growing harsher with his methods.

"I said, drop it." the alpha barked, squeezing with so much force that Aspen had no choice but to open his mouth. The dinner roll which he'd been trying to keep popped out and fell to the floor and the trainer scooted it away with his foot before he dropped Aspen and let the omega writhe on the floor in pain.

"When I tell you drop it, you drop it." the alpha rumbled, looming over Aspen. The omega looked up at him, quivering slightly, and he continued. "You do what I say. Anytime you don't, you're going to get punished."

He gestured towards the food and spoke louder. "This is _MY_ food. Mine. Don't touch it." His voice bounced off the cement walls and Aspen quivered harder, averting his gaze. The alpha snorted at this and snapped his fingers for one of his helpers to hand him a bowl that had been made prior to the session. 

He set it in front of Aspen and manhandled the smaller male into getting up again. He pointed to the bowl once he was up. 

"This is yours." 

It was all he said and Aspen cautiously peered into the bowl, only to scoot away, not wanting anything to do with what was inside. It contained food, but not what he wanted. In all rights it probably shouldn't hve been called food, but it was, and he knew it all too well.

The bowl contained a grey-greenish paste that smelled awful and jiggled when disturbed. Formally, it was called Omega Chow, and it included "all the essential nutrients and vitamins" and omega needed to live a healthy life, or so said the lable. But, it wasn't exactly five stars. It's main ingredients included tripe, vegetables, beef and chicken protein, corn, and a miranda of added vitamins and other supplements that came in a package form. 

It may have looked more appetizing had it's main ingredients been whole and cooked instead of pureed and mixed together, but it was an easy way to keep a lesser dynamic healthy and full without breaking a person's bank buy buying everything individually.

Aspen, however, wanted no part of it, and he whined as the hand on his collar pulled him towards the bowl and pushed his face towards it.

"Eat." the trainer demanded, his grip firm and unyielding even when Aspen thrashed to get away, scraping up his knees and hands. 

He didn't want to. It was gross and nasty and he'd eaten that stuff back at the farm all those years ago. Aspen didn't anything to do with that part of his life again and he struggled harder for a few moments until he started to get whipped again.

"I said, eat." the trainer growled, hitting Aspen on the side and even landing him once on the face when the bitch refused. He didn't let up and Aspen squealed and yipped the whole time, still resisting, and even more desperate to get away. The alpha didn't give him the chance, however, and instead shoved Aspen's face into the bowl, holding his head there.

Aspen thrashed, panicking as he suddenly couldn't breathe. The goo was oozing into his nose and into his mouth and he couldn't get it out. He coughed, sucking more in on the inhale, struggling harder, and the trainer pushed him down into the mess further before he spoke again.

"Eat it."

The omegagurgled.

He was going to die if he didn't do what he was supposed too, that much was clear, and it made tears start to well up behind his eyes. 

If he ate it, he'd be submitting. And if he didn't, he'd suffocate. Aspen didn't want to submit, but his lungs were burning and he was choking because he wasn't. It was either eat this gunk or die in vain and, eventually, his brain decided for him. 

Aspen stopped struggling just enough to began to lick up mouthfuls of the gross stuff just to get the alpha to leave him alone, his cognitive thought starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges as the lack of oxygen started to affect his brain. Maybe he didn't have to eat all of it, and if he could get away with a tiny bit he would be ok.

As soon as the trainer was aware Aspen was doing as he was told, he picked up Aspen's head and allowed the other to sputter and suck in greedy breaths, but only for a second before he forced him to finish the rest of what was in the bowl and then lick off what had gotten on his face in the struggle. It made Aspen cry harder as his one tiny hope was thwarted, and by the end of it he wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and disappear forever.

Aspen sobbed with shame and fear, his stomach rolling as it's contents steeled. He felt so gross. So nasty. He wanted to purge so badly...

The alpha, however, seemed pleased, and he removed the dish before clipping the lead back to Aspen's collar. 

"That's better." he said, unapologetic for his actions, and he pulled the leash to force Aspen to follow him back to his kennel.

The breeder followed with minimal resistance, sniffing and crying the whole way back.

\----

After that, Aspen didn't dare go against the rules. Or, not as much as he used too.

He had a few hiccups, all of them having to do with food. One time it was when a table scrap had fallen on the floor. Aspen had thought he could get it without anyone noticing, but ended up getting punished and being forced the throw up the tiny piece he had consumed. He had gotten whipped a lot that day, but it taught him a lesson too. He knew better now.

After food, the rest was easy. Aspen quickly picked up on commands and orders, doing his best to avoid punishment. It didn't mean he was happy, being a dog that was, but he didn't get whipped so that was enough for now. 

He learned that his place was where ever a dog bed had been set for him and anywhere else was not ok. He was not allowed to get on any beds or chairs and eye contact was strictly forbidden. Pretty soon Aspen only looked at the floor and when he was tempted with treats he ignored them completely, knowing that no treats were for him, ever.

This training took six months to cement before the alpha trainer believed his charge was almost ready to go home. 

Aspen was well behaved in his eyes, and society, but he still had to expose and desensitize him to the motions of professional exams and mounting.

Many alphas only had omegas for pleasure purposes, so mounting was an exercise they had to get used to. They were supposed to be able to tolerate unexpected rut sessions without complaining and while the trainer wasn't sure what Aspen's purpose was, he was going to cover all the bases.

For Aspen, this was the most unpleasant part of his time here.

Due to his prior abuse, Aspen didn't like being touched anywhere between his legs. He'd never been handled gently down there, so he avoided other's hands as much as possible. The alpha, however, didn't put up with his squirming and his hair was fisted as punishment when he got too wiggly, forcing him to stand still.

Aspen whimpered as the alpha poked and prodded him, pulling and fondling all his bits. He jumped when one finger breeched him and whimpered to show his dislike of the situation. The intruding finger soon left after his squeak, and Aspen was allowed to relax for only a moment before something else, something worse, took its place.

The mood in the room shifted, sending the omega on high alert, and he bolted when he felt a weight on his back and something blunt poking at his hole. 

His hair was pulled as he tried to run away, but Aspen found it hard to focus on that pain when fear was dancing disturbingly along his spine. 

He hated being mounted. He hated anything that had to do with sex. He'd never been given a good time during any of his heats, and, when he had first experienced a rut it had been when he was still way too young to carry a litter or really deal with the trauma of holding a knot.

His first heat had scarred him for life, mentally and physically, and he didn't care if he was whipped to kingdom come for not allowing the trainer to brutalize him. 

He was not going to allow him to do this, and he fought the whole session, even when the whipping turned into full on beating that made his ribs ache and his skin purple with bruising.

The omega cried as the alpha succeeded in ramming in the toy he was using for the training. It was way to big, despite having no knot, and there was not enough lubrication to even make it bearable. 

He choked out a sob and looked to the alpha for some sort of compassion, breaking the no eye contact rule and getting himself kicked in the jaw as reminder.

"Quit your crying." the alpha barked, annoyed with Aspen's behaviour. Pulled the others hair again, just to be mean. "When your alpha wants it you give it up, understand? No more bullshit."

He twisted Aspen's silver locks around his fist and yanked, the omega yipping in response. He pushed the toy in deeper and watched Aspen squirm in discomfort, a feral smile stretching his face when Aspen finally did nothing more than arch his back into a c and deal with the pain, too battered and broken to refuse. 

"Good bitch."

He dropped the hold on Aspen's hair and yanked the toy out. Aspen himself collapsed onto the floor, bleeding slightly from his sodomy and unable to cope with his other injuries. 

The alpha trainer turned and gave him no other notice that he even cared or awknowledged that the breeder existed. His only give away was his parting comment.

"Heal him up, and then call his alpha." the man drawled as he stalked away, hands behind his back.

"Tell him his bitch is ready."


	7. Unwanted Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's not sure the training was what he wanted after all...

Gavin would admit that he missed his feisty charge. 

Not necessarily the bad attitude, aggression, or possessiveness, but he did miss the smaller male.

He'd shared his home with the omega for five years and to suddenly be alone again, with no one else to share company with... 

Well, he couldn't say he enjoyed it.

As such, he was quite happy to get a phone call, seven months after Aspen's leave, telling him that said omega was finally ready to go come home. 

He couldn't wait to have the albino back. Everything would be well again and maybe he and Aspen would finally be able to go out and do things. He couldn't take Aspen anywhere super fancy or really proper, but he could take him to the park or anywhere else omegas like him were accepted. It'd be great. 

Gavin, so pleased to hear good news, went shopping the same day he got the phone call. The person on the line had said that he'd need to purchase a few dog beds, in order to keep the training firm in Aspen's head, and he figured it wasn't a hard request. He didn't want his money to go to waste, and he really just wanted the rest of his time with Aspen to be pleasant. 

He purchased three; one for the living room, Aspen's old room, and one extra, just in case. He also made sure they were omega sized. All the dog beds he saw didn't seem to be bi enough or right in his mind, so he spent a few extra hundred to have something that would be.

Gavin also spent some money on new dishware for Aspen and some of his favorite snacks before he went home and eagerly waited for his omega's arrival the next day.

___________

 

The van came around noon. Gavin was still very excited and he had to calm himself down when he saw the truck pull into the driveway, the trainer's logo plastered on its side.

He opened the door and stepped out to meet the trainer halfway, smiling and shaking the other alpha's hand. 

"Thank you for righting him. I guess I let him get away with too much." Gavin said as they greeted, letting his hand go back to his side afterwards.

The trainer smiled in return. "Not a problem. He wasn't so bad once he knew who was in charge. I reckon he won't give you a problem at all now. He's a good thing he is, now." The man gestured towards the van. "Shall I get him?"

"Oh, please." Gavin nodded. "I'd like him to get settled as soon as possible."

The trainer didn't need any more prompting. He went to his van and opened up the back of it. He said some things Gavin couldn't quite hear but son he wasn't listening as he saw his omega's familiar frame come into view.

"Aspen." he said, feeling like it had been forever since he'd seen the albino. He had missed him a lot and he stooped to greet him when he was lead over. His smile faltered a bit when Aspen didn't look at him, pointedly looking to the side, and he glanced up at the trainer in silent question.

"Eye contact makes them feel like they're dominant. We have a strict "no looking" rule, but, trust me, he's happy to see you, aren't you, Aspen?"

Aspen didn't say anything, but he scooted closer to Gavin and let the alpha touch him, keeping his head down and trying to be as invisible as possible.

The trainer shrugged. "He's a quiet thing, when he's behaving." 

Gavin nodded, taking the explanation for face value, and simply petted Aspen's spine and sides gently. "I guess that's okay. I'll remember that." he mused, then stood, taking the leash. "Is that it then?"

The trainer shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to talk to you about the dog beds. Did you get any? If not, I have a few in the truck."

"Yes, I got some yesterday. Why do I need them again?" 

"I was just about to get to that." The alpha trainer smiled. "The dog bed thing is another training device. He was possessive over your furniture and was hopping all over tables and being very disrespectful, so the beds are what he knows are his place from now on. Just put them where ever you're okay with him being and he'll go there from now on."

"Oh." Gavin looked down at his omega, who wasn't really looking anywhere but the grass, and nodded. "That makes sense, and makes things easier. Thank you. I guess I have them already set where I wanted them. I'll just show him where they are."

The trainer nodded in agreement. "Excellent."

They talked for a moment more, mostly about finer details, but soon the trainer was gone and Gavin was leading his omega back inside. 

He removed Aspen's collar and lead once they were in and started chatting away to the omega about everything he had planned.

"We can rest for a few days, then I want to take you to work for a bit. I was going to do it before, but you never wanted to leave the house." The vampire mused, hanging the leash up. He looked back down at his charge and frowned again when the omega wasn't looking at him, as he always used too, but soon reminded himself that it was a rule of respect.

He patted Aspen's head. "Anyway, I got you some new beds, yeah? I got rid of your old one, since you didn't really need a big mattress all to yourself anyway. I got new blankets though, so you can have those to go on your new nest whenever, ok?"

Aspen didn't say a word, simply following when Gavin asked him too. He showed the omega all the beds, and had him get settled in his bed near the couch before he tried to offer Aspen a treat.

Aspen had been gone so long, and his new behavior was a bit hard to get used too, that Gavin just wanted to connect some how to his charge.

But, Aspen wasn't taking the snack. Every time he offered it the omega would turn away. Sometimes he did it so forcefully Gavin was sure that it had to hurt. 

"I thought you liked chocolate..." the alpha said, confused when Aspen turned his head away for the tenth time. What was wrong with it? He'd just bought it. It couldn't be bad, could it?

"You used to eat it all the time.... Do you not like it anymore?"

Aspen didn't answer, but inside he was having a struggle. Of course he liked it. Chocolate was one of his absolute favorites. Ever since he'd first gotten his hands on it he'd been addicted and before he would have already snatched it out of Gavin's hand. But, after his intensive training, and the pain that came from taking treats from the other alpha's hands, he wasn't going to fall for any potential tricks again.

He was supposed to just sit there and be quiet and look at the floor and eat whatever slop they gave to him. that was his role. There was nothing else.

Gavin tried to give Aspen the piece of chocolate for several more minutes before he gave up, certainly confused. He didn't know a single thing about how Aspen's training had actually gone, but he knew that Aspen definitely was different.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Well... you can have it later I guess." Gavin said as he wrapped the collocate back up and set it within arms reach in case Aspen changed his mind. He patted the albino one more time before he came up with a new idea. 

TV. Aspen loved TV. He'd allowed the albino free reign of the television for the last five years and not once had Aspen denied the distraction. The alpha was pretty sure the colorful pictures and such pleased Aspen's rather simple mind and he hopped up, looking for the remote.

"How about some TV, hm?" he asked, watching Aspen for his reaction. So far nothing, but it would change. The omega couldn't resist the TV.

He clicked on the flat screen and found one of Aspen's favorite shows, putting it on the screen and waiting for Aspen to instantly become drawn in, like he always did. Gavin had seen how big his eyes got and how focused he'd been on what was going on on TV. It was adorable, really, and secretly he was very amused by Aspen's simplistic likes, when he wasn't being disrespectful.

Yet, none of this happened, and he was once again disappointed as Aspen didn't even spare a glance, turning his head and shoulders away and curling up on in his nest. 

What?

The alpha slumped, terribly confused and disheartened. "Aspen?" he called, not sure what else to do. Nothing was working. Aspen wasn't doing anything like he used to. He wanted Aspen to behave... but he didn't want to loose his personality all together....

He threw the remote down on the couch, rushing from the room. There had to be something that would show him Aspen was the same. 

He just had to find it.

The vampire spent the rest of the evening trying to get Aspen to do something that was familiar to him. None of it went through like it was supposed to though, and by the end of it he was thoroughly convinced that Aspen was completely different. His fears were only cemented when, at dinner, Aspen refused everything that was made. 

At that point, Gavin wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't get rid of the training. If he did, Aspen would become unruly again. But, at the same time... he didn't want a statue for a companion.

He watched with a mixture of unpleasant feelings as Aspen ate his last ditch effort to get him to do something other than stare at the floor. It was a gross old can of Omega Chow, and it smelled gag worthy, but Aspen ate it all and afterwards went right back to sitting there and not looking at anything.

The alpha put his head in his hands, muttering under his breath. "This can't be happening..." he muttered, over and over. Aspen didn't react, and the alpha crawled over to him and took Aspen's head in his hands, forcing him to look up. 

"You'll settle out soon, right?" he asked, trying to catch Aspen's gaze. The omega, well trained, however, had closed his eyes to prevent any mistakes, and the alpha let him go after he realized such.

"Go to bed." Gavin finally said, sounding tired and sad. Aspen didn't look up, but he saw Gavin's sock covered feet leave the room and heard the sound of his bedroom door shutting before he dared lift his head above it's usual position.

why did the alpha sound sad? He was behaving. He probably wasn't doing it right.

Aspen quivered with the possibility of punishment and told himself that he had to be even more submissive. If the alpha wanted him to carry himself even lower, then he would. He's slide along on the floor, anything, so long as he didn't get punished.

But, he had to go to bed. That had been the alpha's last command and Aspen went to do as told. He paused on the way there, the TV gaining his attention. It had been left on in Gavin's haste to find something to break his training. 

He watched the colorful pictures and listened to the sound coming from it before he snapped himself out of it. 

No. Bad. He'd be beaten for sure if he didn't go to bed and the alpha caught him disobeying. He wasn't allowed to watch TV. He wasn't allowed to do anything.

Aspen swallowed thickly and forced down a whine of discontent before he made his way to his old room and crawled into the bed that had been left where his true bed had once sat. He settled quickly, tucking the few blankets that were there around him, and sighed as he closed his eyes. The room made him think of the big bed that he used to have, before Gavin sent him off, and he whimpered a little to himself before quieting.

He was never supposed to have it. He was a bitch and he didn't deserve anything that luxurious. He wasn't good for anything except to be a pet and a fuck toy. 

He wasn't an alpha.

Aspen sighed a shaky sigh and squeezed his eyes closed harder, pulling the covers up. He better get to bed. Who knew when his alpha would demand he get up and do something...


	8. Too Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen can't take it any longer...

Disappointed and confused over Aspen's change in personality, Gavin struggled for several days before he began to get a new grip on how his life with his breeder was going to happen. 

He still wanted to do things with Aspen, as he always had, but ne now knew that if he wanted to get anywhere he had to tell Aspen that they were going to do it.

Like today.

Gavin had wanted to go to the park. The seasons were changing, and he didn't want to miss the last few days of summer before fall came and stole its warm breath. He didn't want to go alone, however, so he finally gained enough balls to tell Aspen they were going.

Getting there hadn't been a problem, but once they were there, however, the alpha wasn't sure what to do. 

He had brought Aspen to an omega friendly park a few blocks north of their house. It was full of lesser dynamics socializing in small groups as their masters or mates allowed, along with the scattered few who chose to be alone, and Gavin supposed that the whole point was to let his charge meet and greet and mingle.

Yet, he wasn't sure how that would work. 

Aspen didn't talk, or, at least, he didn't when he was around. Come to think of it he wasn't sure of the breeder even knew how to talk, as Aspen had never tried to communicate that way before. He could be mute, or clipped for all Gavin knew. How would he fit in if he couldn't even speak?

The alpha must have looked very puzzled for another alpha wandered over and casually asked if this was his first time at the park.

"I've never been..." Gavin admitted, glancing down at Aspen, who was still and quiet beside him. "He hasnt either."

"Oh." the alpha perked. He smiled. "Well everyone has a first time. I wasn't sure I'd really like my omega going and chatting away to a bunch of other omegas, but after i brought him here I kind of never stopped. They really like the activity I guess. Feeds their pack mentality, you know?"

Gavin gave the other a slightly puzzled look before he glanced at the group. “I guess so...” 

The other man seemed to sense that Gavin was still unsure and so he stepped away to go fetch his omega. “Here, we can do a meet and greet really quick. They just need to be introduced before they get into it.” he said as he parted, telling Gavin to wait while he retrieved a rather pretty looking brunette from one of the groups.

“He’s really sweet. Wouldn’t hurt a fly.” the alpha said as he finally returned, his charge between his legs. He gestured towards Aspen. “Go say hi, yeah? He’s new.”

Gavin watched as the other omega, which previously looked pretty happy about, well, everything, zeroed in on Aspen instantly. He noticed a change in the other’s expression and body language, but what happened after that transpired so quickly he couldn’t prevent it.

One moment the two omegas were greeting and the next he was trying to get Aspen free from the other’s hold, Aspen’s high pitched squealing ringing in his ears.

The brunette had bitten Aspen completely out of the blue, and was basically trying to maul the albino. Somehow the other larger male had shoved Aspen onto his back, probably when he went in to bite his throat, and Gavin had no idea why or how but he pulled Aspen free as the other alpha scruffed his bitch and lugged him off.

“I am so sorry.” The other alpha apologized as he held his snarling omega, caging the biter between his legs once more. “He’s usually really behaved….”

Gavin scowled and went to see what damage was done, scooping Aspen up shortly after. “He tried to tear his throat out.” He growled. “I don’t think that counts as being well behaved.”

The other alpha bit his lip. 

Gavin snorted and checked Aspen’s throat again for damage, making sure that there was nothing ripped or torn or bleeding. He didn’t want to leave if there was something wrong. He’d have to get the other’s insurance if there was.

Luckily though, Aspen seemed fine, save for a few cresant marks where the bites had taken but hand’t punctured and he turned away from the other alpha and his crazy bitch and took Aspen back home, feeling like now any park wouldn’t be a good place to visit after this episode.

At home, he placed Aspen on the floor and removed his collar and leash. The items were placed on their respective hooks before he crouched down to his charge’s level.

“…Are you okay?” he asked, trying to catch the other’s face and see. 

Aspen quickly looked away and tucked his chin to his chest when Gavin invaded his space, his long silver hair hiding him from view. Gavin frowned slighty at it, but reached out and stroked Aspen gently anyway, feeling like that was all he could do really to make up for the bad experience. He felt the albino tremor slightly under his touch.

All he had wanted to do was take Aspen somewhere that they could both enjoy. But, it seemed, to him anyway, that his time with Aspen was always going to be a troublesome one, either intentionally or not. No matter what, Aspen was going to be in trouble or cause it.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have kept him after all. 

Maybe he’d be having a better time if he’d just gotten a younger one when he’d first visited the shelter, like he’d intended. He wouldn’t be in this situation now and he wouldn’t have been through all the other things either if he had gone that route. 

A flame of ire started up somewhere in him and he scowled, upset with his choice. Aspen was more trouble than he was worth, which wasn’t anything in all reality. He was a busted, broken, and used thing who couldn’t even do the job he had been intended for, if his pups death was anything to go by. 

He should’ve known better.

A soft whimper drew him from his musing. 

Gavin paused, noticing that the omega was now hunched near the floor, shaking slightly. He frowned, anger flaring up at the fact that Aspen was such a tweak, and he reached to pull Aspen up, suddenly very tired of all the other's trials.

"What are you-" Gavin started to snarl, but stopped.

"...Aspen?"

The omega was silently sobbing, big crocodile tears rolling down his face and plopping down onto the carpet. He wasn't looking at Gavin, his eyes tightly closed as not to break the rule, but Gavin could tell that this was crying that had taken place for other reasons besides the attack.

What was wrong?

Despite all his earlier thoughts about how much of a waste and burden Aspen was, he couldn't help but feel concerned for his charge. Alpha's instinctually reacted to a lesser dynamic's peril and hurt, and seeing Aspen so obviously upset, whithout any known cause, deepy disturbed him and made him want to fix it.

He smoothed his hands over Aspen's face, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs. The albino tried to pull away at first, but gave up after Gavin resisted his attempts and settled for trying to control his emotions, allowing the alpha to hold his head up.

"Why are you crying?" Gavin asked gently, completely unaware that it was him that was the problem.

Gavin didn't know it, but while he'd been think he had negelected to keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself. As such, Aspen heard every word about his uselessness and how much trouble he caused the alpha. The insults and comments had piled on top of the countless ones he'd heard in his life, and while he wasn't smart enough to fully comprehend them, he knew that they were hurtful and the dam that had been holding the tears back broke.

He _tried_. He'd always tried to be good, from the very beginning. From when he was just old enough to enter the breeding shed he'd always tried to please his alphas, instinct demanding he do so. He'd tried to give them his everything, always trying to do what they wanted, behave how they wanted, but all his efforts had gotten him was pain and hatred.

For so long he'd been treated unkindly that Aspen didn't know what it was like to not be scored for just existing, or what was even right anymore. Even when he did his best it never seemed good enough and right now, after all the training and abuse and hurt, the shaping to become perfect, only to be told he was still unworthy... Well, Aspen just couldn't take it anymore.

He'd never please them. He'd always be in trouble and not good enough. He was a bad omega. 

Aspen whimpered and sniffed as the tears kept coming and Gavin grew more worried as his charge didn't offer him any clues to his distress. He kept petting Aspen though, hoping that would help, but it only seemed to make it worse as Aspen shied from him and cried harder, making noises of complete angony and distress as he vented from everything he'd been though.

"Aspen, please." Gavin tried to soothe, all anger gone as the sniffling turned to full on sobbing and Aspen shrugged off his touch. "Please... I don't understand..."

The alpha whined himself, floundering for a moment longer, before he picked Aspen up and moved him to the living room, turning on the TV and setting Aspen in his chair and draping him in blankets. The crying continued, however, and he scrambled to the kitchen, ripping open the fridge to retrieve any and all the leftovers.

"Here, Aspen... please...." Gavin said, piling the food up beside Aspen's chair, despite to please. "Please stop crying. It's okay. You're ok..."

Aspen didn't stop however, and when Gavin ran out of things to give to the albino, he finally started to back away. 

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. See? Please don't cry. I won't make you do anything again.... Just please stop." Gavin swallowed hard. "You're scaring me...."

The smaller male neither heard nor cared that Gavin was leaving and continued to cry his little heart out, unable to do anything else as all his pain came to the surface. He kept crying, and crying, and crying until he lost his voice and his eyes stopped making tears.

His world span and he collapsed from exhaustion onto the floor, numb to the world, and passed out soon after, welcoming the darkness.

Maybe he'd never wake up. 

He'd be ok with that.


	9. A New Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns more than he ever thought he would on a trip to the omega doctor.

There was a cozy blanket that Aspen liked to snuggle with. It was warm and soft against his skin and thick enough where it would block out the light if he pulled it over his head.

It was the perfect nesting material and he hoarded it, scared that his alpha might take it away. But Gavin was actually doing quite the opposite.

Gavin noted that the blanket, which was actually a comforter, was Aspen's favorite item, and he did his best to make sure Aspen always had it. Ever since the crying episode, the alpha had been moving back towards his usual methods of spoiling Aspen. He couldn't take him anywhere, since he was so scaredy, and his level of submission made him a Target for more outgoing omegas, so he figured that at least they could spend time together in the house. If the blanket made Aspen comfortable, then he'd let him have it.

He was still trying to find a happy medium, but until then he supposed he was content so long as Aspen seemed relaxed. 

However, recently, Aspen's dependance on the blanket had changed.

Usually Gavin could get the omega to move to where he wanted simply by moving Aspen's prized blanket, but his last few attempts had ended in Aspen cautiously removing the article from where it was placed and carrying it back to his room.

Gavin was sure this had to be against the training, and he did his best to correct it, but when Aspen continued to do it, seemingly out of impulse than defiance, he went to Google to help him figure out the answer.

 _Non pregnant omega nesting_.

The search results that popped up took the clueless alpha to a site focused on Omega sexual health. He found Aspen's symptoms under the Heat category.

Heat. 

Huh.

Wait, what?

Gavin reread the page multiple times, trying to piece the info back together. A heat wasn't anything unusual, but for Aspen it certainly seemed to be. 

In the five years Gavin had owned him, not once had Aspen ever displayed or gone through a heat while in his care. He supposed, at some point, he should have been concerned that Aspen wasn't leaking and crying all over the place for a knot, as the site suggested, but a lot had been going on during that time so maybe it had slipped his mind.

Never the less, he now had an issue on his hands. Omegas in heat were needy, demanding creatures that sometimes drove themselves past the point of exhaustion trying to ride out their cycles. The standard was to neuter and spay all omegas that weren't being used as stock, but Gavin hadn't chosen too simply because Aspen had already been pregnant when he'd gotten him. It would be a waste of money, and a gamble, and he had been smitten with the challenge of taming Aspen as he was, so to speak.

But, once again, he wasn't prepared for this part of the challenge and the alpha was concerned that he might hurt Aspen again on accident if he didn't find out soon. He didn't want to put his charge through any pain or grief abstain ever so he scheduled a doctor's appointment for that Wednesday. 

The sooner he got Aspen in and found some good advice, the better this would be for the both of them.

As such, on Wednesday, at 3:05pm, Gavin was waiting to see Dr. McKlintock, a specialized doctor that dealt with all sorts of omega issues and whatnot. Gavin had heard about him online, and he figured that if anyone would be able to.help him down the right path it would be him.

Gavin peered down at his charge. He had crated Aspen, not sure how he would fair at the doctors. He didn't want the omega causing a scene or possibly getting free and causing trouble. He also didn't want him to get too freaked out, so he made sure the crate was covered and Aspen had his favorite blanket.

It didn't seem to be enough, however.

Inside the crate, Gavin could hear the omega's worried whining, a sign that he wasn't very happy with this whole endeavor, and the crate would shake.and rock as Aspen turned around in it.

"It'll be alright Aspen..." the alpha tried, not seeing how else he could help. "The doctor isn't scary. We're.just going to see what to do about this heat." 

Aspen whined again in response, rattling the cage door as his anxiety rose, and Gavin sighed, sitting back up straight in his chair. Of course Aspen wouldn't like the doctor. He didn't like anything. Just another wonderful perk that came with owning him.

"You'll be alright." Gavin soothed one last time, saying nothing more on the topic. Aspen had to get over his anxiety over everything. Honestly, the alpha wondered how he even managed to function at times.

They sat in the waiting room for a while longer, Aspen whimpering and pawing at the latch on the door occasionally. Gavin passed the time by reading a magazine and admiring the more well behaved omegas that he couldn't seem to get his to copy.

Really, was it so hard to just behave and be able to enjoy time with an alpha? It wasn't like Gavin had ever hurt the omega before. 

Maybe the doctor could give Aspen some meds to chill him out, Gavin pondered as he watched the clock. That would make his life easier.

"Mr. Ravine?" 

Gavin blinked, drawn out of his musing as an assistant called his name.

"Yes?"

"The doctor is ready."

The alpha nodded and stood, setting the magazine back in the rack before he hefted Aspen and his cage up and carried it into the room he was directed towards.

The assistant waited until Gavin had the crate settled on the floor before speaking. "Would you like a roller when you leave? Lifting that crate has to be troublesome."

Gavin puffed in agreement, peeking in on Aspen to check on him. "That would be helpful." he said, sighing. The assistant wrote it down.

"The doctor will be in in a moment. Please, have a seat." 

"Thank you."

The beta left, shutting the door behind. The examination room was large, meant to accommodate multiple persons, and the walls were a soothing pastel green. Gavin noted that it wasn't that atrocious hopsital green other medical places seemed to enjoy and he meandered around the room, inspecting the glove dispenser and other tools before he sat.

Aspen whimpered softly, distressed. 

"It's really not that bad, Aspen." Gavin sighed, glancing at the cage. "You'll see. this doctor is supposed to be good. He's highly recommended."

Gavin wasn't sure if any of his words even reached the omega because the smaller continued to whine in protest over the whole thing. In the end, the alpha could only give up his methods. Hopefully the doctor would be a good experience and he wouldn't have to deal with this behaviour any longer.

He looked up as someone came in, the door opening to reveal a man about mid thrities early forties, with greying hair and a pleasant expression. He wore green scrubs, a white jacket, carried a clipboard, and had a pair of rimless eyeglasses on. Gavin took this all in, wondering perhaps who exactly was to be his omega's doctor, but once the scent, which was completely neutral, hit him, he relaxed into his chair, any fretting that may have started now gone.

"Hello. I'm Dr. McKlintock." the man, a beta, said. He smiled and held a hand out for Gavin to shake, continuing once the vampire had. "I take it you're Mr. Ravine?"

"Yes," Gavin answered. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, by the way."

The doctor chuckled and went to sit down, setting his clipboard on the exam table that was set up in the middle of the room. "Not a problem." the man said. "You sounded like an urgent case."

At that, both men looked down at the covered cage on the floor. Aspen was still making little noises and movements, clearly still unahhpy, and Gavin sighed. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. McKlintock inquired, not approaching the omega at all. He was observing, or, more or less, hearing about what type of patient he was soon about to deal with already, but he wanted an actual verbal response before he continued.

Gavin set his hands in his lap.

"Well, thats the thing. It shouldn't be a problem, but it's never happened before..." the alpha trailed off, his pride and nature not allowing him to freely admit that he was confused. He was an alpha, after all. Alphas weren't supposed to get confused.

The doctor scooted over towards the cage on his padded rolly stool, lifting up the edge of the blanket. "Is it a physical wound or infection? Or is it a behaviour?"

Gavin rubbed his neck. "Behaviour... maybe physical. Both." he sighed. The doctor quirked a brow at him. 

"Can you explain a bit more?"

Aspen whined as his space was intruded on, the doctor having lifted his blanket up enough where he could see that he really was in a place where he didn't wish to be. The omega quaked and turned about in his cage, resuming his pawing at the door. If he could just get this thing to open...

The spring clanged as Aspen worked at it and Gavin frowned further at the doctor's question. How was he supposed to explain it and not feel like a fool for not knowing what to do? A heat should have been common knowldege for him and Aspen... but he didn't really know much about it besides the stereotypes. he also had no idea how to tell the doctor that Aspen hadn't had one if five years and not think it was a problem.

The doctor, however, wasn't budging, and remained waiting for Gavin's answer. the alpha scowled deeper, hating this feeling of helplessness and inadequecy at not knowing what he should, but opened his mouth to speak anyway.

"I think Aspen's going into heat." 

At that moment, the cage door sprung open and Aspen quickly scurried out. 

Heat. He knew that word, and he knew this feeling, the growing pit of need in his belly and the tightness coiling up inside. He also knew that he didn't like any of it. Heat meant bad things and rough people and pain and hunger and all of the things he so desprately never wished to face again. If he got out of here, then they wouldn't be able to do anything to him, and he could go hide and ride it out. 

The omega whined, looking for an exit, but found the only door closed shut and his alpha caretaker on his feet, reaching for him.

No. No, please. Anything but the shed. He couldn't.

The omega panicked, skirting out of Gavin's hands and turning to run the opposite way. It was then that the doctor showed he wasn't an idle person and the professional easily captured Aspen in one of his blankets. 

Soon, the albino found himself wrapped up tight in cloth binds, quivering and whimpering as his stress levels rose. 

Why? Why did they have to make him do this? They weren't gentle... The alphas were mean. They bit him and hurt him and made him stuck...

Aspen pleaded with Gavin, big red eyes begging the alpha to let him go. They were so pitiful that Gavin considered it, heart strings being pulled, until the doctor pulled his attention away to ask him something.

"He's very stressed and flighty right now. Can I give him a sedative to help him loosen up?" the doctor asked, holding Aspen down. He wasn't forceful, but Gavin could tell that they wouldn't get very far if Aspen remained in his current state.

"Yeah, sure." he eventually allowed, taking the other's place as Dr. McKlintock went to get his sedative.

A quick shot and twenty minutes later and Aspen was feeling a little weird, stumbling over his hands and knees as he crawled along the wall. He wasn't sure what was going on, but they weren't touching him anymore. That didn't mean it was better. Now he just felt strange and tired.

Gavin and the doctor watched as Aspen worked through the drugs, the albino collapsing into a corner. Dr. McKlintock approached slowly and picked the smaller man up, setting him on the table. Aspen squirmed in reaction to the cold steel.

"I gave him a small dose. I just needed him to be a bit more cooperative, not to go to sleep. He'll be able to respond if something hurts and whatnot." the beta explained, slipping a blanket under Aspen's head and shoulders to give him some comfort.

Gavin watched, stroking Aspen gently as the drugged Omega struggled to get accustomed to the state he was in. 

"He's ok, right?"

"Of course. I have him half a dose. He's loosey goosey now." Dr. McKlintock reassured. "Now, you were saying he's here because he's going into heat? Is he spayed?"

Gavin shook his head. "No. He's a rescue.. I got him when he was pregnant so they couldn't spay him then. And, in the five years I've owned him, he's never once showed signs of heat or gone into season."

The doctor frowned. It was a thinking frown. "Did something traumatic happen? Was he injured?" As he spoke, the beta was gently feeling Aspen's stomach and ribs, skilled hands finding where old breaks had been. He frowned further. "He's had broken ribs before. Was he a rescue from a breeding farm?"

"Um... Well, he lost his pups a few days after they were born..." Gavin murmured, feeling guilty all over again. He looked up when the doctor mentioned broken ribs and the farm. "Yes... Did... Did they break them?"

The doctor felt Aspen's arms and legs, noting how the omega whimpered and squirmed when he was touched between them. The doctor apologized and took a closer look, noting several scars on his genitals, lower abdomen, hips, and legs. Some of them were small and nearly faded over but others were still prominent, visible in the harsh light of the examination room. 

Meanwhile, Gavin felt appauled at the sight before him. Aspen had always been careful to keep his belly and underside out of sight. Now he knew why.

"Breeding farms are barbaric businesses." Dr. McKlintock rumbled quietly as he inspected a particularly nasty looking scar on the junction between Aspen's groin and his thigh. "They take omegas and breed them as soon as they have their first heat."

"Most omegas start their careers as broodmares between ages 11 or 12, and they can be bred until they can't get pregnant, birth a litter on their own or provide milk, or if they die during labour." He patted Aspen gently. "Most of the time, when their breeders loose their worth, they kill them or let them loose, where these poor things don't know a thing about survival on their own. It's as good as killing them, just with no mess."

"But, in between that time, omegas like Aspen aren't treated with any sort of care or respect to their dynamic. They're mated without their consent, often forced to take knots that are way to big for them, are beaten for any and no reason, and have no access to food or water for days at a time. They're locked in cages, unsocialized, dirty, and suffer countless pains and trauma as they birth litter after litter with no help." 

Gavin glanced back at Aspen as the doctor moved to check the omega's neck, showing Gavin where he'd been savaged, or bitten on the back of the neck. The vampire noted the countless cresant marks that fitted around Aspen's slim neck, all at once angry and ashamed. He'd tried to grab Aspen there a bunch of times... He had no idea that it hurt the omega, it that he was scaring him.

The doctor snorted. "Little Aspen here doesn't look like he's even reached his thirties yet and I can tell he's been savaged and birthed at least five litters in his time at the farm. Knowing this, I'm not surprised he ran when we started talking about him."

"If you were bitten and torn at and forced to take something you didn't want, that was hurting you, would you be excited or comfortable with your heat?"

Gavin glanced away, his inner alpha positively ashamed. No, that didn't sound pleasant at all.

The beta sighed and went back to focusing on Aspen, the omega not protesting ad much as the drugs fully settled. "We should treat them better... I see some of them... They're rescues, and they're insides are hanging out or their half starved and on death's doorstep and they'll still nuzzle into you or lick your hands..." He quieted. "What's worse is that they're the ones that have to be put down... Their bodies too damaged to fix..."

The alpha listened to the beta, his heart clenching as he imagined Aspen, on the brink of death and about to be put down, still overly trusting of anyone and ready to give them the world.

He couldn't stomach it.

The doctor moved and produced a thermometer out of a sterile baggie, apologizing once again to Aspen as he took the smaller male's temperature. It make Aspen squeak and jolt in protest, but he soon quieted to nothing but soft whimpers until it was done. 

After that, the check up went pretty routine and quickly. Dr. McKlintock was thorough and he checked Aspen from head to toe, telling Gavin that besides the fact that he was a little underweight, the omega was fine. 

"So I don't have to do anything about his... Heat?" Gavin asked.

Dr. McKlintock shook his head. "No. They'll ride it out on their own usually. I would recommend a quiet, dark room for him to do so for at least three days when he does come into season. Make sure he has food and water available at all times, and give him several extra blankets. He might get a little noisy, and make sure your windows are secure or else you might have an issue with some unwanted alpha intruders."

Gavin nodded, stroking his omega. He was quietly looking at the albino, who was still pretty drugged, and he began to ponder over something the beta had said earlier during the exam.

"...What did you mean by we should treat them better?" the vampire inquired quietly, the doctor turning to look at him after he removed his gloves.

"Well, unlike the rest of society, I don't think we should treat them as pets." Dr. McKlintock said, bluntly. "Collars and leashes... They're not animals. I know we, alphas and betas alike, have bred them down to be stupid, but they're still far from it."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed. "Your attitude, for one." He stepped over to his computer. "I don't mean to offend, but the fact that spousal, like yourself, don't see anything wrong with the fact that you keep another dynamic, who, perhaps, out of all the dynamics, has the most versatility and capacity to love and care for others unconditionally, and even when abused, they still somehow bounce back, on a leash with no freedoms or rights." He pushed up his glasses. "If I wanted a pet, I would get a dog. I would never get an omega or woman just to treat them as property and something dispensible."

"Omegas should be given more opportunity, and they should be protected and cared for. I lead a sad life when my days are filled with seeing how corrupt with power we've become and, in turn, how dumb we must be when something that counts as torture is considered the norm."

Dr. McKlintock sniffed, his speech over, and Gavin was once again left to mull over the others words.

Though it was taboo, the idea of letting Aspen, and omegas in general, have some choice and freedoms, didn't sound repulsive. Alphas generally didn't like backtalk, or challenge, but Gavin could, probably, safely say that having Aspen so obedient, and easy to command, felt... off. It felt wrong, and the alpha at first wasn't sure if it was his fault or Aspen's for feeling this way. Maybe it was neither, but all at once, with the doctor's words ringing clear in his head, he wanted to change it.

"How can I give him a chance?" Gavin suddenly blurted, surprising the physician. Dr. McKlintock blinked at the vampire, not sure what he meant, but Gavin soon explained how he agreed. "I just... It never felt right... Owning him. I didn't want to command him... I wanted someone I would do things with... Bond with... But, I don't know how."

Gavin looked to the beta for help, desprately wanting to do something to change this lopsided nature he and Aspen both lived in. If he could do it, and make himself and Aspen happy, then it didn't matter what society thought was perfect. He just wanted a bond with his omega, the small albino who had put him through grief and heartache for the past five years. He wanted a connection.

The doctor looked at him for a long time, not hinting to if he believed Gavin or not, but a small smile to tug the corners of his lips up told Gavin that he was in the clear.

"I have something. You might want to read it." he said as he moved to his desk drawer. The man retrieved a book from the storage space and handed it to Gavin, who turned it over in his hands and read the cover.

 _The Ross Manual for Omega Rearing_.

"It's a philosophy book, from France. It's how I came to my own current philosophy." The doctor pointed to it. "Read it. There's some modern footnotes, since its an updated version, but the text itself... It's how I wish the world ran." He smiled again.

"Maybe you should be the first to put it in motion."


	10. Chapter 1: Independance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The independent omega is a good omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fix the typos in the previous chapter at some point...

_"The omega is a dynamic of nature. Cities and towns ruin and interrupt this design and create a disconnect to God's truth. An omega should be allowed to feel the sun and grass and be exposed to the elements in moderation to their health and condition to prevent paleness and an inability to connect to activities or ideas relating to outside of the home.Any omega who does not get this opportunity will be doomed for a lack of true contentment."_

The first passage Gavin read had compelled him to take a vacation.

He owned a property outside of town that he used when hunting, having found that paying for a hotel was much to annoying during his frequent visits. 

He hadn't been there in several years, but it was still standing. He could use it to help him connect with Aspen now.

The house was a grand lodge, artfully crafted from marvelous trees hand selected for their beauty. Inside, it boasted manly decor and dozens of racks from his hunts. Outside, acres of sprawling meadows and woods painted the landscape, merging so perfectly with the unowned wild landscape around it that the only thing that distinguished civilization from untapped territory was an electric fence that was hard to spot unless one was right on it.

It was perfect.

Gavin wasn't sure if Aspen had ever been outside outside, but regardless he was sure to enjoy the experience.

When they first arrived, Gavin carted in several heavy suitcases before he brought Aspen in. The albino had been put in his,travel crate for the flight there, and he was still quite sedated to avoid stress, but the vampire was careful to set him somewhere quiet and dark so that when the medication wore off he wouldn't freak out.

Gavin then cleaned while he waited, airing out the lodge and getting rid of the dust that had accumulated over the years. The place was spotless when he finally took some time to relax. Aspen wasn't up still, but that was okay. He used the time to finish his chapter, eager to know what to do next for his omega.

_"When the omega goes outside, if it is for the first time in his or her life, let him be free, with no restraints or commands. An omega will never know the joys of nature if they are bound to their alpha's wishes. They must be able to explore and frolic. If they wander, let them. Follow at a good distance, let them pick the path and make discoveries. If they find a creek, let them touch the water or even bathe in it. Being able to endure cold water and think it refreshing and good for the body is essential to hardiness and better abilities to endure cold weather which, probably, would make a house bound omega squeal in displeasure._

_Do not tell them anything is bad, and let them figure out the territory. Then, when the day is done, make them remain outside. They may be confused at this, especially if they are used to sleeping in a bed, but do not let them in. Direct them to a premade shelter, which should be small and essential but not full of grandeur, and make them settle there. This is the introduction to the next step of an omega's development to the perfect companion._

_Contrary to popular belief, an omega should possess some independance from their alpha. Too often omegas are unable to do so much as survive a few hours without companionship, let alone find their own food or shelter. Though an omega, especially a mated one, should count on their alpha, they should also not be as helpless as to starve to death because food was not brought to them, just as they shouldn't give up or cry when suffering minor inconvienences._

_I knew of two omegas that were mated to brothers. One lived in the country and one lived in the city. In one specific meeting, the omega from the city came to visit just as I was stopping by for tea. It was then that I saw the differences between the two. The omega that lived in the country was tan and well built. He had a litter on the way, but was still more than active. He had a zest for life and was eager to be a part of the conversation. But, the city brother's omega lacked any interest in anything that had to do with activity. He was sickly thin and had no energy. Not to say he was under cared for, as his alpha loved him very much, but city life, which demanded a perfection that was pale skin and little mobility, did not fair well. The city omega was resistant to a romp in the timothy and at one point had to be carried off the porch as not to dirty his pristine clothes. Clearly there was no haste, or desire to be rid of this behaviour, and the city omega was not as happy or content as that of the country one, who had never been restrained and was robust and able even when pregnant._

_Teaching your omega how to be independent will not be easy. They will grow frustrated quickly and may attempt to sneak back in the home the second things grow unfavorable. The trick is to remain persistent, even when they become quite persistent themselves. Keep them out and don't provide food or water directly. Part of the training is to get your omega to think. They are quite creative when given the chance to be so. Tempt them to look for things that you know are edible. Provide a few samples before the training to get them familiar with the scent of blackberries and edible mushrooms. Those are usually easy to find but they encourage grazing, which is essential to maintaining a healthy weight, and they have to search between meals. Water is usually easier to obtain and find, and omegas will usually be able to start venturing away from their home in search of these items as soon as they realize that you are not going to oblige them._

_Be aware, however; the object of this training is to not make your omega feral. It is just to encourage them to be independant when needed. Your omega should come back to you and the house as soon as you call or present them with food. It is also good to expose them to the elements. Any alpha who possesses an omega who weeps at the slightest dampness has not properly taught their companion how to exist. And, think, if they complain because of a drizzle, then how awful they will sound when whelping or hungry! Teach your omega that a summer's rain is pleasing and a winter snow is not a cause to stay indoors all season. Exposure is key to a balanced omega."_

A worried whimpering noise drew Gavin's attention from his passage. Ah, Aspen must've finally overcame his medication. 

The vampire booked his place and strode to the room, opening the cage and coaxing Aspen out. The small male didn't need to be told twice, but Gavin could see he was uncomfortable with the new surroundings. 

"You'll be okay." Gavin soothed, stroking the albino as he hunched on the floor, head down low and gaze pointed at the wood under him. The alpha still didn't like they way he acted, but he had high hopes that this new method would change that. He and Aspen would finally connect and there would be no more problems.

The first day at the lodge was one for relaxation. The second and third got Aspen exposed to the fruits and such that could be found in the wood and meadow, juicy berries and tasty raspberry leaves were quickly found to be Aspen's favorite, but he would nibble at mushrooms.

On the forth day, Gavin finally took Aspen outside.

He wasn't sure how well it would go, but he could only prolong the event for so long. Either Aspen would love it or hate it, hut, whichever the case, he had to go.

Early morning, as the sun was painting the waking sky in shades of pinks and pastel yellows, the alpha and his omega ventured out of the lodge. 

The grass was dewy from the night and it wasn't very warm, but it wasn't freezing either. Gavin noted it as bearable and he carefully placed a still half asleep Aspen onto the ground, watching as the omega became more alert and aware.

There was no leash, but his collar was still on, snug on the small omega's neck. It had to be removed, as the book suggested, but Gavin grew hesitant at the step. 

What if Aspen didn't return after this? What if he learned to be completely self reliable and turned feral? How would he get him back and would Aspen even be capable of being socialized again? He wasn't sure he wanted to chance it.

Aspen was his companion, one he relied in so much for companionship that when he wasn't there Gavin was dumbstruck with boredom and loneliness. He didn't want to trust Aspen just to have him run away, but, at the same time, he knew he needed to do this, even if the fear was great.

He and his omega needed a bond. It wouldn't happen if he didn't take a gamble, and it was with shaky hands that Gavin undid the collar.

It's release shocked Aspen. 

Brisk air nipped at skin that had been shielded and the weight of rules and burden was suddenly no more. Stunned, the albino didn't move at first, so completely paralized with realization that moving seemed impossible. But then it all clicked. 

He was free. Free. He could run away. There was no way for him to be stopped, no walls to corner him or doors to lock him in. Just vastness, so vast that Aspen's simple mind couldn't believe the never ending stretch laid before him.

He broke the rule that didn't exist anymore and glanced at Gavin, then bolted, up and running before Gavin could even let out a noise of mild panic.

Gone. He was gone. 

The vampire registered the thick ball of anxiety in his throat that made things hard to swallow as he saw the white streak grew smaller and smaller in the distance, not stopping till it reached wood dozens of meters away. 

Gavin wasn't sure what to feel at that point as the figure ducked away and out of sight behind the trees, but he knew it didn't feel right. Aspen had run away as soon as the possibility had been presented, just as he thought he would. He'd basically just allowed him the opportunity, a free pass without conditions. 

How dumb was he.

The vampire hissed, tears.pricking at the backs of his eyes. What a dumb idea. All his work and ideas... For nothing.

"Fucking bitch." the alpha growled, hurt tremendously at the omega's betrayal. 

He was such a fool.


	11. Chapter 1, Section 2: Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"An omega should know when to give up, or when its okay to rely on his or her alpha. Any omega that doesn't will surely run themselves into the ground."_

When Aspen ran away from Gavin, he hadn't considered that it would mean he would be alone and without supplies. If fact, he wouldn't realize this for days to come.

All the omega knew was that in that moment he was free, and there were no more limits, nothing else significant enough to crush the feelings of absolute elation filling him right then.

He could do whatever he wanted. No one could tell him no.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he kept running

He deeper into the wood until he was sure the alpha wouldn't ever be able to find him and he could finally fathom his new opportunity.

And then he stopped. 

Well, now what? 

The question was a mild starter. Aspen had never been outside in a place like this before. He didn't even know what it was called, or what all these tall things surrounding him were, which, usually, would have made him cower. But it didn't. It was quiet, in a foresty kind of way, and the albino perked as birds chirped overhead, hidden from view.

What was this place? He had no answer, but he wasn't afraid. He didn't feel like he had to be. This... place, it wasn't overbearing or ominous, like the farm.

He liked it.

He stared up into the canopy, following the sing song conversation of the birds before he began to grow curious of what else was out there. Surely a place as big and strange and new had some story to tell, and the omega carefully walked a path through the trees to find out.

The bark was rough under his fingers when he touched a tree in passing, but the floor was cushioned with pine needles, soft and green. He examined them before moving onwards, something having caught his attention up ahead.

It was a deer, nestled within a grove of trees with its head down and the sun casting warm, orange spots on its fur. Aspen didn't know it was called a deer, but he knew it was something pretty, as well as something he had never seen before in his life.

The animal was grazing, eating the tender shoots of new grass that had sprung up sometime after a summer rain. It didn't take notice of the curious albino at first, but it did when Aspen mistepped on a stick and cracked it.

Aspen glanced down at what he had broken, and then back at the deer, shrinking back when he found the creature's big brown eyes focused on him. He hadn't expected it to react to the rather quiet sounding distrubance, but apparently it had, and Aspen ducked behind a tree, hoping the creature wouldn't come after him.

He hid for a while, unsure on if he should run or not. He really wanted to finish watching it, however, and his curiosity was nagging at him to do so.

Should he? Was it safe?

The albino cautiously took a gamble, peeking around the trunk of the tree.

He almost feel flat on his ass.

The creature had moved, so close that Aspen could see every puff of its misty breath in the chilly air and the glisten of its big eyes. He held his own breath, scared, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh, maybe he shouldn't have run off. This thing was going to eat him and- oh.

The albino opened his eyes when, instead of pain, a ticklish sensation made itself known near his ear.

The deer, sensing Aspen wasn't a threat, had stepped closer, smelling the albino's hair. It smelled like something sweet, thanks to Gavin's liking of a certain honey based shampoo, and had begun to lip and lick at the strands low enough for it to reach.

Aspen giggled, fliching away when the deer kept going, its whiskers and wet nose making him squirm. This thing was funny. It didnt hurt and wasn't scary at all!

He giggled and put up with the deer's curiosity for a few minutes before the animal grew bored and took its leave, picking a path through the woods on stilt like legs. Aspen was left to his own devices once again, smiling like a goof, and feeling even better than when he had first arrived.

This place was wonderful. True, he'd only been here for a few moments, but so far he felt like he could stay here forever. It was that perfect.

For the remainder of the day, Aspen did whatever he fancied. He followed as many forest trails as he could, never afraid that he might get lost. Countless pebbles and clusters of moss were felt, their texture foreign and delightful, and he rolled and pounced in the golden fields that covered as much as the landscape as the giant trees. 

He felt young again, like a spry young pup and not an over used breeder whose hips hurt sometimes when he walked too much or got back pains. It was glorious, and he thoroughly enjoyed his day full of playing.

Until he got hungry, however.

Up until that point, Aspen hadn't felt a bit of hunger. He'd been having so much fun he hadn't bothered with it. But, realizing it was dark, Aspen suddenly noticed that he hadn't eaten.

Gavin usually fed him around this time, he was sure, but the alpha was no where to be found and Aspen also had no idea where to look.

He didn't want to go back and be forced into that horrible life he had, even when, by all standards, it hadn't been very bad at all, but he was hungry, and he had no idea how to fix it.

For five years he had been relying on the alpha to feed him. He had never missed a meal in his care, or been thirsty, but, suddenly, he was left to fend for himself.

Aspen was puzzled as he sat there in the grass, bare (he'd never really taken to wearing clothes). What was he to do? He didn't remember seeing any cans of food in the woods. How was he supposed to eat?

He made a whining noise, his tummy grumbling. He didn't like this. Maybe he should go find the alpha and steal something before he would notice he was there. That sounded like a good idea.

Aspen got up, ready to get the trip over with, and was faced with another problem. 

Where the hell was he?

He glanced around. There was no lodge in sight. Hell, he couldn't even remember which forest he had come out of. There were two on either side with him smack dab in the middle, the field splitting them apart.

Aspen put a hand to his lips, confused further and slightly afraid. He couldn't remember which way he'd come from, and he had no supplies. Something told him that wasn't a good mixture and he whined again, pacing in a circle. 

Left or right? Right or left? 

Which way was right or left anyway?

Aspen was so caught up in his worrying that he didn't see the new obstacle until.it was upon him.  
There was a rumbling crack from overhead and the omega yipped, ducking down in fear. He was quaking, expecting punishment from whatever giant alpha had made that noise, when it started to downpour and make this whole night even worse.

Aspen pulled his head up enough to see that a storm had rolled in, now knowing that he was still alone, but he jumped and felt his heart lodge in his throat when lightening flashed and thunder rumbled, unpredicted and fearsome. 

He scrambled to get out of there, terrified. The floor was slippery though, once firm dirt now turned to mud, and he slipped and jarred his wrist on impact when he stopped himself from face planting.

It hurt, a lot, but the pain was only for a second because the adrenaline was pumping. Aspen pushed himself up out of the goo and ran in whatever direction he thought would save him.

Get away. Just get away!

When he finally reached the forest, the wind was shaking the trees, their bodies groaning and spooking Aspen further, driving him to keep running even though his visibility was very poor. He must've tripped at least a dozen times, scratching himself up and collecting dirt, before he finally found a haven.

It was a cave, created from several boulders that had collapsed upon themselves at some point in time. Aspen didn't question it, or even check if it was occupied, quickly ducking inside as lightening flashed again.

The omega wedged himself into the farthest corner he could find, shivering with cold and fear as the storm continued to rage. He watched the once peacful forest become now one of his nightmares as lightening painted it in bright, scary white and loud booms.

His heart thudded, refusing to settle as he couldn't predict when the next flash or clap would be and his breathing remained shallow and quick. Even long after his mad dash, Aspen looked as though he had just run an entire marathon, and the storm showed no signs of letting up.

He was in for a very long, unpleasant night.

__________

Aspen woke the next day achey, dirty, and hungry.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he knew that it hadn't been a good idea. His joints were locked up from sleeping on the floor and with the endorphins now absent he felt every stich of pain from his run in with nature.

He groaned, slowly getting to his hands and knees. He had to stretch. It would help and somehow he managed to crawl out of his shelter and make sure the storm was gone before he examined himself.

Mud caked his entire front, cracking and falling off when he moved. It itched like a bitch, and Aspen scratched as much of it off as possible. The omega also found that he had many scratches, scrapes, and cuts and his wrist was badly bruised. It hurt too much to even move, so he let it alone, and carefully picked himself up.

He needed to find the alpha. He was hurt and the outdoors wasn't as fun as he thought. The alpha would know what to do to make the pain go away.

Aspen licked his wrist, a primitive form of comfort, and started to walk. He was bound to find the alpha at some point. He just had to keep walking. Maybe he'd see something familiar.

The omega wandered, hunger and thirst growing as time went on, but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to risk being caught in another storm. He just had to grit and bear it. The alpha would make it better when he found him.

But Aspen didn't find his way back to the lodge. If anything, by the end of the day, he felt even more lost and helpless.

Where was he? Why was it so hard? Aspen's stomach rumbled loudly and he winced, scrunching into a tight ball. 

This sucked.

That night, Aspen fell asleep twice as hungry and thirsty as the day before, tears streaming his dirty cheeks as he bawled in frustration.

The third day, he had a new goal: find water.

If he found water, he could clean himself up and drink as much as his stomach would allow. It would solve at least a part of his problem, but he also knew that he could survive a long time without eating, so he put that on the back burner.

Aspen followed his nose and his ears, walking for quite a while before he found a river. It was a godsend, and the omega made happy noises as he neared it.

But it was cold. Very cold. Too cold to bathe in, he thought. He hadn't had to wash himself in ice water for years, and he most certainly didn't want to start now...

Yet his skin was itchy, and he smelled.

Aspen paced the river for a while before he eventually set himself up for an uncomfortable experience. He was going to bathe, whether the water was cold or not. There was no other option and he whined quite a bit as the freezing water chilled him and made his skim pimple with goosebumps.

Aspen scrubbed the dirt off, feeling his fingers and toes growing numb the longer he sat in the river, and he ducked his head under the water to get the mud out before he crawled free, shivering.

That had not been fun, but the sun warmed him and soon he didn't feel so cold anymore. He also didn't itch, which was a relief.

The albino waited until he was mostly dry before he drank as much as he could stand. It quelled his angry stomach, the organ relenting now that it had something in it, and as he finished up he noticed a peculiar looking structure across the way.

Huh? What was that? 

Aspen eyed the structure from his side of the river. It looked like a wall of some sort, but it wasn't solid. It had two string things between each post, certainly nothing formidible, but turning his head to see how far it went, Aspen was that it extended for quite a while on both ends from his spot. 

Interesting.

The omega stared at it, not sure what its purpose was, but soon he popped up, an idea having come to mind. 

What if he used this wall to help him find the alpha? It'd be a good way to not get lost, and if he just walked in one direction and hit and end, he could just turn around and go the opposite way.

It was brilliant.

Aspen yipped happily and chose to go the direction away from the forest, a spring in his step. He was a smart one, he really was. He could figure out anything. 

The breeder followed the fence for hours, stopping a few times along the river to drink and to eat a few berries. They smelled like the ones he had eaten before, so he was sure they were safe to consume, but they didn't satisfy him so he decided to keep going on his quest. 

He needed real food. Only the alpha had that.

Tired, with the sun beginning to set, Aspen finally reached his destination.

The lodge was in sight, imposing and glowing as the sun lit its face, and Aspen's keen nose picked up on the smell of something he had come to know as popcorn filled the air.

Maybe the alpha would give him some. Surely he could share a tiny bit. He was so hungry, and the omega couldn't remember if he had any canned foods with him.

He was so delirious with hunger that he didn't notice he was pratically walking right back into servitude until he had one foot in the door.

_Gasp!_

**No.**

Bolting off the porch, Aspen nipped at himself for his stupidity. What was he doing? If he walked in there, the alpha would catch him and force him to be bound again. He didn't want that. He had never wanted that.

He'd finally gotten his freedom. He'd be damned if he just threw it away.

Aspen puffed angrily at himself, turning to walk away. He could survive. He'd done so for the past few days. Why did he need the alpha?

His stomach rumbled, reminding him. 

Oh, yeah. That.

Aspen frowned at his belly, placing his hands on it. It was flat, slightly sunken in. The few berries he had consumed hadn't been enough to keep it from making noise. Only the alpha had enough food to do that.

But Aspen didn't want to go inside to get it. He didn't want Gavin to get him, to make him his... Pet again, whatever that meant.

He whined, drooping.

Why was this so hard? It hadn't been a minute ago, when he'd come up with the idea in the first place, but now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Give up his freedom, or starve?

He drooped further. 

So hard. He didn't know. Why couldn't he have both?

Aspen whimpered again, chewing his lip and rubbing his belly, just as the door opened behind him.

"Aspen?"


	12. Chapter 1, Section 3: Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The omega should feel a connection with his or her alpha, so much so that the desire to please and be of assistance, no matter what, appeals more to them than to their own selfish desires._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quality of this chapter... Bridges are the hardest part...

Aspen was back. 

_He'd come back!_

For days, Gavin had been stuck in a cycle of hatred, sadness, and hope. From the moment Aspen had run away he'd been struggling with his emotions, unsure how he was supposed to handle this new change. It'd been hard, and most of the time he'd been angrily growling and tossing things in his house before collapsing into a sorry heap and crying over the fact that his omega hadn't trusted him, even after all their years.

Why didn't he trust him, if only a tiny bit? He'd never beaten Aspen, or denied him food. He was a good alpha... 

Gavin pondered all the reasons why Aspen didn't want to stay, going from the simple and most likely to the extreme and completely ridiculous. Maybe Aspen was still traumatized from his prior time at the farm, or, maybe, he just didn't like Gavin's face and had run away because of that.

It was difficult, and Gavin worried greatly for the health of his charge as the days went on and he remained away. The storm especially had him on pins and needles and on that night he had considered running out to find Aspen. His anger and pettiness had been the only thing to stop him that time, wanting Aspen to suffer for a moment for how he had made him feel, but it had quickly passed and worry had consumed him from then on.

In fact, he'd been about to leave to look evening, so troubled and concerned, when he happened to stumble across Aspen not twenty feet from his porch, fretting with his back turned.

"Aspen?" Gavin called, voice soft with surprise. The albino jumped when he spoke, whipping around and staring at Gavin with big doe eyes. 

"You... You came back. I was so worried..." Gavin began to ramble, Aspen not understanding a word of it.

The alpha had found him. He'd try to take him again, Aspen was sure, and he began to scoot away, wary of what the larger male would do to him for running away.

Seeing this, Gavin panicked. "No!" he shouted, slapping his hands over his mouth shortly after when Aspen jumped again and really went to run away. Shit.

"Aspen! Wait! Please, I didn't mean to yell. You aren't in trouble!" He dug around in his pockets, both of them stuffed with food. He'd been hoping to coax Aspen out of hiding in the woods with snacks, and now he was going to see if it would work at all.

The omega paused, turning around when Gavin stopped calling and saw the alpha was busy flinging things out of his pockets. Curiosity made him perk a bit, and he looked at the items from afar, but couldn't make out what they were exactly.

Gavin emptied his pockets completely, frantic. "H-here. It's food. See? I promise I won't hurt you Aspen. I just want you to come back." He watched the albino as he grew interested, but not interested enough to come closer.

"It's your favorite... I made them special for you." The alpha swallowed. "Please..."

Why did he sound like that, the confused omega wondered, not so much afraid anymore as he was dumbfounded. The alpha didn't sound like he usually did, which was gruff and determined. He sounded... strange. So strange, in fact, that Aspen wasn't sure what to make of it.

Was he sick? Hurt? The omega tilted his head, perplexed, but remained unmoving. He didn't know what Gavin had up his sleeve. He could be faking for all he knew.

He continued to watch the larger man with unwavering hesitence, Gavin biting his lip when his pleading didn't work. 

What was he to do? Aspen wasn't coming closer. If he tried to go towards him, he'd run off. If he didn't, then Aspen would probably stay out of bounds any way.

But... he needed him back. He had to have him. 

"Please, Aspen.... Please come back." Gavin choked out, how own words surprising him, but he couldn't stop them. "I miss you... I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll give you everything...." He tucked his chin to his chest, hands clenching into fists. "Anything... Just please don't go..."

He wanted him back. He'd been so hurt, so **crushed** when Aspen had run off. It had felt like his heart had been clamped in a vice, or torn out of him completely. He'd never been cruel to Aspen. Never. So having him run away like he had, not even a glance over his shoulder...

How was he supposed to function?

The pain had been terrible and he'd never wish it on his greatest enemy. But, right now, he was beginning to wish that Aspen hadn't come back. Seeing the fear on his face, the absolute terror when he'd turned around... 

He'd never be right for his charge.

Gavin closed his eyes, unwilling to cry, again, over the matter, but he was feeling weak in the knees and he found himself sitting on the grass, wiping his eyes.

Stupid... _Stupid_.

_...Huh?_

Aspen, having seen the alpha sit down, head down and sniffling, had immediately been concerned.

The omega had never seen an alpha act in such or manner, nor had he ever smelled tears from one either. To him, they were always the same: too rough, too mean, too strong. But... This one. This... Alpha... Well, he wasn't acting at all like Aspen was used to, and it felt... wrong.

Why did the alpha cry? Was something wrong? Aspen didn't know, but seeing the shaking of the other's shoulders and hearing his soft snuffs, he was overcome with a need to come closer and see. To reassure. He himself had no idea why he even felt like this, but he was hard pressed to question when the pull was so strong, nature overriding will.

Help him. He's _hurting_.

Gavin didn't even know Aspen was near him, worried and chuffing, until a lithe body was squeezing up under his arm to crawl into his lap, turning and twisting to get as close as possible. 

The sudden contact was so surprising, that Gavin didn't even realize it was his omega until the smaller man was right in his face, looking him over and trying to lick him.

"A-Aspen?" The alpha fell back, his charge pushing him down with his weight and crowding him, worrisome and making little noises. "What are you doing?"

Aspen offered him no answer, but it was clear he was distressed about something. The alpha, not sure how to proceed, and not wanting him to run away, took to petting Aspen's sides and laid still while the albino sniffed him. 

He wondered why Aspen was suddenly on him, since he seemed so scared before. Had he finally figured out that Gavin wasn't going to hurt him? That seemed like a big jump between reasoning, to him at least, but Aspen had always been hard for him to figure out.

He opened his mouth to ask, deciding that might be the best way to know, when the smaller male wiggled further up his front and rolled them so that they were on their sides.

Gavin blinked, confused by their new position. He was level with Aspen's chest at this point and he could feel the albino's hands in his hair. Why he was here he had no clue, and he started to protest when Aspen pulled his head closer.

"Mmmf! Aspen?!"

In his mission to fix the problem, Aspen had resorted to his instincts. When pups cried, it usually meant they were hungry. So, taking that, he assumed that maybe Gavin just needed to suckle for a bit. Seemed reasonable. And, even though he wasnt lactating, Aspen didn't think it would be too much of a problem. Sometimes his pups had just wanted a pacifier. Maybe the alpha needed one too.

Gavin grunted, struggling against the omega's grip. He had no idea what Aspen's intention was, or why, so he didn't immediately take to the plan like Aspen intended. 

It peeved the omega slightly, causing him to nip at Gavin's ear gently, but he only did it once and after that it was just holding and purring.

Gavin wriggled, not wanting to stay where he was for the simple reason that he was unsure of what exactly was supposed to happen. Was Aspen trying to smother him? Coddle him? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to wait and see if it was the former.

He pulled, growling slightly when Aspen nipped him, and fought for a bit longer until the omega started to purr.

The soft sound reached deep into his subconcious, reminding him of his own days as a small pup on his mother's chest, and before he knew it he was rooting for Aspen's closest nipple.

The albino murred, pleased, when Gavin finally latched on. He hadn't nursed a brood in years, but it felt natural and he noticed the way the alpha completely unfolded when he finally did what he was supposed too. It made him feel good and he kneaded at Gavin's back muscles, urging him closer as the tension went away and things felt right again.

The alpha just needed some comfort. That was all. He didn't think to realize that it meant that he had willingly walked right back into Gavin's ownership, but he felt really positive knowing that he had been the one to solve the problem. 

He was pretty smart after all. Well, at least in his mind.

Gavin purred softly. With Aspen holding him like this, he didn't feel a bit of worry. All the thoughts that usually plagued him when it came to the albino were gone now, his mind blank and fuzzy as Aspen provided a safe haven for him to exploit, which he did so greedily as though he would never know another kind touch again.

The omega nuzzled his hair, enticing Gavin to put his arms around the smaller and hold him closer. 

Aspen's skin was smooth under his hands, bare and seemingly ongoing as he made a map of it with his fingers, gently feeling each knob of his spine. His hair tickled his nose when Aspen moved slightly, the long silver locks surprisingly soft, and Gavin was amazed to feel that, despite his weak looking exterior, there were toned muscles, rippling and flexing, just under pale flesh.

The vampire also noticed how he _felt_. 

Usually, when he thought of Aspen, he didn't feel much besides anxiety and distrust. The omega had never been fond or really companionable to him, even after his training, so he hadn't really reciprocated anything but what was given.

But, now...

Well, maybe it was the oxytocin flowing, brought on by Aspen's attempt to nurse him, but he suddenly felt very attracted and close to the omega.

The fact that he had so suddenly, and persistantly, taken control of him, in some effort to help him, made Gavin feel like maybe he and Aspen could have a chance after all. It wasn't like Aspen would just do this out of the blue, seeing as in five years he had never done so before. Maybe there was a chance, not only for a close companionship, but, maybe....

Maybe something more.

Aspen nuzzled him again and Gavin purred a little louder, holding his small charge to him. They stayed wrapped up in each other, Aspen surprisingly patient, until it was well dark and he remembered that he had yet to eat.

He had come here for food, but now he was stuck. He had allowed himself to get caught by Gavin, which he wasn't supposed to do. Just that fact made him whine and he began to struggle, shoving Gavin away in an effort to keep his freedom. 

He shouldn't have touched him. He shouldn't have felt bad for him in the first place! 

The omega wriggled and twisted, Gavin granting him his wish and letting go, but only for a second. Aspen was about to crawl away when he felt strong hands grab his hips and haul him back, soon being picked up off the ground entirely.

"Come back inside, Aspen." Gavin said, holding him tight enough where any struggles were short lived. 

The albino whined louder, not willing, and he felt dread grow in his belly as he was taken back into the house, his small window of freedom closed forever as the lock on the door was put in place, both of them inside.


	13. Chapter 2: Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega's love affection, but what if you overstep their personal boundaries?

Back in the house, Aspen wasn't pleased in the least.

He had finally had his freedom, and then he had given it all away, without a second thought, because the alpha had sniveled like a newborn pup.

How pathetic.

Why had he fell for it? He had everything he had dreamed of: wide spaces, no collar, no chains, freedom and his own rules... 

Now he was back behind four walls, a stupid collar on his neck. It didn't weigh much, and the design on the side was worn from his wearing it, but it may as well have been made of steel with a padlock for a tag.

He was once again a pet. A plaything. An overused, abused creature who was too stupid to realize when he was being played and had given everything he had gained away because he _felt_ bad.

Aspen drooped, hiding behind his hair as Gavin chattered about one thing or another. 

Why had he even felt bad in the first place? What had an alpha ever done for him? When had they ever showed compassion when he'd been in agony? When had they ever given him sympathy when he'd begged them for it?

Never. But he... He'd given in without even thinking.

Aspen ducked his head a little lower at that. Maybe he deserved this life. Surely a smart omega wouldn't have come back, wouldn't have comforted his enemy...

He wasn't very bright after all.

The breeder squeezed his eyes shut, laying down on his dog bed that Gavin had brought along for the trip. Said alpha was completely unaware of his charge's feelings, much too elated to even register that Aspen wasn't happy.

The omega had shown him affection. It had to mean something good, and all the ill he had felt was gone as Aspen laid on his dog bed, falling right back into place as though he had never left.

"It's going to be great," he chattered to the albino, patting Aspen on the head as he sat down to read the next chapter of his book.

_Though your omega has gotten his first taste of the outdoors, don't make it his last. Always make sure the omega gets time outdoors. The outdoors is his friend and will keep him spry for much of his life. I have yet to meet an omega, who has not been contained in the city, that does not enjoy the fresh air and the freeness of the open field._

_But, now it is time to broach the next part of our education. Affection._

_Affection, to an omega, is what builds bonds and keeps spirits high. Alphas and betas, not so much, as the beta is too neutral to crave constant affection, and the alpha too strong and robust to give it in large quantities. But, the omega, life without affection, for him, is like being starved._

_An omega needs reassurance that he is loved and wanted, and this need develops even more when said omega is expecting a little, be it male or female, but that is for another chapter. Generally, in the day to day life between an Alpha and his bitch, the alpha should expect, and give, his companion adaquete attention, as not to create unease and anxiety. The anxious omega is not a pleasant creature, and I have had the displeasure of recalling many that have not had their fill of their alpha's attentions and have resorted to crude whining and scratching that grated on the ears and temper._

_In order to avoid this predicament, which develops horrendous habits, the alpha in question should praise and coddle and even kiss his omega when he has done something pleasing. I would never give my bitch praise for nothing, as this will create confusion and the omega will expect attention when the situation does not call for it, and in turn will then lead to displeasure on both parts when the omega starts to whine. Instead, give your omega something to do that will please you, and will give you reason to praise them. Omegas are here to be pleasing, and as such, it is the alpha's responsibility to put their nature to work. It does not have to be hard, or easy, as many omega are smart, even when the task seems out of their bounds, but so long as it creates satisfaction, then reward them when they try and double the reward when they do it right._

_An alpha should do this many times throught the day, just to keep the omega active, and to build up on good habits. A bitch I recall used to go and fetch the eggs from the hen house every morning for his alpha, and would bring them in to be cleaned. He never learned to cook them, however, but the activity and the praise he received after doing it, always was enough to make him return to do it the next morning, just to get his expected clap on the side._

_But if the omega is a scared one, by personality or previous rearing, then getting them to work for their affection can be difficult. The best course of action in this case would be to encourage, or even force, the omega to overcome his fear. Omegas are to be submissive, yes, but over submission is not a good trait. An omega should never be so fearful of everything as to hide under the dining room table rather than cautiously approach someone new, unless told to do so by their alpha. If they are so, then the training to move away from their fear would be non stop. Constant exposure. Do not reward cowardly behaviour, at any time, but do reward more courage. The responses towards being more out going will lead to a less scaredy omega, but not one that will be so adventureous as to jump on everyone they happen to meet._

_Giving affection will also build good bonds. An omega who feels comfortable, and loving with his alpha will please more and will be a better mate, if the purpose of the omega is to become that alphas eventual partner. I have yet to meet an alpha who said that they did not have a good bond with their omega, or that they preferred a mostly independent omega with little connection._

Gavin carefully considered the words before him. Affection. Well, he hadn't really shown Aspen any of what the book described, outside of the few times when he had been able to touch him when he had been pregnant.

He closed his book. Well, it was the next task. Aspen was one of the jumpy types, so it wouldn't be easy...

He glanced down, seeing the omega was laying there, still where he had left him. Gavin didnt really like him on the floor... Maybe this would be their first task.

He stood, crouching back down to get Aspen, and he carefully lifted the smaller man off his cushion. The albino, in turn, squeaked in protest, and Gavin sat back down again, placing him half on his lap and half off.

Aspen, immediately recalling that this went against the training, tensed and proceeded to try and hop off. Gavin halted him, pushing him back down into a laying position, and held him there for a moment before letting up.

The omega whimpered, confused. 

He wasn't supposed to be on the couch. His training had specifically made him learn that any sort of furniture that was not his dog bed was off limits to him. 

Why was the alpha trying to get him in trouble? He hadn't done anything. He was good...

Aspen quivered, afraid to move but afraid to stay in the same place. It was a very uncomfortable situation for him and he whined, not liking this at all.

Gavin, sensing Aspen wasn't happy, immediately tried to think of something to help the problem. He didn't want Aspen to always lay on the floor. He didn't mind if they shared the couch. 

But how to get Aspen to do it, without this happening?

The albino remained tensed and uneasy, not looking up at Gavin or anywhere really. He just wanted down. He didn't want to get punished. Surely this was a ploy to get him to do something wrong so that the stupid alpha would have a reason to harm him.

He swallowed thickly, once again terribly out of place. Why did things like this keep-

 _Oh._

Eyes flying open, Aspen held his breath as a pleasing sensation made itself known on his back. He was afraid to move at first, unsure if it was just him imagination, but eventually he did slowly turn his head to see it was Gavin's hand that was stroking his shoulder and down his spine.

It felt... Good. Aspen wasn't sure how to explain it, but he knew it didn't feel anything like when the alpha usually went to grip his neck or when he patted his head. This felt nice, and despite all his previous protesting, Aspen slowly uncoiled, kneading Gavin's knee.

Gavin beamed.

Yes. 

He hadn't really expected this to work, Aspen way too tense to make him believe anything but a shot of sedative strong enough to make him unwind, but it was and with amazing results.

The little omega had started purring very, very quietly sometime after he had started petting him and was kneading his knee under one of his hands. The little massage was nice, but Gavin was even more pleased when Aspen kind of let his legs slide out from under him and laid on his hip. 

It was a sign of submission and trust, the others pale abdomen exposed slightly by the move, and Gavin wanted to see if he could pet that too.

He let his hand stray. Aspen didn't seem to notice at first, still happy with his petting, but he tensed when Gavin touched flesh he wasn't supposed too.

The vampire shouldn't have been so bold, and he realized his mistake soon after committing it. Aspen turned around on him like a rattlesnake and laid his teeth on him. The vampire felt that it was only a nip, but the surpise was enough to make him gasp. 

He let Aspen go, startled, and the nervous omega immediately scurried off to go hide somewhere. 

Gavin took a second to recollect himself before he stood, feeling bad that he had overstepped Aspen's comfort zone. "Aspen? I'm sorry. I just..." He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have done that... I should've asked..."

There was no response, and Gavin cursed himself for his stupidity. Then he sighed and went to go find something to do that would please his charge.


	14. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not springtime, but someone's twitterpatted.

Despite the fact that he had run away, and had broken a lot of his rules, Aspen found that he had yet to be punished, even after several days had passed.

The alpha hadn't come after him for biting him. In fact, it was like it had never happened. Aspen knew it had, and he knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but why didn't the alpha care like he was supposed to?

It confused and stressed him. 

What if Gavin did remember? What if he was just pretending not too? Would that mean he would hurt him later, when Aspen himself wasn't expecting it? He had no clue and it didn't help to ease any if his anxiety.

For several days he walked on pin cushions, afraid to really be out in the open around Gavin. 

And then his heat came.

Technically, it was late, offset by hormone influxes and stress. Aspen should have had his season in the spring, just like all other omegas did, but here it was, and when it came about it hit the albino like a freight train.

The previous evening he was fine and the next he was wishing he could crawl out of his skin, anything, if it would mean he could escape this feeling that was carving a hole into his existence.

Heats weren't nice. Any omega would attest to that. Alphas liked to assume that heats were there just to add to their dominance over lesser dynamics, but really they were nature's survival call, a demand for breeding to hopefully secure a litter and a breadwinning mate. They caused intense pain and urges that would literally drive those suffering from it mad if they weren't knotted, the only release from the torture a small point of pressure that was activated when the knot of an alpha caught in its correct space. It provided immediate relief from the pain, but only for as long as the omega was knotted.

Even the lubrication was not caused from lust, but from the intense cramps that the pain caused, forcing the muscles to squeeze and produce fluid. An omega's calls were also basically screams, poor creatures just begging for help.

Aspen hated it. 

He had always hated his heats. Not just because they sucked in general, but because it meant that the alpha would think he would want sex.

Aspen hated sex. All his breeders had been cruel and mean when they serviced him, all of them too big and savage, so he didn't want anything to do with it, even if he did feel much better once they were knotted. He didn't like being pulled on or squashed under someone twice his size. 

The breeder grit his teeth and hid in his crate, trying his best to ignore the increasing discomfort that was washing over him and not yell out. If he kept quiet and out of sight he wouldn't be bothered, and that was the plan for the next several days. He didn't want Gavin to find him. He didn't want him to know.

He groaned quietly, shifting in the crate as another cramp forced him to move. The pain was quickly increasing and it had only been a few hours since he had woken up. A brief thought that he might not be able to hold out crossed his mind before he squashed it with a growl and tucked himself into a ball. 

No. He wouldn't. He refused to give in. He could do this. He had too.

He growled again as pain went through him and squeezed his eyes shut. Just go to sleep. If he did that, he'd be ok. It didn't hurt when he was asleep.

He struggled, but eventually did tire and fell into a restless doze.

_____________

Gavin, meanwhile, wasn't sure where his charge was. 

He knew he wasn't outside, as all the doors were locked still, but he wasn't on his dog bed where he had left him the night before.

Where could he be?

Gavin scratched his head, both puzzled over the disappearance of the omega and a rather persistant smell that he couldn't find the source of. It didn't smell bad. In fact, he kind of liked it, but he had no idea where that was coming from either.

"Aspen?" the alpha called, breathing deep as the smell wafted seemingly everywhere in the lodge. It smelled delicious, if he was honest. He wondered what it was.

The vampire half followed his nose as he searched, walking up and down the hallway several times before he zeroed in on one of the doors.

The scent was strongest here, whatever it was. Had he left a candle lit inside? He didn't want to chance it, if that was the situation, so he pushed open the door to see.

When he did, he was met with a wall of nearly suffocating sweetness, the air so thick with the scent he had been chasing that he was sure he would never forget it and almost forgot to breathe after the first inhale.

Gavin found that he almost had to force himself to do so, some part of him unwilling to exhale the sweet perfume, and when he did he was greedily sucking it right back in.

God, what was this? He felt weak but on high alert at the same time, ready to pounce. He had never felt like this before and it both startled and excited him.

He sniffed again, distracted with the mysterious odor. He had almost forgotten about Aspen and his search until he heard an unsettling cry from somewhere in the room.

The alpha snapped to attention, prowling the space for the noise maker. His nose and ears brought him to the travel crate Aspen had been in during their journey, the scent strongest in the container.

He grumbled, lost for words as the scent ruled his brain, and he quickly undid the latches on the side to take off the top, exposing his unwilling prize.

"Aspen."

The name was said as a statement, not a question, and Gavin put the pieces together.

"You're in heat."

Again, a statement rather than a question and Aspen made another noise of distress as he was discovered.. 

He was still in the very beginnings of his heat but he was feeling terrible, his stomach locked up tight in a big knot that wouldn't relent and he was slick with persistant fluid. 

It was torture, every nerve ending on fire and his only thoughts focused on how much better he would feel if he were bred...

Aspen was in such discomfort when Gavin found him that he barely even registered that he had been discovered. And, when he did become more aware, Gavin's presence only made it worse, muscles squeezing and stiffening in reaction to his scent. It caused the already suffering omega to literally scream, Gavin reaching for him immediately.

The reaction was completely compulsive, Gavin unable the help himself. Aspen was in pain and smelled so good... He had to help him somehow.

The alpha grabbed him, careful, but Aspen flopped around and made it more difficult than necessary, he noted. "Come here." he grumbled, voice thick with a primal growl. He pulled Aspen towards him, only mildly annoyed by his omega's resistance. He was hurting. Understandable.

But Aspen didn't want help. He squirmed and wiggled, pushing Gavin away as fear crept up his spine. No, no! He didn't want this! Why didn't the alpha understand? Why couldn't he just... See?

The omega whimpered, struggling harder. Gavin was further perplexed, but also more persistant in his efforts to contain Aspen. He would help him, he would. He just had to get hold of him...

Gavin grabbed Aspen one more time and the omega finally squealed, feeling trapped and scared. The scream was enough to startle Gavin out of his primal stupor and the vampire moved away, Aspen curling into a ball in the bottom of the crate.

He watched the alpha, wary of being struck now that he had disobeyed again. Gavin, however, was mortified that he had just tried to... Well, a definition wasn't needed, but he knew he didn't want to be like Aspen's past alpha's.

"I... I'm sorry, Aspen." he apologized, sober now despite the luscious scent. Some primal part of him was still eager, ready to pounce, but he stomped it down as best as possible and sat back, combing his fingers through his hair. 

"God I'm sorry."

Aspen trembled, offering not a word, and still straining against his heat. He squirmed in his box, Gavin watching despite telling himself not too. 

The albino looked miserable, like cross between feverish and nauseous. He felt bad. A heat didn't look like fun at all. He wished there was something he could give the smaller... Something to help without being wrong.

Hm.

Maybe he didn't have to do too much at all. Maybe he just had to teach Aspen how to help himself.

With that, Gavin went towards Aspen again, slowly reaching in and turning the omega onto his back. Aspen tensed up and whined, yipped, and made whatever else noise he could to try and deter the alpha. He had no idea what the other was planning, but he did know he didn't like it.

"It's okay Aspen." Gavin soothed, feeling bad that the omega had to feel like this. He quickly positioned him as he wanted and let his hand find purchase on what he had sought access to.

Aspen went stiff as Gavin gently stroked the inside of his thighs, then wrapped his fist around his prick. 

Part of him was terrified, remembering all the other times he had been handled down there, but the majority was overwhelmed, sensitive nerves screaming "pleasure" at his brain as the heat and contact from Gavin's touch rocked him.

 _Ooh,_ he thought, stretching and parting his thighs on instinct, _That feels good._

Gavin patiently waited for Aspen's reaction. He wasn't sure what it would be, for Aspen could either love it or hate it, and he grew slightly concerned when the albino went stiff as a board.

Maybe Aspen didn't want help. Maybe he really was so abused and mistreated that any intimate contact brought him no pleasure.

The vampire, very convinced, had almost let go. 

And then Aspen had given in.

The second his milky thighs had fallen apart, Gavin knew his intentions weren't going to be pushed away. It had made him giddy with euphoria at being accepted, and he scooted closer to finish the job, spirits up.

"Here," he coached, watching as Aspen shuddered and sucked in a breath when his hand pulled his still somewhat flaccid member. "You can do this. It'll keep the heat away. It'll help."

Aspen was in lala- land, toes curling as the new sensations danced along his spine and turned him into jelly. He had no idea what this was, or why the alpha knew how to do it, but it felt wonderful and a pleasant coil was building in his tummy.

He mewed, red eyes opening halfway to look up at Gavin. The motion surprised Gavin, made him hunger for more, and he leaned in to get closer, get a better look and see just how the flush was creeping bright pink into Aspen's cheeks, ears, and across his neck and chest.

He could pratically hear the omega's heart beat, and every pleasure filled intake of breath as his hand started moving on its own accord was greedily absorbed. Gavin took it all in like a sponge, fascinated and hungry. He listened to the slight hike in Aspen's pitch when he twisted his hand around the too, and how he squirmed and pushed upwards into his fist when he bottomed out. 

It was a luscious symphony, Aspen the instrument and Gavin his conductor, and the music got sweeter, the omega moaning, calling, whimpering, as the tension grew, higher and higher, muscles tending, breath clipped, until, finally-

Aspen arched off the bedding in the box, a strangled gasp leaving him. He flopped back into the crate two seconds later, quivering and jerking. His legs closed, trapping Gavin's arm between them.

The vampire slowly pulled away as Aspen enjoyed the afterglow, inspecting the clear fluid on his hand. He licked it off, wanting to growl as he tasted Aspen in his purest form but he kept it to himself and savored the flavor.

Clean. A little fruity on the end. Tangy.

He liked it.

The alpha finished cleaning his hand off, the other busy rubbing soothing circles into Aspen's hip.as the omega slowly came back down to earth. Gavin waited until the glassy expression went away and carefully leaned down to finish talking.

"Just remember how to do it, ok?" he asked. "I won't bother you in here. I know you want to be alone. But it will help, I promise."

Aspen quivered as Gavin's hot breath ghosted his ear, not sure how to feel when the vampire placed a quick kiss on his temple then disappeared. 

He had helped him, but he hadn't mounted him. How was that possible, and why hadn't the alpha forced him onto his knot like the rest? 

He had no idea, and no inklings as to even begin to understand, but he found himself reaching down and gently pawing at himself when the urge began to return, laying back in his nest and saving his questions for later.

____________

Several days later and Aspen was finally out of his heat. 

It was a relief for Aspen, who had worked his dick until it hurt trying to stave off the agony, but it was an even greater godsend for Gavin.

The alpha had never known such torture before this. He had spent the entirety of Aspen's heat exercising amazing self control and jerking himself until he ran dry, but in the end still felt hollow and empty. 

The experience solidified his questions on his feelings about the omega, but it had also taught him that he probably should invest in heat locking a special room for said albino just to save himself the discomfort of wanting and popping a knot over a fantasy.

Gavin wasn't really sure of how heats went after they were done, or if Aspen was even done done, so he scheduled an appointment for the omega a few days later. 

Dr. McKlintock gave him an all clear. Aspen was fine, if not rubbed a little raw on his tender bits, but no ill effects or signs of being bred. He told Gavin he shouldn't expect another heat until next spring and then asked how things were going.

The vampire had relayed his adventures and trials with his bitch over the past few weeks, the doctor proud things were working out, and left happy with himself and Aspen's state.

But, soon, he was back again, puzzled and worried as his omega started to show signs that he might be pregnant after all.

"I didn't breed him. All the windows were locked. No one else got in." Gavin explained to the doctor as he held Aspen still on his side for the doctor to examine. The omega still hated the doctor's, though he didn't whine or try and run as much as he used too.

Dr. McKlintock ran his hands over Aspen's side and proded his tummy gently, feeling for any tell tale lumps. He nodded as Gavin explained.

"Well, he either found someone to breed him, or we have a false pregnancy." the physician said after a while, checking Aspen over once more.

"False pregnancy?" Gavin echoed. "What does that mean?"

The doctor shrugged, putting his hands on the table. "Means he's not pregnant, but his brain doesn't know that, so its making him go though a pregnancy anyway." He gestured to the albino. "Probably because he's a breeder. He's used to being pupped one heat after another. His body is confused and doesn't know that he's not at the farm anymore. It's trying to make up for not actually getting a new litter."

"Easy fix though. I just need to give him a hormone injection that will balance things out." 

The doctor moved to go get said injection, but Gavin stopped him. He wasn't so sure he wanted to make Aspen better just yet. A false pregnancy wasn't expected, but he might be able to use it to his advantage.

"So he's not pregnant, but he'll.act like it?"

The doctor tilted his head at him. "Yes." he said. "Do you want him to go through it?"

Gavin rubbed his neck, Aspen squirming to sit up right. "Well... Last time he had pups, I got a lot closer to him. I think it was because he needed me too, but I didn't mind it."

"If its not going to hurt him, and its just a hormone imbalance, then I'd like him to stay this way until he comes to term, or whatever."

Dr. McKlintock hummed, considering his patient's request. He didn't think on it long, aware that nothing bad would happen. "Well, I don't see a problem with keeping him like this. If he goes to term, all you have to help him with is his false labor, but it'll just be a bunch of water and whatnot." 

"But if you want, you're welcome to take him home. I'm going to give you some pamphlets on what to feed him and whatnot so you can feed that mentality and keep his hormones up. Towards the end, I'll also tell you what to do for after the fake birth, if he has one, alright?"

Gavin nodded, scooping his omega up. "Ok." he said, nodding again. "Thank you. Really, thank you." 

The doctor shook his head. "No thanks needed. Here's your pamphlet and make sure you get him a nesting box or make him one. There's some basic directions in there about it. It'll come in handy."

Gavin juggled his load and the paper booklet, glancing at the cover with interest and awe at what responsibilities he was going to have to adopt. He was excited and a little nervous, but he felt more confident that this wouldn't hurt any small lives and would give him a chance to try and bond with Aspen when he was more accepting.

He gave the doctor a mumbled goodbye, too caught up in his own thoughts, and left, eager to get to work.


	15. Feeding And Carpentry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's cooking and building skills are put to the test...

Gavin read the booklet from cover to cover, determined to get as much knowledge as possible. He was going to do this right and make the best of this for both of them, he thought. He had fucked up enough.

_No more mistakes._

Aspen didn't show any physical signs that he actually was having a false litter until 3 months after their doctor visit. By then, he had a nice little tummy, and was ravenous.

The alpha had been carefully considering what he should feed Aspen during his studies, the booklet giving him plenty of suggestions and options. There was the cheap method, which included the ever infamous Omega Chow, the moderate expense of doing half fresh and half canned food, and the all "expensive" diet, which wasn't expensive at all really and included fresh vegetables, fruit, and meat.

Gavin knew Aspen didn't really like his canned food. **He** didn't like the canned food. It smelled gross and looked revolting. The only reason he had been giving it to Aspen was because it was all he would eat, but he had noticed that, lately, Aspen was straying away from his pre made slop and had started "stealing" more edible items.

The vampire had caught his little breeder snitching small pieces of things when he thought Gavin had left the dining room, up on the table and grabbing whatever looked good before slinking back over to his bowl and eating what he was supposed too. 

The vampire wasn't upset. In fact, he was kind of glad Aspen was showing interest in real food. It meant he could make a good decision and spoil the other a bit.

So he got rid of all of Aspen's nasty cans, said omega curiously watching him from the doorway as he dumped out his food. He smiled at the other as he tied the drawstring on the bag, setting it outside to be put in the garbage.

"No more of that stuff." he said, patting Aspen on the head. "We're gonna eat better."

The omega had no clue what he was talking about, nor did he understand why the alpha had disposed of all his food, but he didn't say anything. Gavin left for a while afterward, returning with bags and bags and bags of food. Aspen hardly paid it any mind, staying on his dog bed in the livingroom until a tasty smell wafted his way.

The omega perked, sniffing the air upon impulse. 

What was that? It smelled so good...

Aspen inhaled deeply, getting up from his spot and going to go see what Gavin had. If it was dinner, he might be able to snitch a few pieces without Gavin noticing, the omega mused to himself, coming around the corner and noting a spread of food along the counters.

To the ordinary person, the food didn't look anything special. In fact, it was more or less cluttering the counters. But to Aspen... It was like he was surrounded on all sides by food. Endless amounts of food, that all smelled so good he was drooling on himself.

He sat there and stared for a long while, beside himself, and didn't even notice when Gavin came in. 

The alpha noticed Aspen staring and he smiled, happy the other was interested. He touched the omega to let him know he was there, not surprised when Aspen nearly jumped out if his skin and scuttered away.

"We're gonna eat in just a sec, ok?" Gavin said once Aspen had gotten a safe distance away. He moved to get some bowls, soon scooping hearty portions of everything into Aspen's. He wasn't sure how hungry the other would be, but he'd just play it safe and go over what he usually gave him.

Aspen watched, pacing slightly as he identified his bowl in Gavin's hand and what the alpha was putting in it. It definitely wasn't Omega Chow, he knew that much, and he would be lying if he didn't say he was excited when Gavin finally set the dish down for him.

The alpha stepped back and let his breeder come to his bowl. Aspen didn't even hesitate at the fact that it wasn't his usual food, snarfing down the contents in record time. 

It concerned Gavin at first. He didn't want Aspen to choke, but if he moved to touch it Aspen would probably not go back to it. 

So he waited, unable to do much besides that, until Aspen was finished before taking the other's bowl. "Did you like that?" he asked the small omega. 

Aspen was busy licking his lips at the question, glancing up briefly at the alpha to see if he had more before wandering away. Gavin supposed that that was all he would get as an answer and proceeded to clean up, pleased his efforts had worked.

From then on, Gavin made sure he had enough food stocked to make meals all daily for Aspen. He was seeing an improvement in the other's morale with each feeding, not to mention Aspen seemed to be warming up to him as well.

Food was apparently the key to working well with the breeder. Gavin had no problems with that.

The albino was getting a little rounder each week, gaining weight at a healthy rate. Gavin took Aspen in for his exam just to make sure all was well and was overjoyed when the doctor said he was fit as a fiddle.

"He looks fine and seems pretty happy." Dr. McKlintock mused. "I don't foresee you having any issues."

Aspen got extra slices of cantalope that night for his good review and Gavin began to focus on the next step of this experiment.

He had to build a nesting box. Before, Aspen had used his closet and attic as places to give birth and raise his young. Neither were ideal and the vampire wanted to give Aspen a proper place to have his "litter" in. It would probably make the little omega very happy, as well as give him peace of mind and security.

Aspen had probably never had a nesting box before. Breeding farms weren't known for their accommodations, as Gavin was aware. The building and use of said box would be new to both of them, and Gavin just hoped that his good intentions would be well received.

The vampire bought wood planks, nails, fasteners, hinges, blankets, plastic covers, and comfort foam slabs. All of these things would be necessary to the design and finishing of Aspen's new box, and Gavin made sure he had everything he needed before setting out to complete his project.

A nesting box was exactly what it sounded like. It was a place, or more specifically a wide, long rectangular space, with bedding and high walls where a whelping bitch could safely birth, contain, and raise their young. They were convienent in the sense that they gave the mother a safe and suitable place to have his or her pups, and they allowed separation. Omegas and women liked to stay with their clamoring babies, but Alphas and Betas generally preferred to have their space. Sharing a bed with up to four other bodies did not make for a good nights rest, after all.

Gavin made Aspen's nest in the room the omega was currently sleeping in. He planned on moving Aspen's dog bed to put it beside his bed to help establish a better relationship, and the current whelping box design wouldn't allow for much space around it.

The box was about five feet by nine feet and had walls about five feet tall. Gavin wanted Aspen to be able to move around inside, as well as be able to sit up. He figured the box was just the right size and if needed he could always make it bigger. He put a roof on top and made one side of the roof a flap that he could lift up and be able to peer inside if needed. Aspen probably wouldn't want him in the nest, which was fine, but he did need access and this was a perfect remedy to the problem.

He finished building the frame and walls, and then placed the foam slabs down flat, side by side. He added the plastic cover and blankets next, proud of his work when all was said and done.

Now Aspen had a cozy nest for when his pregnancy finally came to an end. He still had to figure out what to do for that part, but it wasn't his highest priority. He still had plenty of time. It had only been five months.

But now it was time for dinner, as a quick look at his watch showed. Aspen would be cranky if he didn't feed him on schedule. 

He stood and brushed his pants off, surveying his work one more time before leaving to do his next job and keep his little omega happy.


	16. Spa Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen visits the spa.

Aspen was about six months along now, and he was starting to slow down. 

Gavin had noticed the change as time had passed. Aspen seemed to be less willing to extend energy the way he had done before his false pregnancy, such as running away from him when he came too close. Now he barely shuffled out of the way, making complaining noises when Gavin tried to move him further than what he gave.

The vampire wasn't used to this behavior, a little worried at first even, but a quick call from the doctor had set his fears aside. Aspen was just naturally following the course nature had set. He was past the time where he could bounce or run away and still have plenty of wind. Now his "litter" was almost to term and his body was dragged down and simply unable to handle too much strain.

In fact, the little omega was mostly seen on any one of his dog beds. Gavin had yet to show Aspen his new nesting box. He didn't want to give it to him early and have him hide the whole rest of the pregnancy. He wanted Aspen to get used to being out and about. This was the way to do it, with minimal fuss.

He glanced down at Aspen as the omega shifted on his bed beside the couch. The albino made a quiet grunting noise as he got his arm out from under him, laying still once he was comfortable. Gavin smiled slightly at just how lazy Aspen had become. It was adorable really.

He reached over the arm of the couch and gently stroked the breeder's side.

Aspen snapped his head up, making a face at the sudden contact. He had been sleeping. Why did the alpha have to wake him up.all the time?

He watched what he was doing for a minute, skin twitching under warm fingers. When it didn't seem to be progressing besides that he snorted and laid back down, exhaling.

Gavin continued to pet him, watching him sleep with quiet adoration. He didn't move for a while, caught up in memorizing how nice Aspen's skin felt. It was only when a commercial on tv caught his attention did he look away from the albino.

_It's that time of year again!_

_Is your omega feeling a little worn? Does he or she need a touch up? Is his or her hair dull and lifeless?_

_If you said yes to any of these then its time to bring your omega down to Pamper Me!, the premier omega grooming establishment. Visit us at any of our convenient city and nationwide locations. Your omega is guaranteed to look and feel like royalty or your money back! Schedule your appointment today!_

Gavin blinked, the commercial ending with a flashing phone number before the program returned from its break. Grooming establishment? Hm.

He looked down at his companion, Aspen still laying there quietly. "Hey," he prompted, gently. Aspen didn't move, but his eyes did open. The vampire brushed his knuckles over the others cheek. "Wanna go get your hair done?"

\---

The place smelled like perfume. 

A lot of perfume.

It almost made Gavin want to sneeze, the sheer amount of different scents clogging his nose and forcing him to breathe through his mouth for the most part. 

Why did they need so much of the stuff? It didn't seem to make sense, since smell was an acute sense. But, what could he do?

Gavin held his omega, the smaller man not overly pleased by being in a new place. He was growling softly, glaring at another omega who was on the floor and waiting for his turn.

"Don't worry about him." Gavin soothed, petting Aspen through the blanket he had swaddled him in. It was chilly outside, so the protection was needed, seeing as Aspen didn't wear clothes. It was only going to get colder as it was the end of August. Best to get him used to it now.

Aspen continued to grumble for a while, feeling the need to protect himself in his current condition. He stopped only when the other omega left, relaxing in the alpha's hold.

Gavin stepped up to the counter, the beta behind it smiling up at him.

"Hi! Welcome to Pamper Me!" he chirped. "What can I do for you today?"

Gavin smiled back, shifting his load slightly. "Hello. I want to give my omega a hair cut. It's kind of frizzy on the ends." he said, the beta nodding.

"Is that all for today? We do have quite the number of services. Perhaps you'd like to see a catalog?"

Gavin blinked. "A catalog?" he repeated, slightly curious. The beta nodded again and handed him something to browse through.

"We offer full spa packages, including massages, acupuncture, facials and baths along with our standard salon services, such as hair cuts and mani-pedi's." the beta explained as Gavin flipped through. "Would you be interested in trying any of these today?"

The vampire wasn't sure. Money wasn't the issue, but Aspen's particular comfort level and his condition were a concern.

"It's his first time... And he's pregnant. I'm not sure-"

"Pregnant? Not to worry, we have special accommodations for our expecting clientele. We can give them a more private section so they don't become agitated or stressed out from being near other omegas."

"Oh." Gavin said. He quieted, looking at the back of Aspen's head as the omega rested on his shoulder. Would he like having any of this done? He wasn't sure. Aspen wasn't very easy to read at times.

"I guess we could try it. Package C, the one with the bath, hair, and nails. I don't know if he'd tolerate a facial or massage..."

The beta beamed, typing in his order. "Of course. Anything we should know in particular?"

Gavin shook his head. "He's a little scaredy, and he doesn't like being touched between his legs, but he's pretty good about everything else." He shifted Aspen's weight again. "If he does get out of hand, just let me know. I'll take him home."

The desk clerk put down the notes and handed him a receipt after he had paid. "We'll call his name when we're ready."

"Thank you." Gavin said, taking his card and receipt and going to sit down.

As they sat, Aspen peered around slightly from under his blanket. He didn't know where they were, but it smelled. Not bad, but it was overpowering. He wrinkled his nose slightly. The alpha was always dragging him places. All he wanted to do was sleep and eat, but the big male didn't seem to get that.

He puffed, mildly agitated. He doubted the male would ever get it. He'd always be trying to get him to do stuff.

Gavin petted him, unaware of his musings. "I think you'll like it. They'll make your hair feel nice and stuff, Hm?" He nuzzled Aspen, the omega turning slightly when he did.

They sat there for a little while, waiting. Eventually, Aspen's name was called and Gavin stood to hand his bitch over to the employee.

Aspen tensed as he was put in someone elses hands. What was going on? Where was the alpha going?

He made a whining noise, not liking what was happening, and Gavin frowned slightly in concern. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

"It's okay. We'll give him time to adjust before we start anything." the beta groomer reassured, having seen Gavin's expression. "Feel free to stay or leave and come back. It should take maybe two hours."

Gavin nodded slowly. "Oh... Ok." He hesitated, then pulled out a card for the groomer. "Let me know if he starts freaking out? This is my cell. I'll pick him up."

"Of course." the groomer said. "We'll keep you posted."

They parted ways and Aspen was taken into the back. It was pretty glamorous, with well behaved omegas enjoying baths or other services while their groomers doted on them.

Aspen observed, nervous and confused. He had never seen something like this before and he wasn't sure what to expect. 

He wasn't put with the others, however, being carried past the main halls to a more quiet, private room with a tub, table, dryer, and a menagerie of tools and other things needed for the job.

"Here we are." Aspen's groomer sing songed. He shut the door over and walked to the tub, carefully depositing Aspen into the warm water and its mound of bubbles.

Aspen trembled, gripping the edge of the tub. His groomer pulled up a chair and sat beside him, reaching into the water to work his hair. 

"You have very pretty hair." the groomer mused to Aspen as he gathered the albino's mass amount of locks. Aspen looked up at him, unsure, and the groomer smiled back. 

"No need to fret. You'll be fine."

Aspen continued to quiver and shake as unfamiliar hands washed his hair with nicely scented shampoo and conditioner. He felt the groomer put his hair up so it wouldn't get into the water and wash out the conditioner right away, and then he was met with the feeling of a wash cloth scrubbing him clean.

"Let's make your skin nice and smooth and bright." the groomer said, carefully manipulating Aspen to get his job done.

The albino watched him work, worried for a short time. The soothing motions, well practiced and smooth, helped erase some of his anxiety and even when the groomer carefully washed between his legs he didn't feel the need to freak out or try and run away.

His groomer took great care in making sure he was washed and then he found some tools and started to prepare Aspen's nails for later on. 

Aspen wasn't sure he liked having his hands and feet touched that much, but he tolerated it and after a quick rinse he was lifted out of the tub and dried off. His groomer removed as much water as possible from Aspen's hair, leaving it in a towel, and then he started to apply lotion.

Aspen sniffed curiously at the cream. "It'll make your skin soft. Really soft." the beta informed, massaging the cream into Aspen's skin. The omega tilted his head, still slightly confused, but he didn't fuss as he was lathered with softening butter from head to toe. He could feel the difference, as well as smell the faint scent of roses that was laced throughout the cream.

"All done." his groomer announced after a final rub. He wiped his hands and then undid the towel keeping Aspen's hair up. "Now let's do your hair."

As the process went on, Aspen thought he was in heaven. 

He had never had his hair done before. Sure, Gavin had brushed it, but not like this. Even the dryer had been pleasant, and he was so blissed out he didn't even know that scissors had been brought out and used on him.

"You have such beautiful hair... I'll keep it long for you. It'd be a shame to cut it all off..." the groomer said.

He finished up, Aspen's hair clean and styled. He then moved to do the omega's nails.

Aspen wrinkled his nose at the smell of the polish, put off by the fumes, but he didn't move away. A coat of light pink, fleshy lacquer was put on all his nails and sealed with a shiny top coat.The groomer blew on them and then held them under a light to solidify the nail polish. It would not chip or dull for two weeks, which was a perk for those who wanted their omegas style to last.

The groomer finished up what little things needed to be done before putting Aspen's collar back on.

"All done." he said, smoothing Aspen's hair out of his face. "Lets go see if your alpha is back. I'm sure he'll like what we've done and how good you've been, hm?"

The groomer picked Aspen up carefully and swaddled him back in his blanket. He carried him back out to the main hall, a worried looking Gavin meeting them in the waiting room.

"He was a doll." the groomer said as he carefully gave Gavin back his breeder. the vampire looked surprised by that, looking at Aspen for a second before back at the employee.

"He didn't act up?" 

"No, not at all. He was a little nervous at first, but after a while he was perfectly fine. Didn't squirm or fight in the least." The groomer smiled. "I just trimmed the ends of his hair. It was so nice, I didn't want to chop it all off. If you braid it it'll keep the hairs protected and the ends won't fray as quickly. I also picked a flesh tone for his nails, and he got a full lotioning after his bath. You're welcome to buy a tub of the body cream if you like it. It makes their skin really soft."

Gavin smoothed his thumb over a slip of skin that wasn't covered up by the blanket. Wow, it really was soft. And Aspen wasn't shaking at all. 

Hm. Perhaps he'd have to make this a regular thing. If Aspen liked it, then he didn't mind setting aside the time for appointments.

"I think I will. And, thank you, for making this a pleasant experience for him. He's usually very wary of new people and new things. I'm glad he liked it." Gavin shifted as Aspen settled more fully in his hold, waiting for the omega to get comfortable before continuing. 'Would there be any way to keep you as his groomer?"

The beta nodded. "Of course. When you buy your product, just tell the clerk that you want to reserve the current groomer. It'll put a note on his profile with my name, that way whenever you come back to visit you don't have to worry about if he'll like who's handling him or not."

"Ah. Alright." He smiled again. "Thank you."

He tipped the groomer, who showed his gratitude, then went to the counter to reserve the beta for future services and buy Aspen his goodies. Once all was said and done, he went and put Aspen in the car, driving them both back home to end their day.


	17. Searching For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the hunt for a new family member...

More time had passed and Aspen was only getting bigger.

And slower.

If the albino was stationary before, now he was basically like a rock. He didn't move an inch unless absolutely necessary, such as when it was time to eat or he had to go to the bathroom and whatnot, but even then Gavin could tell that the smaller was pushing things back in order to avoid the act of being mobile.

Gavin wasn't too alarmed by the decrease. He had been warned before that Aspen was going to slow down. With him as big as he was, it wasn't a surprise. 

In fact, the vampire found the other's rolly-pollyness to be quite adorable for the most part. The only draw back from it was that now Aspen was quite cranky when he had to be told to move. More than once Gavin had had to stand there and nudge Aspen along when it was time for bed, the omega growling and grumbling quite audibly.

But, besides that, there were no complaints. Aspen let Gavin touch him now without fuss and he took food from his hand on the regular. The vampire had also treated Aspen to another visit to the groomers which the omega had come back from pleased as could be.

It was all fun, yet there was still a birth to be had. Gavin was still unsure of what to do when that day came, as he was pretty sure Aspen wouldn't know that he wasn't giving birth for real. He didn't want to hurt the other emotionally by not doing something he was supposed too, and so on their last doctor visit he asked the beta what he should do.

Dr. McKlintock pulled Gavin away so Aspen wouldn't hear, speaking quietly. "Get him some stuffed toys." he suggested. "He won't know the difference. You'll have to milk him though, but so long as he had something small that he can cuddle and care for, he shouldn't care."

Gavin blinked. "Toys?" he echoed. "But... They aren't real..."

The doctor nodded slowly. "I know. He'll figure that out once he's past his lactation stage. Until then he won't care." He shrugged. "He just needs something to cuddle."

The vampire didn't like that, making a slight face at the idea. "He'll be heart broken."

The doctor quirked a brow at him incredulously. 

"You opted to have him go through this, if I might point out."

Oh. Right. He had.

Gavin scowled at the doctor, not pleased with him pointing that out. He looked away, alpha pride preventing him from outright admitting his mistake.

It may have been selfish on his part, wanting to have Aspen connect with him and using the opportunity to do so, but there had to be something he could do. Toys couldn't be the only solution.

He mulled it over for several seconds, turning back when he had something. 

"What about an orphan pup?"

It was the doctor's turn to be taken aback.

"An orphan?" He tilted his head, perplexed. "Why?"

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... I didn't really think about after... I don't want him to get depressed or anything because he won't have any pups to take care of... If I adopt, I'm giving him something real and the pup gets a home."

It was a win win.

Right?

The doctor continued to eye Gavin strangely, as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of the vampire or his ideas. Alphas weren't very tolerant of things that weren't there's, be it mates or children. They were picky and closed off. The fact that Gavin was willing to bring in a pup from two different bloodlines into his home, in hopes of giving his omega peace, was quite odd.

Still, he was giving an unfortunate youngster a chance. If Aspen accepted it, that was.

"...You're very generous." the doctor mused, giving Gavin one final look before he moved to get something off his desk. Gavin waited while he wrote something on a note card, which was passed to him once done.

"This is an orphanage. They're getting pretty overcrowded. I'm sure you could find a pup to adopt from there for him." Dr. McKlintock explained. 

Gavin scanned the card, then nodded. "Thank you. I'll go there after I drop him off." he said, tucking the card away to free up his hands. 

He scooped Aspen up and carted him away.

\----

The orphanage was in a building from the 1900's, crumbling from age and its windows choked by ivy. It stood squashed between an abandoned office building and an overgrown lot where the occasional stray dog liked to wander through, curteousy of a hole in the rusted chain link fence.

Gavin examined the set up with a critical eye, hackles raised as he went on high alert. He wasn't in a particuarly nice part of town, as the stoop squatters and mass of homeless people showed.

He didn't feel comfortable, worried to leave his car parked in the open. There was no where else to put it, however, so he was forced to take a chance and climb the steps to the building and knock.

No one came at first. Gavin wondered if the place had perhaps gone out of business. The graffiti scrawled along the bare space between the doorframe and the over hang caught his attention, and he tried to dechiper the modern puzzle when the door creeped open.

An older woman looked up at him. She was short, face worn with wrinkles. Gavin blinked in surprise at seeing the feminine face, once again confused, but she disappeared out of sight before he could attempt to ask her any questions.

Odd. A female answering the door? Was she somehow in charge? 

Unlikely, but he didn't see anyone else. The alpha frowned and pushed the door open a bit more, looking for someone to talk too. All he wanted was to find a replacement. Aspen needed something for after this. He was too smart to fall for toys for very long, he thought. This was the only real answer.

"Hello?" Gavin called as he stepped in. "Is somebody in charge? I'm looking to adopt..." 

He trailed off, frowning. Where was everybody? Was this place even legit? 

Gavin was beginning to think not and his blood boiled ever so slightly. Figures. The doctor would send him to some bogus place. He'd been trustworthy before but now it seemed that he'd have to take some of his suggestions with a grain of salt.

He'd wasted his time. Great.

Gavin grumbled, turning to leave.

"You said you were looking to adopt?" a quiet voice inquired when he was half out the door.

Gavin spun around, looking. A man was standing to his right, a soft smile playing on his features. He was an alpha, past his prime, but he still held himself with a quiet air of confidence. Behind him was the woman from earlier. She was younger compared to the elder male, but Gavin noted that they had both been around for a length of time.

The elder alpha stepped forwards, salt and pepper hair cropped short and balding in the middle. Gavin slowly nodded.

"Yes." He turned to face them fully. "My omega's doctor referred me."

The vampire dug out the card, handing it over to the elder as if he needed to prove that he was serious. 

The alpha took the card, looking it over once. It meant nothing to him, really. He was glad to see the familiar name of Dr. McKlintock, but besides that it was just an index card.

"What dynamic?"

Gavin tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

"What type." The older alpha looked up at Gavin, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. "You said you wanted to adopt. Well, what type?'

Gavin goldfished. This old man was as sharp as a knife and not very accommodating. The vampire found himself drawing a blank for a long time before he could make his brain form words.

"Doesn't matter." he said, slow, as if testing the sounds on his tongue. 

The elder raised a brow. "It doesn't?"

Gavin shook his head, still not sure if he was saying the right thing. What did the old man want? Wasn't he over crowded? You would think he'd want to get rid of as many of the bastards he had as quickly as possible.

The elder didn't say anything as Gavin tried to figure him out. He watched the younger, as if checking for cracks, before he smiled.

"I can tell you aren't looking for an heir. I don't adopt my charges for the sake of keeping up bloodlines." The elder shook his head, the idea of such a selection preposterous to him. "One should adopt for a good reason, and if my intuition is correct, then you have a good reason."

Gavin watched as the alpha said something to his female, the woman leaving soon after. They were left with several minutes of silence before she returned, holding a small bundle in her arms.

Gavin was intrigued, perking slightly. "It's tiny..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. 

The older alpha chuckled softly. He took the small thing from the female and passed it to Gavin for him to inspect. As the vampire unfolded the pup from its covering, he spoke. "This little one is special. He was left here a few weeks ago. Someone just dropped him off, as usual." 

The elder shrugged. "He's a beta, so he shouldn't have been abandoned in all honestly... But unfortunately, he has special needs that, I don't think, make him eligible to stay here for very long..."

Gavin frowned. The little pup in his hands was incredibly small, covered in black fur and eyes squeezed tightly shut with a wiggly, teeny black nose. It told him that the babe was of vampire descent, with its ability to shapeshift at such an early age. Size wise, he would say the beta was about the same as Aspen's last litter. Was that the reason why he was considered special? He seemed normal...

"He's just tiny... Nothing looks wrong." He looked at the alpha. "Why is he special?"

The older alpha put his hands behind his back. "He's blind."

Oh. Well, that was unusual.

Gavin peered at the pup a bit closer, catching a glimpse of grey-blue eyes as the pup shivered and peeked at the world before whimpering. They were glassy looking, pupils milky white.

He understood.

"...What's going to happen to him if he doesn't get adopted?"

The elder leveled Gavin with a somber glare. "What do you think happens to all the invalids that take up too much resources?"

Gavin dropped his gaze. It wasn't as okay as getting rid of omegas and females, but disposing of betas that were disabled or handicapped, and in some case even limited alphas, so long as they were below a certain age where the law determined them protected, was acceptable.

Gavin hadn't thought that he would be walking into this sort of case when he started his search, but here it was...

"...Can I take him?" he asked, looking at the pup once more before regarding the other alpha again. "My omega will love him. He's very affectionate. I'm sure he wouldn't care that he was blind. I don't care either."

The elder leaned forwards a bit.

"Are you certain you wish to take him?" he asked. Gavin nodded, sure.

"I came here to find a family member for my omega and myself... I want him, as he is." Gavin smiled softly down at the bundle. Yes, this felt right. He knew that this was the right choice.

The elder watched Gavin, noting how out of dynamic his behaviour was. It was strange, but he also felt confident. He had been worried about the pup the moment he had appeared. At least with this family, he might have a chance.

"It will take a week to get the papers done." the alpha mused. Gavin snapped his head up.

"That's fine." he said, elated. "My omega... He's still in his false pregnancy. He shouldn't deliver until the middle of December." 

Gavin tucked his baby close to his chest. "Is that okay?"

"I'm willing to hold him for as long as you need." the man responded. "I may require some funds for his meals, but he's still young, so it shouldn't amount to much."

Gavin allowed it. "Of course. Whatever you need." He stroked the small pup with his thumb before he passed it back to the old alpha.

"Just tell me where to sign."


	18. Sir-pize!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's good at getting into things.

Aspen, unaware of his alpha care taker's schemes, was on his own quest.

He was feeling a little off. Lately, he hadn't felt like moving at all. In fact, the very idea made him feel exhausted and he was easily upset when Gavin would make him get up and move. 

He had thought he had made himself clear the first time he had grumbled and growled. The alpha, however, apparently didn't care too much about his opinions. Not that any alpha had cared before, anyway.

Now, Aspen found that he couldn't sit still. The omega was restless, feeling the urge to move. Laying on his dog bed all day wasn't satisfying, for whatever reason. If you asked, he wouldn't be able to give you an answer why, but he did know that it was necessary for him to move.

In reality, Aspen was starting to search for his nest. 

With his last litter, he had found shelter in Gavin's closet. This time, he didn't have the closet. Actually, he didn't have anywhere to hide or nest. His dog beds were out in the open, no where dark and warm and cozy. They actually made him uncomfortable, and forced him to look.

So he did.

Aspen didn't quite know why he was looking, or that he was even looking in the first place. He just did, and he came across something quite spectacular in his old room.

He had wiggled the door knob until it had opened and then snuck inside. He hadn't expected to find anything interesting, but he had and the small omega wasn't quite sure what to make of it at first.

It was big and smelled faintly of Gavin when he inspected it. That put him off slightly, but once he saw what the inside of the structure was like...

Well, let's just say he didn't give a Damn.

Aspen started cooing and murring to himself, crawling into the nesting box through the convienent doggie door and curled up on top of the bedding. Yes, this was a perfect spot to have his babies. It was dark and safe and he loved it. 

He felt all the tension that had been in him from having a lack of personal territory leave him, replaced with contentment. Aspen had what he needed now. He didn't need to fuss. 

The omega just hoped the alpha would be alright with it too...

\----

Gavin returned later that evening. He had purchased a melon for dessert for Aspen that evening. The small bitch enjoyed the fruit immensely and Gavin didn't want to disappoint him by telling him had no more.

He went into the kitchen, placing the melon and his keys on the counter. "Aspen, I'm home!" he called, not sure where the omega may have wandered to in the time he was gone. 

There was no answer, not that Aspen usually answered him anyway, so he left the kitchen to go check the places where the omega was usually in. He was probably starving after waiting so long for him to return. He had had an extra long shift at the office today. All kinds of files had gotten mixed up and displaced. It hadn't been fun and he as sure Aspen would be a little cross with him for making dinner late.

He checked all the dog beds, surprised when he hadn't been in the first one as usual, and even their room, but Aspen was nowhere to be found. 

"Not again..." Gavin sighed, now slightly worried. Aspen had q penchant for wandering off when he was pupped. He could be halfway across the city for all he knew!

Gavin chewed his lip, leaving their room to research the house. He had to check everywhere. Aspen could very well just be hiding somewhere under his nose.

He started down the hallway, passing Aspen's old room on the way. The door was open, and he stopped. 

"Did I leave that open?" Gavin.asked himself, eyeing the displaced barrier. Unlikely, seeing as there was a surprise inside.

Hm.

Gavin crinkled his brow and ventured into the room. It was empty, save for the distinct feeling that it wasn't.

"Aspen?" he called, again. The vampire tilted his head and creeped over to the nesting box. 

He opened it, peering inside, and relaxed when he saw who he had suspected was inside.

"There you are." he said to the smaller, Aspen looking up at him from his spot with big, red eyes. He chuckled. "I see you've found your surprise."

Aspen watched Gavin, alert. Surprise? What was a sir-pize? He didn't even have a clue as to what that word meant, or why the alpha had decided to tell him that. He just wanted to go back to enjoying his nest.

Gavin listened as Aspen made slight cooing noises to himself. The alpha was intrigued, as he had been the first time. Seeing a nesting bitch was just something that made his inner alpha switch gears, for whatever reason. It was serene, almost. Calming.

Aspen looked like he had gotten settled, distended belly resting on a cushion of wadded up blankets. It would be cruel to make him move, especially since he looked so comfortable. Gavin figured that he might just have to let Aspen be from now on. 

It was sooner than he preferred, but he would live.

"Enjoy your nest, ok darling?" he told Aspen after a moment of thought and observation. The albino made a soft noise, one that sounded happy, and Gavin gave him a smile.

He reached in, Aspen twisting to follow his hand, and gently stroked the smaller once before drawing back and closing the top.


	19. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was an accident, I swear!_

The day had come.

Aspen had reached full term with his "pregnancy" and on Wednesday, smack dab in the middle of December, he went into labour.

Gavin was prepared, as he had done this before, and he knew what to expect. Aspen was only going to be passing water in this instance, but he knew the signs that preceeded Aspen actually laying down and having his water break.

The omega hadn't eaten anything since the day before and was only taking light sips of water every now and then. That alone was enough to make Gavin wary and he carefully watched Aspen from then on. He needed to know when Aspen actually started having major contractions. It would help him time when was the best time to put the pup down.

He had picked up the infant earlier that day when Aspen was still early, as as time went on he kept checking just to make sure he wouldn't miss his opportunity.

The goal wasn't to let Aspen know the pup wasn't his. He had to make it seamless.

Aspen groaned quietly and suffered through another contraction. He was near done, the corner he had picked to nest in soaked completely, and Gavin waited until Aspen's sides were heaving again before he placed the little blind pup down behind the albino. 

He got him wet, to add effect, the small whelp yelping when he was sufficently dampened. Gavin quickly pulled his hands away when he made noise, not wanting Aspen to see him touching the babe.

The omega lifted his head at the squeaking, glancing over his shoulder before he got up onto his hands and knees entirely to turn around investigate.

Gavin watched with bated breath as Aspen nudged the baby once with his nose, then nuzzled the tiny runt and started to lick him clean.

He exhaled a sigh of relief, glad Aspen hadn't denied the little thing, and smiled as the omega thoroughly cleaned his new brood and cooed to him.

The runt was still squeaking, not used to the contact, but the longer Aspen tended to him the more his tune changed. Eventually he just started to sound pathetic, the fear leaving his little helps and switching to ones that were just longing for mom's attention. Aspen happily gave it, licking the pup for a good while before he gently scruffed it and carried it over to somewhere dry to nurse.

Gavin observed, not willing to intrude on this. He hadn't expected much less from the albino, and he was pleased that he had made a good decision for not just Aspen, but for the pup.

"That's your new baby, ok?" he said softly to Aspen, who only looked at him briefly before focusing back on his pup. Gavin reached in and removed the soiled bedding, placing several more blankets and comforters inside for the omega to nest with.

By the time he was done doing those few things, Aspen had already started to sickle his pup and was watching Gavin with some wariness. The alpha retreated respectfully.

"I'm not going to do anything darling." he promised, Aspen's expression only relaxing slightly. "I'll let you be, ok? Just you and your baby."

The omega quivered slightly as Gavin withdrew completely, shutting the hatch door over and leaving the room. He listened to the alpha's footsteps fade into the background, relaxing slowly when they weren't there any more.

He had left. He really had. He hadn't reached for him or his baby at all.

Aspen pondered that, surprised and puzzled, but not for long. The pup on his chest was much more interesting to him and so he dropped his head, grooming the ebony fur that covered his little one's tiny body.

\----

Gavin let them alone for several days. He didn't want to bother Aspen and irritate him. The albino was touchy when he was with pups, often quicker to bite or nip when Gavin got too involved. 

He wanted the omega to know he was there though, and that he wasn't going to solely leave him to his own devices, but he didn't want to crowd the new mother either.

Aspen and the pup, however, seemed to be getting along very nicely.

Gavin had noted that from the moment Aspen had found him, the small pup had not left his side nor had Aspen ignored him once. The alpha had even seen how quickly Aspen was willing to tend to his babe, the other having abandoned his dinner once in order to feed the orphan.

It was touching.

Gavin had really only wanted Aspen to be happy and being a mom was apparently it. He felt bad for not telling Aspen that the pup wasn't of his blood, but then again, why should it matter? They were happy together. Why risk making Aspen reject the little thing?

He let them build their bonds, only coming and going to give Aspen food and water and check to make sure there wasn't anything that needed tending too. For two weeks it went on like this, the alpha keeping his distance, until it was time to go to the doctor and have everyone checked up.

Aspen didn't like this. 

It wasn't as though he wasn't used to visiting the doctor, but he had a pup now and his tolerance for Gavin was near to none. From the moment Gavin opened up the hatch he was angry, growling and spitting in warning.

Gavin sighed. "I'm just taking you to the doctor." he tried to tell the feisty omega. "Then you'll be right back here with your baby. I promise."

Aspen would have none of it. He avoided Gavin's attempts to grab him and hid his little one in the farthest corner away so Gavin couldn't get him either. The alpha felt some frustration at his charge's resistance, but he didn't yell.

"Fine then. If you don't want to come out, I'll just have to go in."

He stood up straight, undoing another latch and opened up a small door that allowed him to step in and out with ease. He had put this feature in just for this specific reason. Aspen loved to make things difficult for him.

The omega only grew more upset at the intrusion, seething at the alpha for his blatant disrespect. He wasn't supposed to be here! This was his nest! His!

Gavin reached forwards to grab him and he recoiled briefly before lashing out. He bit the alpha on the wrist, chomping down hard and not letting go.

The vampire let out a cry of surprise more than pain, but that feeling soon followed and he saw red for a second.

Before he knew it, he had backhanded Aspen right across the face, a loud yelp and sound smack indicating that he had hit him very hard. Aspen let go right after, whining and whimpering to himself. 

Gavin grabbed his wrist, blood flowing freely from the wound. Aspen had taken a good chunk out of him, Gavin feeling a flap of skin sliding around under his grip, but it paled in comparison to how he had hit Aspen.

The omega was still whimpering, pacing along the wall to his right. Gavin couldn't see his face, but he knew he had used more force than necessary to reprimand him.

In fact, he hadn't even meant to hit Aspen. The smack had been completely automatic, he in no control whatsoever. It had been self defense.

But, still, he shouldn't have done it. He felt guilty immediately. Even if Aspen had been the one to start it, he shouldn't have hit him. The omega was just irritated. He had intruded on his nest.

"Aspen?" he called to the omega softly. He watched as the small bitch yelped again before squeezing out the doggie door and running away, terrified.

Oh no... 

What had he done?

"Aspen, wait!" he yelled after the other, panic levels rising. Was Aspen really that scared of him? He had left his nest and his pup behind... 

Gavin scooped up the blind pup, who was squeaking slightly at all the commotion, and hurried to find his charge.

He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up big time.

\----

_He hit me. He HIT me!_

Aspen was at a loss. Gavin had never laid a hand on him before. Not like this. Sure, he had been scruffed, but it had only been once, and it hadn't even hurt. And, after he had made a scene, Gavin had never tried to scruff him again. His hands were gentle. They didn't bring pain. 

But they had today. 

Bright, blinding pain that made his whole head hurt and his jaw numb.

Why would he do that? He wasn't supposed to hit him. He wasn't supposed to be mean...

Aspen was terribly confused and he ran because he was terrified. Gavin had hit him, betrayed the trust he had had in the alpha from all their time together. Gavin would get angry, and he would yell, but never, never, EVER would he strike him. 

But he had. Now there was no trust. Gavin was just like the other Alpha's. He'd hurt him and he'd hurt him bad.

Aspen whimpered and squeezed behind the couch. There was nowhere else for him to hide, but he felt somewhat safe here. Safe from the alpha and what he had done. He'd never be able to trust him again, he was sure.

Aspen sniffled, and then started to cry. He didn't realize that the reaction hadn't been on purpose, or that it had happened because he had bitten the alpha in the first place. All he comprehended, and poorly at that, was that his care taker had wronged him and now he was scared. 

He sniffled and cried until Gavin found him, murmuring nonsense. Aspen didn't understand a word he was saying, so he didn't calm down like the alpha intended. He only grew panicked, howling loudly for mercy. The alpha was probably going to hit him again. That's what they always did. They hit and hurt. That was all.

When the alpha didn't leave, he started to scream, the other reaching for him to scoop him up and pull him out. His heart thundered him his chest a mile a minute and he was so scared... 

Well, he wet himself.

It was out of his control. His terror was so great he lost control over his bladder and left liquid evidence of how completely wronged he felt. The alpha gasped, sounding off, but Aspen barely noted it because he was still scared out of his mind.

But there was nothing he could do to stop the alpha. Not even screaming bloody murder and soaking the carpet was enough. Gavin picked him up and put him in his crate anyway. He heard the other saying things, things he didn't understand, but it didn't soothe him. He just screamed and cried even harder, wanting to be left alone.

The alpha put a blanket over his crate and picked him up, carrying out to the car and taking him to the doctor's office.


	20. Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going downhill...

"What did you do?"

Gavin flinched at the question.

As soon as he had caught Aspen, the alpha had taken him straight to the doctor to get looked at. He was extremely worried that the albino might be injured after how he had hit him and now he wished he could be swallowed up into the floor.

"I-I didn't mean to hit him," Gavin said to the doctor, avoiding the beta's gaze as shame ate him from the inside out. "It was an accident..."

"Accident? You may have broken his jaw!" the doctor growled, obviously upset that his patient was hurt. Gavin made a whining noise at his scolding, not sure what to do, but the physician ignored him in favor of tending to his patient.

"It's alright Aspen," Dr. McKlintock cooed to the flighty albino. "Let me see."

Aspen whimpered, scooting away from the other. No, he didn't want to. He didn't want them to touch him. They'd hurt him, he was sure. He just wanted to be left alone.

The doctor didn't allow him that option, however, grabbing him anyway. Aspen screamed in protest, struggling for all he was worth and made it so difficult that the doctor had no choice but to sedate him.

The shot was quick, but it did little to soothe Aspen right away. In fact, he grew so scared he wet himself again, terrified of what was going on and how he would fair in the end.

It took a minute for the drugs to kick in. When they did, he was sound asleep, limp as an overcooked noodle.

Dr. McKlintock examined him carefully once he was down, eyes narrowed in concentration. Aspen had extensive swelling on the left side of his face, from his cheek down to his jaw. It looked like a handprint, confirming Gavin's story, and further made the doctor upset.

"Why would you hit him that hard?" he asked, a bite to his voice. He started to feel and manipulate Aspen's jaw as he spoke.

Gavin looked at the floor. "He bit me..." he said, quiet. "I went into his nesting box to pull him out to bring him here for his check up. He bit me on the wrist."

The vampire bit his lip. "I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. As soon as I realized what happened I felt so guilty..."

The doctor scowled. "You should." he said, not feeling bad for the other. "Discipline is one thing, but this isn't how to do it."

Gavin held Aspen's pup close to him and nodded. "...I know..."

There was quiet, the beta glaring daggers at the alpha for a long time. He couldn't believe Gavin had struck the other so violently. No, Aspen biting him wasn't okay, but trying to knock his head off wasn't okay either.

He sighed, finishing his exam on Aspen before he spoke to Gavin again.

"Well, due to the fact that you are a vampire, and therefore ten times stronger than the average man, Aspen has a few issues." he started. "He busted a blood vessel in his eye from the force. Nothing major there, but its going to look gross. His cheek is going to be bruised for a long time. The bruising might even spread, making it hard to him to eat. Good thing is I don't think you broke his jaw. I don't feel any abnormalities, but he's pretty swelled up right now so he could be broken but I wouldn't be able to tell you right now."

Gavin listened, nodding slowly as the doctor explained. "What should I do?" he asked. He had never thought this would happen before and so now he was at a loss. Would Aspen have to stay at the hospital for a few days? Would he have to give him medication? He wasn't sure and it worried him. 

All he had wanted to be was a good alpha to Aspen... Now he was probably one of the worst.

The doctor stroked Aspen's hair. "I'm going to give you some pain medication for him. He's going to hurt a lot for the next few days, so he'll need it."

"I also want to medically muzzle him. I'll give you a custom muzzle to put on him. It will support his jaw and keep him from opening it too wide if it is broken. It'll also keep him from biting you."

"He won't like that..." Gavin said softly, aware of how much his omega detested things like that on his person. He didn't even like his collar.

The doctor shrugged. "Well he wouldn't need it if he hadn't gotten hit." the beta pointed out. Gavin ducked his head again.

The doctor excused himself to get Aspen's meds and muzzle. He handed the pills over to Gavin once he was back, explaining how to hide them in Aspen's food. He then went and fitted the muzzle onto Aspen's face, clasping it into place.

It looked strange and Gavin felt bad. A muzzle didn't mean good things. If anyone saw, they'd know Aspen had bitten him. It'd cause trouble.

"How long does it have to stay on?" he asked, shifting the pup from one hand to the other and carefully moving Aspen's hair to the side.

The doctor crossed his arms. "Depends. If he's broken, six to eight weeks. If he's not, about two." He snorted. "You're lucky I'm not the type to report this sort of thing. Any other doctor would file to have his teeth pulled."

Gavin flinched. "I don't want that to happen..." he said quietly, stroking the pup.

Dr. McKlintock didnt reply. He gave Aspen an upper and put the bitch back in his crate.

"Let me know how he is."

\----

Gavin put Aspen back in his nest to wake up. His adopted pup went in with him and when Aspen finally came around he was snuggled up right next to him.

The albino sat there for a long time as he slowly came back around, letting the pup sleep next to him. He nosed him a few times once he didn't feel so strange, feeling the comfort of the fur soothe some of his last few jitters...

Until an unpleasant scent made him pull back.

Aspen growled and stood on his hands and knees. He nosed his baby again, as if looking to make sure his nose wasn't wrong. His lip curled back into a snarl when the same nasty smell wafted forwards and he pulled back completely.

Not his. Not. His.

This pup, it didn't smell like him. It smelled foreign, of two other scents that weren't his. 

...

How dare they. How dare they lie to him!

Aspen snarled, rage bubbling up under his skin as the lie was uncovered and left him the stark truth. He had never had pups. Those last few months, where he had let the alpha touch him, hold him... It had been a scam. A big scam. 

This little thing at his feet... It wasn't his. It never would be. The alpha owned it, just like he owned everything else. 

He'd never have his own litter. He'd never have anything.

He didn't want anything to do with this... This runt. The alpha would just take it from him anyway. He didn't want it to leech off him anymore. He'd kill it. He'd kill it. If he couldn't have it, then the alpha couldn't either.

Aspen snarled again, so angered by the betrayal his spine was arched like a cat and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Get rid of it. Kill it now!

He went in for the blow, pure rage fueling his decision. It wasn't his anyway. It never was. The alpha was only using him. He was abusing his emotions, just like he had his body.

Aspen attacked, growling and venting. The pup squeaked, crying as it was disturbed from its sleep. 

But no blood ran. There was no flesh tearing. The pup remained alive and despite Aspen's anger, his hurt, the little thing withstood his onslaught, crying as he pushed it around.

Why wasn't it dead? Why wasn't its blood all over? 

Aspen pulled back, red eyes wild in confusion. It should be hurt. It shouldnt be alive. But it was.

He whined, distressed at the lack of violence. He didn't register why his plan hadn't worked. He didn't even realize he had something on his face until he had started to pace and the strange straps and pressure made themselves known.

He pawed at it, rubbed his face on the bedding. The feeling didn't relent and he only stopped his attempts when he snubbed his nose so hard it hurt.

Aspen sat back, blinking away the tears that had sprang forth at the physical and emotional pain. He didn't move or say anything for a long while, stuck in some sort of inbetween, before he suddenly started to cry, tears streaming and sobs stiffled by the muzzle.

Why? 

Why did this happen? Aspen just wanted to be happy. He didn't know what that was, but he knew that that was how he wanted to feel.

Good. Not hurt. Not angry. Not sad. He wanted.to feel like how he had felt before he knew that the pup wasn't his. He liked that feeling. It felt right...

But it would never happen. Ever....

Aspen sniffled, big tears dripping down his cheeks and chin. He felt heavy, a weight settled on his heart and shoulders. What was the point? What did he even wish for anymore? The alphas would just make him feel bad again. He was an omega and that's just what they did.

Feeling good wasn't his birthright. This... This heaviness... This discontent... 

That was what he was supposed to have.

The albino fell over into a heap, eyes vacant as he stared across the space. He made no attempt to move, his limbs like lead and his will stamped out. There was no reason to try, to feel. He was in the right place now. He was unhappy and how he should be. The last bit of fire left him, smothered underneith what society deemed correct. The farm, the trainer, the slap... 

He was beneath self desire and care. He just had to do what they said. He just had to be their object.

Aspen swallowed silently and he continued to stare. The pain in his chest unwound, the tight coil around his heart finally relaxing. He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't try. 

He'd given up. They could take what they wanted and do whatever. He couldn't muster up the energy to even consider how he felt about that. 

It was over and done. No more thinking. No more trying.

The tense line of the omega's back relaxed as an odd sort of peace took over. With no cares he straightened, neutral to everything. It was like he wasn't there anymore, he faintly registered. Like he was... In a fog.

Aspen relaxed, breathing quietly through his nose. The tears on his face dried and time ticked by without him even wondering how long it had been. At some point the pup had found its way back to him, rooting for a nipple and nursing. He didn't even flinch.

This was life now. His life.

Perhaps it was better this way.


	21. Shot To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues and more issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shot to hell guys. I'll fix it up later.

Gavin supposed that this many mood swings wasn't healthy for his little omega. 

He had noticed the minute Aspen's demeanor had changed and this mood made him even more worried than having him so scared he pissed himself. Now he was basically a limp noodle, unresponsive and a glassy look to his eye.

The vampire was unsettled, not sure if it was just the drugs or if Aspen really was "gone" so he didn't really freak out until the two week trial was up. By then, the bruising on Aspen's face had gone away and he didn't need the pills anymore, but the vacant expression remained.

It was eerie and unsettling.

He didn't like it.

Gavin took him back to the doctor, unable to figure out what was wrong this time on his own and silently hoped that it, whatever it was, wasn't too bad.

When they got there, Dr. McKlintock also noticed the change.

"Why is he acting like this?" the doctor asked, more to himself than to Gavin. The alpha shrugged in reply anyway, worry further marring his features.

Aspen had been removed from his crate without so much as flinching and had been put on the table, where he was currently sitting. The doctor waited to see if Aspen would try and run, letting go and stepping back, but the albino didn't even try. Instead he laid down, submissive, and waited for whatever it was they had brought him here for.

"...Is it bad?" Gavin asked after a moment of silence, the doctor's expression prompting him to say something.

Dr. McKlintock looked at Gavin, shaking his head. Whether it was from confusion or agreement that what he was seeing wasn't very good at all, he couldn't tell, but he hoped it was the former. Aspen was already suffering from quite a lot... He hoped it wasn't something that would add to the list.

"...I'm not quite sure what the problem is." Dr. McKlintock finally answered, walking around the table to look at Aspen's face. Red eyes were downcast and looked past him rather than at him when he squatted below Aspen's level. He waved his hand in front of Aspen's face, waiting for a reaction, but the albino didn't even blink.

The beta frowned.

"Hand me those pinchers," he said as he stood, moving to Aspen's side. He took the objects from Gavin, a standard set of eyebrow pluckers, and set about trying to get Aspen to do more than stare.

He pinched the omega in various places with his tool, waiting for a yelp or a shift away from the pain. At most, Aspen's skin just twitched, but he never outright moved or made a noise. That further troubled the professional and he went on to find more painful places to pinch, ending by pinching the skin on the back of his knees.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." the doctor muttered, tossing his tool to the floor. He shook his head and rubbed his hands all over the albino, murmuring sadly.

"What have they done to you...."

Gavin had found it hard to sit there while the doctor had prodded at his omega. He knew it had to hurt, and usually Aspen would have been screaming the moment it had started, but he hadn't made a peep throughout the whole thing. The doctors ending murmuring didn't help things either.

Something was terribly wrong. 

"What... What is it?"

Dr. McKlintock didn't answer at first, hugging the omega from the side. He only responded once he had pulled away, moving around towards Aspen's head and carefully started to pet the smallers hair.

"He's completely disconnected..." the beta said, tone somber. "He's there... But he's not here. I don't know how or why but... But he's inverted into himself."

Gavin came forwards. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's unresponsive to everything out here. He's gone into his shell.... I guess you could say he's lost the will to care anymore..."

Gavin blinked.

_What?_

Inverted into himself? Lost the will to care? The vampire wasn't sure how to take that. Obviously it wasn't good, but he didn't... He didn't know how to deal with that.

"D-does he need medication? Do I need to do something?" he asked, stuttering. "You aren't really-"

"It means he's gone." 

Gavin stepped back, the doctor's voice having taken on a different tone, a mean one. He gave the other more space. 

"It means you ruined him. You completely ruined him. You've turned him into what every alpha on this godforsaken planet wants him to be: an object. He doesn't care anymore. You could probably cut him open while he was awake and he wouldn't make a peep."

"He's just... Gone. He's given up. Congratulations."

Gavin stared, then shook his head as panic started to rise in him. No, this couldn't be true. Little Aspen couldn't be... He just couldn't be gone!

"But I didn't want him to be like this..." the alpha tried. "I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to be like how you said they should be..." Gavin protested. He looked at the doctor, then at Aspen's still form.

"Aspen... Please... Don't hide..."

The beta stood between them. "You've already done the damage." he snarled. "Whether you really wanted to or not he'll never be the same. Once an omega gives up like this they never go back. They're just husks."

The step the doctor took, putting himself between Gavin and his omega made some primal part of the man very angry. How dare he deny him. He was the alpha, not the beta. The omega belonged to him!

But the betas tone and posturing prevented him from attacking. He was in trouble, his brain reasoned. He couldn't attack, but he could deny.

Gavin refused, growling at the doctor and his words. "No! He'll change. I'll make him happy. I just-"

"No you won't. You never will." The doctor puffed up. "I should have never let you put him through that fake pregnancy. That probably tipped the scales, using him like that for your own gain!"

"I just wanted to get close to him. There wasn't another way!" Gavin shot back, feeling for something, anything, to make things more favorable.

"You knew he was from a breeding farm. You knew that that was all he knew. Why would you put him through it and then pass of someone else's pup onto him? Do you know how much that hurts them?"

The vampire shut his eyes and yelled, "I did it because I love him!"

Silence followed Gavin's shouted confession, the doctor taken aback by the alpha's sudden display of emotion. 

"...You... Love him?"

Gavin snarled. "Of course I do." he spat, fighting back the tears that wanted to come out. "All I've done is try to make him happy. I did what the book said, I took him to the spa... I did everything."

He quieted. "...I adopted the pup because I didn't want him to hurt for not having any at all... I did it because I thought he'd love him...." The alpha looked away, shame preventing him from doing much else. "I wanted to be a part of it... To show him I cared..."

"...But now he doesn't even care about himself." 

Gavin sat down, covering his face with one hand. Said adopted pup was held to his chest, squeaking at the minor disruption of his carrier sitting down. Gavin let out a shakey sigh.

"I just wanted him to like me..."

The doctor stood there, not sure what to do. He hadn't expected this... But he supposed he should have seen it. Some alphas really did love their omegas... Gavin had been trying... But fate had just dealt him the wrong cards.

He petted Aspen once more, then moved towards the hurting alpha.

"I didn't realize you cared for him in that manner..." The professional spoke, noting how Gavin had tensed when he sensed he was near. He continued. "It was wrong of me to yell."

Gavin kept his face covered. "It doesn't matter... It's too late... I'll never make him happy."

Dr. McKlintock didn't respond at first, unsure if there was a way. He felt bad for the two. One was trying and one was suffering... There had to be something out there that could help.

Or, rather, maybe someone.

"Don't give up yet." he said. 

Gavin blinked and uncovered his face at that, watching the doctor curiously as he scribbled something on his pad for subscriptions. He took the offered slip once it was torn off.

"William Burchard?" Gavin read, brow furrowing in confusion. he looked at the doctor. "I don't understand..."

"He's a friend of mine. He... He's like you. He wanted a different relationship with his woman, but he couldn't seem to figure it out until recent. Now he helps others figure out how to connect to their mates." Dr. McKlintock explained. "Please... Go see."

"If anyone can help.... It'd be him."


	22. Terms And Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another alpha on the scene...

For a week the card sat in the alpha's coat pocket, avoided and out of sight. 

It wasn't as though Gavin didn't want to help his omega. No, not at all. He wanted Aspen to be happy, but he was scared. So far, none of his other attempts had worked to help he and Aspen have the life they wanted. What if this excursion proved just as futile?

He didn't want to experience more disappointment. He didn't want Aspen to either.

So the card sat as Gavin hoped and prayed. Maybe this would fix itself. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out alright.

But Aspen didn't get better. He didn't run or show any part of his usual behaviour. He didn't even interact with his pup.

This wasn't going to mend on its own. 

He needed help.

With a nervous mindset, he made a meeting with the so called William and packed his family up to visit.

_____

William was a tall man with fair skin and duel colored eyes. His right eye was blue and his left green. His hair was straight and pitch black, set in a rather unique cut that was half bob half... Not. He wore glasses and a white suit.

Gavin also thought he was a dick.

That last part may have just been because William was also an alpha, Gavin naturally put on edge by the other dominant scent and posture. William had actually been quite pleasant when they had met, but you could tell what dynamic he was without much guessing.

"So you have an omega you want help with?" William asked as they sat. The taller alpha had brought Gavin to his study in his mansion on his property on the outskirts of town. It was more like an estate really, another reason why Gavin wasn't so sure he liked this other man too much.

But Aspen needed help. _He_ needed help.

He had to grit and bear it.

"Yes." he answered, trying not to be guarded but unable to keep the clipped tone from his voice. William, as far as he had seen right now, was a better alpha in standing than he. He had a bigger house, more property...

Who's to say that maybe Aspen would like him instead of himself because of it?

It made his stomach churn.

William, however, remained calm.

"What seems to be the issue?"

Gavin caught himself before he could growl at the other and forced himself to sit back. This was a civil conversation. He could have some manners. It wasn't like William had openly challenged him or anything.

"He's had... Anxiety issues. In the past. I adopted him from a shelter. He was a rescue from a breeding farm so it wasn't unexpected. I tried everything I could to help him... But it never worked." 

Gavin paused, hesitant to continue. "But, recently... Now he's just... Not himself."

William tilted his head, curious. "Oh? Please, explain."

The vampire looked away, jaw tight. "There was an accident... Ever since the incident he's just... Given up. Or, that's what his doctor said. He doesn't move around or play with his pup or anything. He just lays there and stares..."

He quieted, glancing back at William. The other looked to be mulling it over, deep in thought. Gavin, for some reason, hoped he'd say he couldn't help. He just really made him feel off, protective. It was bothersome.

But William didn't say he couldn't help. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. 

He simply stood and motioned for Gavin to follow. The vampire, begrudgingly, agreed and followed William out of his study to the epicenter of his mission.

"I suppose you could say I'm not like the usual alpha in this world," William mused as he stopped in front of a set of French doors. He looked back at Gavin briefly before he opened them, revealing a rather unusual scene.

There was quite a bit of activity going on behind those doors. It wasn't bad, or chaotic, but it certainly wasn't what Gavin had expected to find when he had stepped foot on the property that day. There were at least ten individuals in the room, scattered about and lounging happily. Gavin noted that at least half of them were respected dynamics, while the other half were women or omegas. 

There was no tension in the air, however. Not a bit. It actually looked like everyone was getting along quite splendidly. The omegas and women didn't look fearful or oppressed and the betas and alphas seemed to be content with the level of equality the space seemed to encourage.

There was only one who stood out from the rest and it was a rather regal looking woman who was perched on a couch on the far aide of the room. She instantly reminded Gavin of a cat, for whatever reason. It probably had to do with the way she held herself and her expression. It was intense, quietly watching those below her with perhaps an air of haughtiness. 

Gavin wondered what this all had to do with anything, or how this had even happened. William moved away before he could ask, however, moving over towards the lone woman he had been observing earlier. 

William approached and greeted her... But not the way Gavin had expected.

The alpha, a fallen angel by the way, kneeled down in front of her and waited for her to nuzzle him before he returned the gesture. Gavin noted that it was mutual sort of headbutt. Odd, but that was it. Quick and done with. William soon got up afterwards and let her be, returning to Gavin's side.

"What is this?" the vampire blurted out, unable to help himself.

William smiled. "I told you before that I wasn't your average alpha." he said. He gestured towards his space. "This is why."

"I don't consider dynamic to be the end all when it comes to relationships. Sure, it counts, in some aspects, but it really doesn't need to be taken to the level its at now."

He put clapsed his hands behind his back. "Here, at my manor, I help those who want equality find it. I basically help those who can't communicate find confidence in themselves and then I bring in the ones who want to be with them and guide them to understanding on how to efficiently communicate."

Gavin furrowed his brow, thinking it over. "So... How do you do that?" he asked. It made sense, sort of. He didn't get how it was possible though.

William smiled again. 

"When I met my mate, Tatiana, over there, I had no idea that our relationship would inspire this. I was just like every other alpha out there: obnoxious, self centered, aggressive. It was only after she slapped me did I realize that maybe it wasn't her. It was me."

"She made me want to change. That slap showed me that she wasn't going to take my alpha bullshit. I had to earn her trust and her affection." 

William lovingly looked over at the woman. She looked back, perking a little, but did nothing more than that. He continued. "She taught me a lot about how wrong we approach everything. We've degraded them, biologically, but that doesnt mean that they are completely wiped. What we've done, simply, is revert them back to their primal instincts. And, as expected, primal instincts don't work the same as fancy words and hidden meanings."

"By demanding things from her the way an alpha would a beta or another alpha, you don't get anything across. It's just like when omegas don't understand what you're asking. It's because they don't understand." He tapped Gavin. "Think about it. If you didn't know how to talk or anything, like you do now, would you understand what I meant when I asked you to do something?"

Gavin slowly shook his head.

"And if I slapped you for it because you didn't know?"

Gavin made a face.

William nodded.

"Do you see the problem?" he asked, happy Gavin understood. "When you take away the fluff, and you try to use that fluff on something basic, then its not going to work. That's what my problem was with her, with all alphas or betas trying to communicate. We weren't using the right tools."

Gavin tilted his head, thinking that over. So William had figured out the problem and apparently it had to do with the way things were communicated. But was it really that easy? And why was it so hard to communicate anyway? Alphas were primal too. Did it have to do with the degree of intensity?

He questioned William on this and the fallen was more than happy to explain.

"It does." he confirmed. "Yes, we're primal, but our primal nature doesn't rule us, like it does them. We don't understand the importance of body language quite like they do, nor do we even understand the language they use audibly, which is chirps and yips and growls. My mate doesn't know how to speak the way I am to you, but she talks to me with other noises."

"...it took me a long time to figure out that this was the issue. I had to watch her and others and I had to read tons of studies on body language and vocals before I could even begin to try and form a bond. My mate was also not a very forgiving teacher. She let me know when I didn't do it right or I offended her. It really helped and, even though it took me quite a while, when I finally deciphered the code it was like we finally clicked."

The vampire was intrigued by that. "Really? It really worked? Learning the language?"

William nodded. "Yes! I was skeptical, at first and frustrated when I didn't seem to be getting it. But we're happily mated now and we have a common respect. We just tied this spring. She's not pregnant, but when she gave me permission..."

The angel's voice took on a tone of reverance. "It meant the world to me. It was really an honor."

Gavin listened and immediately he felt the desire to have a similar ending. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Aspen trust him like William's mate had. 

It would definitely be the best thing ever...

"What do I have to do?"

William blinked at the question. "Sorry?"

Gavin repeated himself. "What do I have to do? I want that. I want Aspen to trust me. I want to have that bond..." He stood up straighter. "How do I get it?"

William looked down at Gavin for a long time, just staring. He appreciated the willingness, but it was too... Alpha.

"I can't do anything with you."

Gavin faultered.

"What?" he spat, anger flaring at the refusal. "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

William remained composed. "I need to work with your omega first. I always work with the submissives. If they have no confidence, then we won't get anywhere."

He put a hand to his chest. "I have to take them into my pack. They need to be socialized." He shook his head. "Believe it or not, not every omega or woman knows their own language right off the bat. If they aren't exposed to it, then they're just as lost as you are with them. I need time to get to know them and have them learn themselves."

The vampire scowled. "And when do I come in?"

"When they're comfortable and properly socialized with my pack and myself." was William's response.

There was quiet afterwards, William silently watching Gavin as the other decided how he felt about all of what he had been told.

He wasn't very pleased, really. When Gavin had gotten here, he hadn't expected to be told he had to leave his omega here for however long it would take to get him to become social. That seemed like a big gamble, and while adventurous from time to time, handing his little breeder over to an alpha who had "cracked the code" seemed like too big a threat.

Sure, he had handed Aspen over before, but the trainer didn't give off the vibe William did. William, for some reason, made him very... Insecure.

"...How do I know this isn't a scam?" 

William chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "I'm a liscensed professional trainer and you can read my online testimonials if you'd like. I'm also bonded, so rest assured your little omega won't be interested in me."

Gavin had to admit that he had a point at that. Bonds, though rare nowadays, were natural repelants to other dynamics. Aspen probably wouldn't even give William a second glance after he caught a wiff.

It helped relax his shoulders some.

"...Are you sure this will work?" was Gavin's final question, his mind slowly coming to the conclusion that needed to be made. "I've tried everything... If this doesn't work... I'm scared he'll never be happy."

The other alpha's expression changed and soon a hand was resting on the vampire's shoulder, a gentle squeeze easing him further into relaxing fully. 

"I'm sure it will." William reassured. "I'll do everything I can for you two. I just need you to give me the opportunity."

Gavin searched the other's face for a tell, a lie, but he found nothing.

His shoulder's sagged.

"I hope you're okay with taking a pup too..."


	23. Like A Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is silence always golden?

William took Aspen the same day of Gavin's visit. He was still limp and unreactive, even when he was passed to the new alpha, and Gavin's worry only grew.

"Please get better..." he whispered to the omega, gently tucking a stray strand of silver hair behind the other's ear and placing a kiss on his temple.

"He'll be in good hands," William reassured. "And his little pup too."

Gavin, unable to do much else, simply nodded and left. He hoped the other alpha was right. If he wasn't, he'd be lost.

William waited for Gavin to get in his car and drive down the estate's long driveway before he focused on the mother and little pup in his arms.

"Let's get you settled, shall we?" William mused to Aspen. The albino didn't reply, not that the fallen expected him to, and he carted the smaller male off to a prepared room for him to rest.

Aspen was placed on a mound of blankets and pillows in a cozy room that was near sound proof. William made sure he would be comfortable before he left the albino and his pup in the silence.

Aspen barely noted that he was alone once again, letting out but a quiet sigh as his adopted pup squirmed close and nursed. 

There was no doubt in his mind that the alpha would be back soon. They always came back, like a bad roach infestation. He'd probably have to do some tricks and prove he would behave and then he'd be right back where he had come from.

Such a monotonous life.

Aspen laid there and closed his eyes, dozing in the heavy silence that was only occasionally interrupted by his pup moving around or giving a particularly hard suck. The quiet was different from what he was used too, but it didn't bother him. It would get noisy enough, he was sure.

For the rest of the day Aspen and his baby remained locked in the quiet, either sleeping or eating, depending on the person. Aspen himself hadn't eaten all day, but he didn't make a fuss about it. He quite honestly didn't have the energy or desire to act out. It wouldn't get him anything anyway.

His tummy made a gurgling noise just as the door to the room opened. Aspen cracked an eye open to see, instinct demanding he do so, and saw it was the alpha from before.

This new alpha he was in care of said nothing as he deposited the food on a small stand beside the door along with a glass of water. He left as soon as the items left his hand and Aspen slowly drug himself from his spot to go eat.

The food in the bowl upon his inspection wasn't what Gavin had been feeding him, but it wasn't Omega Chow either. He sniffed it, only slightly curious. It was meat, cooked and still hot on the bone. Aspen had never had this type of food before, so he was a little unsure of how to proceed. Everything he had ever consumed was either in a can or cut up. Bones were not something he had had to worry about.

The omega stared at the bone, covered in thick meat and golden skin, at a loss. Was he supposed to just gnaw on it? Or did he have to remove the thing inside the meat to eat it?

Aspen remained puzzled, but eventually decided to just reach out and try. 

His first attempt to just nibble and go didn't work, the flesh still connected to its holder quite well. The omega made a slight face when he was left with nothing but grease on his lips, but was not overly deterred. He tried the same tactic a few more times, taking bigger and smaller bites to see if it would weild him anything and even going so far as to chew a little while he grabbed.

Nothing, however, got him more than maybe a few shreds. 

Aspen grunted slightly, his brain trying to work the puzzle. He couldn't get anything just by pulling. The bone would shift with his tug. 

He needed more leverage. But, how to do that?

Aspen had never used his hands for eating. Omegas weren't really allowed too and with their typical diets there was no point in getting your hands dirty too and dragging dirt everywhere. Plus, hands touched the floor. Hands were dirty.

As such, it took Aspen quite a while to figure out that he had to use his hands to help him eat his meal, which had gone cold with the length of his struggle.

It was strange, having to use appendages you usually used for motion in order to help you eat but he managed, feeling a little out of place but filling his belly none the less.

When he was done, water and all, Aspen sought out something to help clean him with. His tongue was his first option, readily lapping at any fluids that had dripped on his hands, but he couldn't exactly lick his chest or his chin. And, whatever he licked from his hands had left a greasy residue behind which felt sticky and gross.

He needed to clean up. He needed a bath. 

A quick look around told him there was no tub, but there was an open door at the back of the room. He went over to see what it was and saw that it was a bathroom. More specifically it was a half bath, as it lacked a tub, but Aspen didn't care for such things. He was too bush feeling the need to pee and rid himself of this gross stuff he had on his skin.

The omega relieved himself, then continued to fuss with how to clean up. He managed to turn on the faucet, the fixture running water, but the water itself wasn't enough. The grease was resistant and Aspen made a slight whining noise of frustration at how difficult this was.

He glanced around for something to help him and found a bar of soap on the counter. That looked like the stuff Gavin had used on him when he took baths at home. It made bubbles. Bubbles were clean, right?

Aspen took the bar and carefully lathered up. Unused to just spot cleaning, he somehow managed to soap up his entire body and rinse it all off with the help of a washcloth. He dried himself with the available hand towel and then left the bathroom, feeling much better albeit a bit damp.

The food was gone when he came out, the albino a tad confused as to how it had disappeared, but he wasn't too bothered. He went back to his nest and carefully laid back down. His pup squeaked, searching him out, and Aspen watched the little thing crawl about before laying back down fully. It wasn't his, but he let it nurse and use him for warmth. Aspen didn't quite share a connection anymore, much more distant and basic in his care for the small thing, but the mother inside him wouldn't allow him to let it alone completely. He couldn't even if he really wanted too. It was painful.

He sighed quietly once again as soft fur touched his skin and snuggled close. He'd never have his own babies, or be able to be the mother he wanted too. The pup was the alpha's and he was just a tool. 

What better reason to be distant than that?

__________

For two weeks Aspen spent his time confined in the quiet room with his imposter pup. 

It hadn't been so bad the first few days, Aspen willing to be alone and enjoy the quiet, but soon he began to feel lonesome for companionship and one sided conversation.

Aspen's stares no longer looked empty, but rather longing, and he began to interact with the pup simply because he had no one else to do so.

He didn't want to really form bonds with the baby, knowing it was only a matter of time before it was taken away from him, but the social creature inside him wouldn't allow him to keep his careful separation.

The pup and Aspen began to bond again, Aspen chirping softly or cooing to him and grooming and cuddling him when they were close. It filled some of the void, and made Aspen feel a little less cold towards his charge, but it wasn't everything he wanted.

Aspen missed listening to people, to noise in general. Quiet was nice but the length of which he had been in the room without regular background noise or voices had turned the quiet to a ringing silence that nearly drove him mad.

He needed people. He wanted to be involved. True he would never really be a part of a conversation or be able to really socialize, but noise was something he suddenly realized he relied on to function.

The omega cuddled his baby, holding him close to his chest as he sat on the floor. He was grooming the little one, licking behind his ears when the door opened.

He spooked, unconsciously shielding the pup from view, but became curious when he saw it was the large alpha that came to deposit food from time to time.

He didn't look like he had food today though, a quick inspection and sniff revealed. What did he want?

"Would you like to come outside?" 

The question was soft spoken, unexpected on Aspen's side. He had been thinking that the alpha would be gruff and mean sounding, not pleasant. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the other and his voice, but he soon forgot about his musings as said alpha walked away, leaving the door ajar.

Noise, faint and far away, trickled in like a river to quench the desert. Instantly Aspen was moving towards the opening, pup now safely scruffed between his jaws, and out to follow the sounds.


	24. Sneezed On The Beat And The Beat Got Sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All jokes aside, Aspen's convinced she's fucked in the head.

Stepping out into the hall, Aspen looked around and saw the alpha not too far away. The man in white smiled at him, as though pleased Aspen had come out, but said nothing and simply turned and walked further down the hall.

Perking, Aspen trailed behind, his curiousity piqued. This alpha was just as strange, if not stranger, than the one he was used too. Why was he walking away and why had he asked if he had wanted to come out?

The omega had no answers, but he was hard pressed to think of figuring any out when just keeping up with the new alpha proved to be a challenge.

He was tall. Much taller than the other one. Aspen had to crawl pretty quickly just to keep the other man in sight when he turned corners. 

How troublesome.

The albino turned another corner, his knees burning from rug rash due to his pace and his pup swinging slightly in his hold. Drool had leaked out onto the baby's fur, making things a little harder to grip, but Aspen kept a firm hold.

He watched as the unknown alpha barely glanced at him before he opened up a set of doors and walked in. Noise burst forth as soon as the barriers were removed and instantly Aspen was once again intrigued.

The noise sounded like voices. Yes, voices. Were there others here? He didn't know, so he quickly went to find out, crawling to follow the alpha into the room.

As soon as he stepped foot in the place he felt off. Aspen didn't know how to explain it, but all of a sudden he went from bold and curious to shrinking back, an uncomfortable feeling dancing along his spine. Something just wasn't tight about all of this and he nervously looked around to see why.

The alpha wasn't behind him, or anywhere near him really. In fact, the man in white was far off to the side, tucked in a corner, not even looking at him. The doors, however, were closed, so Aspen was able to tell that it had probably been him that had closed them. 

Still, even though the alpha wasn't close, or actively watching him, he didn't feel very safe. 

Aspen hunched his back, lowering his head and tucking his hind end. He scanned the room again, discovering that there were others in the space. There were a lot of them, alphas and omegas and women. All of them were looking, seeming curious like he had been before he had gotten in. But they, even with all their stares... They weren't the cause.

Aspen's worried gaze found a lone female staring at him from a couch. Her gaze wasn't like the others. It was sharper, more intent. It made him uncomfortable and he only stared back for a second before he tried to go hide somewhere.

The others in the room followed, some of them physically moving to greet or inspect as he scuttled into a corner. They came too fast though, for Aspen's liking, and he yipped and nipped at them once he had safely tucked his pup behind him. The noise and commotion, a rising exciting energy in the air, attracted the female and before Aspen knew it she was off the couch and pushing though the other bodies.

Aspen tensed, not liking how close she was. She was invading his space and he felt an air of challenge. Something in him was provoked and as they sidled up next to each other, hackles raised. The woman was sniffing him, but her body was curved inwards, and Aspen, for a lack of any other way to react, bared his teeth and went to nip.

And, just like that, a fight broke out.

Aspen had never really been in a fight, besides the one where he had been attacked by by the other omega at the park a while back, and therefore he was underprepared for the onslaught that the female was about to put on him.

She was obviously expecting the encounter, her counter attack and sudden ability to flip Aspen on his back and have him at her mercy while they fought enough to make him consider that maybe this hadn't been the brightest idea. Still, he tried his hardest, biting at what he could and screaming all the while. 

To add insult to injury, the others that had been standing around had now flocked to the fight, dog piling on Aspen and his opponent with snapping teeth and serious intent to help their side.

The albino had probably gotten bitten more than a few times by the time the alpha stepped in. He had been watching the encounter from afar and had seen when his mate had gone in for the strike. He hadn't come in though due to the fact that he had wanted a confrontation. 

In order to assimilate and teach Aspen proper pack communication and society, he had to go through the initiation process. This, although a bit violent, was part of that process. Just the fight alone had proven to William that Aspen had no clue as to how to interact with his own kind. A normal omega, not stripped of knowledge on how to "talk" would have approached the group in a calm and submissive manner, head low and not tense. 

Aspen.... Well, Aspen had come into the room looking for trouble.

The alpha growled, barging in and pulling his mate off of Aspen. The woman snarled and turned on him, landing a good bite and making William snarl. He dropped her and she pulled away, back hunched as William crowded her and bared his teeth. A noise match ensued, just the both of them making a racket of growls and particularly loud yowls from the woman, but, soon enough, it smoothed out. The female straightened herself out and walked away and William followed her briefly, nosing at her hip as she hurried back to her normal spot on the couch.

He waited until she was perched comfortably before turning to Aspen, the albino licking his bloodied teeth.

"You are at quite the disadvantage..." William mused, not surprised when Aspen just growled at him and moved away. he shook his head and stood.

"Aspen, meet the pack. The pack, this is Aspen. He's new." William went on, addressing the more verbal members of his group. The alphas and betas participating barely gave a head nod before focusing more on what William had to say. "He'll be staying with us, and his alpha will join us, when he figures out how to speak to us. I want you to just be normal and act as you usually do. Don't give him a pardon. If he messes up, react. That's the only way he'll learn."

The alpha glanced at the guarded breeder once more over his shoulder and then walked away. This wouldn't be a quick process. He could only wait it out and assist in the teaching.

_______________

Aspen was ostricized after the fight. It didn't do much to bother him at first, the omega used to being alone and ignored, but over time it did get frustrating.

the omega had never really been able to be a part o something like this before. he had only ever been by himself or, more recently, with a single other person; his alpha. Suddenly being thrown into the pot with many others of his status and not and still be completely unnoticed grated on his nerves and made him anxious.

Aspen had seen many accounts of group grooming or resting in his first few days of being with the pack. Those activities had intrigued him, enough to make him wander close and successfully be chased away, but perhaps the most infuriating part of being a nobody in a group was during dinner.

Meals, by nature, were social gatherings. You came together to eat and sharing a meal was ingrained on one's very makeup as it was how you survived. At the estate, dinner, or any meal really, was served pack style: Big amounts of food were spread out and everyone had to come together to get their share.

To the untrained eye this was a little messy and unsanitary. Many mouths sharing the same food? Yeah, it sounded gross, but in reality it had been planned to be both clean and give everyone the full pack feasting experience.

For starters, William only served huge portions of roasted animals. He preferred cows and pigs, but chickens, ducks, deer, and other meat had been served. Second, he chopped it all up into big chunks. The chunks eliminated the unsavory swapping of spit and germs and allowed everyone to grab their piece and go. It was helpful when things got a little heated. Afterall, it wasn't just one or two people sharing the meal. It was eleven, and scrabbling for food could turn intense in an instant. Safety and keeping everyone healthy was the name of the game. Third, only dinner was served this way. Lunch and breakfast were "grazed' on throughout the day, with dozens of feeding stations scattered throughout where the pack frequented. When things were a plenty, demand went down.

Also, everyone had their place.

Within the group, when rank finally came into play, William and his mate were at the top of the heap. They grabbed their food first and were the main ones to reinforce rules or take space. The rank, surprisingly, had been established naturally instead of vocally, by a means of challenge for rights. The strongest alpha got to be head of the pack. If you could beat all the rest, then you were given your right.

One fight between William and another, newer, alpha had broken out on Aspen's third day and had shown the omega that the fallen was the main male for a reason. He was powerful and experienced. His challenge had been stomped out shortly after taking place.

Aspen didn't think to bare his teeth at William again.

Under William and his female were several others who went down in rank until it eventually trickled down to Aspen. There was a beta couple, a scruffy lone beta, a rebellious female and her beta companion,two alpha omega couples, and finally Aspen himself. The beta couple was rarely pestered and seemed to be on very good terms with William and his mate. The lone beta was quite carefree and the two young adults more or less caused trouble. The alphas of the group were more instigators, placed lower near the totem pole due to loosing fights and their omegas were happy being middle men. 

Aspen, however, was the only one at the very bottom of the heap.

No one spoke to him or offered to lay with him. He had to more or less rely on his pup for company and when they ate he had to wait until the mass of bodies got out of his way before he could sneak a piece and by then whatever was left wasn't nearly as hearty as what the others had snagged.

It wasnt very morale boosting, simply put, and Aspen longed for other company and involvement with every passing day. So much so that he even tried to intergrate himself one day when everyone was enjoying a mass snuggle fest. He managed to get close enough where when he laid down he could feel the body heat of the others, but William's mate quickly chased him off once she was aware.

It had given him a little taste of what things would be like if he was part of them, but left him once again alone.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to talk to them, to get to be a part of their group. He'd never been a part of a group at all during his life. He'd always been by himself, or just with the alpha.

Why couldn't they just let him in?

Aspen sighed as the question cycles through his head again, red eyes big and wet with pent up sadness threatening to come out. All he wanted was to not be so alone. Sure, he had his pup... But it wasn't really his. It'd be taken from him, and then he really would be by himself.

The omega sighed again.

It was a nice day out currently. Aspen had been at the estate for maybe a month or so and the weather had finally broke. Spring was on the horizon and to celebrate the season William had herded the pack outside to the veranda to enjoy the fresh air.

The porch had been covered with comfortable duvets and pillows and some had even been laid out on the ground so one could venture more into the garden. It was a nice touch and the whole pack had found their own individual places to rest. The atmosphere was calm and quiet.

Aspen had taken a large pillow that no one else had claimed and was laying a good distance from the rest, watching them. He didn't feel like he would be able to get very close if he strayed any nearer than at least twenty feet from the pack, so he didn't try. 

He was observing, longing driving him to watch the others and learn who they were without getting too close. The loner beta was on the porch, giving a yawn and rolling over. He obviously was in for a nap and the beta couple sharing the space with him didn't even bat an eye. The younger adults were busy eating and the two alphas were engaged in a session of playful nips to each other's necks and shoulders.

Aspen looked at the alphas and reminded himself that it probably wouldn't stay that playful for long. Once one of them got annoyed it'd turn into a fight.

The omega puffed, looking away, and then perked as movement caught his eye.

It was William and his mate, the two of them sneaking away to the gardens, which were seperated from the backyward via gorgeous stone walls and hedges.

Aspen glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed the two depart but upon inspection no one else seemed the wiser. It didn't seem to be a cause for alarm but, Aspen, curious as ever, took the opportunity and followed after couple.

He followed their scent, weaving through a few flower beds and such before he caught a view of the two doing something... Unusual.

The couple was chirping and cooing to one another. Listening, Aspen discovered that it was William who was the one making most of the noise as he nuzzled and rubbed his neck across his mate's shoulders and hip. She merely murred in return, shifting so she was facing away from William and Aspen, and, before the omega could even really fathom what was going on, the alpha was suddenly on top, pulling her hips back flush up against him and thrusting forwards.

Aspen gawked as he realized what was going on. Sex? But, why? The female wasn't in heat. If she had been, he would've been able to smell it. She would've been acting weird, like he did when he was in heat.

This made no sense and he felt disturbed. Surely te alpha was just using her. No omega or female willingly allowed an alpha to mount them. It hurt too much...

But the female wasn't screaming. She wasn't even flinching, even when Aspen thought William was getting a little rough. It was strange and he was only further perplexed when she started making little noises that sounded, well, pleased.

It didn't last super long, although Aspen thought it had gone on for what seemed like forever. He got a view as the alpha suddenly hunched his back and thrusted forwards particularly hard, muscled flexing as he increased his grip. His mate gave a low grunt at the force and a high keen left the alpha before everything went still for a bit. 

The couple didn't move, Aspen convinced something bad had happened, and then William was slowly sliding off. As he moved, he tugged his mate with him, the woman nipping at him for his careless jerk, but she didn't growl and the alpha carefully positioned himself so he would be beside her for the remainder of their tie.

Aspen slunk away as the couple settled, his brain terribly confused by what he had just seen. He had never, ever, seen a female or omega display like that without being forced and the idea that they might actually _like_ it only flabbergahsted him further.

It just couldn't be true. It couldn't. Lessers weren't supposed to like sex. It hurt and it never ended well for the ones who had the pups...

Aspen shuddered, a bit scared and repulsed that one of his kind could actually let an alpha do that to them. It just wasn't natural, his brain concluded. Something was wrong with her.

The omega turned and high tailed it out of the garden, heading back to his pup. He didn't need to be a part of a pack like that. He didn't want to be like her.

She was sick in the head.


	25. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say its all in your head.

William noticed Aspen's change in demeanor the moment he and his mate had returned back to their group later on in the day. 

The albino no longer looked lost and uncomfortable. Now, he mostly resembled a rather pissed off cat, sitting by himself with his pup, an unpleasant grimace on his face.

William knew that the other had been snooping. He had heard him coming and had caught a glimpse of the smaller when he had scurried away. The fallen had figured that maybe seeing how healthy dynamic relationships existed would maybe draw the other to be more accepting of his alpha in the future. However, it didn't seem to be the case.

The head alpha waited and was not disappointed when Aspen continued to avoid all contact with that pack. The omega completely withdrew, only sharing air with them when he absolutely needed too and kept his distance during meal times until everyone had dispersed.

He was truly acting like an outcast and the alpha could only shake his head in slight frustration as what should have been an attempt at convincing more or less pushed the intended target away.

Guess he'd just have to try something else.

___________

Heaving a sigh, Aspen snuggled his pup close and curled up on his bedding.

It'd been a few weeks since he had seen the disturbing coupling between the alpha and the female and he had kept to his decision to be apart from them. He kept a distance, as though even being near them would infect him with whatever disease it was he imagined they had. He had no desire to be brainwashed into liking something so horrific and, without anywhere to go or anyone else to be with, the pup had once again became his sole source of comfort.

The albino, through the time spent with the tiny babe, had discovered that it was, in fact, blind, and the discovery had made him angry once more for but a second. This thing was a defect. He didn't even deserve the privilege of having to surrogate one who was all there.

But his ire had died quickly. Aspen drew closer and despite his few seconds of malice he soon sought out to help his adopted pup learn how to "see". He chirped and called to him when they were alone, and the pup was actually quite efficent in finding out where he was just by movement and smell alone. 

Aspen might have been impressed, if he even knew what that thought was, but he settled for being glad that at least his pup knew his calls and never strayed too far.

The albino murred quietly as the furry baby squeezed up under his chin, wanting to be closer. He obliged, a part of him thankful for the desire. The albino was still a stranger to affection and although an alpha wanting to give it to him still confused and scared him, a small pup was nothing to fear.

It got comfortable, its little abodes soon sounding and Aspen was left to quietly dwell on his own musings. 

In the background, he could hear the commotion of the pack. They were in another room, somewhere off but not far. The omega sagged slightly as he continued to listen, their sounds, _conversations_ , still something he longed for, but were too far out of reach.

To be a part of that circle, he'd have to change. Change, as he had learned, was scary. From when he had changed into a person ripe enough to carry to the moment he had been sent to the trainer's and had been forced to do what an alpha wanted. Change was never good, no matter what the other side said. 

The pack made more noise and the omega closed his eyes, blocking it out. 

He didn't need them anyway. He didn't need to be a part of a group. He'd always been alone. That was how it was supposed to be...

A soft whine left him. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter.

Deep down, he knew it wasn't true.   
He wasn't supposed to be alone. He wasn't supposed to be afraid. But he was, and Aspen, ignorant to any other way, remained in the mindset he had been raised in. 

You weren't worth anything and you were only there because an alpha wanted to use you for something. Nothing else mattered and whatever frail personality you had was to be lost to you because you didn't even know what it was like to really be a person and not waste away in a cage.

There was no other option. 

This was his birthright and all he knew. Change was scary, even if what you had was what had caused you to most trauma.

Aspen swallowed, trembling as the emotional dam drew close to breaking. The pack was still merry, their careless noise chipping away at the last of Aspen's tiny sliver of hope for himself.

He got it now. The pack was just another scheme. It was just another trick. 

The alpha didn't have to try any more. He got the message. Even if he wanted too, he'd never be free. Even if all the chains and collars and physical restrictions were banished to the ends of the earth...

He'd never be free. Because his mind told him so.

His strongest cage was his own logic, and he had just locked the door and thrown away the key.


	26. You Got Knocked The FUCK Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's trolling doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a hot mess. Will be spruced up later.

It seemed like ages since Aspen had last been in the house.

His scent, once potent, was starting to fade with each passing hour and his missing energy made the building feel empty, yet still instilled a sense of purpose. There was no reason for the vampire who still resided there to wake up early at the near crack of dawn to make breakfast for his picky charge, yet, for some reason, he always caught himself nearly completing so day after day.

Gavin was lost.

Sure, he had been without Aspen before: when he had sent the omega to the trainers, when Aspen had run away.... 

Still, it didn't feel nearly as lonesome as it did now. 

Aspen had been taken from him. Gavin had intended, fully, on completing this new experiment with Aspen when William had told him no so out of the blue. He didn't like the unwilling seperation and, honestly, he was scared by it.

What if Aspen didn't want to come home? What if, against all instincts, he liked William better and wanted to be his omega? 

Logic told him such a thing would never happen as William was bonded, but it wasn't enough to keep his anxious brain from thinking so anyway. Aspen could very well change his mind and decide William was better. He couldn't stop him from here, and he doubted William would give up a member of his pack if that was the case.

The vampire drummed his fingers on the armrest of his comfy chair, anger bubbling in his chest. 

Aspen just couldn't betray him like that. They had been together forever. True, they weren't bonded, but that didn't really matter. Aspen was still _his_ , just by length of time in each others company. That counted, right? 

A steady rumble left the vampire just as his cell phone rang. He growled, glaring at the mobile device on the side table and debated on smashing it until he saw who it was that was calling him.

"William?" Gavin asked himself, as if he couldn't believe the name in front of him. He then flew into a frenzy, scrabbling to push the answer button before the call went to voicemail.

His phone slid out of reach when he went to grab it the first time and completely fell off the table at his second attempt. Gavin dove for it without a second thought, grabbing the device and pushing "answer" with half of his body on the floor and the back end still on the bed.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Mr. Ravine. I have some news..."_

__________

Watching his pup move around, Aspen was ignorant to the conversation that had been brought up to his old alpha. 

Since his little realization as to how futile it was to struggle against how terribly fucked up his mentality was, the omega had focused more on just living in the now. 

No, he wasn't not happy, but he wasn't crushed by sadness either. It was a sort of limbo and the omega more or less just tried to get through the day. So far, it'd been working. He found that he could get more done if he just didn't think too much, and the pack didn't really distract him as much ad it had before. He still acknowledged that they were there, but he didn't avoid or seek them out. In fact, it seemed like the pack was coming to him, a few curious members following the breeder for a bit when an opportunity presented itself. 

Aspen had been confused the first time he had been approached in such a manner, but he had done what was apparently socially acceptable within the group and that was just submitting and accepting whatever they intended. His wariness hadn't dissipated completely when he had first done it, but it hadn't been too big of a deal. The omega that had been curious gave him a few inspecting sniffs and licks before letting him be. It had been strange, and Aspen had left feeling slightly nervous, but no bad had come from it.

After that, he had relaxed his mind concerning those others. Again, things like thinking, or whatever it was he did that made him feel strange and not good, weren't really for him. It was better if he just didn't. No one else seemed to be doing what he had. Why bother, if it was just going to get the alphas upset?

The omega gave a big yawn, his pup coming back over to him. It sniffed its way back, eventually curling up between Aspen's arms. The albino had been sitting in a corner during his observations and so the upright position created a nice shallow cave for the baby to seek refuge in. If Aspen moved his legs, he'd crawl further in, but for now he was content, his adopted mom resting on his hip, one knee drawn further up and his arms adding extra support in front.

The breeder, making sure his baby was safe, shifted slightly before switching gears and watching the window. The birds were out. That's what the alpha called them. Birds. It was a strange way to call those little things. Still, Aspen pondered it very briefly, much to engrossed in watching them build a nest in a branch to care really.

Meanwhile, William was watching him.

The larger Alpha had called Gavin a few days prior to inform him on Aspen's progress. While the little omega appeared to have gotten over whatever it was he had had, the fallen was more than positive it wasn't exactly what he or Gavin wanted.

_"He's definitely improved," William reassured. "He's a lot less tense now. He's bonding with his pup. I was a bit worried he might be reverting, but that doesn't seem to be the case."_

_"Can I come see him then?" Gavin asked, a determined tone to Hia voice. William blinked._

_"Well, I said he was better... I didn't say he was right."_

_"What's the problem then? Did something happened?" A pause. "You said I could come once he was in the pack. Is he not?"_

_"Mr. Ravine, you have to understand the complicated process that is pack life. I can't just throw him in and say he's fixed because he didn't get into a fight. I honestly don't really think he's done much more than just give up."_

_"So you didn't fix anything then?" Gavins voice changed, dangerous. "Why did you say you could change it? You took him from me and he hasn't even improved-"_

_"You gave him to me." William corrected, a growl lacing his words. "Let's remember that, shall we?"_

_"You came to me for help. I told you I could do it, and I can, but people cannot simply change like one flips a switch. There is no miracle cure." The fallen continued. "He is a being that has been severely traumatized and dehumanized. He will take time and patience. Right now, he's just an omega. One who's just accepted his place. He's not him, and until I see **him** , then he shall remain with me and my pack and you will remain out of the program. Do you understand?"_

_There was a long pause. Heavy breathing was heard in Williams ear through the receiver, the other alpha obviously upset, but there was nothing to be done. He had to lay down the law. There was no other way._

_The breathing, hard and loud, slowly subsided, giving away to nothing after several moments. "...I miss him.... I just want him back..."_

_William sat back in his chair. "I understand."_

_Gavin was quiet again, and then he sighed. "Please keep me updated... " he pleaded. "I want to know."_

_"Of course."_

William had learned that Gavin was impatient that day. But, he couldn't blame him. He missed his companion. He had no doubt he would be the same, if not worse, if he had been in his position.

Yet that little piece of knowledge had nothing to do with the task at hand. Aspen was just living the title. He was just being an omega.

William needed him as himself. 

He needed personality.

Without seeing his personality, William knew he wouldn't be able to bring Gavin in. He needed to see how the other acted without conditioned stimuli, to see what he was like when he was given a choice and his own responsibility. No, he couldn't just let Aspen go wild, but the pack would definitely help in bringing out that core piece he was missing.

_________

Waiting a few days to begin his experiment, William finally concocted a series of schemes to, hopefully, get Aspen's inner person to shine through.

They were a series of tests meant to poke and prod at different reactions. What Aspen did would help him determine if he was really coming out of his shell or still just pretending to play the part.

The first test was a simple empathy one. He put Aspen in a situation with a hungry dog and one piece of meat. He allowed ample time for Aspen to get purchase of the piece first before allowing the dog to enter. 

It sniffed around, looking for the food, but found only Aspen and the chunk of meat already between his jaws. When it tried to approach, Aspen snarled, moving away, and the dog pulled away.

For a long while, it was just a cycle, Aspen not really feeling up for giving away his food, especially since he hadn't been able to eat that day either, but his demeanor changed when the dog proceeded to whine and give him puppy dog eyes.

William watched with fascination as the albino struggled with obvious internal conflict, red eyes going from guarded to guilty and nervous. He wanted to eat, but the pouting dog had prevented him from doing so.

The stand off continued, Aspen shifting uncomfortably for about ten minutes before he eventually stood and dropped the piece, crawling away and letting the dog take it. He looked sad to have had to give up his dinner, but William saw more in there besides that.

He had seen someone who, although desiring of things, was also selfless and would give all to someone else in need.

Aspen was allowed freedom shortly after and William began his next plan.

The following test was one to see how well he did when given an invitation to play. William recruited a staff member to assist, having the male approach Aspen when the other had been seperated from the pack and put in a small room.

The staff member was a new face to Aspen, and the albino shied away from him upon first contact. He obviously didn't know what to do with strangers besides not interact with them, but William pushed his staff to keep going with the plan.

The employee proceeded to try and initiate play. He followed Aspen, bringing toys with him and used body language and playful noises to try and coax the omega to engage. Aspen, however remained distant, but looked to be actively curious about the stranger and his doings.

The staff kept going, eventually playing with the toys himself for a bit before he grew bored and went to rest on the other side of the room. He had probably been resting for a good twenty minutes or so before Aspen, oh so slowly, crept forwards and grabbed a toy.

The omega had only played once or twice in his life. He may have tried to be playful when he was younger, but obviously he had been taught it wasn't acceptable and playing with another was basically unheard of. Now, he still wasn't sure if he would get in trouble or not, but the toy looked fun. He wanted to try.

Aspen proceeded to entertain himself, growing more into the act the longer he was let to do so. The employee waited for a bit before getting up and approaching.

His sudden coming scared Aspen, and the omega proceeded to shy again, but when the employee didn't snap or take the toy from him and instead started to tug lightly on the other end, Aspen finally seemed to get it.

William smiled as Aspen cautiously played with his staff member, letting the other have the control for most of the time they played. Near the end, before William finally had to bring the experiment to a close, he saw that Aspen was playful, and that be could indeed smile. He was just shy about doing so, and was actually very polite. For an omega who still was still mostly mute in his own language, he had enough manners to share and let others have a go first. He never once snatched the toy away or grew snippy when it was a minute between turns. Aspen was quite a puzzle that was slowly being unraveled, but William was glad he was getting to see his true colors.

The tests continued, most of them to guide things like patience, respect, affection, and fear. The fear part, William discovered, was that Aspen was terrified of thunderstorms. That last one had been on accident, a rouge storm rolling through one day. All William could say was that Aspen was quite unhappy with storms and craved close contact while they went on. 

Actually, Aspen did like attention and affection, but his shy nature and need to build trust made giving it to him difficult, but the fallen was relieved to know that Aspen wasn't averse to it at all. It just took time, and you had to give him reason to trust you.

The final test, however, was the one that William was most interested in.

He knew the pup Aspen cared for was not his own, and he also saw how Aspen wasn't as attached as he should have been to the babe. William was curious to know if Aspen had motherly instincts at all, and if he was willing to protect what wasn't his from harm. If he did, it would prove that Aspen was indeed very nurturing, and if he didn't, then it would tell him that the omega had a limit to his love.

If he didn't, William wouldn't necessarily call him bad, as he wanted to know Aspen's personality through and through, but it would be something he would have to tell Gavin.

But first, he had to get the reaction.

The fallen picked a day out of the blue to do the test. It was when Aspen had brought his pup in the main room to snuggle with. William had been eying them for some time, watching, not moving.

And then he stood.

William stalked over to the duo, the pack instantly knowing something was going on. Aspen, too, snapped his head up at the change in energy and watched as William enroached on his space.

There was barely any time for the omega to register what was happening, or even to think about what might be coming before William was on his baby, shoving it around and making the little thing squeal.

The omega shot to his hands and knees, red eyes wide and wild. He took in the fact that the alpha was doing something to his baby, something bad, and even though he couldn't see that William wasn't actually biting the baby or anything, protective instincts surged through him.

The alpha was hurting him. Hurting _his_ pup.

A savage snarl came from the smaller and he rushed forwards. His shoulder collided with Williams side and his muscles strained, shoving the alpha up and away. The fallen, realizing he was being attacked, reared up to get away, but Aspen just continued.

He was seeing nothing but red, thirsty for blood in the name of the little pup that he had been taking care of. His teeth sought purchase on William's throat and he clamped down on what he could.

William made a noise of pain at the bite, flopping onto his back as Aspen dominated him. He snarled and squabbled, twisting his body. He shoved Aspen simutaneously, practically tossing the smallerand then got up fully.

Aspen had not been deterred by the throw, even though he had landed rather roughly. He rebounded and came right back, terrorizing William until the alpha was pushed back far enough away that Aspen felt safe that his pup wouldn't be hurt any longer.

He cooed, the sound escaping him without concious decision, and he hurried back to the little whimpering furball. His body was shaking from the excitement, but he was completely focused on soothing his baby and making sure it was okay.

The little one squeaked, calling to him, and cried only briefly until Aspen's means of comfort worked its full magic and made it quiet and limp. The breeder then scooped him up in his jaws, glaring at William one last time before he left the room in search of a sanctuary.

William saw him go, the attack still fresh in his mind. He had not expected Aspen to react and engage him in such a way. What Aspen had done was almost unreal, and the alpha couldn't dismiss the fact that he was now wary of coming between the mother and his adopted young again.

But at least it meant he was a true nurturing spirit through and through. The fallen had a small second to feel pride and joy for his discovery before one of the lower ranking alphas in his pack slammed into him from the side.

Seemed he would have to fight for his spot of right again. 

Maybe he shouldn't have let Aspen whip his ass...


	27. Let's Get One Thing Straight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think a little organizing is needed...

_It's alright. It's ok._

_He's safe._

Aspen licked his baby, a knot of anxiety twisted deep in his stomach with every whimper or squeak tiny lungs emitted.

_The alpha didn't get him. He's not dead. Pup is ok._

The omega curled his lip at the thought of the alpha, of how bold he had been in attacking his little one. He paused his licking as he silently snarled, tensing as though the alpha were creeping up on him right then.

But he wasn't. He wasn't near them.

_Safe._

The voice in Aspen's head soothed him, smoothing down the proverbial feathers and allowed him to focus once more on his helpless baby.

He had been terrified when the attack had happened. The omega had thought he was going to lose his baby in those few seconds of violence. And, even though it wasn't his by blood, Aspen wasn't sure he could tell the difference between the level of terror he had felt then and before when he had Gavin had come into the attic all those years ago.

His blood had still run cold and his heart beat fast. 

Aspen cooed, nuzzling his pup gently with his nose as the little thing wiggled closer. It's eyes were squeezed tight, useless, and its pudgy tiny body was no more capable of defense as grape was to a hard enough squeeze. 

It was utterly vulnerable, in every sense. Incapable of doing anything to protect itself besides cry for its mother.

Him.

The albino knew it wasn't its mother. He knew his pregnancy had wielded nothing for him. It never had. 

Still, his instincts said he was, that this pup was his to care for and his to protect. He was supposed to respond to its cries and help it figure out the dark world it had been born into.

Somewhere, deep inside, he was still mad at the alpha for his trick. But right now, it was buried underneith the overwhelming affection he felt for the tiny thing between his arms. Yes, the alpha may have tricked him, but the attack had banished all thoughts of him rejecting the babe. He had protected it and it depended on him. 

He had finally been given a pup of his own to care for and he would rather give his little pup the best he could then not and regret his one chance in life to do what he was bred for.

The pup squeaked, pink mouth a stark contrast to its ebony fur. Aspen murred and dipped his head, nuzzling and licking it a few more times before tucking it under his chin. The omega felt it wriggle and shift, getting comfortable, before it stilled and fell asleep. Aspen quirked a small smile at it, pleased, and then followed its lead into dreamland.  
_________

The fight had left William sore and out of the running for pack leader. Aspen had thoroughly dominated him during their little spat and now the ex alpha was trying to figure out the best way to get back to the top.

He had nothing against lower ranks. He supported them immensely and hoped they would get to be equal to the rest of society in the future. 

But this was his pack. 

He wasn't supposed to be at the bottom and his biology screamed at him for doing something he never should have done: Back up.

When he had backed up he had given Aspen control, control that shouldn't have been given away. Now he was paying for it, forced to be the last one at supper and to lick his wounds the omega had left on his pride.

His mate was not very pleased at their sudden rank change either, and she showed it. She snipped at him, irritable at their loss of position and alpha couple comforts. Since they were bonded, when he fell, she was tugged along with him. She was a naturally more dominant dynamic, so the change was taken hard on her as well, and William didn't blame her when she got upset that they were no longer allowed to do what they were used too and were now disciplined by others considered higher up in their pack.   
He had fucked up pretty badly, and now he needed to fix it because, not only was the power shift uncomfortable, but it also meant mating during her season probably wouldn't be possible.

The lower the rank, the less chances of being able to reproduce. Before, those in William's pack during the spring hadn't been able to copulate themselves until the alpha pair had successfully had the first tie of the season. Since Aspen wasn't bonded, and had a pup to care for, he would never be tied and therefore everyone else would be forced to go forego breeding as well.

William didn't want to miss out, a child with his mate something he had dreamed about for years. Every missed season was another chance at never and so he was near frantic when he finally came up with his plan.

He'd have to start from the bottom, unfortunately, and work his way up. He had to make sure the two other alphas in the pack wouldn't try and challenge Aspen first. He needed to have security, and so he fought them to get rid of the competition. It would also reinstill the power he used to hold before Aspen had whipped his ass, and therefore give him back the respect he had lost.

He beat the first with little issue, the alpha much younger than he and still lacking in many areas of skill. He retreated minutes after the fight began, leaving William one step closer to his goal.

The second, however, was more difficult. This alpha had been in his pack for much longer and was much more versed in the act of fighting. He had also been the one to challenge William numerous times during his reign before, but had never won.

The fight lasted quite a long while, Aspen and the rest watching with curiosity as the two went at it with a skill that was now mostly lost on modern day society. 

It was moderately tough, but William succeeded, as he always had, and the other alpha begrudgingly showed submission after William had topped him once again.

"I'll take the title one day." the loser promised. William snorted.

"But not today." he replied coolly, watching the other depart.

All that was left was to take back position from Aspen. 

The alpha knew he had skill and definitely strength, but alpha brawn was apparently nothing when it came to omega fury. He'd have to be careful on this next battle, or he'd risk being right back where he started.

_______

Aspen had no idea what all the fights were about. To him, it just seemed like the alphas were being dumb again, butting heads for no reason and creating a ton of commotion.

He had no clue the fights were because he was technically pack leader. 

Hell, he didn't even know he was pack leader.

Despite his living with the group and observing its ways, Aspen was still quite dense when it came to a few things. This was one of them.   
He didn't once think that he was leader by chasing William away when he had attacked his baby, and he had never really wanted to be leader. It was hard enough just fitting in. Leading was way out of his element.

But Aspen did notice things had gotten easier. He got first pick at dinner, since no one else seemed hungry when he had finally gone and snagged something, and the others didn't intrude on his space anymore.

It was a nice change, but still not enough to make the omega question his position. Maybe they were just being nice. He could accept that.

But, one day, William was coming up to him again. The omega tensed, feeling something off, and he eyed the older male warily. 

What did he want? His pup? To kill him? Aspen didn't know, but he didn't make a sound, instead just keeping his head down and his eyes on the big alpha in case he went to attack.

William sidled right up next to Aspen. He observed the others body language, noting how tense and defensive he was. At once he knew, no words needed, that Aspen was unaware of his position.

How fortunate for him.

With Aspen in the dark, William only needed to assert himself. It didn't need to be violent, but a simple roll to get Aspen to bear his belly would be enough. Submission was all he needed.

The alpha growled, low, and Aspen tensed further, licking his lips. Worry made his eyebrows knit together and William continued to growl, stepping closer until he was hovering over the smaller and enroaching upon his personal space.

_What was going on? Why was he doing this?_

Aspen didn't have any answers but he tried to appease the other. His pup was safe in another room, so there was no trigger to set him off and no one for him to worry about. He crawled away a few inches, wondering if he was on the alpha's pillow by mistake, but William just followed him and Aspen once again had to figure out a way to diffuse the situation.

He hadn't done anything wrong, that he recalled. Why was the alpha pestering him? He was being good.

The omega gave a soft whine as his stress levels rose and William continued to crowd him. The alpha wasn't going to give in until he got what he wanted, which was complete surrender. He needed Aspen to give it to him, least his earlier efforts be for nothing.

Aspen remained confused, however, for quite some time. William hounded him relentlessly for a good hour before the lesser dynamic finally seemed to get with the program and bare his belly with an undignified flop onto his side. Aspen avoided all eye contact while he submitted, tongue darting out to lick his lips in a nervous fashion while William finally stopped growling and curiously sniffed his person.

It was strange, and Aspen quaked the whole few seconds William had him topped. When he was finally let free he scurried away to a safer spot, turning to watch as William preened over his success in regaining his spot as top dog.

 _What was that for?_ Aspen thought to himself. _He just wanted to sniff me?_

The albino continued to observe, eventually just shaking his head and leaving the scene when looking did nothing to solve the puzzle he had been left with.

Alphas never were easy to understand.


	28. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's not very smart sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a question concerning pack dynamics and how they work, I've written a little guide for you all.
> 
> Packs, like Williams, are more of a novelty in this universe. Just like everything considered antique, having a full functioning and working pack is considered obsolete in modern society and therefore the more respected members of William's group (alphas and betas) either have jobs and lives outside of their pack activities or can leave and come back whenever they choose. 
> 
> William also has a life outside of his pack, but he does his best to merge his outside life with his home one. The other alphas and a few of the betas are probably wealthy members of the outside community that can afford time off from their jobs to spend months living with William and experiencing the lifestyle he provides. Others, however, are simply strays William has accumulated to broaden his "family" and they more or less bum around as permanent pack players.
> 
> By no means are any of the members of this pack, save for William's mate, permanent. They all have things to do and consider this a hobby or a type of therapy when questioned. It's more or less something only the rich can afford to play with.
> 
> That being said, the pack structure is rather simple. There's only one head pair, and the head alpha has the duty of keeping everyone in line. His mate is able to discipline and call most of the shots as well and for the most part they are equal in power and share mutual respect. 
> 
> Below them are the second hands, or the one or two that have the second most strength in the group. Below those are the lower alpha's who are much like adolescent adults in the sense they challenge the head authority from time to time but never achieve more than they have. Under them are the middle men, who don't do much but besides enjoy not being under much pressure yet can bully those below them, which are the lowest rankers. Lowest rankers can be beta, alpha, or omega, and being a lower ranker is usually determined by personality or strength. If an alpha is exceptionally weak, they'll be a low rankers forever. Likewise, if an omega is very shy and submissive, then they'll be at the bottom as well.
> 
> Most bottom rankers are omegas, due to selective breeding, but some have the personality to be much more pushy then the collective. Likewise, there are some alphas who just don't have the balls to be bothered with conflict and can find themselves being in quite the awkward pickle in life.
> 
> Packs feed off energy and if there's a commotion between two members than the whole pack will eventually get involved and share that excitement. Hormones also play a key factor and the head female or omega of the lead alpha is usually the one to set off the heat season by being the first one to come into heat. Those below the head pair have to wait their turn, so to speak, when it comes to breeding. The head pair always gets first tie, and if they don't then no one gets to breed.
> 
> Any member of the pack can have a litter, but the alpha's pups get first priority, meaning most of the food and nesting provisions go to the honored mother while the others gets what's left in succession. The subconscious goal in a pack is to secure the most prominent blood first.
> 
> Pups born into a pack can either remain with the group permanently or leave and make a group of their own. Often times packs are consisted of several foundation families children and their successive lines. 
> 
> Packs have no discrimination to a certain number of dynamics a group can hold, nor is their one against genders. 
> 
> Harems don't exist in pack settings.
> 
> The head pair can be dethroned at any time if a challenger can win a fight against the current alpha. The head alpha and their mate then become lower to middle rankers depending on the former alpha's age, strength, and any disabilities they might have that prevents them from climbing the status ladder.

It was happening. It was finally happening.

Months after Aspen had been taken from him, in a manner he still considered unfair and against his wishes, Gavin had received a call from William saying that Aspen had _finally_ gotten with the program and that it was okay for him to visit.

The vampire was so happy to be given the green light that he was nearly beside himself with what to do. Just comprehending the fact that there was no longer a barrier was hard enough. He couldn't even fathom what he would do and how he would feel when he saw Aspen again.

It had been too long and he quickly let his receptionist know that he would need his schedule cleared for a while. 

He was taking a bit of a trip.

_________

Aspen had no idea the pack would be getting a little bigger, with the addition of his old alpha. They didn't tell him much.

Well, that, and currently it was heat season, so William wasn't exactly focused on everyone else as he was his own partner.

The alpha's mate had gone into heat the day prior, setting of a chain reaction within the group. Now everyone except Aspen was horny as fuck and the omega wasn't exactly pleased to be in the middle of a giant orgy.

He'd gotten comfortable with the pack when it was sensible, but sex was still something he avoided. He also felt no tug to follow the rest into the hormone frenzy, his pup saving him the torment this year. 

It was a blessing, but it also made things awkward. Aspen couldn't recall how many times he'd accidently been in the presence of a couple or two going at it. Maybe if he had been in heat he wouldn't have minded it as much, but since he wasn't the omega could only avert his gaze and force down the nausea and emotional discomfort seeing the act caused.

It just wasn't a good thing, he was convinced. Sex would never be something he would look forwards too.

The omega was trying to take a nap in a far corner of the room, one of the alpha omega couples chirping to each other in the distance, when a familiar scent breezed in.

Aspen's nose twitched, the new smell immediately shaking him from the careful doze he had put himself in, and the omega barely had a moment to gather himself before he was met with the visual of his old alpha pratically charging at him.

He shot up, scared out of his mind, and spun to run away. He neglected to remember he was in a tight corner, however, so his tight turn ended with a rather sound thump as he banged into one of the walls.

"Aspen!" 

Gavin had arrived at the estate mere moments before. One of William's staff had greeted him, letting him know of the situation he was going to be walking into and the lack of his boss's presence, but the vampire had only barely noted anything the employee had said.

All he was focused on was seeing his little breeder again. His poor, little breeder.

As such, his excitement may have gotten the better of him. He had faltered the last second, rushing forwards when he had seen the familiar white body in the back. 

He now realized that maybe he should've came in a little different. He hadn't meant to make Aspen run into a wall.

The omega whined a bit, knocked back by the accidental collision, and Gavin reached forwards to help him.

"I'm sorry, Aspen. I didn't mean..."

His hand touched the omega on the shoulder and immediately the smaller was pulling away, fixing him with an expression that relayed fear and mistrust.

Gavin felt his heart sink.

"You're too fast..." a voice grunted somewhere to the vampire's left. Gavin frowned a turned, blinking at what he was met with.

It was William and his mate... only, they weren't exactly presentable. Gavin wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed them before, but there they were, in the middle of a tie. The alpha was draped over his mate's back, arms wrapped around her waist and their bodies pulled flush together. The vampire was sure that if he got the right angle he'd see all the goods, but thankfully the couple was positioned in such a way nothing was distinguishable. It was still a bit strange, however, so Gavin stared for a second, brain fumbling with the explicit picture.

"I... um..."

William didn't look impressed. "What?" he grumbled, voice thick with primal lust. "You've never seen a tie before?"

Gavin swallowed, averting his gaze. "No... I mean... you're out... in the open..."

The older alpha scoffed. 

"Privacy via walls and doors isn't needed here," he said. He rolled his eyes. "Modern society has gotten so prude."

Gavin continued to look down. "Well we all aren't exhibitionists..."

William didn't respond to that, but he did scowl. His mate shifted under him, turning and nipping at his arm in warning. She was growing restless, a sign that she wasn't going to put up with him laying on her for too much longer. He knew that the nips were just lovebites compared to what she'd unleash if she got annoyed before his knot would give.

"Aspen doesn't like to be run at," he said as he settled more of his weight on his knees, Gavin perking as the conversation shifted. "You're approaching him all wrong."

The vampire blinked, glancing at his nervous charge. The albino was pressed up against the wall across from him, inching towards the exit. He looked at William.

"...What am I supposed to do then?"

William shifted again. "Give him space, and be respectful." he said. "Running up to him is basically promising nothing good. Don't be an alpha dick."

The vampire tilted his head at the last part, but soon realized Aspen had run away from him, seeking comfort a ways away. He could only spare one more glance at William, who gave him a challenging gaze, before he took a deep breath and got up, going to approach Aspen again.

The omega steadily moved away, watching as the alpha came towards him. He remembered Gavin. How could he not? He had been the man's pet for years. Seeing him had been both a slight comfort, the creature of routine pleased at the sight of a familiar face, but it had quickly been replaced with apprehension.

The alpha was associated with many memories that weren't pleasant and coupled with how tall he was... 

Well, Aspen wanted to stay away.

He scuttled closer to the alpha and omega pair that had been courting in the corner as Gavin came after him, standing at his full height and completely doing it all wrong. 

He looked terrifying from his spot on the ground. How else was he supposed to react?

Gavin, however, had no idea he was being offensive, and he frowned in frustration when Aspen did nothing but run from him the entire time, eventually escaping fully out one of the doors when an employee had come in to put more water in the fountain.

Honestly, what was he supposed to do? Why wouldn't Aspen come to him?

The vampire could only ponder his problem briefly before the wind was knocked out of him, something akin to a bulldozer tackling him to the floor.

He landed hard, his shoulder and hip getting most of the impact. It was disorienting, but he twisted so he was on his back to try and defend himself, coming face to face with a recently freed William who looked pissed nine ways to Sunday.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," the alpha hissed, lip curled back in a snarl. 

Gavin felt his hackles raise, and a cold shiver tremble down his spine. Yet, he remained stubborn. "Do what?"

William pressed down on him harder, Gavin suddenly realizing that the other alpha had him in a neck hold, his palm over his throat. The steady pressure acted on his windpipe, breathing getting more difficult with each added pound of force.

"Disrespect my pack." William clarified, watching Gavin's eyes get big at the way he was handling him. He continued.

"No one, except my staff, walks upright while in the pack setting. You aren't special. You aren't the head alpha. You'll walk just like everyone else does, and you'll never, ever, chase another of my lesser members like you just did."

Gavin wheezed. "I was just-"

William cut him off with a growl. 

"No talking. You'll learn to talk like the rest of us. Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you get it easy."

"You're going to get integrated just like Aspen did. Every time you mess up you'll get a punishment. You're at the bottom, and you'll stay there until you earn your right." William narrowed his eyes. "Challenge my authority and I'll make you wish you hadn't crossed me."

The air was thick with tension and gavin blinked away the tears that were at the corners of his eyes, the pressure on his throat beyond painful. 

William sounded like he was a lunatic, and Gavin may have just figured out that he was a bit too late. Still, he was his last chance at working out with Aspen.

It was either do or lose.

He wasn't ready to lose.

The vampire wheezed in another breath, clawing at William's wrist. 

"Fine."


	29. Looks Like Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face?

When William had made his decree, Gavin knew immediately that he was in for a long haul.

This whole... thing.

It was never meant to be easy. 

It was the mental equivalent of military boot camp, your whole person being so thrown out of sorts that you had no choice but to conform. To change. 

You were being remoulded, bit by bit, and god damn did it suck.

Gavin wasn't sure he could recall another point in time where he felt so mentally and physically exhausted a mere week into his pack assimilating. 

It was like no matter what he did he was wrong and the alpha had been subject to countless punishments for his mistakes. Each attack left him more drained and the lack of a familiar language dragged hard on his ability to comprehend.

Even now, bruised and sore from a tussle with one of William's lower ranking alphas, the vampire didn't even know what he had done to deserve his latest beat down.

Had he taken some one's spot agin? Or maybe he was hunching his back too far. Still, it could be because he had looked at someone wrong...

The vampire sagged, eyes drooping. 

This was certainly not what he had first imagined when he had signed Aspen up for this.

_Aspen..._

Gavin made a soft noise to himself as the thought of the breeder crossed his mind. He had seen Aspen multiple times at all hours of the day, but not once had he been able to get close to the other.

Everyone he had caught his eye, Aspen had either quickly skirted away, left, or merged with the pack, using their numbers and natural wariness to his outsider status to his advantage.

It honestly wasn't fair, and Gavin had felt like throwing quite the alpha fit when his frustration had built up a mere day prior.

Why couldn't he just be with him? Why did he have to jump through so many hoops, yet remain completely unrewarded?

It was cruel, and the alpha had fought with it all that afternoon long before finally winding down and just letting his new environment weigh down on him.

It was never meant to be easy. 

It was a challenge, one that would determine his and Aspen's relationship.

He puffed, closing his eyes, and settled to rest.

_______

The road to success was not paved with gold or hidden shortcuts.

Gavin took plenty of time to understand the pack itself, let alone it's complicated culture and inner rules. But when he finally did, it had been over a year since Aspen's initial induction to the program and a good nine months for Gavin himself.

In that time Aspen and his pup had grown and changed. The pup, now named Levi, was able to shift forms and while rather docile in his human skin he made sure to cause all sorts of trouble underfoot as a little puppy.

His blindness was no handicapp, his senses finely tuned to override. He was able to tell where everyone was by noise alone and used everything from the feeling of air moving to smell to do his pranks or find who he sought.

Aspen had taught him well, and the omega himself had changed quite a bit as well.

While his pup grew physically, Aspen's growth was more internal, his personality and mannerisms shining through the longer he stayed. He soon became a comfortable part of the middle pack, able to do mostly what he pleased and only having to answer to a select few. His body had toned and he reminded Gavin of some long lost beauty who had finally been set free from his cage, able to experience life the way it was mostly intended and hold himself with minimal fear to what a passing stranger might do on a whim.

It was a stunning change, Gavin almost unable to believe his own eyes as his breeder finally gained the confidence he had so been lacking and enjoyed being a mother. 

His only complaint, however, was that he was still far from who he wanted to be when Aspen was concerned.

His months of work had not gotten him as close to Aspen as he preferred and the alpha couldn't understand why. Did he still offend him? Was he not able to talk to him the right way?

Gavin didn't know, and he so wanted too. He just wanted the final puzzle piece. It would solve so many problems.

William finally noticed the others pining and decided he was tired of the one sided love fest.

"Court him." William said one day, out of the blue. Gavin had been sulking at that point, brooding in the corner when Aspen had breezed by him with his pup to do other things.

The vampire turned. "...And how would I do that?" he answered, sighing. "He doesn't even notice me."

The older alpha didn't bawk. "You're still trying to talk to him. Talking doesn't work with him."

He stood, approaching Gavin, and sat next to him once close enough. "Stop trying to be modern. Aspen's a pack creature. He's not going to notice whoever flops his gums enough. He's looking for a mate that can provide and protect." He nudged the vampire. "You need to show him that you're it."

Gavin furrowed his brow. "How do I do that? I can't beat you, and the other alphas already have mates." He shook his head. "There's nothing for me to do."

The vampire got up, stretching for a second before moving away. "Thanks though."

William saw him off, a slight look on his face from how Gavin hadn't even attempted to figure out how to court his interest. Aspen was pretty dense, so it wouldn't happen unless Gavin made the first move and showed Aspen that he wasn't going to hurt him. 

But the vampire had been right on one thing. He couldn't successfully show his worth with the current crop of people he was with now. The other alphas only fought each other and occasionally him for a spot at the top. He was stuck.

The fallen hummed quietly to himself in thought, pondering, and then decided that maybe he should open his enrollment a bit more.

_______

_A new alpha?_

Aspen observed what was obviously a newcomer come into the pack beside William, his curiosity piqued. They hadn't had anyone new in a long time, besides Gavin. The omega kept a close eye on the newbie as he came into the pack, being briefly introduced by the head alpha himself.

"Everyone, this is Vienne. He's going to be with us for a while. Vienne, meet everyone."

Vienne flashed a smile. "Pleasure."

Vienne was an alpha. Anyone with two eyes could see that, his posture and direct eye contact bold enough that any other dynamic was just not possible. He had black hair and stunning amber eyes. His whole physique suggested he was more than capable of winning a few fights and his charm made everyone in the pack come closer to get to know him.

Aspen kept a safe distance, not really the type to just approach a stranger. He kept Levi close as well, unwilling to let the babe wander too far until he got a feel for who this new alpha was. Part of it was his personality, but underneath that there still was the fear he had come to know in his life.

Vienne entertained the majority of the pack for a bit, having to be extra careful since William's mate and the other two omegas in the group were expecting. He was respectful and only politely greeted those who approached before he started to advance in on the albino in the corner.

Aspen blinked, surprised the new alpha was making a bee line for him and Levi. He didn't run, but he did reel back a bit as Vienne came to a stop in front of him, stretching his neck out to sniff.

The alpha's breath ghosted across his skin and the omega shifted further away, not sure he liked that. However, that was nothing compared to the sudden nuzzle and lick on his cheek Vienne bestowed on him.

Aspen's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he pulled away so fast he nearly tripped over himself. Vienne chuckled at him when the omega had determined he was far enough away.

"No worries, darling. I'm not gonna hurt you." the alpha spoke, winking at the ever confused Aspen before he turned and walked off to go busy himself with something other. The omega remained where he was long after he had left, brain trying to figure out what was going on.

Gavin, meanwhile, was in a state of shock.

He had seen the whole thing, the little seed of doubt that had dropped into his stomach the moment he saw the new alpha now sprouting into a damn full grown tree.

Vienne had nuzzled and licked Aspen, which was basically a full claim to other dynamics. He hadn't even waited to see if maybe Aspen was already spoken for. No, he had just waltzed over and marked his territory as if Aspen had always been his.

He didn't know what to do, both frozen in shock and anger bubbling up under his skin.

Aspen was his omega. He had been the others unofficial alpha for years. He should've been the one to mark the albino, not that... that back alley trash.

Gavin scowled and stormed over to Aspen, the omega feeling his presence within seconds of his approach.

He stared up at Gavin, not sure what he wanted, and squeaked in surprise when Gavin proceeded to rub his cheek against him, rubbing off the scent mark Vienne had laid down.

Aspen squirmed under Gavin's attention, confused even more so, and when he was finally free from the sudden affection Gavin was laying beside him, not saying anything.

_What in the world?_

Aspen glanced at the alpha as if he had grown a second head. Honestly, why were alphas so strange and weird? None of them had ever licked or nuzzled him before, now they were teaming him? 

He didn't get it, and he put space between he and Gavin before he was able to fully calm down once more.

He didn't care what the alphas did, or why, but he just hoped he wouldn't have to be touched by them any more.


	30. Now You've Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say some shit happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon spelling errors and autocorrect.

But, just like everything else Aspen wanted, it didn't happen.

Vienne was a persistent character and he had apparently taken quite the liking to the albino, much to Gavin's dismay. He was often seen with the smaller, whenever Gavin was otherwise preoccupied, and had a habit of brining things with him as if to persuade Aspen into letting him in a little closer.

The omega had resisted at first, still wary of the other alpha, but eventually the treats Vienne brought with him every time they happened to get together started to ease Aspen's apprehension.

Gavin couldn't believe Vienne had somehow managed to get Aspen to let him lay with him on the same pillow, something he himself hadn't been able to do since... well, ever! It wasn't fair, and the jealousy that had been building only grew with each passing moment it seemed that Aspen might actually be falling for the imposter.

"He walks in and basically steals him." Gavin hissed to William, eyes narrowed and back hunched as he watched vienne and Aspen from a little ways away. The two were sharing lunch it seemed, Vienne having brought food over. He hadn't allowed the omega first pick or anything, but they were sharing.

William tilted his head at Gavin, observing his behaviour. Seemed he may have gotten an alpha that was a bit too upfront, but it could still work.

"Have you tried to do what he has?" the elder asked, Gavin whipping his head to stare at him. "Have you tried courting?"

The vampire growled. "Of course."

William didn't look impressed. "I don't think you have actually."

"You've mostly been hiding in the background, letting your jealousy consume you. You obviously have feelings for Aspen, and you don't want anyone else to have him, yet you don't make any moves to try and win his favor." 

William paused in his speaking, seeing Gavin had focused mostly on him now. He gestured towards the couple away from them. 

"Aspen's not going to notice a nobody."

The last few words left his mouth and resounded in Gavin's head. Nobody? Is that what Aspen thought of him? A quick glance at how well he seemed to be getting along with Vienne confirmed his question and the alpha faulted in his stance.

Everything he had done... Aspen hadn't even noticed...

His sacrifices... his struggles. It was nothing to the omega, truly and fully.

Gavin didn't know what to make of that, the knowledge making his heart clench and a lump form in his throat. He adored Aspen so much... 

How could the omega not even care.

And then he remembered.

Aspen hadn't ever noticed any alpha before. It was Vienne who had suddenly caused a change, his boldness forcing Aspen to react to him.

It was his fault Aspen was acting the way he was. His breeder didn't give anyone a second glance. He only had too when the picture was being shoved down his throat.

Gavin snarled and whipped about, approaching the couple with a new plan in mind. He'd get rid of Vienne for his forceful charm, and take the glory for himself. If Aspen was so visual, then he'd definitely notice this. It was the perfect plan, and once he was sure Aspen knew he existed, he could finish the rest and he and Aspen would finally live happily ever after.

Vienne turned his head as Gavin came around. He took in the form of the vampire and knew something was up, just by how his head was low and his shoulders squared.

He got up, not wanting to take an attack lying down. The move made Aspen tilt his head, but the omega didn't sense any danger until the two were actually going at it.

Gavin had paused just before he made his move, giving Vienne one last option to back out. The gesture went unanswered and so the vampire didn't feel the need to waste more time.

The two men collided with a rather disturbing sound of flesh and bone meeting flesh and bone. They wasted no time going all in, literally fighting tooth and nail. Aspen, at that point, had the common sense to high tail it out of the circle of death, the two alphas pushing and shoving.

The pack was immediately intrigued, flocking to the fight. William kept any that were too eager from jumping in themselves and kept a careful eye on Gavin and Vienne.

He'd seen plenty of fights in his time. This one was pure business, and the lack of any noise was proof of such.

Gavin shoved Vienne, the other alpha rearing up onto his knees. He had a hold of Gavin's shoulder and he wasn't planning on letting go. The vampire bit down harder on the other's arm, not really favoring what he had gotten out of the tussle, and he shoved harder, twisting his body in an effort to bring Vienne down on his side.

The sudden shift caught Vienne off balance and he landed on the floor with a thud. Gavin was on him in an instant, the scrabble not coming to an end until the vampire had him pinned completely, arms above his head and both of his legs held down by Gavin's weight.

The winning alpha bared his bloodied teeth to Vienne and the other alpha answered with an unhappy yowl. They remained locked in a staring contest until Vienne looked away.

It was only then that Gavin let him go and he chased Vienne for a few steps just to further satisfy the preening beast inside him.

He did it. He did it!

Gavin turned to see where Aspen was, the pack now allowed to go investigate the winner and chase the loser as they pleased. The alpha barely noted the other bodies flitting around him, too focused on finding Aspen to care what his pack members thought of the fight.

Aspen was away from the group, curious but patient, and he seemed to be waiting for Gavin to make the move towards him because as soon as Gavin was out of the flurry of activity he was approaching.

The vampire could tell Aspen was still a little skittish, but he didn't completely run away when he stretched his neck out to greet him. The omega pulled away briefly, but came right back, bumping noses with Gavin gently and the alpha made a pleased noise.

They spent a little while just nuzzling and Eskimo kissing, both activities something Gavin had never imagined would happen to him when it concerned the breeder, and he could only describe himself as very content when he and Aspen eventually parted ways.

The omega noticed him now. He wasn't afraid and Gavin truly and honestly felt that it was just good things from now on.

______

But Vienne had other plans.

The alpha was, admittedly, a sore loser and very hardheaded. His defeat a few days prior had only served to make him want Aspen more and to hand Gavin his ass on a platter. His alpha pride wouldn't allow him to simply leave it be and his rather twisted personality made his plan for revenge a devious one.

The alpha waited to strike, needing to choose a moment when Gavin was occupied and he could easily herd Aspen somewhere else. His opportunity came to him when William called Gavin away to assist him with something, leaving just him, Aspen, and the rest of the pack alone.

Vienne smirked to himself, getting up as soon as he was sure Gavin was gone. He made his way over to Aspen and roused the omega from his nap. The albino blinked at him, a bit disoriented, but was easily moved with a few choice nips to his hip.

The alpha moved him along into one of the more vacant rooms, nipping every now and then to keep Aspen going, and once they were alone the real "fun" began.

You might call it intuition, but Aspen had a feeling that he shouldn't have been alone with Vienne at that moment. Something was just off about all of what was happening and the omega decided that he had better go.

He turned, moving towards the door, and was immediately stopped by Vienne himself. 

"Where you going, toots?" Vienne snarled, a glint in his eye. Aspen instantly felt the fear factor rise to ten and, prey instincts overriding, turned the opposite way to make a break for it.

It was not a wise move, Vienne pouncing on him mere moments after and forcing him to the floor. Aspen felt something in his wrist twist as he was pulled down, but he had little time to even begin to ponder what it might have been because Vienne was fastening his teeth around the back of his neck and jerking his hips up with both of his arms.

_No!_

The position had fear surging through every nerve in Aspen's body, his eyes going wide. He went still, the overwhelming terror paralyzing him for but a second, and then he was thrashing for his life.

No. No! He wouldnt. He wouldn't let this happen to him. Not again!

Aspen bucked, adrenaline allowing him to pick himself up despite the extra weight trying to hold him down. Vienne made a noise of surprise as his victim suddenly started to fight back, but it didn't deter him.

He growled, shoving as hard as he could. Aspen's body resisted the downward motion, determined, yet Vienne was twice as much. The alpha kept baring down on Aspen, not caring if he snapped the others back in his trying to force him back down.

The omega, however, remained resiliant, and was frantically trying to squirm free. His wiggling only made it harder and eventually Vienne had to change tactics. He grabbed Aspen's straining arms, pulling them back so fast Aspen had no time to even realize they were no longer under him.

His chin hit the floor, followed by the rest of his torso. Pain bloomed behind his eyes at the impact, his mind having not been prepared for the sneaky move, and further made him feel terror.

No. 

Please, no.

Tears started to run down Aspen's red cheeks, his body shaking as Vienne held him captive. The alpha had tied his arms behind his back soon after aquiring them and Aspen could only let out a pained whine as Vienne settled his knees over his calves, pinning his legs down.

"Nice try, doll." Vienne panted, the struggle having taken some effort to reign in. "I didn't know you were a kinky bitch. You like being tied up, don't you?"

Aspen sobbed, every word stabbing him with terror. No. He just wanted to go. He didn't want this, he really didnt.

Vienne, however, cared not. He instead smoothed his hands over Aspen's hips before wrapping his arms around them and lifting them up, getting the angle he needed to finish the job.

Aspen quivered, squeezing his eyes shut, and he flinched when Vienne's breath ghosted in his ear.

"Try not to scream."

________

Gavin returned with William, some blankets in hand. The head alpha had needed some help getting all the nesting supplies in and he had agreed. There was quite a lot, but considering they had three expecting mothers in the pack, it was necessary.

"That all?" Gavin asked. He had no problem helping, but he liked spending time with his omega more.

William nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Gavin. I appreciate it."

Gavin gave an answering tip of his head then turned, scanning the room for Aspen. He frowned though, finding said omega absent, along with Vienne.

"Where's Aspen and Vienne?" he asked loudly, not liking the fact that they weren't in sight.

One of the betas answered. "They left. Vienne took him somewhere a while ago."

Gavin listened, but as soon as he knew who had taken who he was making a run for it, bursting into the main hall and frantically looking for Aspen.

"Aspen?! Aspen! Answer me!"

The vampire ran down the hall, nearly giving himself whiplash as he looked all around. Where were they? Where had Vienne taken him?

A cry made him pause and he listened, waiting to hear it again. It came, and he ran in the direction he had heard it, bursting through another door and being met with the most mortifying scene he had ever seen.

It was Vienne and Aspen all right, and he saw red the second he figured out what was going on.

Aspen was crying, his mouth stuffed with part of a sheet. His arms were tied behind him, crushed under Vienne's weight, and the other alpha's teeth were buried in his shoulder. They were jarred with each rough slam of Vienne's hips forwards and Gavin could see each wince Aspen's face twisted into with every little movement Vienne made.

Gavin saw red, the picture making him both nauseous and filling him with rage. 

How dare he. 

How DARE he!

Gavin let out a snarl that was pure fury and lunged at Vienne, fangs bared.

He landed on the alpha, but the force knocked both he and Aspen over. The omega made another noise of distress as he found himself not only being raped, but smack dab in the middle of what was possibly the most violent alpha fight ever.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gavin ripping into Vienne, tearing flesh from bone and making blood run and splatter onto his face. Vienne snarled, biting down into Aspen harder as the pain registered, but he didn't let up. 

He was going to finish this, just to make the burn that much more terrible, and he thrusted a few more times before shuddering. 

Aspen felt the unmistakable warmth of being filled and he wailed with humiliation. His cry only made Gavin more enraged and the vampire finally dislodged Vienne, shoving Aspen away so he wouldn't be hurt.

Vienne snarled as he was grabbed and the real fight began. Both alphas weren't holding back, Gavin enraged beyond belief and Vienne determined to reign supreme this time.

Their furious roars carried through the halls, attracting attention. William came across them moments later, right as Gavin was slamming Vienne up against a wall, trying to bash his head in. It didn't work, thankfully, but it was enough to prove to the head alpha that whatever had happened here was enough to warrant a fight to the death.

"Stop!" The fallen barked, his demand falling on deaf ears. Vienne had reached up and shoved his thumb into Gavin's eye, forcing the vampire to let up on his assault and give the other alpha the upper hand, hands reaching to choke Gavin to death.

The brutality of it made William gawk, but only for a second. He leaped into the fight, grabbing Vienne and throwing him off Gavin. He then grabbed Gavin and shoved him against a wall, holding him there.

"Gavin! Stop!" the fallen said again, trying to get through the fog of rage that clouded the vampire's reasoning.

"He's dead!" Gavin spat, fangs flashing as he struggled. "I'm going to kill him! He raped Aspen!"

"Raped?" William furrowed his brow, turning and noticing the frightened albino for the first time. He blinked at the state of the breeder, noting all the little details, and then looked at Vienne.

"You did that?" he asked, still holding Gavin at bay. 

Vienne panted, holding his shoulder as blood rushed from the wound. A twisted smirk crept onto his face.

"Yeah."

The confession shocked William and Gavin roared, shoving William away and lunging. 

"You bastard!" 

He attacked Vienne again, knocking the other to the floor, but only got a few it's in before William once again had them separated.

"Stop!" he demanded, grabbing Vienne. He kept Gavin at bay as he dragged the other alpha out of the room, throwing him into the hall and shutting the door over, leaving just he and Aspen inside.

"I'll take care of Vienne. You just stay here."

The command was spoken, Gavin breathing too hard to hear most of it, but when he felt the two of them leave, he finally turned his attention to Aspen.

The breeder was still in the middle of the room, face red and puffy and his body covered in countless little welts and bruises. He was covered in blood, both his own and Vienne's, and the softest whimpers escaped him.

"Aspen..."

Gavin approached, undoing the knots in the sheet that had kept his hands bound and took the other end out of his mouth. Aspen sucked in a deep breath as he was freed, relief flooding him, and tears once again spilled forth.

"Aspen... I'm sorry..." Gavin apologized, unable to do anything else. He bit his lip as Aspen only continued to cry and he reached forwards, carefully gathering the other into his arms.

"Please don't cry... it's okay..."

Aspen sobbed. He couldn't, it was too much. He hadn't been forced to do something like that in so long. It had been so scary... and so humiliating.

He sobbed harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the images that flashed before him, his mind replaying the whole thing against his wishes. 

Gavin watched, feeling terrible. His little Aspen... he had finally improved.. and Vienne had taken it from him.

The alpha cooed, dipping his head and carefully licking Aspen's tears, it didn't do much, but Gavin kept at it. He licked him all over, laving his wounds and letting the healing properties in his saliva repair the torn flesh. 

When it came to the damage between his legs he used a sheet to wipe off what he could, and then he just held the omega close, purring loudly.

His actions, slowly but surely, soothed the crying bitch and soon he was just quiet, face buried in the alpha's neck. Gavin nuzzled his hair, letting Aspen take as much from him as he needed, and when he was calm enough Gavin slowly stood.

"Let's go wash up..." he murmured to the albino, kissing his temple as they exited the room and padded to the nearest washroom.


	31. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh... listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you with questions about omegas and breeding, read on.
> 
> 1\. Omegas cannot usually get pregnant when they are not in heat. Heat is when the actual egg is being released and the hormones increase to help make everything more receptive to fertilization. It, however, is not completely unheard of, but the cases are so rare it's not worth worrying over.
> 
> 2\. Claiming bites, usually on the shoulder or back of the neck, are superficial and non binding when the omega or female is not in heat. The claim can't happen unless the two partake in it during a heat and then usually its only reserved for those who are truly in love. Those who don't want a lifelong partner are the ones who tend to bite outside of rut.
> 
> 3\. Omegas and females tend to be very selective of their partners when given a chance. Currently it is being bred out of them to care, but if in a pack setting for long enough, they will start to developed a prefrence.
> 
> 4\. When preganant, Omegas and females will only stay with their pack and be active within it until a week or so when birth is supposed to start. After that, they find their nest and tend not to stray too far from it. At this point, only their mate is safe to approach but once the pup or pups are born then the mother seeks full solitude and will reject any outsider for a number of days. These days are spent getting to know their litter and to form tight mother and young bonds.
> 
> 5\. An omega or female will nurse her young for one to two years. Sometimes these mothers will be devoid of so much calcium in their care for their pups that they become prone to osteoporosis and other diseases related to the leeching. 
> 
> 6\. Births in hospitals are rare. Most omegas or females will never have a pup while in the care of a docor and nursing staff. Hospitals are usually reserved for only very difficult cases or where its a for sure that the mother won't be able to pass the pups on their own.

Baby steps. 

Just, baby steps.

The trauma of the rape had left Aspen terribly shaken and once again wary. Gavin, protective as ever now, made sure he was at Aspen's side at all hours of the day. 

Vienne had been dismissed from the pack as sure as William was sure he wasn't going to bleed to death. The alpha thought he more than deserved the beating he had gotten, but still, it was too much work to have to deal with a murder case.

However, just because the wrong doer was no longer around did not mean that the thoughts of what had happened had left as well.

Gavin became quite familiar with Aspen's night terrors and was guaranteed to have to soothe the albino at least once every night because of it. He did his best to make sleep appealing, but Aspen became wary of the action, not wanting to have to face his twisted night mares.

He lost sleep and became his former frightened self. It was disheartening, but Gavin found the one positive thing was that Aspen was no longer scared of him. He allowed the alpha to soothe him when he woke up screaming, and he let Gavin feed him whatever small bites of food he would take.

It was quite the price to pay, but Gavin was determined to bring Aspen out of it just as well as he had been before the attack.

"It'll get better," he told Aspen one night as the breeder snuggled close to him, eyes dropping from exhaustion but refusing to close. "They'll go away. I promise."

"He's gone Aspen. It's okay."

______

Aspen's physical recovery went faster than his mental. The albino had nightmares for months afterwards, Gavin having decided within that time that it was best if he and the breeder parted from the pack then. William had wished them well with their journey and left an open invitation, in case they ever wanted to return. 

Gavin wasn't sure they would.

He busied himself with getting Aspen comfortable again. It took time, but slowly Gavin saw him starting to come out of his shell again. Levi probably more than likely helped the most, his needs forcing Aspen to do something other than sit and stare all day.

Still, it was a long road, but Gavin couldn't have been more happy when Aspen slept soundly through the night for the third day in a row and didn't freeze up when a memory crossed his train of thought. It meant he was finally moving on and the ever caring alpha gave him tons of praise for his hard work.

"You're better," Gavin murmured, on the verge of tears. He leaned his forehead against Aspen's, the albino blinking up at him in confusion. "You're better..."

The omega didn't understand why his alpha was upset. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He'd been good...

He pondered, not getting it, but decided he would be the one to stop it. 

Gavin blinked his eyes open as Aspen laved his cheeks, concern written all over his pale features. The vampire's surprise only grew bigger when Aspen did something that Gavin had, until that point, thought he wasn't even capable of doing.

"Don' cry..."

The words, so foreign and soft, Gavin thought for a second that he had imagined them. But he knew he hadn't. He had felt the other's lips move, felt the air caress his skin.

The alpha pulled back, staring at Aspen. The omega stared back, further confused, and Gavin blinked several times before hesitantly asking:

"Did... did you talk?"

The albino tilted his head at his question, not saying anything. Gavin waited, wondering if Aspen was just thinking of a response.

But nothing came, even after five minutes of waiting, and the vampire sagged, the joy that had filled him draining.

He needed to get his hearing checked. Or, maybe his head. 

There was no way Aspen could talk.

"Don' cry...?"

Gavin snapped his head back up, staring at Aspen, his eyebrows in his hair line. Again, he'd heard it again.

He couldn't be crazy. 

Aspen _was_ talking.

"Did... you did!" Gavin exclamined, hopping up. Aspen looked scared for a second, not putting two and two together. Gavin urged him to continue.

"Say it again," he begged, eyes flitting all over Aspen's form, determined to catch him saying it this time.

The albino blinked, mouth closed. Do what? Talk?

"...Don' cry?" Aspen said, slowly, not sure if that was what his alpha wanted. As soon as the words left his mouth, however, Gavin was nearly jumping for joy.

"You talked! You really talked!"

The vampire hooted and hollared, bouncing all over the place. He leapt off the couch and did a dance around the coffee table, pumping his fists in the air before opening the window and screaming "He talked" out into the open.

All the excitement was lost on Aspen himself, but it seemed to make the alpha happy. He smiled shyly, Gavin's enthusiasm infectious, and the vampire came back to him, a merry twinkle in his eye.

"What else can you say?" he asked, a bit out of breath from all his running. "What else did that beautiful head of yours learn?"

The omega shyly dipped his head, the smile still small and in place. Gavin waited though, patient as ever, and when Aspen didn't say anything on his own he prompted him to repeat something.

"Say Gavin. Can you do that? Can you say Gavin?"

The vampire gestured to himself as he spoke, being sure to sound out his name for Aspen to catch. 

He really wanted the albino to say it, if only once. 

He wanted to know what it sounded like to have his name roll off tongue like Aspen's. 

The albino furrowed his brow, listening. Ga-vin? Why did the alpha want him to say that?

He kept his mouth shut, not sure of the meaning behind it, but Gavin's gentle persistence and openly hopeful face made him try it.

"G...Ga'in."

The v was lost, but to Gavin, who had wanted nothing more than to have Aspen know his name, it was perfect.

"Y... yes. Yes!" Tears left him before he could even comprehend them, spilling down his cheeks in plentiful rivets. "T-thats it. That's it..."

"That's my name... you said my name...."

The omega frowned, seeing the alpha crying. Why was he doing that, what was wrong? Was it because of what he said?

Aspen made a whimpering noise of distress, fearful he had hurt his caretaker by saying whatever it was he had asked him to repeat. He crawled forwards and nuzzled the other male, licking him to stop his crying. Gavin wrapped his arms around him and scooped him up, holding him close. 

His crying didn't stop, and Aspen was quite concerned when he heard his alpha ask him to say it again.

"Please..."

He wasn't sure... it had made him cry...

A hopeful squeeze, however, from the strong arms holding him made him open his mouth anyway.

"Ga'in."

An answering sob from Gavin made him shut his mouth. Why? Why did he ask him to say it if he was just going to cry when he did?

The omega didn't want to hurt him... the alpha had been so gentle... he had made him feel better after what had happened...

He didn't want to make him cry.

Aspen whimpered an apology, working on forcing his head under Gavin's chin. It took him a moment, since Gavin was quite caught up in crying his happiness on his shoulder, but he got it and he offered a soft purr to soothe his pain.

The alpha, so overjoyed, didn't realize his crying was upsetting Aspen until sometime later, when Aspen was nipping at him in worry.

"I'm not sad," he reassured, sniffling one last time. "I'm happy. God, I'm so happy..."

The alpha pulled Aspen away from him, just far enough to look him in the face. The omega didn't look convinced that he wasn't sad, and he smiled gently, smoothing the albinos hair back.

"I'm happy because you said my name, Aspen. That word. It's my name. Just like yours is Aspen." The alpha sighed, hugging him again and cradling the back of his omegas head.

"I've always wanted you to say it... and now you did..."

Another sigh.

"Thank you."

The alpha stopped talking after that, content to hold Aspen. The omega remained confused, his alphas emotions quite perplexing, but he relaxed when Gavin no longer continued to cry.

As long as he was ok, he was okay. 

The albino sighed a little himself, snuggling closer, and closed his eyes, happy.


	32. But I Killed This, FOR YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's got claws and Gavin's still clueless...

"Aspen?"

It was another day for Gavin. Ever since Aspen had spoken to him for the first time over three years ago, he had done his best to keep the omegas spirit up and make sure he had what he needed to stay bright.

So far it had worked. These past few years had been wonderful, with the omega as affectionate as ever. If anyone were to look at him now they wouldn't possibly be able to guess that he had been a fearful breeder. He was with Gavin so much and so willing to give him attention that the only thing you could assume was that they had a perfect relationship.

Today, Gavin had decided he was going to take Aspen out to one of the parks...

If he could find the omega that was.

Aspen still had a bad habit of being able to slip under the radar, as much as Gavin hated to admit. Every so often he'd go sneak off somewhere and leave the alpha at a loss as to where he could be.

Gavin, over time, had learned it was best to just remain calm and stand back. Aspen usually came out of a short time after he disappeared. Unless he was in heat, he'd probably come around within the next few hours.

The alpha puffed to himself, more because he was bored than frustrated. A noise behind him caught his attention and he turned to find Levi slinking into the room.

Levi had grown since his time as an orphan pup. He had shifted into his human form not long after Aspen had learned to speak and had matured rather fast. Gavin had discovered that his hunch on Levi's lineage had been right, for his accelerated growth in the few short years he had been with the alpha and omega pair had been quite astounding.

Vampires were known to be fast developers. Levi had fully matured by his species standards and spent most of his time helping Gavin keep his adopted mother happy.

Steely eyes stared at Gavin as though they could actually see him, but the alpha knew better. "Where is he?"

The elder vampire shrugged. "I haven't the slightest," he said. "I was going to ask if you knew."

Levi tilted his head to the side. "No. Not since early this morning." He frowned. "Do you think he ran off?"

Gavin snorted. "Not in the least. Aspen's never actually run off. And he wasn't upset last I saw him. I'm sure he's just hiding, or he fell asleep somewhere."

Levi gave a slight grunt at that. Aspen did have a habit of dozing off in random places where no one could really find him. He probably had done just that.

The two vampire's decided that tracking Aspen wasn't worth the headache since he was more than likely to return on his own and instead worked on other things. Gavin did have some projects to attend to and Levi set down to read a book.

Gavin had been working on some paperwork for about two hours or so when Aspen finally appered. "There you are," Gavin hummed as his breeder slunk into his study. He smiled and scooted away from his desk. "I was wondering where you had gone."

Aspen didn't say anything, but smiled and danced in place a little bit on his hands and knees. The move, foreign to Gavin, had the vampire tilting his head in confusion. The only thing that came to mind upon the sight of the little shuffle jig was that Aspen might have to go to the bathroom.

"Do you have to pee?" he asked. Usually Aspen took care of himself, but maybe he needed help opening the door or something.

Aspen shook his head, the vampire relaxing a bit at the lack of emergency. Well, at least he wasn't in need of anything urgent.

"What then?"

The breeder chirped, dancing in place again. Gavin still didn't know what it meant, and after a while of awkward staring Aspen finally gave a grunt and left the room.

What had that been about? 

Gavin furrowed his brow, trying to think of reasons why Aspen would act like that. He didn't look angry, and he didn't have to potty. What could it be then?

As he thought, Aspen returned, something clenched in his jaws and a bit of a step to his usual crawl.

He came up to Gavin and deposited his gift at the alpha's feet, stepping back and preening at himself for his good work. He'd done good. Gavin was sure to like it.

The alpha took a second to note his omega had returned, and when he looked down he was quite surprised to see a dead squirrel or something similar on his study's carpet.

He jumped a bit. "What is that?!" Gavin exclaimed, the shock of it all hitting him. Aspen preened.

He danced in place again. Surely the alpha was pleased. He'd gone and hunted the animal. He was efficent, no?

Big red eyes looked up at Gavin, expectant. The vampire, in turn, connected the dots, and had to stop himself from freaking out any further.

Aspen had dragged that nasty thing in? 

Disgusting!

Aspen didn't look phased by his rather obvious disgust, and the vampire was only baffled further. The omega just kept getting weirder.

He stood, grabbing a tissue. "Um... lemme just..." 

Gavin crouched and grabbed the dead squirrel by one of it's paws, tissue keeping him from having to come into direct contact with the diseased thing, and picked it up off the floor.

Aspen chirped again, scooting back to allow Gavin passage, but looking excited as ever. He bounced a bit, following Gavin as the alpha took the squirrel to be disposed of in the kitchen.

Gavin hurriedly dumped the animal into the garbage bin, not catching Aspen's rather confused expression at doing so. He made a face, washing his hands after, and then turned to his omega and scooped the breeder up.

"We're going to the doctor."

___________

"-Next thing I know, he's dragged in this bloody squirrel and dropped it on my carpet." Gavin explained to Dr. McKlintock, still a little frassled. Aspen shifted on his spot on the table.

The doctor blinked. "He brought you a dead animal?"

"Yes." Gavin frowned, petting Aspen as the omega laid down. "I brought him here as fast as I could. God only knows what diseases that thing had."

It was the doctor's turn to frown then, glancing down at Aspen as the omega chirped quietly. He had never dealt with this sort of thing before, but he had heard of it. Still, Omegas hunting was strange in itself. Most of that instinct had been bred out or at least severely dulled. 

"I'll get him some angeldox. That should cure anything he has." He gestured to Aspen. "Keep a close eye on him. Hunting is unusual but not out of character. Once he's figured it out he'll probably continue to do it." 

Gavin nodded and held Aspen down on the table, quietly chiding the smaller about his hunting until the doctor returned.

Aspen was much better about his visits to the doctor than he used to be, but needles still presented some issues. Gavin carefully held the omega in such a way that he wouldn't be able to see the syringe coming, and that he wouldn't be able to run away once he was stuck with it.

Of course, Aspen was well conditioned to this hold and he grew pensive, tense in Gavin's arms and eyes wide as he waited for the prick.

Dr. McKlintock administered the drug, which was actually derived from angel blood, and Aspen didn't fail to squirm and let out a small yelp. 

"It's done now, Aspen. You're ok." Gavin soothed, kissing the omega on the top of his head and rubbing his back. Aspen quivered for maybe a few more seconds before he was let go and resumed being okay with the doctor and his space. If you asked the vampire how he felt about such improvement, he would've told you he was grateful. He much rather have Aspen be alright with the physician than be scared of him.

"Yes, just keep an eye on him. Try not to leave any doors unlocked." Dr. McKlintock repeated, throwing the syringe and needle away. Gavin nodded.

__________

After the visit, Gavin did his best to keep Aspen from getting anymore chances at hunting.

It worked, for maybe three days, and then Aspen surprised him, yet again, by dragging in another filthy animal.

What was with him and the hunting? As far as Gavin knew, Aspen had never expressed any need or desire to do such a thing. Hell, the vampire was sure that Aspen probably didn't even know how to hunt, even if his life depended on it. Yet, for some reason, he kept bringing home dead things.

Gavin glanced down at the newest "treasure" he had been granted that morning and then looked at the albino who was dancing in place again.

"Aspen..." he sighed, both worried and confused. The little omega had already gone in for disease control the day prior. He couldn't keep taking him back, the doctor would surely be upset at him. But it seemed the hunting wouldn't stop on its own.

Perhaps he needed to call someone who knew.

Gavin cleaned up Aspen's kill and disposed of it, leaving Aspen to once again look disappointed before he slunk off. The vampire shook his head at the other and his behaviour before he made his way to his study and picked up the phone.

The line rang about three times before it was answered, a familiar voice on the other end.

_"Hello?_

"William? It's me, Gavin. Listen, I have a bit of a situation with Aspen and I was wondering if you might know what's going on."

_"I can try. What seems to be the problem, friend?_

Gavin pushed his hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "Well, Aspen has been hunting things lately. Usually when he just wanders off he's gone to sleep somewhere. But, lately, he's been bringing home these dead rodents and such and just putting them on the floor in front of me, like I'm supposed to take it."

_"...Has he been chirping and kind of shuffling around?"_

"Um... yes. Yeah, he has."

_"What about when you throw it away? Does he look offended? Disappointed?_

Gavin nodded to himself. "Yeah..."

There was a small pause on the other line before William started up again, his tone cheerful. _"Congratulations!"_

Gavin blinked. "What?"

_"Aspen is trying to court you. That's spectacular! You know, I've heard about omegas actually trying to impress their mates but I've only read about it in history books. I never thought they would still do it today-"_

The vampire cut him off. "Wait. Hold up. Courting?" He paused, sitting forwards. "Aspen is courting me?"

_"Well, trying to, anyway. You keep rejecting his gifts."_

"But... I didnt..." Gavin bit his lip, both overwhelmed with joy that Aspen wanted to be a pair, and nervous that he may have ruined his chance before he even knew what was going on because of his lack of knowledge. 

He loved Aspen dearly, the little omega having worked his way deeply into his heart through their trials and years together. He hadn't thought he would ever have his affection reciprocated, but here it was. Right in front of him.

He wanted to go apologize, but William kept him on the line.

_"I don't know how many times he's hunted for you, but if he does it again this next time be sure to take it. He might want you to eat it, and if he does you can just fake it, but most often then naught they just want to be given praise. Don't throw it out right away."_

Gavin nodded. "Okay. Okay, thank you, William. Really. I had no idea."

_"Of course. Best of lu-!"_

Gavin hung up, William now merely a fly in his ear. He had to get back to Aspen and accept his gift. The albino was literally handing him his heart and he wasn't going to miss his opportunity.

The vampire hurried out of his office, eager for the next dead thing to grace him.


	33. A Little Bit Of Happy In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things can happen yall...

Gavin looked around for Aspen for a good twenty minutes before he found the omega again. 

He must have caught him as he was just about to go out again but his approach stopped the smaller from disappearing again, Aspen turning to greet him.

Gavin crouched. "I'm sorry I offended you." The alpha blurted, unable to contain how embarrassed and fearful he was at having misread Aspen.

The omega tilted his head, confused, but soon smiled and nudged the alpha's hands affectionately. He didn't understand why the alpha was upset, but he usually calmed down after he nuzzled him or let him pet him.

Gavin relaxed slightly as Aspen's actions worked and the omega nuzzled him again before the vampire stood. He felt the urge to make Aspen something to make up for his lack of understanding. Hopefully it wasn't too late and Aspen was still interested.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat, hm?"

_________

A few days later and Aspen had yet to grant Gavin with anything.

The vampire started to feel pensive, his fear that his window of opportunity was closed. He had tried his best to show Aspen that he was interested since his talk with William, but the omega hadn't gone hunting, and Gavin had done everything in the books to encourage the behaviour.

He had left doors unlocked, open, windows ajar and all sorts of other things in the hopes that Aspen might pounce a bird or something.

Yet nothing had shown up. Not a single thing.

Was he too late?

He hoped not.

Gavin tapped his pen on his desk, looking out over the city from the view of his office space downtown. His company's spreadsheets weren't what he wanted to look at right now. All the numbers made little sense when his stomach was jumbled in knots.

He just prayed there would be something for him when he got home.

___________

Levi listened.

His sensitive hearing had picked up on a racket in the kitchen that had started off quiet enough. A big crash several minutes later, however, had finally garnered enough of his attention that he had decided he had better investigate.

Gavin wasn't due home till later, and from the shadows he could make out against the usual dark of his world, it was still pretty early.

What was going on?

The younger vampire turned the corner to the kitchen, glaring into the space, and blinked in surprise when he found it wasn't a mediocre burglar raiding his kitchen, but his adopted mother.

"Mother?" he inquired, the familiar scent of the omega filling his nose.

Along with flour. 

Lots of flour.

"What's going on?"

Aspen pulled his hand out of the mostly empty flour bag, the majority of its contents powering the floor in an arching design from it's fall off the counter. He glanced at his pup and smiled, chirping in greeting.

Ah, yes. Perhaps he could help.

Aspen had taken note of all of Gavin's rejections to his gifts. Instead of being discouraged, like some others would, the albino had only grown insistent. Surely the alpha just needed to be given the right gift. Perhaps his others just hadn't been enough.

Gavin, afterall, was a very strong and good alpha. He was foolish to think his few squirrels and birds would be enough to buy his affection. An alpha like Gavin deserved better things.

But he wasn't that great of a hunter. His attempts to bag the neighbors cat and a stray dog had not ended in his favor, and so the omega had been left to think.

How could he impress his alpha? What way would he find pleasing?

His musing had drawn him to the brilliant idea to do what Gavin usually did for him:

Cook.

Of course, Aspen didn't know how to cook, or that that was even what it was called. But he had seen Gavin do it plenty of times. It looked pretty easy. Gavin threw things together and they turned out good.

Surely he could do that.

So that's what he had set out to do. He hadn't gotten far, the bag of white stuff he had seen Gavin use having spilled all over, but now Levi was here. He would be able to help him make something for Gavin.

Levi followed the sound as Aspen came up to him, chirping g his request. The vampire was well versed in his mothers language and his eyes boggled a bit when he realized what the omega was asking.

"You want to cook?" he grunted back, the surprise lacing into his voice.

Omegas weren't allowed to eat in the same room as alphas and betas. They didn't have table manners, and didn't even really eat the same quality of food. Aspen was an exception to that, but cooking? No. That was the society equivalent of letting rats rule the kitchen.

Omegas were dirty. They didn't use their hands for eating, and they were just kept at a lower level of, well, everything. They weren't supposed to handle food that was to be prepared for others.

It was disgusting.

Even Levi, who knew his mother to be quite clean and well kept, found Aspen's idea hard to swallow. Social norms just didn't allow it. It wasn't right.

Aspen chortled to him, verifying his question. Yes, that's what he wanted. He wanted to do it for Gavin.

Levi didn't reply at first, Aspen beginning to wonder if his son was perhaps not understanding him, but soon got a response.

It just wasn't what he had hoped for.

"I.... I cant."

Aspen tilted his head. Levi sighed.

"You can't cook mother. You aren't supposed to." He paused. "It's bad."

Aspen blinked, shrinking away at the last two words. Bad? Why was it bad?

He asked, not understanding, and whined when Levi proceeded to tell him it was because he was not clean, and that he wasn't an alpha, like his alpha. 

He just wanted to impress Gavin... why couldn't he try? The alpha didn't like his hunting, and he couldn't bring him something big. He wasn't strong enough.

He thought this would be a good solution. Make the alpha something he usually made for him. It would show Gavin that he was smart and worthy of being his partner.

But Levi said he couldnt. That he couldn't because he was... dirty. Dirty and not an alpha.

Aspen whimpered slightly, tucking in on himself. He was clean... he washed up. He kept his nest tidy...

Did Gavin really think he was gross?

And he couldn't help that he wasn't an alpha... he was just an omega...

Aspen looked at his son again, hurt by what he had been told. What was he supposed to do? He could go wash up again, but if he couldn't cook then...

Then what?

The omega hesitantly asked if Levi might be able to help. Levi was a beta, afterall. He acted more like an alpha sometimes, but he did well under Gavin's rules. Surely he could do it for him.

"... I can't see, Mother. I wouldn't be able to do much for you...."

Oh.

Aspen bit his lip, feeling quite foolish and stupid about his idea now. Levi couldn't help, and Gavin would be angry if he tried on his own.

This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have tried to do something like this... Now Gavin wouldn't be happy with the mess... and he wouldn't want to be his mate.

He sat there for a moment, worrying his hair out of nervous habit, and then got up to clean. 

He scooped all the flour into a mound on the floor, scooping as much as he could back into the bag. Afterwards he tried to get rid of the dust residue, brushing it away, and put the flour back on the counter. 

His cleaning left him covered in flour and he took a glance at his hands before crawled away to take a bath. 

He needed to be clean. He didn't want Gavin to think he was gross. 

He wasnt.

Really...

Levi felt his mother brush by him, his gait suggestive that he was in a hurry towards the bathroom. The man stood there, not quite sure what to do in this situation, and listened as the bathroom door shut over.

___________

Gavin came home a few hours later, hurrying into the home and asking Levi if Aspen had brought anything home.

"No." Levi began. "But I found him trying to cook."

Gavin blinked. 

"Cook?" he repeated, wondering if perhaps Levi had said something else instead of the right thing. The fledgling nodded.

He was baffled. "Why in the world would he try to cook?"

"He wanted to impress you..."

"...What?"

Levi relayed the story to Gavin, explaining to his stand in sire why Aspen had tried and how he had told him he couldnt. Levi couldn't see the older vampire's expression, bit he could tell by the end of it that he may have done the wrong thing.

"You should've helped him." Gavin said, slightly upset. "He's been trying to court me. I only just found out a few days ago. That's why he's been hunting."

He growled a bit. "Now you told him no, and that he's dirty. He'll never do anything now..."

Levi glanced away, pursing his lips at his mix up. "I wasn't aware..."

Gavin shook his head. He smoothed a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. 

"No... it's not your fault. Sorry, Levi. I'm just a bit worried... I've been waiting to court Aspen myself but I couldn't tell if he was ready or not... I just don't want to miss my chance... I love your mother a lot."

Levi didn't say anything at first, quiet as Gavin's words sunk in. He slowly turned his head back to Gavin's direction a few moments later.

"He's in the bedroom. He hasn't come out since this afternoon..." The fledgling put his hands in his lap. "Perhaps you should tell him."

Gavin listened, nodding slowly and ventured into the spoken direction. Perhaps he should. Maybe that's what he should have done all along.

He got to the bedroom and opened up the door, wrinkling his nose slightly at the overwhelming smell of perfume and powder that came out.

"Aspen?"

He flicked on the light, catching the albino as he went to hide behind the bed. He looked shameful, as though he may have done something wrong, and Gavin stepped forwards.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

Aspen offered no reply, simply moving from his spot when Gavin drew too close. The vampire watched as he slipped under the bed, hiding under it fully.

He crouched down, peering u derived at the form who's face was hidden behind a curtain of silver.

"Aspen? Why are you hiding love?" 

He waited, watching as Aspen didn't respond, but curled in on himself. He could smell that the omega had obviously soaked himself in way too much perfume and baby powder. He had no idea why, but he intended to find out.

"Darling..." he pressed.

Aspen remained quiet, if only for a moment longer, before he let out the tiniest of noise that sounded so pitiful Gavin struggled to swallow it.

"What?"

He waited, to see if he heard right, and was disturbed when Aspen, full of shame, told him that he was dirty, and that Gavin didn't want him.

The alpha made an answering noise that said no, he didn't feel that way at all.

He explained that Levi hadn't meant it. He then went on to say that Aspen was fine. He chirped and chortled, trying to coax the omega out into the open. 

Aspen looked at him, distrustful, and made another meek mew that said he didn't believe him. Gavin frowned.

Great. Now Aspen thought he didn't like him. 

How wrong he was. 

Gavin pursed his lips, then rumbled, drawing Aspen's full attention. The albino turned to face him, face looking surprised, and he murred and purred, suggestive in tone that he did want Aspen after all.

The albino seemed at a loss for what to do, Gavin's sounds not what he expected. He was so shocked he was frozen in place for a few minutes, and then he was coming out, cautiously sniffing Gavin before nudging him gently and nuzzling him under his chin.

Gavin continued to purr, sitting up as Aspen came out. His purr, reassuring and warm, soothed any fret Aspen had and soon the omega was licking him in earnest, pratically climbing into his lap to get closer and show the alpha that he was grateful that he thought he was worthy.

Aspen had never imagined that he would like an alpha, much less want to be a part of his pack, like the other alpha and his female had been. Part of him reminded him that by doing so he was giving away any future of freedom, but the happiness he felt at just having Gavin _tell_ him he wanted him was more than enough to brush those small worries away.

He'd be a good omega, he really would. He'd be obedient and helpful and stay clean and whatever else Gavin wanted from him. It was more than enough to pay the alpha back for all of his kindness he had shown him over the years.

Gavin smiled, pleased as punch that Aspen still wanted him, and he nuzzled the other and licked his neck. The action made Aspen chortle loudly, obviously pleased, and the omega nibbled the vampire's neck in turn.

Maybe good things could happen. This seemed to be a good sign.

Gavin sighed and coddled Aspen to him.

He hoped it continued down this road.


	34. Oh, Baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. I know how to *looks at smudged handwriting* do the sex

Laying a claim without a heat to solidify the bond was much like being engaged, Gavin mused. He and Aspen were obviously interested in one another, and had intentions of becoming a bonded pair, but the vampire found that, while it was nice to have Aspen at his side, it wasn't nearly as preferable as having the omega tied to him via a bite.

Gavin didn't consider himself an impatient person. He could do things that took time and generally didn't try to rush his life along. Yet, waiting for Aspen's heat felt like too much of a stretch.

It may have been because the impending heat was a teaser, taunting him with it's closeness but undeniable distance away and there wasn't much he could do about it. Sure, there were drugs out there that were to encourage omegas and females to come into heat early, but they had side effects and Gavin really didnt want to use chemicals to force Aspen into something that would come on it's own. Nature would work its course. He just had to be... patient.

Ugh.

Waiting sucked.

The alpha kept himself busy by entertaining his soon to be mate in the months that spanned between when Aspen was to go into heat. The little activities and hours together did good to distract him, and for a while he even forgot about his long wait.

And then the faintest whiff of the most delicious thing ever tickled his nose.

All bets were off then.

Gavin reacted to the scent a bit violently. He had been sleeping when Aspen's hormones had changed, the omega snuggled up next to him in bed, and he had woken up with a start. 

The primal part of his brain clicked on like some underused machine and started to crank to life, his senses going into overdrive. It felt like his nerve ending were all on fire, finely tuned to every breath Aspen took next to him. The soft breathing sounded too loud in his ears and every passing second the smell grew stronger.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. Gavin couldn't remember a time when he felt like this, so close to the edge of control but frozen at the same time.

He opened his mouth, to speak or maybe breathe, and when he did the smell transfered into taste, both sweet and spicy at the same time.

He made a noise between a grumble and a groan, pupils blown wide from more than the dark. Who knew that this is what a heat felt like, much less tasted. It was amazing, and it hadn't even gotten to sex yet.

The vampire turned his head and sought out the form of Aspen. The omega was still sleeping, tucked into a ball under the covers. Gavin wanted to simultaneously wake him and not at the same time, his mind torn between primal urges and modern manners. 

Aspen usually woke up on his own. He'd probably wake up even earlier with his heat on him, Gavin reassured himself. He didn't need to touch him.

The command to himself both soothed and riled him. He wanted to touch Aspen, but, fearful of how he was feeling, figured that this was the best way to handle the situation. He didn't want to ruin it before it started. Aspen was finally trusting him. There was no way he was going to make the other feel unsafe.

Gavin breathed in deep, closing his eyes, and forced himself to lay there, still. He would stay here until Aspen got up on his own. It was the best option.

________

Aspen came to the waking world a few hours later. His stomach cramps had been the thing to stir him, growing in intensity until he could no longer ignore them. They pinched and twisted terribly, making his morning less than pleasant.

The albino cracked a bleary eye open, slowly rising to his hands and knees once he registered it was indeed morning. Great, he really didnt want to deal with his heat, but here it was. 

He pouted, completely oblivious to the fact that Gavin was anywhere near him until the alpha shifted slightly.

Aspen snapped his head up, jumping away from Gavin. Oh no, how could he have forgotten about the alpha? He was not supposed to be around him when he was in heat. Alphas and his body just didn't mix this time of year.

He skirted away, unsure of what Gavin might do to him. He was surprised when, actually, the vampire didn't move an inch.

Oh?

Curiosity tickled him and he crept closer, wondering why Gavin hadn't pounced on him the second he had woken up. He glanced down, scanning the alpha for any tells, and found himself zeroing in on the rather impressive tent over the others lap.

What was that?

Gavin's narrowed eyes watched as his ever investigative bitch came closer, seeming to be drawn to his embarrassing erection. 

What was he doing? He had seen Aspen jump away. Why was he coming back?

The alpha remained quiet, waiting to see what would happen next, but he was helpless to stifle the rather loud growl that escaped when Aspen nuzzled his sensitive pole. 

The noise spooked Aspen griefly, the omega pulling away for a second before he came right back, nudging his newfound wonder again.

Gavin nearly arched off the bed, his fist tightening in the sheets. "Aspen..." he growled again, the severely of his reaction almost scaring him.

Aspen chirped, looking at his alpha as he growled at him. For some reason though, he wasn't scared. Gavin didn't sound upset. He just sounded... needy.

The omega left the tent alone and instead nudged Gavin under his chin, urging him up, or something like that. Gavin protested, his body unwilling to move the first few times. It took a good nibble from Aspen to get him up and when he did he was rumbling consistently, the primal part of him now fully awake.

The albino bounced on the bed a few times as Gavin got his footing on his own hands and knees. He felt excited for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He kind of liked it, the small thrill tingling down his spine.

Gavin, meanwhile, was trying to remain composed. Aspen kept bouncing around. It ignited yet another spark in him, one that made him want to pounce on the other and wrestle him down. He had never experienced that urge before, and he remained seated, settling for getting louder rumble wise. 

Aspen twisted and turned, playbowing in front of the alpha and to the side. Gavin followed with his eyes, all too eager, and after a while his resolve broke down. He playbowed when Aspen did, the omega yipping at him happily at his joining in.

The couple bounced around on the bed for a good while, the moves more than play but their brains couldn't place it until Gavin was suddenly on top, arms hooked around Aspen's waist and holding him in place under him.

The alpha stilled, scared that he may have done something wrong. Aspen wasn't supposed to let him mount him, he reasoned. He was too scared from past experiences. 

Yet, upon quick inspection, Aspen wasn't thrashing or cowering. If anything, he looked a little shy, glancing at Gavin over his shoulder once before avoiding eye contact, head lowered and spine arching to press his perky bottom further against Gavin's needy dick.

The move was unlike Aspen, but not out of character. Gavin found himself immensely pleased by the gesture of submission, Aspen's bare neck exposed and waiting for his teeth. He was used to seeing submission out of the bedroom, but seeing it while in the throws of heat was another thing altogether.

Gavin purred, gripping Aspen more firmly, as though the albino might slip away, and, before he knew it, he was thrusting with earnest into what he could only describe as heaven.

The initial breech had been easy, only minimal resistance being given before it gave way to slick heat that felt like an enferno made of velvet. Gavin quickly lost himself in it, his wildest dreams unable to compare to the way Aspen really felt. 

His muscles flexed and strained, hips heaving, and Aspen remained still, surprisingly quiet and calm.

It didn't feel bad. Not at all. He remembered all his other heats very clearly, how his suitors had ripped and grabbed at him, not caring to ask his permission or wait for him to be ready. They had all just taken, bruising and bleeding. He had never felt an ounce of pleasure or security with them. Not at all.

But Gavin, though still taking him like his other alphas had, he didn't feel forced. Gavin had given him time to decided that he wanted it, and the alpha... well, he wasn't hurting. In fact, it felt kind of good. Not enough to make him make any noise, but it was something that made him focus and memorise the slight thrum that would come in random pulses in time with his heart.

He waited, arms holding him up as Gavin thrusted harder, leaning more of his weight onto him. Instinct told him that Gavin was probably almost done, and he wasn't disappointed when a little while later the alpha made a keening noise and pulled him hard, teeth securing themselves against his neck.

The pain, not expected, made him jump, but Gavin kept him from running away. His teeth marked the albino, blood bubbling up from the wound. It stung like a bitch, and Aspen teared up at it, whining in displeasure at the same time. Gavin's knot swelled up, locking them together, and soon the heat was subsiding slightly, allowing Aspen the clarity he sought during these trying, hormone fueled days.

Gavin purred, the sound coming from deep in his chest. His orgasm had been mind blowing, his beast much too into the heat to think about anything but rutting Aspen fast and hard and knotting him good. It had really taken over and tried to keep it's claws in place as he basked in the afterglow.

He was at the point of dozing off when Aspen finally started to move, twisting his body to nip and investigate at where he and Gavin were tied. It stirred the alpha back into the real world and made him notice that he was indeed tied and still fang deep into his new mate.

"Aspen..."

He pulled away, unhooking his jaw from his bite. Aspen hissed slightly at the move, and the vampire clicked an apology, quickly laving the wound with his tongue. It soothed both the bite and his mate, Aspen seeming to forgive him within moments of his care.

Gavin made sure the wound was healed, nothing but a faint scar to show that he was taken, then moved to see about their tie.

Aspen moved once the weight on his back was removed, Gavin peering down at the joining of their bodies. It was a strange thing, he realized. He had never thought he would be tied to someone, yet, here he was, with Aspen no doubt.

The omega chortled, twisting around to see for himself, but couldn't and instead started to pull, suddenly eager to move.

The jerking made Gavin grown, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting up into his stomach. He quickly grabbed Aspen's hips and held him still.

"Please... don't move..." he said, his dick jerking as another rope of cum was milked from him. Aspen glanced at him, as if considering his request, before he laid down, allowing Gavin to settle himself down in a sitting position behind him.

The vampire rubbed Aspen's back, breathing deeply. A sense of calm and right was slowly filling him as he and Aspen sat there. Gavin wasn't sure what it was from, but he wasn't willing to question it. It felt nice, really nice, and he was content to just sit there and enjoy it.

The omega chirped to him every now and then, turning over unto his side sometime within the hour they were tied. He let Gavin pet him during that time, eyes closed and a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

When the knot came free, Aspen barely took note, sleepy and oddly calm. Gavin nuzzled him and curled up next to him, spooning the omega close.

Today and the next few days were going to be lazy and slow. Getting out of bed could wait until late.

Aspen gave a big yawn as the covers were pulled back over he and his new mate and the vampire kissed his neck lovingly, wrapping an arm around his midsection and splaying a hand over his tummy.

_Soon._


	35. Excuse me, Doctor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor visits again?

The heat passed without incident. Gavin and Aspen copulated many more times and even got to experiment a bit when it came to positions.

Gavin had been curious to know if he new mate would tolerate anything besides the usual hump from behind and had cautiously flipped the other onto his back for one of their sessions to see. He had wanted to see Aspen's face while they did it for a long time, his imagination urging him to yearn for the real thing, and he discovered that, although a bit awkward, Aspen was actually quite willing to do what he asked.

Being on his back was not something Aspen naturally preferred, but considering the fact that he was with his mate, the fear was overrode by the desire to please.

Gavin got to see the pretty flush that made itself known on Aspen's cheeks and neck when he got excited and, admittedly, came prematurely when Aspen made direct eye contact with him in the middle of it. The albino's eyes were such a striking shade and depth when in the throws of heat. The vampire could've sworn they were talking to him, and, coupled by Aspen's rather innocent but wanting face....

Well, he just couldn't last too long with that...

But now the heat was over, gone with a few hours rest after the third day mark, and exhaustion took took its place.

They managed to clean up, sharing a warm bath and some affectionate nuzzles before they settled back down to sleep on fresh sheets. Gavin held him close as they did, chin hooked in the junction between Aspen's neck and shoulder, and purred quietly the whole time.

______

A few days rest was necessary before Gavin brought his mate to his doctor for his after heat check up. He wanted to make sure all was well, and, hopefully, see if something else had gone as planned.

They arrived at the office, Aspen wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. The omega was oddly quiet today. In fact, he had been for the past few days, only the softest murrs or chirps leaving him when he was prompted by Gavin. The vampire was curious, but something told him it wasn't something to really worry about. Aspen didn't feel tense or look upset. Surely he was fine.

After quickly checking in, Gavin found them a seat and let his mate shift around as he pleased. Aspen did, moving around entirely so that he was more comfortably situated, then settled and stilled, watching some of the other patrons with mute curiosity.

"It'll be a quick visit, hm?" Gavin said softly, stroking Aspen's long hair. "Then we'll go get a treat."

The word "treat" instantly had Aspen's attention. He glanced over his shoulder at his alpha, breaking into his shy little smile at the promise of something good, and Gavin purred happily.

He liked seeing Aspen smile. It was like his sunshine.

They sat there for a few minutes longer, enjoying the quiet and each others company. Eventually they were called and Gavin gathered them up, taking them into their suite to see their physician.

"Hello boys," Dr. McKlintock greeted, glancing up from his files. He took one look at them and smiled a knowing smile.

"I see you've been busy this season."

Gavin, unable to help it, blushed a bit from being called out and carefully set his mate on the table. "Yes... um..." he rubbed his neck. "...yeah."

The doctor chuckled, standing. Aspen smiled at him, familiar, but then scooted away when the man tried to touch him. 

The move, surprising to Gavin, made the other frown slightly. Dr. McKlintock quickly intervened.

"Oh, no worries. Newly bonded pairs usually avoid other male scents for up to a few weeks after heat," he explained. He shrugged his shoulder, Aspen sniffing his outstretched hands. "Just means you've got a true bond. Little Aspen here is doing perfectly fine."

"Oh..." Gavin relaxed, the split second fear leaving him with the beta's reassurance. He stroked Aspen gently. "OK then."

"So, what did you come in for? The usual check up?" Dr. McKlintock asked, removing his hands once the omega had stopped investigating.

Gavin nodded. "Yes. And, well... to see if he might be-"

"Pregnant?" The doctor cut him off, smirking. Gavin flushed again.

"Sure. I can do that. I'll need a blood sample though. He'll have to stay still for that."

The vampire nodded, understanding, and let the doctor do his routine examination. Aspen went along with it as usual, not in the least bit fussy. After the beta had put gloves on to keep his scent from transferring he was more than willing to cooperate. He even wiggled a little, enjoying himself so much he found it hard to sit still.

The doctor chuckled, amused by his patient, and patted the omega on his head. "Checks out. Now we just have to do the blood test."

"Ok." Gavin said, stepping forwards. "What should I do?"

Dr. McKlintock gestured towards his arm. "I need to tap a vein. If you can hold him so his arm stays out and secure that would be great."

He turned away, leaving to go get his tools and for Gavin to get Aspen in the right position. The alpha sighed, knowing this would be a bit more difficult than usual, and approached his happy mate. 

"Alright, darling. I'm going to hold you, ok? I want you to stay nice and still, ok?"

Aspen looked up at him, red eyes bright and alert. His head automatically, telling Gavin that he was listening, but the alpha knew the smaller was probably still in the dark. 

So, he scooped him up and sat on the floor. He placed Aspen half on his lap and half off, one of his legs going over the omegas to keep them pinned. He then tucked one of Aspen's arms to the omegas chest, smooshing him close so that it was pinned between them, and put his own arm up under the one that was still free. 

He nuzzled Aspen, the omega now terribly confused by the new position. He had never been held this way before. What was going on?

He gave a nervous click to his mate, asking him what was going on. Gavin rumbled quietly in respinse, just as the doctor came in.

Dr. McKlintock glanced down at their pretzel formation and hnned to himself. "Got him?" he questioned, keeping the needle hidden from his patient's line of sight.

Gavin nodded, putting arm around Aspen's shoulders and turning the omegas head to face him. "Yeah. You're going to have to hold his hand though..." he warned, ready for the impending struggle.

The beta made a noise that said he heard before crouching and holding Aspen's wrist firmly. The albino, at this point, was beginning to feel like this wasn't going to end well. Gavin was tensing and the atmosphere in the room had changed.

He whimpered, trembling as anxiety took over, and was met with the icy cold prick of a needle as confirmation. It was dead center, right in the crook of his arm. It also hurt, a lot, and the omega yelped again when it only went in deeper instead of retreating like it usually did.

What was going on? Why we're they hurting him??

He shook, wondering if maybe it was just taking the beta a second to retract. When the pain persisted, thrumming in time with his heart beat, he started to squirm.

"Shhh, shh... it's okay Aspen. I know it hurts-"

"Keep him still."

Gavin frowned at the command, tightening his grip a little more. He didn't want to freak Aspen out any further. This was the first time he had had his blood drawn. He didn't want the omega to associate all visits with this one time.

Aspen panicked as his alpha held him tighter, the pain still there. No, he needed to get away. He needed to get away from the beta! He was the one hurting him. He was the one who had those sharp things that poked and burned.

He struggled, trying to get his arm free. Gavin continued to try and shush him, whispering right in his ear as he thrashed. It didn't really do much but make him panic more, the omega now convinced that his alpha didn't know that it was the beta who was hurting him.

He wriggled, trying for the longest, and then resorted to screaming. He had to get Gavin to notice. His alpha would get the beta to stop. He was trying to help but he was missing that one thing.

Gavin flinched as his mate started screeching, the sound both hurting his ears and tearing at his heart. He didn't want Aspen to be uncomfortable... he loved the omega, and he was his mate. His mate was supposed to be happy, always.

Not screaming and on the verge of tears.

"Sweetheart..." he tried again, petting the omegas hair. "Shhh, it's okay. We're almost done, ok? Almost done."

Aspen let out another shriek, jerking his arm. The doctor grunted then, eyes going wide as his needle twisted and poked at a different angle. It made Aspen even more upset, his screaming now more insistent. 

"What did you do?!" Gavin growled as he mate started struggling anew, crying on top of his deafening yelps.

"I lost the vein. He pulled and made the needle shift." Dr. McKlintock explained, pushing up his glasses. He held Aspen's arm tighter, forcing it to stay flat and plucked the needle free. Gavin growled at him again.

"He's going to go hysterical. Hurry up or I'm ending it!" 

The beta puffed, this turn of events not what he had expected. He exchanged his syringe and needle for a new set and found the vein again, rousing another set of desperate squeals from his patient.

"Almost done..." he muttered, jaw tight as he forced Aspen's arm still and got the blood he needed for his test.

It took all of Gavin's willpower not to pounce and throttle the doctor for the pain he was causing, his inner alpha infuriated by his mates cries. No one hurt his mate and lived. Aspen was his to protect and care for. The only crying he'd hear would be from their pups, not from his bitch.

"Done!"

The doctor removed the needle and stepped away, allowing Gavin to gather Aspen into his arms fully and begin to try and calm the smaller down.

"Aspen... shhh, shh honey. It's done, ok? All done. No more needles, ok? Shhh..."

Aspen let out another harsh squeal, still terrified. He was so scared he didn't even realize that the needle was gone and that it was just him and his alpha. The pain was still there to him and he was trapped with no escape.

_Aspen._

_Aspen._

_ASPEN!_

"Aspen!"

A shout and a shake brought him to, the little voice clouded by his fears now right there in front of him and in the form of his mate.

He blinked, red eyes puffy and stinging from his crying. He sniffled.

Gavin sighed, stroking him gently. "Calm down.... you're okay..."

Aspen's lip wobbled, the prey part of him still positive he should be crying and scared. Gavin looked at him in such a way, however, that he stopped before he could start, mouth closed and eyes wide. 

"No crying. It's all over." The alpha reassured. He held Aspen close, pulling him so that the vampire could kiss his neck. Aspen curled into him immediately. A shuddery sigh escaped him, the tension and fear leaving with it, and he gripped Gavin tightly.

The vampire kissed him again, remaining seated. He wanted to make sure Aspen wasn't going to start crying again. That definitely hadn't gone as he wanted, but there was little he could do to reverse the past. 

He'd just have to make it a positive experience from no on.

"Ready for your treat?" Gavin asked, peering down at the crown of silver hair tucked under his chin. 

Aspen stirred, cautiously peeking up at the mention of his treat. He still got one? Even after all of that?

He nodded slighty, still wanting his treat if Gavin was willing to give it to him.

The alpha smiled. "Good. You get extra, because you were so good." He kissed the omega once more then stood, taking Aspen and leaving the building.

_______

"So the doctor basically fucked up?" a mildly irritated Levi questioned, mouth turned down in a scowl.

Gavin and Aspen had returned home after a visit to the ice cream store, the alpha having spoiled his mate and bought him an extra scoop of his favorite chocolate flavor. While the omega dug in, Gavin had taken the time to explain to Levi what had happened.

So far, it wasn't settling well.

"You both know he hates needles. Why didn't you just do a urine test?" Levi grumbled, eyes narrowing in Gavin's direction. The alpha puffed.

"If I try to get him to pee in a cup he'll never do it. Just getting him to take a bath sometimes is enough. He gets too excited." was Gavin's response.

Levi remained unimpressed. "Would've been better than stabbing him with a needle. You're gonna have to desensitize him now."

"No. I wont. He calmed down right after." Gavin defended. "I made him relax and I got him a treat. He knows it's okay. He knows he doesn't have to be afraid."

"Besides, it was just the one time."

Levi quirked a brow at his adopted sire and his response. Sure, it had just been once, but Aspen was very impressionable. Next time they needed blood he'd probably run away as fast as he could. 

But that was later. Right now, it was best to make Aspen forget about his rather bad experience. Levi glanced over in the direction that he could hear his mother making noise in.

Aspen was quite into his bowl of ice cream. Gavin only gave it to him on special occasions, and then it was only a few spoonfuls. The alpha didn't want him to get sugar high or become dependant on it, so this was quite the treat indeed. Plus, it was chocolate. 

He loved chocolate.

The omega smacked happily, the melting soft serve dripping down his chin and chest. He was quite the messy eater when it came to this stuff. But it was so good...

Gavin smirked slightly at his mate. "You're really enjoying that, aren't you darling?" he asked. He grabbed a paper towel as Aspen slurped the last bits of icecream from his bowl, stooping and proceeding to clean the other. 

Aspen flashed him a happy smile, teeth chocolate stained, and chirped loudly. Of course he liked it. It was so good. Gavin was the best alpha. Only he gave him stuff like this.

Aspen lurched and licked Gavin's cheek, chortling in thanks. Gavin laughed. 

"You're welcome sweetheart." he purred. He wiped the last speck of chocolate from his partner's cheek.

"You deserve it."


	36. Ruh Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Scooby doo voice*

There was an excited tinge to the air of the Ravine household that day. Aspen's test results had come in the mail that morning, one week after his blood had been collected, and had some of the most steller news that Gavin couldn't sit still.

"You are! You really are!" the alpha cheered, voice super loud and full of happiness. He jumped around, unable to contain himself as he reread the positive test reading, a big, fat, bold "PREGNANT" the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Aspen yipped, feeding off his mate's excitement. He had no idea what the vampire was talking about, or what there was to even be this excited about, but so long as his mate was happy, he was and he hopped around, looking up at the vampire.

Gavin kept reading the letter, a grin stretching from ear to ear. He hooted and hollared, the sounds excaping without him conciously wanting them to, and then suddenly stooped down and grabbed his mate.

Aspen squeaked as his alpha picked him up, hugging him tight. He licked the other, his own excitement only growing as he got over the mild disorientation, and Gavin laughed.

"Look, baby," Gavin promted. His voice was breathless, his breathing rapid. He held the paper up, showing it to Aspen. "It's positive. Positive. Do you know what that means?"

The omega looked at the paper, tilting his head, then went back to looking at his partner. No, he couldn't read any of that, the weird things on the paper completely foreign to him. He didn't even know what positive meant.

Gavin kissed him, not caring if the albino didn't answer. "It means you're gonna be a momma. You're gonna have your own pups." He smiled, ecstatic. "Do you like that? Your own babies?"

Babies? 

Aspen glanced back at what Gavin had been trying to show him, looking for anything that looked like a pup. Where? He didn't see it. 

Did the paper have his pup somewhere? Gavin said it meant he would have one... where was it?

He frowned and turned back to his partner, letting out a confused whimper. He didn't see it. Where were his babies?

Gavin blinked at the expression his mate returned with, confused himself for a moment, before he was chuckling and squeezing the other tight.

"No, sweetheart. You're gonna have the pups." he explained. He waved the paper. "This just let's me know you're going to. The pups aren't on here."

Aspen furrowed his brow again, sniffing the sheet, and then relaxed. Oh. He was going to have them...

Wait.

He was going to have pups? Like, real ones this time?

His eyes widened at the realization, it all clicking together. Gavin was hardly prepared for the way Aspen reacted, the albino suddenly attacking him with tons of affection.

"A-Aspen!" 

Said albino chittered, pratically vibrating as he tremor ed with excitement at the news. Babies. His own babies! 

It just couldn't get any better than that.

He nipped at gavin, his bites ones meant to help him displace all the energy that was building up inside, and at the same time licked him like his life depended on him.

Gavin snorted, his mate's actions tickling his neck. Perhaps he should've toned it down a bit, but how could he? He and Aspen were finally going to be a real family, and he was going to give Aspen what he had always wanted.

It was perfect.

...

...

Why did he feel wet?

Gavin had neglected to remember that Aspen and his bladder didn't always work, especially when the omega was highly excited or afraid. He had come home multiple times to Aspen being so riled up by his return that he had wet himself. 

Now he was doing it again.

Except, this time it wasn't on the floor.

"Aspen!" he gasped, the omega jerking slightly at the yell. Gavin pulled him off as quickly as he could, looking down at himself and the large wet spot Aspen had left on his shirt and pants.

"Aww... really?"

Aspen went quiet, eyes looking where Gavin had looked, and knew he was in trouble.

He hadn't meant too... 

It was an accident.

The albino swallowed, glancing away in shame. He really hadn't meant to do that to gavin. He had been so happy he hadn't even realized. All he knew was that with all the excitement it had felt pretty good, like the abundance of energy was leaving him and making it more manageable.

If he had known it was pee... 

He would've tried to stop.

Gavin sighed slightly, the liquid cooling on his skin. He hadn't really wanted to be peed on. He loved Aspen, but he didn't want to be marked by him.

He looked at his mate, the mood somewhat ruined, but blinked when he saw Aspen looking away, shame oozing from the man.

"Darling?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

Aspen licked his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, so embarrassed and ashamed of his behaviour that he just had too, but those same emotions choked him off before he could even get a word out.

He was a bad omega. 

Gavin frowned, bringing Aspen back to him to hold him better. He pushed the others hair out of his face, looking for his eyes. "Sweetheart..."

Aspen whimpered, trembling slightly. The wet spot was cold against his bare skin, and Gavin's gaze made him feel even worse.

"S....sorry..." he croaked, ducking his head down further so Gavin couldn't look at him. 

The vampire gasped. Aspen talking still got him. The omega rarely said anything, but when he did it reminded Gavin that he did have someone special. 

It also told him that Aspen was feeling terrible.

"No, sweetheart," he shushed, tilting Aspen's head back up. He kissed the omega. "You're fine. It was an accident. I didnt mean to get you so excited."

The vampire kissed Aspen again as the omega shyly glanced at him, taking his apology. He seemed hesitant though, and Gavin found out why as Aspen continued.

"No... mad?" he asked, soft and unsure.

Gavin shook his head. "No, I'm not mad." He rubbed Aspen's back. "It was my fault. You couldn't help it."

He nuzzled the smaller, Aspen relaxing after a few minutes. He pulled away once the tension was gone and situated Aspen more comfortably in his arms.

"Let's go change, hm?" he said. "We'll go get a treat."

__________

Happy with the way things were going, the first two months of Aspen's new pregnancy went without fail. There were no issues to be seen or heard of and Gavin, well versed now in caring for an expecting bitch the proper way, was able to keep his mate satisfied and entertained.

He kept AL his knowledge from the pamphlets the doctor had given him all those years ago and made sure Aspen got whatever he needed to keep stress low and spirits high. 

It was all going wonderfully.

And then Aspen got an idea.

For years he had watched Gavin and Levi sit above him when they ate, left on the floor by himself to enjoy whatever it was Gavin had made for him. 

Usually it didn't bother him, the fact that his mate and child sat on chairs meant to put distance between them and the floor just something that was ordinary. Now, however, he felt slightly upset by the fact that they did so.

When he had been with William's pack, they had always eaten together, at the same level. It was natural, and you had to get close to others in order to eat. 

But Gavin wasn't like that. He didn't make them share. Aspen was always put down on the floor and then they would sit and, he felt, ignore him for much of the meal.

The little omega felt hurt and lonesome as every dinner went on like that, him away from them and forgotten. He knew his mate knew he was there, for he would always approach him after and make sure he was done, but he barely glanced in his direction besides that. He didn't like it, but he had no idea what to do to make it better.

Aspen quietly watched as Gavin and Levi talked amongst themselves, ignorant to the fact that the albino was distraught. It was another day, another meal, but Aspen wasn't feeling hungry. He felt nauseous, actually, and watching them was almost unbearable.

He wanted to be a part of their group. They were pack afterall, weren't they?

He swallowed, anxiety flaring up at the possibility that he might not be considered pack. Why else wouldn't they include him? Only those who weren't pack were excluded from the circle.

Aspen shifted in his spot, looking at his food and then back at the backs of his alpha and pup. They didn't even notice that he wasn't feeling well and he swallowed convulsively. 

Maybe if he just went over they would notice. Maybe that's all it took.

He quietly dragged his bowl and mat over, slinking under the table with it. He looked out from under it afterwards, to see if Gavin or Levi noticed...

But they didnt. It was like he wasn't even there and that upset him.

Had he done something wrong to deserve being excluded? Had he upset them?

Aspen made a tiny whimper and looked for another way to get back on their good side.

He was right in the process of figuring out how to get on the chair when Gavin grunted, his foot having found it's way into the food bowl under the table.

"What the?" 

Gavin frowned, his sock suddenly wet and covered with something undistinguishable. He glanced down under the table, wondering if maybe something had fallen when, instead, he found his mate and his food bowl.

"Aspen, what are you doing?" he said, frowning slightly. "Why are you under the table?"

Aspen offered no response, staring at him with those big, red eyes of his. Gavin waited for something, but when Aspen continued to offer nothing in excuse he sighed.

"Now I have to make you another helping." he muttered, taking his soiled sock off and tossing it in the laundry room before he returned to make Aspen another helping.

The albino shadowed him as he did so, not saying anything, but wondering where Gavin would place him this time.

He had been hopeful that it would be somewhere closer to the table, but was soon disappointed when both his mat and his bowl were placed right back in their original spot, way back by the doorway to the kitchen.

He whimpered. No, this wasn't where he wanted to be at all! He grabbed the corner of his mat and pulled, starting to bring it back over to the table. Gavin frowned.

"Aspen, come back here." he said, grabbing the mat back. "You need that."

The omega gave up the hold on the mat, but remained disdraught. No, he didn't want to be away from them. He wanted to be near them. Why couldn't they let him?

He whined, anxiety rising with each passing second, and he went back to the table without his food, scrabbling to get into Gavin's chair.

Levi was perplexed as he heard and smelled his mother sitting right next to him. How and why was he up here? Omegas didn't sit at the table. It was another one of those rules.

"Mother..."

"Aspen. Get down." Gavin said, setting the omegas food down. He went and scooped his mate up, carrying him back over to where he belonged. "Your food is here. Not there."

Aspen squirmed as he was handled, turning to scamper right back to where he had been removed.

What was wrong with him? 

Gavin gawked, both angered and terribly confused by his mates actions. His shock only grew when Aspen hopped fully onto the table when he went to remove him again, pushing plates and silverware off their perch to crash to the hardwood below.

That did it.

"Aspen!" Gavin barked, anger outrunning any other emotion. The omega whimpered slightly as his mate yelled at him, instinctively tucking his head down in an effort to seem smaller. He hadn't meant to make a mess... 

He just wanted to be with them.

Gavin picked him up, hands firm and strong. He puffed. "I don't know what's gotten into you," the alpha began, stomping over to where Aspen's bowl and mat were still placed. "But I'm not going to deal with it."

In one quick motion he had picked up the still full bowl and was next depositing both it and Aspen into the laundry room. He frowned, disapproving, at his mate and his behaviour, and waggled a finger at him.

"You're going to eat in here tonight. You made a huge mess, over nothing, I might add, and are acting like a real brat."

Aspen ducked his head further, avoiding eye contact at all cost. Gavin continued. 

"I'll let you out later. I'm going to let you think about what you did. If you don't shape up, you can sleep in the living room by yourself. I'm not going to deal with table climbing."

The vampire waited, to see if Aspen might show him something that would make him reconsider the punishment, but the omega remained quiet and he nodded, shutting the door over on his way out and locking it.

Aspen whimpered as he was left alone in the space, nothing but the washer and dryer to keep him company. He hadn't wanted this. All he had wanted was to be able to eat next to them, and maybe not have them ignore him. 

But it hadn't worked out and now the omega was in an even bigger pickle. Why did he have to get punished? Why didn't they just understand...

Frustration built and before Aspen knew it he had tipped his dinner over completely, so upset by the fact that his mate and child were ignoring him that he felt a fit was in order. It was a good way to relieve his stress, and by the time he was done smearing his food everywhere he felt like he had gotten adequate payback for their treatment.

But when Gavin saw it, the gloating left him faster than a imaginiable.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do?" Gavin said, positively enraged. Aspen had made a royal mess of the place, potatoes and chicken and peas scattered and splattered everywhere. It was like the albino was doing it on purpose, just to be a pain.

Gavin didn't like it.

He growled, picking his mate up once more. Seemed he really needed a punishment tonight. Gavin had just the thing to suit this situation.

He carted Aspen to a door near the back of the kitchen. Said door lead right down to the basement, and adequate place for a misbehaving omega. He would have just kept Aspen in the laundry room if he hadn't destroyed it, so this was his new bedroom for the night.

Aspen whimpered as he was taken down the flight of stairs, the basement not one of his favorite rooms of the house. It was cold and creepy, he found, and he avoided it when possible. 

But Gavin wasn't going to let him get out of this, and when he set him down on one of his old dog beds in the middle of the dank space he knew he was in trouble.

Gavin snorted. "Stay."

Stay? Aspen's red eyes widened as he saw Gavin walking away, back up the stairs. He wasn't really going to leave him there, was he?

Aspen followed, to see if this was a joke. But it wasnt, and soon he was left in the dark, Gavin closing and locking the door from the outside.


	37. Things That Go Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too spooky for Aspen...

When Gavin returned from the basement, Levi was there, grey eyes narrowed as the worried whimpers from his adopted mother leaked from behind the door.

"You're not really going to leave him down there all night, are you?" the fledgling asked, a tone to his voice.

Gavin frowned. "Yes." he answered.

"Why? He's never done that before. It was a one time thing. I honestly don't think it deserves sleeping in the basement-"

"What's done is done, Levi." Gavin cut off, not willing to have his authority questioned. He brushed by the younger on his way to the sink, determined to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "He's being a brat and this is what he's going to get. I'll let him out tomorrow morning, after he's had a moment to think."

"But-"

"No buts." Gavin growled, looking over his shoulder at his adopted son. "There's no changing it. I didn't want to do it but he forced my hand."

He waved the younger off, tired of the conversation. "Now go."

Levi stayed, scowling at the whole situation. He didn't think his mother deserved being put in the basement, but Gavin was the alpha. He had a right to do as he pleased. At least he hadn't beat the omega, or worse. Compared to what some others did, the basement was a very mild punishment.

He grumbled, mostly to himself, then did as told and left. Aspen would be out tomorrow. It was just for tonight.

________

The second he had been left alone in the dark, Aspen had flipped. 

He had scrambled up the stairs, nearly falling down them when he mistepped, and had proceeded to hound the door. Gavin honestly wouldn't leave him down here, he reasoned. He wasn't that type of alpha. 

He pawed at the door, whimpering to be let out. He was sorry he had misbehaved. He didn't even care about the table anymore. He just didn't want to be down here. He wanted to be with them... with his pack.

He scratched and cried, eyeing the sliver of light that crept out from under the door and let him know that someone was still in the kitchen listening. His panic was about middle point as it was on, reminding him that he wasn't alone completely. 

When it went off, however, his fear went off the charts.

No. No! They weren't going to leave him there, we're they? They couldn't possibly.

He was frozen, waiting for the door to be opened, for someone to let him out and tell him his punishemnt was over. 

But it never came.

The lights were off and there was no muffled noise of dishes clanking together on the other side of the door. It was just him now, locked away in a dark that seemed too black to be real, and with no one to comfort him.

He scratched at the door again, frantic as the darkness crept up and choked him. They had to let him out. They just had too! He couldn't do this, he really couldnt.

He cried, calling for his mate and begging forgiveness, his hands clawing and pushing at the wood blockade that, at most, just moved as much as the lock would allow. There was no way out, and no one was coming.

Aspen keened, red eyes blown wide in the dark. He looked down into the abyss, fear telling him that there was nothing but bad down there. Nothing at all. 

The heater started up, spooking him, and he went wild. 

He banged against the door, his shoulder taking the brunt of each failed attempt at escape. His nails dug into the wood, cling at it until they were nothing but bloody nubs. His knees scraped against the hard lining of the stairs and his shins bruised on the unforgiving edges.

He screamed until his voice went hoarse, fear filling him up so far he could barely breathe. It was only after, when his body couldn't keep up with his brain, did he collapse in a sorry heap on the stairs.

He was sorry... he really was. He didn't want to be down here... 

He'd never do what he had again. He'd be a good omega...

He would.

The albino sniffled, all his effort once again ignored. No one came to relieve him, to tell him it was alright. He was truly in trouble and they had no intention of making it easy for him.

He whimpered, closing his eyes to hide against the dark. He prayed nothing would slither up from the black and grab him, to make his night even worse. He hoped it would be okay, up here on the stairs. Things that crawled couldn't reach him if he was here.

His frightened brain concluded that this was the best way to wait out the horrors of the basement, but his body did not agree. It ached as time stretched, his butt going numb from it's hard seat and his back strained against an uneven laying spot.

It was bearable at first, nothing but a few dull aches. All too soon, however, it became too painful to stand and he had no choice but to decide between safety and comfort.

His body screamed his dog bed down there at the bottom would suffice for him and his growing belly. His brain, however, was not willing to part with the small perch it had deemed as safe from the monsters that were just out of sight.

He whined, shifting on his seat. What was he supposed to do? If he didn't move, he'd be uncomfortable. If he did move, though, he'd most certainly get eaten.

The albino stared into the dark, torn. His body ultimately made the choice for him, aching so terribly he had to move. There was just no way he could sit on the step any longer.

He slowly made his way down, eyes scanning the dark for any suspicious movement that would give him reason to run. Nothing, however, moved or made a noise and when he was at the bottom he confirmed that there wasn't anything down there to grab him.

Still, the lack of visible danger didn't make him feel better about being down there. He reasoned that the monsters were just somewhere else for the moment, but it was enough to let him crawl into his bed and lay down.

He slowly curled up, eyes wide open and roaming. He was not going to fall asleep down here. He had his comfort, but sleep was not going to happen.

He would just wait, and as soon as the door opened he'd be out of here.

______

Morning came slowly for Gavin. 

He hadn't slept at all, the sounds of his mate, positively terrified, reaching him from the kitchen. It made his heart wrench, the noises a punishment of their own. They told him he was cruel, and that he was being unfair. 

But Aspen had set himself up for it. He really hadn't wanted to do it, but if he hadn't then Aspen would get unruly.

He didn't want that.

He just wanted them to have a happy life.

Nothing wanted, however, was gained easily.

Time crept by slowly, the screams dying down to nothing within a few hours. Gavin remained awake, however, counting down to when he would let Aspen out. He didn't want to make Aspen wait longer than necessary, as the goal was just to make him wary of being bad again, not to frighten him beyond repair.

The wait was long, but as soon as the clock read six am he was up and was making his way to the kitchen.

The lock was undone and the door opened, Gavin peering into the dark.

"Aspen?"

He heard movement before saw anything, and when the form of his mate came into view he felt terrible.

Aspen looked terrible, hair askew and red eyes relaying how harrowing the night had been for him. Gavin couldn't see if that was all that plagued his mate, but he reasoned he could figure it out later. 

"Come on, baby. You can come out now."

Aspen seemed hesitant, not sure if he was in trouble still, but soon enough was coming up the stairs.

At the top, the albino weaved between his mate's legs, rubbing against him as relief flooded him, immediately followed by the desire to show his gratitude for his mate's graciousness. He had finally let him out, and he never wanted to go back down there again.

He gave Gavin as much affection as he could, the alpha somewhat surprised by the lack of fear Aspen wasn't showing. Usually, if he was scared he would've come to him crying, shaking and sniveling. But now...

Well, he wasn't doing anything besides showering him in loving headbutts against his calves and wiggling.

"Want breakfast?" Gavin asked after a moment of observation. He knew Aspen hadn't eaten anything since last night. Maybe today he'd actually eat and not throw his food everywhere or hop on the table.

Aspen offered no verbal reaponse, but he did perk a bit. He was hungry. He had been rather foolish to throw all his food away yesterday.

The omega shadowed his mate as he moved about the kitchen, preparing eggs and a skillet to make Aspen's favorite breakfast dish, french toast. Gavin figured he deserved it after having to be in the basement all night.

He prepared it with ease, dipping the toast and frying it until it was crispy and golden brown. Some bacon and regular eggs accompanied the dipped toast before Gavin set it down for his mate to eat.

"There you go."

Aspen patiently waited for his breakfast, and when it came he didn't try and move it. Gavin had punished him when he had and, with no desire to get thrown back into the cellar, ate his meal without complaint.

Gavin seemed to have been waiting to see if he would eat because as soon as Aspen was he stepped back and went to sit down to eat his own breakfast and drink his coffee.

Well, this had gone much better than he had anticipated. I looked like Aspen may have finally actually learned constructively from a punishment, rather than being torn down by it. He felt relieved, but if given the opportunity he would have taken it back. Hearing and seeing his mate so unsettled hadn't been pleasant for him. He hoped he wouldn't have to make another tough call like that any time soon.

Aspen finished eating, licking his plate clean, and then turned to observe the board back of his mate. He still wanted to be close to the other, the desire to be with his pack undeniable. Perhaps he could please his alpha and make his own mind more sated if he just ate and then came over. That could work, right?

The albino hesitantly took the gamble, not sure if he would be yelled at again or otherwise. He crawled up under his mate's chair, the space between the legs wide enough to allow him clearance, and laid down, resting his cheek on his arms. His legs were left back behind him, kind of a hazard for anyone wishing to walk through, but no one was around so it was okay.

He let out a small sigh, not happy but not totally disappointed either, and closed his eyes.

"Aspen?" 

Gavin had heard movement and upon inspection had found that his mate had moved spaces once again. He peered under him, glancing at the form situated under his chair, and was once again puzzled.

Why did he insist on being under or around him at the table? He had never been this clingy before. 

The vampire stared, puzzled, but soon found he couldn't quite find a reason to be mad. Aspen had eaten and he wasn't really misbehaving. He had picked a spot that really wasn't too much of an issue. He would just have to remember to lift his chair up least he accidently scrape Aspen. 

The alpha reached under and stroked his mate gently, the omega chortling softly at the touch. His eyes were barely open now, too heavy with lost sleep to even consider as much. It made Gavin smile, the cute factor raised to ten.

"I think it's time for bed, hm?" he asked quietly.

He stood and moved his chair so Aspen would be easy to grab, and scooped him up right off the floor. Aspen blinked at him once, head lolling to the side with exhaustion the next, and the vampire smiled even more.

Yes, it was definitely time for bed. Aspen was going to sleep the day away and he would allow it. A scary night in the basement was more than enough of an excuse.


	38. Being Pregnant Is Hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's too fat for that yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless self promotion, but if you like my work then feel free to check out my newest story _The Fallen In the Woods_. It's hetro, but just as interesting!

After that incident, Aspen never tried to be on their level again. 

Part of him was terrified of the reprimand he would recieve, and the other part just felt that maybe he shouldn't be pushing his boundaries. If Gavin and Levi didn't want him with them while they ate, then he should obey it. If he didnt, and he made them angry, then they would disown him from the pack entierly.

He didn't want that.

So, Aspen behaved. He would sit there where his bowl was placed and eat what was given to him, then he would go and crawl up next to his mate and get his company that way.

It worked for everyone, Aspen's worry slowly working its way out with every passing meal and Gavin and Levi didn't complain about him being there. It was good, and Aspen found comfort in the new routine.

As his belly grew, however, Aspen found it harder to lay there while Gavin and Levi ate, and his body groaned and protested anything but sitting. Eating became a bit of a chore, the pupped omega having to struggle to eat in a way that wouldn't put discomfort on his back or belly or make his legs cramp.

Levi noticed.

"He's uncomfortable..." The fledgling murmured one evening as Aspen rested his chin on his mate's lap under the table, unable to lay at their feet like they had grown used too. Aspen also hadn't eaten much recently, Levi able to tell just by the lack of time and movement by the bowl.

Gavin nodded, stroking Aspen gently. "He hasn't eaten much..." he agreed, having also been noting his mate's changes in behaviour. He pushed his chair back slightly to look at Aspen fully.

"You okay, darling?" he asked, brushing the albino's hair back. 

Aspen offered a quiet grunt in response, shifting slightly to free his leg from under him. He settled and closed his eyes, looking not as happy as the vampire was used to. 

"Maybe we should go lay down, huh? Would you like that?" Gavin asked then, knowing his mate was not himself. The little omega let out a small, shaky sigh in reply, and the alpha bit his lip in mild worry. That couldn't be good.

He smoothed the others hair once more. "Did you eat anything today?" he mused, looking over at the food bowl. It was mostly full. Seemed whatever had Aspen acting off was really impacting his body and personality. 

But what could it be? He hadn't made anything new that Aspen wasn't used to eating. He was also pretty sure the omega wasn't sick, as he took great care in making sure the other was healthy and kept up with his doctor visits.

Still, Aspen didn't act this way usually. There was definitely a problem.

He stroked his mate a few more times as he thought, Aspen's heavy silver mane sliding through his fingers as he played with it. Maybe he should see if he would eat at all. If Aspen didn't he'd take him straight to the doctor. 

He got up, apologizing to his mate for having to disturb his position, and went and retrieved the bowl. He came back and, using a fork, picked some of the goodies up and offered them to Aspen.

The omega sniffed, opening his eyes and realizing there was food in front of him. He quickly took it off the utensil, the lack of having to bend down to eat more than enough reason for him to take what was offered. Gavin, now even more puzzled, fed him a few more times before he set the bowl back down on the floor.

Well, he was eating. Maybe he just hadn't been hungry before. The vampire gestured towards the dish when Aspen finished his last fork fed bite, indicating he wasn't going to feed him that way any more.

Aspen looked puzzled, not sure why the method had changed. He didn't move right away, stuck at staring at his bowl, before he decided he would try to eat on his own.

It was then that Gavin got it.

Watching Aspen struggle to get down low enough, only to stop halfway because his back protested, or his leg fell asleep under the weight of his belly he understood. 

It wasn't that Aspen didn't want to eat. He just couldnt. The floor was too low for him and caused so much discomfort the albino just gave up altogether.

"Aspen, stop." Gavin said, taking the food from Aspen. He couldn't watch his mate struggle any more. He needed to fix this problem, and fix it now. 

He thought, bowl in hand as he did so. Aspen watched him like he always did, big red eyes focused on the other's facial expression. Seemed his alpha was serious about something. He didn't know what, but he would probably find out. 

He settled for trying to get comfortable, peering under the table at Levi's legs and watching the traffic lights that could be seen from the livingroom.

He was getting pretty into it when Gavin suddenly stood and picked him up. He squeaked, not sure what was happening, and was even more surprised when instead of being removed from the dining room he was instead placed in a chair.

A chair.

Wow.

Aspen's eye boggled a bit, having not been expecting this. He looked at his mate for confirmation. Was he really allowed to sit here? With them?

Levi frowned from across the table. "What's going on?" he asked.

Gavin set Aspen's food down on the table, pushing his mate up closer so he could eat. "Aspen's down too low on the floor. He can't reach his food because when he tries to bend over his back can't handle it." the vampire explained, brushing the albino's hair back for him. "So I put him up here. He can reach his food here."

Levi's frown smoothed over as Gavin explained, but he still wasn't sure he totally agreed. No, he didn't want his mother to be in pain, but social norms were once again being a bitch.

"...Are you sure?" he asked, listening as Aspen's curious chirps responded to his new setting. 

Gavin grunted. "Yes."

There was nothing more to be said about it after that. Levi went quiet, Gavin's word law, and the alpha set about helping his mate get situated so he could finish eating his dinner.

He knew having Aspen at the table was a big no no, but he didn't quite care. His mate was in pain when he was on the floor. At least this way he could make him more comfortable and allow him to eat.

"Here you go, sweetheart." he said, Aspen still curiously chirping. "Finish up, ok?"

Aspen sniffed around, his interest in the table something Gavin couldn't place as either pitiful or adorable. He seemed to be taking it all in before he deemed himself ready to finish eating and went into his bowl with renewed gusto.

It was... messy.

Omegas didn't eat at the table for a reason, a very good reason. They were sloppy, improper, and uncomfortable to watch. Gavin found himself getting a tad put off as Aspen literally put his face into his food and went down on it like a hog did in the mud. Even Levi was scowling, unable to hide his disgust with the sounds Aspen made as he snacked away.

They didn't say anything though, keeping their opinions to themselves for the moment as Aspen finished up, licking his lips but failing to get everything off his face.

Gavin reached for a napkin and helped him, still feeling a little nauseous about the previous incident. Aspen chirped his thanks, unaware of the influence he had put on them, and then proceeded to going back to inspecting the table. He felt so tall sitting up here. It was fun!

Gavin set the napkin in Aspen's empty dish, folding his hands on top of the table in front of him. Levi kept scowling, his partially eaten food pushed away, and the elder vampire inwardly sighed.

This wasn't going to work out.


	39. Sit Up Straight, Shoulders Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forks and napkins and melon. Yum.

Eating at the table was proving to be a hurdle of bigger than expected proportions.

On one hand, Gavin and Levi were both disgusted. Aspen had atrocious habits that really made eating with him intolerable. On the other hand, Gavin also knew that it was the only way Aspen could eat given his condition and the grossness was not intentional. His mate was very neat and tidy. It was just eating that made him look like a slob.

The vampire watched as his mate happily snarfed down a plate of melon that he had cut up for him, Aspen leaning heavily on the table in an effort to follow his dish as it scooted away from him. He wasn't sure how to remedy this situation, as it was either put him back on the floor or some how teach him table manners.

Ha.

Table manners? That was a laugh. No ordinary omega learned how to eat with silverware. That was like trying to teach a dog to do so.

... Hmmm...

"Maybe that's it." Gavin mused aloud, his mate pausing in his snacking to look at him. The vampire stared back, for a moment, thinking, and then grabbed Aspen's plate and headed back to the kitchen.

"Stay." he ordered as he left, Aspen still sitting in his chair and very much confused.

Why had his alpha taken his plate away? He wasn't finished yet. The growing pups in his belly made him ravenous and they complained about the shortage of nutrition.

Perhaps he had done something wrong? His alpha had been looking particularly uncomfortable as of late. Was it because of him?

The hunger in his gut didn't disperse and Aspen grew restless. He didn't leave though, Gavin's earlier command demanding he stay put, and he was soon rewarded for his obedience when the vampire returned.

Gavin came back, a new plate of melon chunks and a fork in hand. The vampire noted how his mate lit up at the sight of food but Gavin didn't think the other was quite prepared for the new conditions that came with it.

He set the dish down and stopped Aspen from mauling it with a hand to his chest. "No. Not yet."

Aspen blinked, sitting back further on his haunches. What? Why not?

Big, red eyes stared at him with confusion in their depths and Gavin showed him the fork.

"I'm going to teach you to eat with this," the vampire said, his mate looking at the utensil. He continued. "No more eating with your face, ok? We don't eat like that at the table."

The albino listened to his mate talk, all at once curious about the weird looking, shiny thing he held in his hand. Gavin wanted him to use that? Why?

He tilted his head, willing to try but not really getting it. He knew it had something to do with the piece of metal, but exactly what was lost in translation.

Gavin knew this wouldn't be easy, but he figured there was only one way to get Aspen to learn. He took Aspen's right hand and placed the fork within it, watching as Aspen inspected it at a closer level.

Huh. What a strange thing his mate had given him. Aspen had no idea what it was for, but it didn't look like food. Maybe it was a toy or something.

The albino went to chew on the prongs, attempting to make use of his new "toy", but was soon disappointed when Gavin stopped him.

"No. It's not to chew on." Gavin corrected, pulling the fork away from his mate's mouth. He sighed.

"You use it like this, remember? You've seen me do it darling. Like this."

Gavin took the fork back and picked up a piece of the melon with it, putting it in his mouth. Aspen watched him do so, fascinated, and when given the utensil back he was attempting to mimic his alpha.

Aspen's method was crude, and it took him a few tries to get it, but with a fist hold and some awkward arm twisting he hand to piece in his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed, looking to his alpha for praise for his success. Gavin looked happy and he figured he had done well.

But the tasks didn't stop there.

All day Gavin took it upon himself to help his mate learn how to sit and eat properly, as well as give him a basic run down in manners.

"Keep your mouth closed, Aspen," he reminded for the fifth time, his mate looking startled for a second before he corrected himself.

Gavin nodded, pleased. "Don't forget your napkin." 

Aspen finished his last piece of his snack, reaching for the napkin Gavin had given to him earlier and wiped his mouth with it in the way a toddler would. It wasn't as good as how he had seen his alpha do it, but Gavin smiled when he listened and did what he could, which in turn made him feel like he was doing it well enough.

"Good job, darling." Gavin cooed, standing up and removing the plate and fork from his mate. Aspen beamed at him, the purpose behind this day long training session lost to him, but it didn't quite matter.

As long as Gavin was happy, he would do anything for the vampire.

Gavin put the dirty dishes away and cleaned up whatever trash was left behind before excusing Aspen from his seat. The omega slid off once he had been given the okay, crawling off to go find a spot to rest for the remainder of the day.

When he had left, Levi appeared, eyeing his adopted sire. "What have you two been doing all afternoon?" the fledgling asked as he figured out where Gavin was. The elder chuckled.

"Just teaching Aspen how to eat so we both don't lose our appetites." Gavin responded. 

Levi looked at him as though he were crazy.

"You what?"

"I taught your mother how to eat at the table properly. Well... properly enough. He can use a fork and a napkin decently enough and he doesn't chew with his mouth open so much-"

"You taught him etiquette?" Levi cut off, sounding floored and a bit unnerved. Such behaviour was reserved only for omegas of high status, such as those tied to royalty or possessing the best pedigrees. A common, breeding farm omega like his mother wasn't supposed to even eat in the same room as he and Gavin.

Yet Gavin had gone and taught him how to use a fork.

The fledgling frowned. "You shouldn't be teaching him those things." He muttered. He shook his head.

Gavin blinked. "... Why not? He can't eat on the floor Levi. At least this way it's tolerable."

"Tolerable, yes, but what happens after he gives birth? This was only supposed to be twmporary. Now he'll expect it as a regular thing."

The elder glanced down as he realized Levi had a point. Aspen was very impressionable. He might think he could eat at the table with them from now on, even long after he had given birth. Gavin wasn't sure he really wanted that.

"...I can't tell him no now. He's still got at least three months to go. I can't fork feed him every time, nor do I want to watch him face plant." Gavin said after a moment. 

Levi snorted. "I'm aware, but you better make it clear to him that it's temporary." He glanced away. "...I love him too... but it's just not allowed."

Both vampire's grew silent, the mood now heavy. Neither really wanted to be the hammer of oppression, but it seemed little Aspen was going to have to unlearn his tricks soon after just grasping them.

They hoped it wouldn't be too hard.


	40. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark times, mah brotha.

Dark. Dark and smelly. Scratchy hay. Not enough.

The overwhelming sense of fear and oppression.

Anger.

Wide, red eyes stared between the bars of a cage whose roof was too low to sit up in. Dirt and grime matted his hair and stained his skin, skin that was stretched too taunt over a frame that was malnourished and broken. 

An open wound festered on his right flank, oozing yellow puss. 

It hurt, but he barely noticed.

He paced, hands and knees moving him forwards, crawling up and down the length of the cage in the search for something. Anything. But there was no relief. it was just him and the others, the other omegas who were just as skinny, dirty, and broken as he was. They, too, were watching the hall that separated their stacked cages into two long rows, craning their kinked necks to try and see the door that would let _them_ in. 

The alphas.

When they came, things were different. They brought glimpses of fresh air, and bright light.

They also brought pain and fear. They smelled of anger, pungent alcohol, and blood. Sometimes they smelled of chemicals, and sometimes they smelled of food.

Food.

his stomach clenched, empty for a while now. it nearly drove him mad, and his tongue was dry in his jaw. he was thirsty. He wanted water, or something to quench the cotton that had built in his throat. Hell, he'd even take guzzling their cum. it tasted bitter, but it was fluid.

An omega in the cage next to him shifted in her nest. he couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. The plywood that seperated their metal bars prevented them from visual greeting, but it didn't do anything to stop the smell or sounds of those that lived around him, just as hungry and confused and unknowing as he was.

_Clank._

_Click._

The door.

Aspen spun as quickly as he could, rushing to the little slot in his cage where they would shove food through. The alphas were here. They might have food this time. If only a little.

he waited, drool slobbering down his front. The alphas, three of them, passed him by, stopping just beyond his cage. They had no food with them. no water either. Instead they had the long, shiny, black thing that was made of metal and sounded like thunder and spat fire.

He shrunk away.

They were going to do something to someone.

He heard the cage door next to him open, red eyes watching the figures that were mostly cut out of his line of sight due to a jutting piece of cardboard. He listened as they grabbed the female that lived next to him, heard her yelp as they dragged her out of her cage and heard her fall to the floor, too weak to get up.

"Time to put ye down, girlie." one of the alphas said, the black thing clicking in the hands of one of the other alphas.

The omegas around all grew quiet, holding their breaths. 

They knew this routine. When the alphas came and got you with the black thing....

It never ended well.

The female whimpered, her voice weak. She had smelled of sickness for several days now, ever since she had given birth. It smelled rancid, and burned his nose.

But now it was about to go away.

"Try not to make a mess." Another alpha said. "I don't enjoy cleaning up the floors all the time."

"I got ya."

There was a pause, Aspen seeing those across from hism covering their ears. he did the same, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a loud bang, a yip, and then silence.

The smell of death was soon overwhelming, putrid and raw. It filled his nose and made his eyes water.

And then the noise started.

The cages came alive, the voices of those who had witnessed and heard coming together in a series of barks and calls, all of them their own unique pitch but all singing to the same tone.

It was the death song. 

"Shut ye traps!" the one alpha barked, rattling a cage. The omegas refused, their mouths still going, their lungs still forcing air between their vocal cords. The other alphas ignored it or dug in their ears, their ear drums ringing from the noise.

"We still have one more." Another alpha said, suddenly appearing in front of Aspen's cage.

His eyes went wide.

He scuttled away, his death song growing more frantic and wary. His cage door opened and the alphas were reaching in, pulling on his scruff and throwing him to the floor.

He recovered, pain blooming bright behind his eyes, and looked up at them as the mouth of the fire spitter was pressed to his forehead.

It clicked.

"Night, night."

_________

Aspen woke with a start.

He bolted upright, a cold sweat dripping between his shoulder blades.

Where was he? Was he dead?

He wheezed, his eyes wide in the dark, and his breath seeming to be caught in his throat. He couldn't get enough in, the fear from his nightmares constricting his lungs. It only added to his terror, and he struggled for a few moments until his mate returned.

"Aspen?"

Gavin had just come back from going to the bathroom. When he had left, Aspen had been perfectly fine, if not a little restless. 

Now it looked like he was having and asthma attack.

The vampire rushed over, crouching down in front of Aspen on the floor. His mate looked to be on the verge of tears, eyes wet, and his breathing was rapid and shallow. Gavin cupped the other's face with his hands, worried eyes searching for what could be the problem. Nothing seemed amiss, however. 

But Aspen didn't just freak out like this.

"Its okay baby... its okay." Gavin soothed, his mate shuffling towards him and almost falling off the edge of the bed in his daze. Gavin stood and scooped him up, sitting down. 

He rocked Aspen gently, holding his head to his chest and putting his chin on the omegas crown. He just held him, purring soothingly and rubbing Aspen's swollen belly. It didn't seem to work at first, Aspen still having an attack, but soon enough it started to dissipate.

When Aspen seemed to finally be calm, he looked down at him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Aspen didn't answer, lip wobbling. Gavin frowned in worry.

"Darling..."

Aspen avoided eye contact, keeping his head down. Eventually he shifted, heavy belly leaning hard on Gavin's thigh, and whispered: "Bad... dream..."

Gavin rubbed his back. "Bad dream?" he echoed. "Did you have a nightmare sweetheart? Is that why you woke up scared?"

Aspen whimpered and nodded. His lip wobbled, then he was quietly crying, the horrors of his past home all those years ago sounding like a huge bell. He remembered it all and he had tried so hard to forget, to forget all the trauma, the pain, and the fear.

Gavin blinked as Aspen suddenly broke down. He tried o talk to the omega, tried to just do something to help, but his words weren't working.

So he stopped, and just resorted to purring.

The deep rumble resonated from the very bottom of his chest and soothed Aspen to his core. It reached him in a way that the vampire's sophisticated words could not, wrapping him up in a proverbial blanket, snuffing out the flames of terror that were charring him

He sniffled, the last few tears plopping down before he exhaled and let his mate hold him tight.

He was safe now. The farm, those alphas... 

They were gone now.

He had something better, something that other omegas would never have. He had an alpha who was nice and considerate to him. He gave him the best that Aspen had ever had in his entire life and he would never hurt him like those other alphas had.

He was okay now. Gavin was going to keep him safe, and keep him happy. He was going to give him the pups he had always wanted and he wouldn't take them away.

Aspen sighed, relaxing as Gavin cupped his belly, rough hands smoothing over his distended flesh and soothing him even further. 

No, the nightmares weren't pleasant, and they reminded him of where he had come from...

But they weren't his reality.

His reality was a soft bed, a caring mate, and a seat at a table with real food more than three times a day. 

Life was good, and he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

The omega closed his eyes and snuggled close, tense muscles unwinding and allowing him to fall back to sleep. He didn't have anymore nightmares that evening.


	41. Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules and Royalty

Section 32-1-15

Standard of omega care laws, fines, disciplinary actions, and euthinasia.

**Article 1 - Overview**

The owner of any omega and/or female property is required to follow the lawful standards of care of Section 32-1-15 (see Article 2) and keep their property under control, up to date with all vaccinations and papers, and report any omegas or females that are aggressive by the committee standards. Failure to do any of the above may result in a fine, banning from owning omega or female property, and a removal of the omega or female from an alpha or beta's care entierly.

**Article 2 - Standard Care**

2.1

-An omega or female is required to be fed at least once a day every day when not used for heavy workloads. Omegas or females who do participate in physical work of at least 20 hours each week are required to be fed twice a day. Pregnant females or omegas require additional feedings of significant calorie counts to those of heavy workers in order to provide a healthy enviorment for growing pups in utero. Fresh water must be available at all times. 

-All omegas and females must be vaccinated for Tetnus, Meningitis, Polio, Rabies, Hepatitis A and B, Measles, Mumps, and Tuberculosis. These vaccinations are not optional and the owner of the omega or female must be able to provide proof of such vaccinations upon request. Optional vaccinations include Influenza, Rubella (German measles), Whooping Cough, Typhoid Fever, Yellow Fever, Diphtheria, Hib, HPV, and Chickenpox. If the omega or female already contracted Chickenpox as a child, then the Shingles vaccination would be the optional choice.

-An omega or female is required to be given adequate shelter. Adequate shelter is considered a space large enough for said omega to be able to completely turn around, lay down, and sit up in and has significant barriers to outside elements if in an outdoor enviorment. If indoors, the shelter must still be large enough to completely turn around, lay down, and sit up in. 

-Proper identification is mandatory for all omegas and females. Owners can choose to have their property microchipped, tattooed on the inner, lower lip, or branded. Collars with proper tags of up to date vaccinations, owner number and address, and any law issued warnings are also mandatory. Collars must be visible and worn in public at all times and must not be tight enough that they prevent adequate air intake and cause fainting and/or strangulation.

2.2

Pregnant omegas and females are subject to at least one medical evaluation during the course of their pregnancy. 

**Article 3 - Fines**

3.1

Owners of omega or female property are subject to minor to moderate fines for the following:

1\. Failure to provide proper identification of the property via microchip, tattoo, brand, and/or collar. 

2\. Omega or female in question works above the limit of 40 hours per week of strenuous labor and is not given the appropriate food to energy output ratio. 

3\. Omega or female is leaving waste or destroying property on public grounds or private property. Owner is throwing omega or female waste into public grounds or public property.

4\. Omega or female publicly displayed disobedience to his or her owner or appeared on/in a non omega or female approved bus, building, or park. 

5\. Omega or female went or was in heat in a public place that caused distraction or harm to others, not including the omega or female in question.

6\. Property got lose and escaped owner's control or housing. 

7\. Failure to provide control over property that resulted in damage or harm to others and their property.

3.2

Owners of omega or female property are subject to severe fines for the following:

1\. Omega or female purposely broke or removed identification in a public place or the omega or female refused to wear it's identification in a public space.

2\. Omega or female displayed aggression or malicious intent towards an alpha or beta.

3\. The omega or female in question was violently disobedient and caused distraction that lead to damage to others or their property.

4\. Omega or female escaped owner's control while in heat and caused distraction or damage to others or their property.

5\. Owner failed to meet standard care requirements, especially for heavy working and/or expecting omegas and females.

6\. Owner failed to keep vaccinations up to date.

7\. Owner failed to provide an expecting piece of property with the minimum medical evaluation within the term of its pregnancy.

8\. Omega or female was caught stealing or in the possession of money. 

9\. Omega or female was booked on a flight and was not placed in the hold specially designated for travelling property. Becomes a felony if the omega or female was also not up to date with current travel papers or vaccinations required for international travel if the flight was an internationally destined flight.

Fines vary by state and region. Fines may be stacked and will be doubled if not paid by the date specified on the ticket. Failure to pay after 3 months of having the ticket issued could result in removal of property.

**Article 4 - Disiplinary Actions**

4.1

Omegas and females may be subject to governmental disciplinary actions if their conduct interferes with the safety of others. Governmental discipline is only issued via court and those who are seeking such measures should contact their local law system with proof and reasoning as to why the omega or female in question should be reprimanded.

The severity of the punishment is equal to the action that the omega or female committed and some states or regions have different punishments for different actions then described here. 

Some punishments could also be described as cosmetic and additional paperwork may be required. 

4.2

Below is a list of punishments that the government will hand out as a service to those who qualify for the treatment.

1\. Castration  
2\. Vocal chord clipping  
3\. Canine teeth removal  
4\. Full mouth extraction  
5\. Genital circumcision and removal.

Full genital and teeth removal will need to be accompanied by a note from a medical professional that agrees that the omega or female in question would benefit from the service. Failure to provide papers can result in a case dismissal or lesser punishement.

**Article 5 - Euthanasia**

Euthanasia is a service that any liscensed medical building can perform. Omegas and females may be serviced because of incurable health problems, injury, aggression, or undesired traits. Those wishing to have their property put down must have them examined by a medical professional prior to or must be in so much noticible distress that the only answer is euthanasia. 

Lethal injection or nail gun to the forehead are the standard practices performed in medical buildings. When deceased, owners will be required to find a place to put the body of their dispatched property or pay a small service fee to have a 24 hour on call staff crew come and collect it. Bodies may also be placed in special cemeteries that have been cleared for such practices, but are privately owned and will cost a larger sum to successfully finish the job. 

_______

"Let's go get some fresh air, darling." Gavin called to his mate, the omega's collar and harness in hand. The vampire had decided it was time he and his breeder went and enjoyed the nice weather while it lasted. Soon it would be too chilly to go to the park and Aspen wasn't very fond of cold weather so he pretty much stayed indoors when the temperature dropped below sixty degrees farenheight.

The breeder perked at the idea of going outside, struggling to get to his hands and knees and waddle over to his alpha. Going out sounded fun. He had been cooped up as of late so a nice day in the park would be winderful.

Aspen chortled lovingly as Gavin stroked him a few times and obediently putt his arms in the harness, allowing his mate to clip it secure and attach the leash to the two O rings on his back. His collar went on next, good fitting but not too snugg, and it jingled with his movements, the mass array of tags on it borderline ridiculous.

Gavin stood once he was finished, grabbing a premade bag full of snacks, water, and a blanket and slung it over his shoulder before they left the home and proceeded to the nearest park.

Aspen enjoyed the car ride there, sticking his head out the window and revelling in the feeling of the air as it tossed his hair about and blew across his face. Car rides were fun, and Gavin let him sit in the front now so he could see everything.

The omega grew excited when they got to their destination, making all kinds of noise as he tried to bottle it in but failed. He loved the park. It was fun, so fun!

He waited for Gavin to open his side of the car, hopping out once he was given access and strained against his leash as he spotted an unusual amount of activity within the greenspace. 

Hm? What was going on?

The pregnant breeder kept his eyes and focus trained on the group of people in nice clothes as they milled around extravagant tables filled with drinks and food, his mate busy getting his bag out of the car.

"Alright Aspen, let's go." Gavin cheered as he closed the trunk and locked up the car, turning and seeing what had his mate so interested.

"Oh. Someone's having a party." 

Party? 

Aspen turned his head and looked up at the vampire as he came over. What was a party? Is that what was going on over there?

He looked back at the crowd, even more curious now, but Gavin started to tug him along. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go take our walk, hm?"

Aspen didn't want to leave, but he didn't have much of a choice and crawled after his mate, his attention still mostly centered on the private party a little ways away.

He wanted to know what a party was. Had Gavin ever had one? What did they even do at parties? Why we're they called that in the first place?

He got no answers though, the questions remaining in his head, and he eventually had to turn away from it completely in order to keep pace with his alpha.

The park they had gone to was often described as the most luxurious park in the city. It was praised for it's flora and abundance of natural woods and water. But it was also criticized for it's allowance of omegas and females on its grounds.

Gavin liked the park and thought it was well worth the drive there. He had been pleased to find it one day and had made it his and Aspen's designated location for time outside.

There was plenty of grass and the park was very gracious with its permittance of omegas and females. Gavin also didn't have to worry about having Aspen come home all scraped up because of a lack of landscaping.

It was perfect and he and the omega enjoyed a nice day of romping around in the fields and by the lake before they decided it was time to head home.

Aspen happily crawled beside him, one of his toys in his mouth. He had enjoyed his day out but was once again instantly interested in the party when they neared the front of the park.

It had spread since they had first arrived, more people and chairs and tables taking up most of the space. Gavin had to stop and stare for a second, realizing that his exit was on the other side of the festivities. They had been smart enough to leave a gap between some of their tents to allow passage but the path was milling with male figures.

Aspen strained on the leash again, immensely focused. There were more people and such now. He could smell the food, and up close even his uncultured brain noted that the people here weren't regular joes.

They all worse suits, expensive with crisp corners and perfect ties. Their shoes were polished, their glasses filled with expensive wine. The omega had never seen this sort of thing before and he couldn't help but be curious and wish to be closer.

Gavin held him back. Well this was a pickle. Why did they have to have a party this big, honestly? And right in front of the exit.

He scowled a bit, nor really wanting to walk through a crow of pompous rich people. He himself was rich and had attended many a gatherings, being the CEO of his own company and whatnot, but he detested them. They weren't his taste, and so he tried to keep his attendance to a minimum.

But there was no avoiding this one.

"What a beauty!" A voice called from somewhere in the throng of people. Gavin searched for the owner and found it to be one of the extravagant alphas part of the party. 

The stranger beamed at him, white teeth and all, and strode over. "Hello, Baxter Fine," the man said, extending a hand to Gavin once he was close enough. He gestured towards Aspen. "I couldn't help but notice your omega. He's quite beautiful."

Gavin hesitantly shook the man's hand, looking down all Aspen when he was mentioned. He tightened the leash all little. "Thank you..."

Baxter smiled again. He gestured to the omega once more. "May I?"

The vampire wasn't sure how to really proceed, but the other alpha didn't really wait for an answer. He stooped down to Aspen's level and stroked the breeder, delighting when Aspen seemed just as into their meeting as he was. 

"Simply gorgeous. He's so pale, and his eyes-" Baxter sighed, scratching under Aspen's chin. "Like a fine red wine."

Gavin watched. Well, this was awkward.

Baxter didn't seem to notice the strange look Gavin was giving him until a little while later, and he flashed the other alpha an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry. I just couldn't help my self. You don't see these kind around much."

"Kind?"

Baxter nodded, rubbing behind Aspen's ear. "Yes. Albinos. They're such a rare prize, and he's on the top rung. Those red eyes are so hard to breed for." 

He tilted his head at Gavin. "Are you a breeder?"

Gavin shook his head. Breeders, when it concerned alphas and betas, we're part of a high class clique that strove to breed omegas and females so beautiful that they could compete in international shows and win ribbons. It was much like a dog show, but instead of breeds they had types, mostly centered around skin color. 

Gavin didn't follow the sport much, not really interested in such showmanship, but he was aware of it. 

"No. He's a rescue. And my bonded."

Baxter's eyes widened, and then he broke into a grin. "Really? Congratulations! He's such a fantastic find. I think I might be jealous." The alpha turned back to Aspen and inspected the others distended belly. 

"And this is a result of the breeding season? How far along is he?"

Gavin shifted, a tad uncomfortable with how into his omega this Baxter person was. "Four and a half months."

Baxter whistled, reaching down and rubbing the taunt flesh with a gentle hand. "He looks like he's about to pop!"

"I'm aware..." Gavin murmured, Aspen looking up at him and smiling his little smile.

"What are you doing, Baxter?" 

Another alpha had come over, two betas trailing after him. They nodded to Gavin and then looked to their companion, Baxter not in a hurry to stand up.

"I'm was just admiring this beautiful thing. He's the perfect shade of White. He'd make a killer in the show ring." Baxter said, excited. 

His friend rolled his eyes. "Figures you'd be bothering this man about his omega." The alpha turned, tone apologetic to the vampire. "Forgive him. He's a bit over excited sometimes."

Gavin quirked a brow and Baxter stood. "You're just trying to pretend like you aren't in awe either." The breeder said, fixing his jacket. 

Baxter introduced Gavin to the rest and the alpha somehow found himself now even more into the party than he had hoped. He didn't want to be rude, and when they asked him about his profession his answer gave him away and signed him in for a more lengthy stay.

"You must come join us. This party is a down under sort of thing, top secret, but you and your beautiful little mate can definitely stay." Baxter coaxed.

Gavin couldn't refuse the offer. 

Sometimes it sucked to be rich.

He joined the party, he and Aspen starting up quite a stir as Baxter introduced them to nearly everyone. Aspen took the opportunity to look more closely into the party, coming to like the feel of the event and all its pretty people.

He especially liked the attention on himself. It felt nice to be admired.

But his enthusiasm waned as time ticked by and hunger struck. Gavin had snuck him a few appetizers from the table, but they weren't enough to satisfy him. He tried to stay put and behave, but the longer he was forced to be there the more his excitement turned to frustration.

There was a snack table just a few feet away. Gavin was still talking to a new group of alphas and betas who had come to talk to him and he wasn't really paying him any attention. Maybe he could sneak a few bites without anyone knowing.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking, and when no one seemed to be looking right at him he made his move.

Gavin had been answering a question on how his company was doing when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the expression on one of his audience members sour.

He quickly turned, looking with horror as Aspen helped himself to a tray of stuffed mushrooms, toppling the thing over into the grass and proceeding to gobble it up. 

"Aspen, no!"

His shout started the albino, who jerked up and away. He glanced back, only expecting his omega to be the one watching him, but soon found it was everyone within the immediate vacinity that had their eyes on him, full of scorn and disgust.

He whimpered, not liking their angry stares. He scuttled over to hide behind his mate, afraid.

Gavin quickly went to apologize.

"I am so sorry. He must've gotten hungry." The vampire excused, the other guests not budging.

"The nerve."

"He thought he could just reach up and take something?"

Even Baxter was frowning, the fondness for Aspen fading after his stunt. "Inexcusable." The breeder muttered. He sneered. "Figures the best would be a back alley stray."

Gavin frowned at that, his grip on the leash tightening. "He didn't mean it. He's just hungry." He stood his ground. "We were supposed to go home three hours ago."

Baxter scoffed, turning his nose up at Gavin and his trash. "If I had known he was just some disgusting animal I wouldn't have even bother. Honestly."

Gavin fumed. "You're the one who came up to him. Maybe next time you shouldn't block the exit."

The two alphas growled at each other, the party now just a massive anger fest. Aspen quivered behind his mate. He hadn't meant to cause trouble. He had just been hungry...

He whimpered, hoping nothing bad happened, and then glanced over as someone came through the crowd.

"What's going on here?"

Gavin turned, Baxter having gasped and bowed his head at the sight of the new comer. The vampire had to take a second to figure out why everyone soon followed suit and when it hit him he felt like his night couldn't have gotten worse.

Before him was Basile Blancheaur, the head honcho of one of the most powerful royal families in the world, one of the top three, in fact. He was instantly recognizable by his long silver hair, red eyes, and pale complexion, a natural albino just like Aspen. Gavin had seen his face plastered on dozens of magazines and commercials, so it wasn't one that was quickly forgotten.

And Aspen had just fucked up his party...

Great.

Gavin bowed, Basile's immense power washing over him and reminding him that he was just a common turned vampire. Aspen had really gotten them into an issue now, and he was positive he would be hard pressed to fix it.

Basile came over, eyeing the younger vampire and his omega. Aspen didn't know anything about royalty, so he stared up at Basile, both afraid and surprised. He looked like him. How was that possible?

The elder vampire frowned. "What happened?" he asked again, keeping his eyes on the two in front of him. Baxter spoke up.

"The omega spoiled the food, your highness. He reached onto the table and tipped one of the trays."

Basile tilted his head. "Oh?" He saw the omega in question duck further behind his alpha. "Interesting."

Basile gestured towards Gavin. "Basile Blancheaur. Pleasure." he introduced once Gavin had looked up. The yonder vampire hesitantly replied, and then rushed forwards with an apology.

"You'll have to forgive this incident, your majesty. He honestly didn't mean any harm." Gavin said, quiet and polite. 

Basile looked back down at the omega, who looked scared and guilty, and shrugged his shoulders. "No need to apologize." he said, something about the two making him feel different. 

"He's obviously heavily pregnant. I'm sure the few snacks you packed for a day at the park can't compete with a ravenous appetite put forth by growing pups." He waved Gavin's worry away, offering him a small smile. "I'm not angry."

Gavin blinked, surprised, and then relieved. "Thank you. I'm sorry it happened at all."

Basile waved that off too. "No thanks needed. I'm sure you both want to get home. Please, have a good night. I apologize for my guests rather harsh reaction to something that really wasn't that bad."

Gavin nodded, again shocked royalty had let his omega off with not even a wrist slap, and excused himself and Aspen to head to their car and drive home.

Basile saw them off, giving a wave when Gavin glanced back once, and then motioned for his bodyguard.

"Find me that man's address. I want to speak to him in private."


	42. It's So Fluffy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #1:
> 
> Omegas and females make up most of the labor force. Doing everything from farming to working in mines, omegas and females do the brunt work, supplying companies with healthy, able workers bred for strength and durability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding interesting facts every chapter. If you have a question or would like to know more about a certain part of this world, shoot me a comment. I'll do my best to give you a fact about it!

Gavin hurried home with his mate, still in disbelief that that encounter with royalty hadn't ended with a lawsuit and Aspen being taken away from him.

They got home, Gavin getting them inside. The second the door closed he was pulling the breeder by his harness, pulling him over to him so that they could have a little talk.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again." Gavin emphizied, his mate shrinking under his gaze. 

The little breeder whimpered, eyes downcast. His alpha's tone and energy suggested he was mad about earlier. He really hadn't meant to make it an issue. He had just been so hungry...

His harness prevented him from moving away, so he could only try and make himself smaller and appease his mate by showing his guilt. He had caused a problem and now he was paying for it.

Gavin continued, positive Aspen didn't fully understand the severity of the issue at hand. If Basile hadn't been gracious Aspen could have literally been removed from him right then, just for that one little thing. Sure, it really wasn't something to get killed over, but King alphas were never questioned and their orders or accusations were always taken to heart.

"You could have been taken from me Aspen, do you understand that?" Gavin said, a panic to his voice at how closely they had treaded to dispare. He shook the omega only slightly, Aspen whimpering again.

Gavin forced the omega to look him in the eye, Aspen really trying hard to look anywhere, but it was inevitable. 

"No more. None. Do you understand?" Gavin made sure he kept eye contact and his voice firm, Aspen looking dead at him. "No more jumping on things. No more taking stuff without asking. No more."

"I don't want to lose you Aspen... please. Just please, _please_ behave..."

His tone was pleading, his eyes begging just for cooperation.

Aspen felt more guilt than he ever had in his life, and he promised to himself that he would never make Gavin sound like that again.

He nodded, slowly, and when Gavin let go of his harness he rolled over onto his back, showing his alpha submission as a method of appeasement. He would be good. He wouldn't do any of that stuff any more. Gavin was deeply troubled by it, so he wouldn't cause him that grief again.

The vampire watched his mate roll on his back, his red eyes seeking forgiveness but offering his vulnerable belly as a token if he didnt feel like being so. 

The action told Gavin that his mate was regretful, but it also told him that the omega was immensely loving of him. Any alpha that hadn't been him would've beaten Aspen or inflicted pain the second he had rolled over. Showing his belly meant he was admitting to his mistake, but it also meant that Aspen was willing to suffer harm if it meant his alpha would be satisfied after doing so.

He sighed, Aspen still proving to be a unique one, and reached to gently rub the other's belly.

"You're still my troublemaker..." he murmured, Aspen purring quietly at the touch.

Gavin stroked him a few more times, mind wandering from how innocent the pose was to what use he could make of it, and his hand drifted further south.

Aspen chirped in surprise when his prick was suddenly being fisted, the omega immediately shifting to try and see what had grabbed him. 

Gavin pushed him back down.

"Stay." 

The command was soft spoken, and Aspen knew it's meaning well. He looked up at his mate, still confused, but relaxed and laid back down fully, Gavin able to now work as he pleased. 

The alpha situated himself so that he could look at his prize as he played with it, his mate's body naturally reacting to the stimulus provided. He didn't have to wait too long for Aspen to come around, his dick soon hard and wanting and his hips pushing up into Gavin's fist and he was even more pleased when soft sounds started to escape the smaller.

Seeing Aspen enjoying himself was usually a treat on its own. After the heat, he and Aspen had engaged in coitus multiple times, but Gavin hadn't been sure if Aspen would be willing to let him in when hormones weren't demanding him too.

It had gone well, Gavin pleasuring Aspen until he came and then finishing himself after, but today he really wanted to go further.

Aspen had given him quite the fright, after all. He was kinda owed.

Aspen moaned as Gavin worked him, his thighs quivering as the vampire's skilled touch set his nerve endings on fire. He had come to like when his alpha touched him like this. He enjoyed the way things built up and, just when he thought he might finally burst, everything came crashing down in a mind blowing wave that rocked his world. It was amazing and he reveled in the gift each time Gavin initiated.

But as he was enjoying his session, a curious pair of fingers poked at his entrance. Aspen grubted, surprised once again, and looked to his mate.

The vampire offered him a reassuring smile and a hard pull on his length. Aspen gasped, something sliding into him the same time the hand brought him to new heights, making him dangle on the edge of oblivion before allowing him to come back down to earth.

He wheezed, the air having been pratically forced out of him by the pleasure, and he looked at his mate with blown pupils and pink cheeks.

Gavin murred, scooting closer, and twisted his wrist. His fingers, which had easily slid into Aspen when he had been distracted, slipped further into the omega and sought out his pleasure button. Male omegas, through evolution, had developed two canals to suit their one doorway, so to speak. The one that was used for procreation and pleasure was predominantly left open when the omega wasn't having bowel movements and kept that canal closed via a convinent flap that acted much like the epiglottis in the throat. The breeding canal hosted a full internal vagina, complete with a cervix, and Aspen soon was leaking all over the place with just a few careful strokes of the vampire's fingers.

"Mmmm... good boy..." 

Gavin growled his pleasure, Aspen keening now as Gavin pushed his fingers in to the hilt. It felt so good, and he could do little to control the way his muscles jumped and his toes curled.

Gavin fingered the pregnant omega a bit more, hungry eyes taking in all the reactions his mate had to give. His pants had started to feel tight a long time ago, his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. Aspen was fully lubricated. Now was probably the best time to finally give in to desire.

He paused his ministrations only just enough to get his cock free from it's cloth confines. He was right back once it was standing free and pressed the blunt head to his mate's weeping entrance.

Aspen cooed, the familiar feeling not expected but not unwanted. He chortled, spreading his thighs a bit wider and groaned when Gavin took the move as an opportunity to sink in balls deep.

"God you feel good..."

Gavin stilled, Aspen's cunt like a molten vice that was borderline too tight but easily gave when he finally pushed and pulled. It dragged and squeezed him in all the right places, hugging him like an expertly made sheath. 

It drove the vampire crazy.

Aspen yipped as his alpha manipulated his legs, putting his knees on his strong shoulders in order to lean forwards and get a good angle. It felt like Gavin was in him ten times deeper and he honestly thought he was seeing stars with each jarring thrust.

Gavin grunted, wavy hair falling into his eyes as he went into it, fucking his omega good. Aspen added to the already overwhelming experience with every reactive squeak or yip when he hit home and when Aspen started to claw at his back, lost in the pleasure, he knew he wouldn't last long.

The vampire pulled back, reaching between their bodies to fist Aspen's cock once more. The response was staggering, Aspen's red eyes shooting open and his back bending into a c. A strangled cry was ripped from his throat as he came, hard, shooting all over Gavin's hand and the underside of his gravid belly.

Gavin trembled, abs twitching as his mate pratically screamed, his legs squeezing his sides and holding him close so he couldn't pull out very far. His cunt milked him at the same time, and Gavin got a few more thrusts in before he too was shooting deep into his mate's waiting depths.

"Fuck-!" 

He grunted, hips thrusting shallowly as his orgasm ripped through him. Aspen flopped back down as the last few aftershocks left him and the feeling of his alpha's knot locking into place made him feel whole.

That had been the first time since his heat that he and his mate had had sex. 

...

It was awesome.

Aspen finally now understood why the Fallen's woman had let him mount her in the garden all those years ago. Sex wasn't as bad as he had believed. If it would feel like it just had every time...

Then he'd be okay with it.

He chirped quietly, Gavin stirring on top of him. The alpha took a second to get his bearings, looking down at his omega once he had.

He smiled, reaching and pushing an errant lock of hair behind Aspen's ear. "Thank you, sweetheart." he said, Aspen blinking in surprise as Gavin kissed his nose. 

Thank you? For what?

Aspen didn't understand. Why was he thanking him? Shouldn't he be thanking his mate for giving him pleasure?

He tilted his head, his hair spread out like a fan behind him. Gavin thought he looked like an angel. 

A confused angel.

"This is the first time you've let me have you..." he explained, touching Aspen's cheek.

"I know you aren't used to having choices, or thinking you can have a choice... but, darling... I knew sex was a big deal for you. I never wanted to scare you again, and I didn't really ask this time... but you let me and..."

The alpha trailed off, Aspen watching him with mild worry. Was his alpha going to cry? He didn't want that. He was a good alpha. He shouldn't cry.

Aspen pawed at him, wanting to prevent tears and Gavin took his hand and pressed his lips to Aspen's palm. The act made the omega gasp.

Kissing the hand of an omega...

It was like kissing the hand of royalty. 

Aspen didn't know what to do, the honor Gavin had given him, and the respect that should've only been reserved for other alphas and betas... 

It was too much.

Aspen grabbed him, hugging him tight. He just clutched and held, arms locked behind Gavin's head. 

The alpha stilled, confused by his mate's behaviour. "Aspen?" he asked, pulling back enough to see the eternally grateful look on his breeder's face. He didn't understand it at first, and then it clicked. 

Of course.

He pulled away, holding Aspen's hands. He kissed them both again, Aspen's eyes going as wide as saucers, and Gavin kept doing it until his mate looked like he might burst into tears.

"I love you," he told the albino, letting his hands go to cup the others face in his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, and that our time was rough... but just know, now that we're together... I'll always treat you like you deserve."

They kept eye contact, Aspen still trying to fathom it all. It was almost too good to be true...

But he believed it.

His alpha was honest and caring. He had given him a token of respect and gave him an opinion that he didn't even know about until know.

He was so lucky to have him, and the omega knew that he'd be spending the rest of his life making sure Gavin knew he was grateful.


	43. Pedigree Pedigree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #2
> 
> The Show Dynamic circuit hosts worldwide, sponsored competitions that bring in females and omegas from all over to compete for Best in Show. 
> 
> Omegas and females are first judged against others of their type, and then the best of the types come to compete against one another for the overall title of Best in Show.
> 
> The types are White, Fair, Medium, Olive, Tan, Cinnamon, Chocolate, and Dark, with pure White and Dark standards being the hardest to breed for. Those who win are considered premium examples of their dynamic or gender and recieve international recognition for beauty and perfection.

Several days later and Gavin had almost completely about his brush with royalty. Nothing bad seemed to have popped up to haunt him in the few days it had happened, so his mind quickly put it to rest.

And then he showed up.

Gavin wasn't sure how, but when he opened the door that sunny Sunday afternoon he was met with that pale face of Supreme royalty and a stone of apprehension settling in his gut.

"Your majesty..." 

Basile nodded slightly at his title. Yes, it was him. If he had wanted to be admired and feared he would've just walked down the street.

He had come here for something else.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ravine. I'm sure you remember me from last time." Basile said, proper and refined, red eyes narrowed in a classic, snobbish stare. He stepped inside, not really asking for permission to enter, and glanced around the home.

_Where..._

Gavin floundered. The King couldn't be here for just any old reason. Royalty such as himself rarely ventured off their lavish properties, and if they did then it was for business or promotions or celebrations held in their honor.

There was just no way Basile Blancheaur was here on a holiday.

The younger man closed his front door, still struggling to form the right words to ask the other. When he finally found them, he sounded like he felt: terrified.

"C-can I ask you why you're here, your highness?"

His stammer sounded much too loud in his ears, his pulse having raised as he feared the worse. Aspen was in trouble. So much trouble. So much, in fact, Gavin knew he wouldn't be able to fix it. His power was nothing against a royals.

Basile blinked, as if realizing Gavin was there for the first time. He turned, abandoning his descreet search in order to address the scared man before him.

"You may," he replied coolly. "I'm here to ask you about your omega."

Gavin thought he might faint.

"The party was honestly an accident, your highness. He didn't mean any disrespect!" Gavin blurted, the anxiety that had been building coming out in a rush for forgiveness. "He was just hungry. I didn't mean to keep him so long. Please don't blame him for my mistake..."

The vampire bit his lip, bowing his head and ducking his head to hide his misty eyes. "Please... please don't take him from me..."

Basile blinked.

Take him away? Is that what this man thought he was going to do?

"My boy," Basile began, realizing he may have sounded a bit ominous. "I'm not here to take him from you."

Gavin hesitantly glanced up at the elder vampire, not sure if he was being honest or not. "You aren't?" he asked. 

"No." Basile reassured. He smiled a gentle smile. "I was actually going to ask you if I might see him myself."

"You see," the elder went on. "When I first saw your little omega, I was instantly curious to know more about him, and you. I was never mad about the party, but you seemed to be in so much distress that I couldn't ask you for your home adress. That, and I really needed to do some background checking before I sought you out."

He stepped closer to Gavin, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Gavin noted that the elder had a big ring on his ring finger, a huge ruby surrounded by diamonds nestled within a silver nest. It looked extremely expensive, and added to Basile's royal flare.

Basile himself seemed not to notice. 

"I'm sure you're aware of how powerful and prosperous my line is, correct?"

Gavin nodded. Who didnt? The Blancheaur line was one of the three most prized lines in the world, the three kings who claimed the thrones to these dynasties sought out for breeding and envied for their wealth. Direct female and omega offspring from Kings like Basile went for millions on the market, regardless of cross. If they had the name in the second generation, then they were instantly worth so much more. Basile himself hadn't produced direct offspring since way back, but his one daughter had sold for a whopping thirty-four million dollars to a man in Britian, and she had been a human vampire cross. Gavin remembered seeing it posted in the papers after the royal bloodline auction.

But what did this have to do with Aspen?

Gavin waited for Basile to elaborate, the royal doing so without further prompting.

"Well, then I'm sure you remember my daughter who sold on the market for thirty-four million dollars. She was a cross, between myself and a lonely human beta named Julie.

I loved Julie. Though society frowned on it, I loved her beyond compare. She was my world and when we had our child I fought to not have her sold. I was not fond of what society would have in store for her, and the moment she came into the world I feared for her safety. Julie also worried, and I only grew more concerned when her big, brown eyes begged me to try before the light left them forever..."

The grip on Gavin's shoulder had tightened slightly as the dark memory of his mate's passing crossed Basile's story. The younger vampire felt sorry for the royal, but the albino didn't seem to dwell on it, either used to pushing the memory away or aware that he was talking to a stranger about it. 

"Of course, the government insisted that, because she was female, I must put her up for auction, and when she sold I kept track of her and her new mate, a vampire lad who hailed from Britain. He was good to her, and they had a child together. I thought that, for once, maybe the world wouldn't be cruel to my dearest... But I was wrong.

As soon as I stopped peering at him from under a microscope, he started something I would later come to know as his "project". He took the son he had made with my daughter, who was an unusually gifted half blood, and forced married the child to a human. The son, having been born between a full and a halfling with the power equivalent of a turned, had a child with this human, and the cross showed a significant decrease in power compared to its father. That child was then bred to another human, and further diluting the genes until they were dormant, and then took the offspring who was, by all rights, normal for a human, and bred it back to a vampire.

Those genes that had been dormant exploded once they had been reintroduced to the vampiric blood and the resulting child once again rivaled it's vampire parent in strength and ability."

Gavin struggled to follow, the explication slowly coming together in his head. A line breeding project? It wasn't unheard of... 

But, again, what did it have to do with aspen?

The younger man wanted to ask, terribly confused, but manners kept him from doing so, not wanting to get his ass chewed out for being disrespectful. 

He continued to offer a listening ear, hoping Basile would give him the answers he sought very soon. He didn't have to wait long.

"I didn't find out about this so called project until after several generations had been established and the genes has been solidified, and, when I did, my son in law was murdered for other instances.

I didn't mention the line to anyone, since I didn't want anyone else to pick up where he had left off. But I hadn't ever imagined that it would end up in a breeding farm."

Basile put his other hand on Gavin's shoulders, shaking him slightly. A grin had broken out on his face, the elder clearly happy about something.

"I checked your files. I saw that your omega had had blood drawn recently and so I did a day comparison and a bloodline check." He beamed. "Your omega's bloodline traced back to me, my name as the founding block in his pedigree. My boy, your omega is a descendant of royalty!"

...

Descendant... of royalty?

That just... it just couldn't be true. Aspen was nothing more than a common, run of the mill breeder. There was no way he could be related to one of the best bloodlines in the world.

It just... it couldnt.

But there was no denying the similarities between Basile and aspen. They both had the same hair, eyes, and skin tone. Basile was much taller, being an alpha and all, but besides that they were one in the same. In fact, despite being ancient, Basile only looked to be a few more years older than Aspen as he was currently. 

Was it really possible?

Gavin struggled to find words. 

"I... I don't know what to say..." he managed, still trying to put it all together. Basile chuckled.

"Believe me, my boy, it's true. He's my descendant, true and through, and I would be honored if you would let me meet him. I knew my instincts were on to something when I saw you both, and now I know why." He gave Gavin's arms a squeeze. 

Gavin didn't move or answer at first. His brain still didn't seem to fathom the facts he had been told and he realized he must've been stalling too long when Basile's expression faultered.

He quickly went to remedy it. "No, no! Of course you can meet him." he reassured. "I'll go get him right now. He's in the bedroom."

Gavin inched around the other alpha and trotted to his room. He opened up the door, his mate perking at the noise, and carefully picked the pregnant omega up to take him to see Basile.

Aspen chortled as he was moved, having to be carried a certain way due to his massive belly. Where was Gavin taking him? We're they going out? The omega patiently waited to see if his alpha might tell him when instead he was presented to the same alpha from a few days prior.

"Aspen, this is Basile Blancheaur," he said softly, nervously. Aspen glanced at the elder, and then back to his mate. Gavin set him down on the floor. He mouthed the word "behave" as he stepped back, leaving the omega to wonder what was going on.

Basile crouched down to his level once Gavin had stepped away and took to examining Aspen. The omega was small, dainty, and clearly carrying some wear and tear from his past career as a brood bitch. He looked a little nervous, as if he wasn't sure why he was out here, but Basile offered a small smile and extended his hand for the albino to sniff.

Aspen curiously did so, the others scent smelling of bergamot and clean linens. It didn't smell bad, and, afterwards, Aspen didn't feel a need to be so tense.

He unwound, relaxing fully when the alpha petted him, stroking his hair and rubbing under his chin. He liked it, and he eagerly sought out more affections. He even let the male touch his belly, offering a quiet chortle in response.

Basile looked up at Gavin. "You obviously care a lot about him," he mused. 

Gavin nodded, stooping down as well. Aspen immediately turned to him, nuzzling his mate and seeking contact from him. The vampire gave it, but continued to speak to Basile. "I do. I've loved him for a long time... he's my bonded."

"I'm aware." Basile leaned back, watching the couple interact. Gavin once more saw a shadow of old memories flicker against the scarlet background of Basile's eyes, and then it was replaced by a gentle fondness that wasn't known to grace many alphas.

"I want you to know that I will help you with anything you need," Basile stated. He gestured towards them. "He's my closest heir. My daughter died long ago, and the others are lost to history. I don't wish to see him auctioned away, like the government would prefer. You two are happy, and I want to keep that."

He smiled, a sad smile. "I know true love is hard to find. A bonded if a gift, and you know how to cherish it."

The elder stood, brushing off his pant legs and leaving Gavin and Aspen on the floor. He offered the other vampire his business card, a private number scrawled on the back.

"If you ever need my help, for whatever reason, please don't hesitate to call." He folded his hands behind his back. "I would also love to see the children once they're born. I'm sure they'll hold up to my lines expectations."

Gavin took the card, examining the numbers, and nodded silently at Basile's request. It seemed to be all that the elder was looking for, for afterwards he tipped his head in farewell and left the home, leaving Gavin and Aspen enjoy their lives once more.


	44. Living Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #3:
> 
> There are eight great bloodlines in the world and they are fondly referred to as The Great Eight. Each of these bloodlines is prized for their ability to throw good breeders or traits, like hair color or fertility. 
> 
> The alphas that take the names of these bloodlines are called Kings and have the responsibility of producing offspring both for auction and to continue their own lines. Kings are the quivalent of grand champion show dogs and winning racehorses, sought out by many for a chance at having a direct descendant. Every year, a grand lottery is drawn by all eight kings and the winners of the lottery will be able to have their omega or female inseminated by the king of their choice.
> 
> Offspring that are not alphas or betas are put up for auction at the Royal Bloodline Auction, which happens two years after the breedings took place, and offspring on the market are sold for tens of millions of dollars. 
> 
> The most favored lines are Dameon, Yang, and Blancheaur. But, due to special circumstance, the Blancheaur line is closed to annual breeding and the King is only contacted via private request. For this, it is debated that the Blancheaur line should be the most favored on the list.

Gavin grunted, hefting his mate up to put him on the scale at the doctor's office. Aspen was now six months along and he was due for his final medical exam. Unlike most, Gavin didn't think just one mandatory appointment set by law was all that necessary for such a fragile time, so he went and brought Aspen to be evaluated once every three months, just to make sure everything was going well. He felt that he'd rather now nothing was going on three times in a row instead of wait and find out that everything was wrong on the one visit he did go to.

Aspen stood on his hands and knees on the scale, Gavin holding his collar to keep him in place. The steel was cold against his skin, but the omega didn't complain. He stood there patiently, looking up at his mate, and hopped right off when Gavin said he could.

"One-thirty-five," Dr. McKlintock noted on his clipboard. He smiled after. "Put on some weight I see."

Gavin blinked. "Is that too heavy?" he asked, concerned. 

The doctor shook his head. "No, not at all. He's perfectly fine. Considering he's pregnany, the extra weight is perfectly within reason. Of course, if you wanted to trim him down by five pounds that would be alright as well, but he's honestly doing fine.

He's just been eating well is all. He's been so skinny for so long."

Gavin relaxed once the doctor told him Aspen was alright, stroking the omega gently as he milled around beside him. 

Dr. McKlintock took a seat. "So, no fried or caffinated foods in his diet, yes? And you've limited his seafood intake?" 

"Yes," the vampire answered, sitting down as well. "I only give him fish once every two weeks, and I don't feed him anything that has caffeine or is fried."

"Good." The beta scribbled something down, and proceeded to ask if Aspen got light exercise and if he was drinking enough water. Gavin answered positive to both, and the doctor seemed happy.

"Alright then. Let's get his ultrasound done and then you guys can go home," he chirped, instructing Gavin to have Aspen lay down on the table while he went and got the ultrasound machine.

Gavin stood. "Up you go, darling." He put his arms under Aspen's armpits and hips, lifting once the omega was secure. He set him on the table, and coaxed Aspen to lay down on the chilly surface. He apologized for it's temperature, Aspen shivering slightly as the cool metal gave him goosebumps.

Dr. McKlintock returned with his machine and talked Gavin through the process as he put gel on Aspen's belly and placed the wand over it.

"Now, let's see what we can see..."

The two went quiet, Aspen laying still as Gavin petted him. The vampire and doctor watched the screen, soon seeing a grainy heart beating away. Dr. McKlintock beamed. "Well, looks like you have just one in the oven," he mused, looking around for any other heart beats or movements. The pup on the screen twitched, moving around. Aspen gave a soft murr as it kicked him.

Gavin nodded, rubbing his mate's side gently. "That's fine. That's perfect." He smiled down at the omega, Aspen chortling to him. "Just one, hm sweetheart?"

The doctor pulled the wand away and cleaned up, the lights coming back on as well. 

"Well he looks good to go. That pup is definitely active and healthy as can be. Aspen's blood work didn't show any cause for worry of defects and whatnot." 

Gavin nodded, helping his mate back down onto the floor. "Okay. He should be fine giving birth on his own, yes?"

Dr. McKlintock hummed an affirmative. "Yep. He's an old pro. He should be just fine." He put a finger up though, signaling there was more. "But, if during the labor, he's been straining particularly hard and nothing is happening, please call me or bring him to the clinic downstairs. You're never sure how the actual labor is going to go, so always be on alert."

Gavin clipped the leash on to Aspen's harness, having put it on as the doctor was talking. He nodded, lips pursed. 

He hoped he wouldn't have to ever call for that. 

They said their goodbyes, Dr. McKlintock reminding Gavin to come for a check up one week after Aspen gave birth, and saw them out.

Gavin walked his mate out of the building, the omega sticking close to his side and looking up at him most of the time? He chuckled. 

"Let's go home, darling. I'm sure you're tired."

Aspen had been getting slower again, just as he had the first time. Gavin wasn't going to push him beyond what was needed and a morning at the office was more than enough reason to go home and lay in bed. He picked his mate up once again and helped him to the car, putting him inside and soon driving home.

_____

After a day at the office, Gavin had stopped at the store. He needed to buy a few things for Aspen, including a new hairbrush and bathing supplies since his little omega was a bit of a task when it came to grooming. 

He had just finished picking out his supplies and was on his way to checkout when he passed by the art isle. A sales associate flagged him down.

"Care to check out our paint pallets? They're omega and female friendly!"

Gavin paused. It wasn't uncommon for companies selling whatever to offer omega of female "friendly" versions of their products. They were basically simpler or safer versions of the real thing, meant to be handled by individuals that weren't considered capable of doing anything but make a mess.

The paints the sales associate was trying to promote claimed to be "fully washable" and were created with non toxic materials and pigments, with a wide variety of sets available.

He came closer, picking up a pack and reading it. The beta beside him clasped his hands behind him, hopeful.

"Completely washable?" Gavin asked, his rumble of a baritone making the sales associate freeze for a second.

"Yes!" the other quickly recovered, smiling broadly. "Completely washable. Comes out of clothes, carpets, upholstery and more." He gestured towards the packs. "Would you like to buy one? They're recommended by the Omega and Female Society, proven to promote calmer behaviour and higher trainibility through a two year test."

Gavin quirked a brow, looking back down at the pack. Hm. Would this be something Aspen would like? He didn't really recall his omega taking any particular interest in the arts, not that he really could participate in them anyway.

But, still. Maybe he would like something to do when he was at home. He didn't mind that Aspen watched tv, but he would prefer something a bit more constructive. 

Perhaps this was it.

Gavin grabbed a paint pack of 48 colors and a crayon box of 100 colors, along with some paper pads and clean up wipes. The sales associate gawked slightly at his choice, surprised he had gone for the most expensive packs, and watched as Gavin put them in his cart and continued on.

The vampire arrived home sometime later, bags in hand, and opened his door to find his omega waiting for him, yipping excitedly as his alpha finally returned home.

"Hello sweetheart," Gavin murred as he shut the door, stooping down to greet his breeder. Aspen came and rolled over onto his back, letting Gavin rub his belly. He chittered and chirped the whole time, having missed his alpha dearly. He didn't like when the vampire left to go to "work", whatever that was.

Gavin chuckled and rubbed Aspen gently, patting his hip before he stood and went to put the bags on the table. Aspen followed, curious as to what his mate was doing, and Gavin fiddled around a bit before he presented Aspen with his gifts.

"Look what I got you." Gavin said, showing the items to Aspen, who sniffed them curiously. He smiled. "They're so you can color. Would you like that?"

Color? What did that mean? 

Aspen tilted his head, confused. He had no idea what any of these items were, or what he was to do with them. His cluelessness didn't seem to phase Gavin, however, for the vampire just smiled again and motioned for him to follow him into the living room.

Gavin laid the paper pad on the floor, sitting down himself, and opened up the crayons. "Look," he instructed the omega, taking the crayon and proceeding to doodle on the page.

Aspen was fascinated. 

How did that happen? Was it magic? The omega stared at the crayon as it left a trail of color behind it, brain not getting how it worked but suddenly eager to try himself.

He looked to Gavin for permission, wanting to try, and Gavin handed him the crayon. 

Aspen plopped down, grasping the object in a fist, and brought it down on the paper just like he had seen Gavin do. He was surprised when it did exactly as it had done with Gavin, an excited squeal leaving him at the discovery.

The alpha chuckled. "Do you like it?" He waited for a response, but Aspen was too absorbed in his drawing. He didn't even hear the alpha, fascinated by this new thing he had been given, and the vampire eventually got the hint that Aspen was going to be in his own little world for a while.

"You enjoy those, okay? Tomorrow I'll show you the paints I bought." Gavin said as he left the room, on his way to make dinner. 

Aspen never noticed he left.


	45. Ohgodohgodohgod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #4:
> 
> The Omega and Female Society is an international organization focused on promoting healthy, happy omegas and females. They research new advancements in medicine, care, and training for lesser dynamics and print their findings in journals and affiliated papers.

Aspen loved to draw. 

Ever since Gavin had bought him these things he called crayons and paints, the omega hadn't been able to put them down. They were just so interesting and he found that he could do so much with all the colors at his disposal, like draw the birds that perched on the windowsill or doodle random things in the house. 

It was awesome, in all honesty, and he spent hours playing with his crayons or paints when Gavin said he could. He was careful not to make a mess when he used either items, not wanting Gavin to get mad at him if he did.

Gavin, meanwhile, was beginning to discover his mate had a talent.

The vampire had been observing Aspen's drawing as of late, having noticed a change in style from when he had first gotten the things. Before, the line work and coloring on Aspen's creations had been messy, all over the place and wobbly. Now, they were actually clearer, and becoming more detailed.

_"Did you draw this, Aspen?" Gavin asked, having found a picture of a nicely drawn bird._

_Aspen glanced up at him, sitting up further in his dog bed as Gavin showed him. He nodded, hesitantly._

_The vampire blinked. "It's amazing..." he murmured, looking back at the picture himself. The colors, though not very smooth, were still extremely well done and it looked like Aspen had attempted to blend them in some spots._

_He was at a loss for words. Aspen watched him quietly._

_"I'm gonna... go hang this on the fridge, okay?" Gavin mused aloud, taking the photo and putting it up. Aspen saw him go, confused, but didn't dwell on it. His alpha was still a bit strange sometimes._

The bird picture had been about three days ago and now Gavin was beginning to see that his mate's talent just improved with each day.

"Having fun?" he said after a while of silent observation, his mate looking up from his drawing. Aspen broke into a smile and nodded. He chuckled.

"Alright darling." He stood, patting Aspen as he walked by. "Keep having fun. I'll be in my office if you need me." 

The omega saw him go, tilting his head, then went back to drawing.

______

As the pregnancy progressed, Aspen spent most of his time sleeping, eating, or drawing. He no longer tolerated going outdoors as much as he used too and Gavin had noticed his wrists seemed to be swelling from having to support his weight when he did move. As such, the vampire understood why Aspen was getting lazier and he did his best to help out.

He took Aspen to the spa and the omega enjoyed a full body massage for the first time along with his usual bath, style, and mani-pedi. His groomer relayed that Aspen had pratically melted during his session and that he had been very well behaved. Gavin tipped the beta for his continued great service.

He also allowed Aspen into his nesting box. The omega had been restless as of late, and with only five more weeks to go before delivery, he saw no harm in just letting Aspen get used to his box now. 

Aspen himself seemed very pleased when Gavin had placed him in the structure, chirping quietly in that contented way of his.

Gavin had smiled.

But now it was almost time for Aspen to go into labour. He knew because his mate had started to act funny, barely showing an interest in his food and spending more time than usual in his nest. 

Gavin didn't get alarmed, and he didn't peer in on his mate constantly, but he was aware that the time was near.

The vampire collected a few more blankets and towels and set them aside for when the time would come, getting his green light one brisk winter evening.

"You're alright, sweetheart," Gavin murmured quietly to Aspen, the omega's head in his lap. "You're okay..."

The albino's water had just broken, after a full day of fasting, and the vampire was there to provide support. He knew his mate knew what to do, his body controlled mostly by instincts at this stage, but Aspen looked that much more relieved when Gavin had offered to stay with him.

The omega murred softly, eyes closed. Gavin stroked him, moving his hair out of his face. He would braid it once contractions started. 

"It'll be done soon, and you'll have your new pup to care for, hm?" the alpha murmured. He smiled at the thought. A new pup. 

Their pup.

His inner beast growled happily at that, stroking it's ego. Yes, his and Aspen's pup. No one else's. 

It was perfect.

They waited for a while, the contractions starting off small and far between. Soon, however, they got longer and closer together and Gavin moved out of the way to let his mate find the right spot he needed to deliver. Aspen picked a corner, laying down in it. Gavin propped his head under a pillow and put his hair in a braid to keep it out of the way.

It wasn't much longer after that that Aspen started to push, nature compelling him to do so. He was quiet at first, only grunting softly, if at all, but as time ticked on something changed.

Aspen started to get louder, his soft grunts turning into high pitched whines as he struggled. The noise made Gavin concerned, having never heard Aspen make so much noise in all the times he'd given birth in his home. 

Was something wrong? Did he need help? 

The vampire waited to see, Aspen continuing to whimper and whine. The noises were unsettling, and so after a few minutes he carefully looked to see.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There wasn't even a foot, or a hand, or anything. It was just nothing, and Aspen was straining very hard to get something moving along.

He touched the breeder, rubbing his hip to soothe him. Aspen whimpered at the contact, looking at him for help. Gavin swallowed.

"I'll go call the doctor, sweetheart. Just... just wait right here." 

He left, telling his mate once more what he was going to do before he ran for the house phone, dialing the doctor's number frantically.

_"Hello?"_

"Doctor? It's Gavin Ravine, Aspen's owner. He-he went into labour and nothing is happening."

_"How long ago did he start?"_

Gavin struggled to wrack his brain for the answer, looking at the clock. "Eleven. It broke at eleven."

There was some static on the other line, as if the doctor was moving. _"Okay Mr. Ravine. You need to listen to me closely. You need to bring him to the hospital. He is going to be in serious trouble if you don't and I know you don't want him to be in pain."_

Gavin shook his head. No, he didnt. The doctor continued.

_"Go get him and bring him right now. I'll get everything set up for his arrival. We'll fix it."_

The vampire nodded, once more to himself, and hung up, shooting back to the nesting box just as his mate let out a terrible screech.

"Aspen!"

He flipped open the top and opened up the side, stepping in and finding his mate writing in agony, eyes tightly closed as his body trembled. Still, nothing had showed up.

"Shh, baby, d-dont try anymore, okay?" he said, dropping to his knees once beside the omega. He gathered some blankets, wrapping the smaller man in them.

Aspen cracked an eye open at the alpha's request. Don't push? But he had too. He _had_ too. There was no stopping.

He whimpered to his mate, telling him as such, and the alpha shook his head. 

"Try for me, sweetheart." He coaxed. "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry it does. But don't push, okay? Don't."

Aspen trembled at the command, not sure he would be able to do as told this time, and stifled a cry when another contraction hit him. Gavin scooped him up.

"What's going on?" Levi asked, his tone worried as he appeared in the doorway of the room. "Mother?"

"Somethings wrong," Gavin bit out as he hurried to get out, pratically running with the bundle in his arms. "We're going to the hospital!"

"The hospital?" Levi struggled to follow, cursing his handicapp when he wasn't able to keep up. "Dammit, what's wrong?!"

Gavin snatched his keyes, grabbing Levi's arm and hauling him with. "I don't know, but keep your mother calm. I need to drive."

He pratically threw Levi into the back seat, handing the other vampire the pained omega, and slammed the door shut. He hopped into the front and peeled out of the driveway, speeding towards the hospital.

Gavin was pretty sure he had earned about five tickets from running red lights on his way to said building, but it was the least of his worries.

Throughout the ride Aspen had started full on screaming, the sounds being ripped from him and making both Gavin and Levi on edge. It had caused some tempers to flare, but once they were parked in front of the emergency clinic Aspen had been ripped out of the car and rushed inside.

"I need help!" Gavin yelled as he entered, immediately catching sight of Dr. McKlintock by the check in desk. The beta hurried over, ushering the couple to one of the gurneys, and Gavin set Aspen down.

"It's been four hours since you said his water broke," the doctor said as he pulled away the blankets to do an exam, Aspen squealing as another contraction tore at him.

Gavin snarled, fighting down the urge to throw the beta away and shield his mate. He knew the doctor was trying to help, but Aspen's screaming messed with his inner alpha, protective instincts welling up. He clenched his fists and stood there, telling himself to stand down.

The doctor felt and probed, Aspen kicking him at the intrusion, and he immediately knew what was going on.

"It's too big," he said, looking briefly at Gavin. "We need to get to surgery. There's nothing in the birth canal. It's you big for him to pass."

Gavin blinked, struggling to comprehend that information as the doctor started yelling for help and shouting information. He grabbed the man before he could run away with the rest of his team.

"You'll fix this, right?" he demanded, shaking the beta slightly. "You'll get it out and Aspen will be okay, right?"

Dr. McKlintock frowned, pulling himself free, and straightened his doctors coat. 

"I can only tell you I can try. I can't guarantee. "

With that, he hurried off, spinning for the rest of his team as they went behind a pair of doors labeled OR.


	46. A Lil Tipsy I Think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #5:
> 
> Currently the sport of fighting lower dynamics and breeding omegas and females for aggressive personalities is becoming an international issue. The Anti Fight Association works in hand with local police to end fight clubs and breeding operations.

It was a tense few hours before Gavin was given the all clear. 

Good thing, too, cause Gavin had just about to consider flipping all the tables and chairs in the waiting room if no one was going to give him news of his mate in thirty seconds.

Dr. McKlintock had come out, calm as could be, and had set his worries to rest.

"He's okay, right?" Gavin asked, hopping up from his seat.

Dr. McKlintock nodded, putting a hand up to signal to Gavin that he needed to slow his roll. "He's fine. The pup was stuck in his pelvis. It was larger than we expected, and I didn't see any signs on the ultrasounds during his last check up to suggest it might be so, but we got it out."

The vampire relaxed. "What gender is it?" He asked quietly, not as tense now that he knew Aspen was okay. 

"A boy. Alpha."

Alpha? Well, no wonder it had gotten stuck. Aspen was tiny, compared to him. An alpha pup was going to be bigger than a beta or omega or female. 

Dr. McKlintock went on. "His dynamic added to the issue Aspen had delivering, but given Aspen's track record, I doubt he's ever given birth to an actual litter that was nurished properly. The fact that he was well fed while pregnant probably ballooned the pup up and as such his pelvis couldn't handle trying to squeeze it through."

Gavin nodded. He shifted, ansty. Knowing that Aspen was okay was one thing, but being able to see him would be better. 

He just needed to see.

"Can I visit him?" he asked, hoping it was a yes. He might rage if the beta said no.

Thankfully, Dr. McKlintock didn't feel like being a dick and offered to take both him and Levi, who had had the misfortune of trying to keep his adopted sire in check for the last two hours, along to see Aspen.

"He's still pretty heavily sedated, so don't worry if he's a little slow to react." The physician mused as they walked down the halls towards Aspen's room. 

The omega had been tucked away in a special part of the hospital, catering to the critically injured and the post op. As such, the space was deathly quiet, only the steady beeping of a dozen machines to break the silence.

Dr. McKlintock pointed to a room that had Aspen's name in the window, Gavin and Levi going over and letting themselves in after.

Inside, Aspen was laying on a bed, hooked up to two machines and an IV stand. One machine kept track of his heartbeat, another administered oxygen. The IV dripped moderately, clear liquid running down a tube into a needle placed in the crook of Aspen's arm. The omega had bandages around his middle, gaze secured under a layer of surgical wrap, and a cone of shame made him look like a dog that had just gotten neutered. Clearly it was in place to prevent Aspen from seeing any of the stuff on or in him, but Gavin couldn't help but feel bad for the breeder.

Aspen twitched slightly, groaning as he came a little more too. Gavin was by his side in an instant, stroking the omega's hair gently. 

"Hey, sweetheart..."

The albino blinked, eyesight bleary. He didn't feel so good, like a mixture of being nauseous and hurting real bad. Neither were good on their own, but together they made the omega want to start crying.

He whimpered to Gavin, telling him as much, and the vampire purred quietly, trying to soothe him.

"I know it doesn't feel good..." he said, petting Aspen a bit more. "But you're okay."

He bit his lip. "...I'm sorry it hurt so much sweetheart... I wish I could take the pain back." He leaned forwards and kissed the breeders forehead, Aspen's skin smelling of sweat and antiseptic. 

"You were so good... such a good boy..."

Aspen closed his eyes again, relaxing as his mate told him he was good and that everything was okay. His foggy brain noted that he had work to do, his newborn pup needing to be cleaned, but he felt so tired...

Another weak whimper left the albino, Aspen beyond tired and weak from his surgery. Gavin heard it as him asking for his pup and he smiled sadly at how dedicated to his brood his mate was.

"He's fine... perfectly fine." He smoothed Aspen's hair back. "You'll see him when you wake up. I promise."

The omega looked at him, eyes distant but fighting to stay open. They just couldnt, however, and the breeder soon passed out, utterly exhausted.

Levi stepped forwards, feeling around for Gavin. "Is he... bad?" 

Gavin shook his head, not moving. "No... he's just tired..." he sighed. "They put a cone on him so he doesn't flip out at the needle..."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased as fuck when he wakes up." Levi muttered, tense form relaxing. He tilted his head. "Where's the baby?"

The vampire looked up at that, glancing around. He noted a small, sleeping ball of fur in a nearby incubator and got up to investigate.

The ball of fur in the incubator was indeed a pup, and upon closer inspection Gavin could see why it had been so hard for Aspen. The baby was at least a foot long in length and, upon reading the info tab, weighed a good nine pounds and six ounces. 

He was huge.

"He's big..." Gavin muttered as he approached the container, not opening it. Aspen was to be the first one to touch him, as nature intended. He wouldn't ruin for the other.

"Well no shit." Levi said, coming up beside gavin. His grey eyes narrowed. "The doctor said he was a big son offa bitch. Being an alpha and all."

Gavin sighed at Levi's language, shaking his head. "Yes, well, seeing it just confirms that it was an issue."

The alpha put a hand on the glass and watched the sleeping furball, pondering it's form. 

Hm. Seemed those genes Basile had talked about were still working.

"He can shift, just like you."

"Into what?" Levi grunted, unnerved by the beeping of the machines in the room. 

Gavin looked a little closer. "Looks like a big cat... like a tiger... or something. The stripes are pretty faint though."

The fledgling only grunted again. He had no idea what the difference was. He couldn't see, after all.

Gavin continued to observe, the pup rolling over and kneading the air. He knew the little one would probably like being snuggled up to mom, but he didn't want to risk anything. The doctor would be the one to put them back together, after Aspen was coherent.

So he settled for watching it settle back down, curling into a tight ball and heaving a sigh. 

"These machines are fucking annoying..."

"You have quite the foul mouth when you're anxious." Gavin mused.

Levi scowled. "Keyword: anxious. It's how I cope."

The alpha hummed quietly in reply, leaving the incubator in favor of a chair beside his mate's bed. 

"Well get comfortable," he said, Levi's head turning to follow the sound of his voice. "We're gonna be here a while."

_______

Aspen woke sometime later and the first thing he noticed was how he _ached_.

It was like he hurt all over, like he had gotten into some sort of scuffle or how he used to feel the next day after his alphas at the farm would beat him with belts or willow sticks. His muscles were tense and refused to bend, a lovely crick in his neck from such, and his head throbbed.

What a great way to wake up.

He whimpered, the sound automatic, and soon his mate filled his tunnel of vision.

"Shhh... it's okay." Gavin murmured, his voice alone just enough to make the albino breathe a sigh of relief.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing the ache to go away. It stopped hurting him all over after a few moments, centering around his abdomen and pelvis.

Gavin spoke up. "Sore?"

Aspen nodded slowly. The vampire stroked his cheek.

"I know. It's gonna hurt for a while sweety... but you can relax. You don't have to get up any time soon." Gavin coaxed. 

Aspen looked perplexed at that, as though not sure why he had to stay still. He had a pup to care for. He couldn't stay still.

He chittered to his mate, telling him so, and started to try and sit up. The cone around his head was awfully uncomfortable when he laid on it, and something was making his arm itch.

Gavin's eyes widened as his mate started to move and he put a hand on the albino's side to stop him. "No, Aspen, don't move. You cant."

Aspen blinked. No? 

Why?

He whimpered, not sure he liked this, and his mate left for a moment, coming back with the doctor.

"He wants to sit up." Gavin informed as Dr. McKlintock looked Aspen over, checking to make sure nothing was amiss.

"I see." The beta checked Aspen's dialation, making sure his responses were acurate. He tucked his mini flashlight away once done. "Well, he seems like he's come off anesthesia just fine. I'm sure he want to see his pup. Just let me unhook him from all the equipment and he can sit up."

Gavin nodded, telling his mate to stay still for a few moments longer while Dr. McKlintock worked on pulling out the needle and switching off the oxygen and monitor.

"All done. And I'll get his pup for him."

Pup?

Aspen perked at the word, instantly on the lookout. The cone on him made it hard for him to get a good view of what was around him, but the squeaking his pup made as he was removed from the incubator made him jitter.

He whimed, anxious, and it seemed like the doctor was taking forever to give him his baby. When he finally had it though, he was so happy.

The omega immediately sat up, scooting towards the edge of the hospital bed as Dr. McKlintock came towards him with his little one. It was squeaking up a storm, making all kinds of noise to show its dislike of the world before it was placed in down and allowed to meet its mother.

Aspen was on it instantly, chirping and chortling in greeting. He struggled a bit with the cone, unable to lick his pup like he wanted too, but settled for flopping over and urging it close to nurse, arm curled around it protectively.

Gavin watched, smiling gently as his mate succeeded in getting his pup to suckle and let the omega sigh and relax. He focused back on the doctor, Levi milling around in the background.

"Is he good to come home?" Gavin asked. "Id really like to get him back into his nesting box as soon as possible..."

Dr. McKlintock nodded. "Of course." he said. "Feel free. Keep an eye on him though. If he seems out of sorts or starts acting strange, bring him back. Also, make sure he doesn't mess with his bandaging or cone and if any bleeding occurs please bring him back. I don't want him dying from blood loss because he tore a stich out." Here, the doctor rolled his eyes a bit, as though the problem was common. Gavin supposed it might be. Omegas did have some issues with control when it came to things like that.

He looked back towards his breeder. "Will do." he said.

Dr. McKlintock had them sign out before Aspen was removed from the hospital, put back in the car and on his way home to start being a mother.


	47. What're You Tweakin For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #6:
> 
> The most famous Omega was a small male in Egypt. He was praised for his beauty and was treated like a king, receiving gifts from all over the world from his many admirers. Rumor has it he was actually very foul tempered behind closed doors, however, and treated his personal servants poorly.

Home was a welcome setting for Aspen and his pack, the albino easily adjusting back into the groove once placed in his nesting box with his pup.

He had chortled, murred, and chirped away to his baby the second they had been put in the nest, curling an arm around the fuzzy body and pulling it close. 

Gavin had stayed, just long enough to make sure they had what they needed for the time being, and then left. He didn't wish to make his mate upset by being there when he wasn't supposed to. Aspen was entitled to wanting personal space.

The vampire shut the bedroom door over, Levi drifting over to him. "Are they settled?" he asked, curious about his new brother and the wellbeing of his mother. Gavin nodded.

"Yeah. They're resting. Getting used to the nest and such." he replied. "We need to-"

"Stay away for five to seven days. Yes, I know." Levi interrupted, looking more towards the nesting box than at Gavin. He had heard the rule more than he could count the few weeks leading up to Aspen's labor. It was engraved into his brain at this point, stuck there forever. 

"When he comes out, are we supposed to do anything?"

Gavin shrugged. "Not particuarly," he said. "Your mother will probably come out more than naught to go to the bathroom. I doubt he'll leave the pup for long at this stage, and probably for some time."

Levi turned at that, looking in Gavin's direction. "By the way," the fledgling started. "What are you going to name him?"

The question made Gavin smile, a soft sort of smile that distinct to a new and proud parent. 

"I'm thinking Damon."

_____

The bonding period went by without any bumps and Aspen cautiously started to allow contact between the father of his child and the pup itself when the week was up. He was very anxious to do so, past experiences with his litters having never gone well, so Gavin made sure he was very slow and kept the pup where Aspen could see him.

"He's getting fat, darling." Gavin mused as he handled the infant, who's form had been figured out to be a liger. It was an unusual form, vampires usually sticking to "pure" species, and not crosses, but Gavin found it fit the pup with ease.

Aspen grunted slightly in response, watching him intently. The pup didn't squeak or squirm, if anything only batting at Gavin's finger and sucking on it whenever it strayed too close to his mouth. 

Damon, at this stage, was still very much getting used to life outside of the womb. In his current form, his eyesight was poor, but his hearing and sense of smell were very acute. He didn't do much more besides sleep and eat. It made caring for him a breeze, but it also made him very vulnerable and Aspen was quite protective.

He scooted closer as Gavin held Damon up, examining the pudgy pup. He'd filled out since his time with mom, round with fatty milk. It was honestly aforable, and Gavin had to resist the urge to hoard his son for himself. Aspen was looking rather anxious, and so he decided it was time to put Damon back.

"Here you go sweetheart." he said, setting Damon down next to his mother, who instantly relaxed and started purring. 

Aspen still had his cone and bandages on. Gavin had removed it once, concerned Aspen might be uncomfortable, but he had to put it right back on soon after because Aspen discovered he didn't really like the bandages on his stomach once he saw them. It confirmed that omegas were a little slow and easily distracted, but it was necessary. 

Gavin patted the albino and got up to leave, knowing his mate was still quite uneasy about sharing space for too long. He left the room, promising to bring food to Aspen within the next two hours, and bumped into Levi upon exiting.

"Oh, Levi." Gavin smiled. "I was wondering where you were. Did you get to see Damon yet?"

The fledgling scowled. "No." He crossed his arms. "... I don't want to make Mother upset..."

Upset? Gavin tilted his head. "How would you make him upset? He's a little anxious, but he's not aggressive." The elder reassured. "I was just in there."

Levi turned his head away. He was still frowning, thin, black brows furrowed as he made a face. Gavin recognized it as his uncomfortable face, an expression Levi made when he wasn't happy or very willing to talk about things, like when he had had to have the first talk about why his Mother couldn't take him to school like Gavin had when he was younger. The vampire remembered how displeased his adopted son had been, and how he had been silent for a good few days after, giving Gavin the cold shoulder as if he had made the rule himself. Levi, now, was more of a stickler for the rules than he, but Gavin knew it was only because he didn't want Aspen to get in trouble.

He lightly touched the fledgling on the shoulder, Levi tensing under his hand.

"I can take you in to see, if you'd like." 

Levi didn't look at him, jaw tight as he fought with the indecisiveness and shame inside him. On one hand, he wanted to see. He missed his mother and he also wanted to get a feel for what his new brother looked like, his hands his way to figure out what people looked like and help him paint a picture. His mother had soft, pleasant features. Gavin, meanwhile, was more masculine, and a little more rugged.

On the other, he didn't want to see, some part of him jealous that he was no longer the only child in the family. Granted, he wasn't related to either Gavin or aspen, but the couple were his caregivers and Aspen doted on him even when he was an adult. He also was afraid that his handicap might make Aspen reject him, Levi unable to be as careful as Gavin could. If he accidently stepped on the pup or hurt it, Aspen would be furious, and he would feel so guilty he was sure he wouldn't be able to stay with them any longer.

He hated feeling like a burden most of all. His lack of sight was a big problem, and made him an outsider to his own kind. There was no such thing as a **blind** vampire, after all...

His silence only confirmed Gavin's worries and he nudged the younger towards the door. 

"Come on. We'll go see them."

Levi blinked, eyes going wide. He tried to put on the brakes, not wanting to go. He was afraid of what would happen.

"S-stop!" the fledgling sputtered as Gavin pulled him along, into the nursery and towards the nesting box. Levi had been about to tell Gavin to fuck off, but closed his mouth as he heard his mother's quiet chirps from inside the box.

Gavin held him still, refusing to let him run away. 

"He'll let you in, Levi. I promise."

Levi scowled at Gavin, not so sure. He didn't know what Aspen would do. He was unpredictable quite a lot. He could be okay, and then he could attack. Levi didn't know.

But he was already here, and Aspen knew he was as well, his little chirps ones asking if Levi was out there.

Out of impulse Levi chortled back, surprised when his mother murred in response. Well... he didn't sound upset...

Gavin nudged him forwards again. Go, it clearly said, but Levi remained hesitant until Gavin physically put him into the box and closed the walk-in door behind him.

Trapped, Levi sat down, unwilling to move. He could hear his mother moving around, shifting slightly against the nesting material of his box. Occasionally a wet, sucking sound could be picked up as well, what Levi could only assume was his brother. It further made him feel like he was intruding, and that he should be staying away.

Aspen watched his elder son sit in the corner, looking for all the world displaced and uneasy. It made the omega tilt his head, worry furrow in his brow as he tried to figure out what was making his son feel as such.

He chortled, calling to him, and Levi looked at him. He responded back, but it continued to relay distress and so Aspen got up. 

His movement dislodged his pup, the half blood squeaking in protest as his source of heat and milk left him. It continued to squeak as Aspen crossed the space, nuzzling Levi in an attempt to comfort him.

The fledgling tensed on first contact, not sure if he was about to get bitten or what, but relaxed when Aspen started to purr and nose at him, trying to be comforting.

Levi relented, nuzzling his mother back after a few moments. Aspen chirped and murred, asking him why he was upset, and Levi cautiously relayed that it was because he was afraid.

Aspen, much to Levi's relief, quickly dismissed his worries and fears and nipped at him for thinking such. He would never be a burden. His lack of sight wasn't a handicap to the omega, especially since he knew his adopted son was more than capable of caring for himself and doing many things.

He told Levi not to think like that again before leaving, coming back with his newborn.

Aspen placed the fuzzy pup in Levi's lap, the fledglings hands carefully feeling it afterwards. Levi made out a short muzzle, a wet nose, closed eyes and the tiniest ears and tail. He also figured out that his brother was rather fat, plump from being able to gorge himself all day long. Soft paws with tiny little claws that gripped his finger made Levi smile and he murred quietly, telling his mother that his pup was cute.

And very fat.

Aspen snorted at that last comment, nudging Levi's hand affectionately. He told Levi he had been fat too when he was young and the vampire laughed, both amused and slightly embarassed. He was thin and sharp nowadays. He couldn't imagine being as pudgy as his brother was when he was a pup.

The two sat for a while longer, Levi enjoying the company and being able to interact with his brother and mother. It was especially nice after being away from him for so long, but Levi knew he couldn't stay forever. Aspen sounded tired and Damon was starting to become restless, on the hunt for milk.

"Here, Mother," Levi said, handing Damon back to the albino for him to take. "I think he wants you."

Aspen scruffed the pup and took him back to the nest in the corner, laying down with him once there. His eyes were starting to droop, a clear sign that he was tired, but he remained awake, asking Levi if he was going to leave.

"Yes," was the reply. "But I'll be back later."

The fledgling stood, dusting himself off, and felt for the lock on the door. He stepped our soon after, closing it over again, and said goodbye. 

Aspen purred quietly, telling him to behave, and promptly fell asleep right after.

Levi chuckled, amused, and quietly closed the top of the box.

When he exited the room, Gavin was there.

"I was just about to check on you," Gavin said. He tilted his head. "You don't look like you've been maimed. How'd it go?"

Levi shrugged, feeling rather foolish now. "Fine. I guess... I guess I was worried for nothing."

Gavin clapped him on the shoulder, smiling broadly, and gave the smaller a little shake.

"Told you."


	48. Drop The Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #7:
> 
> All dynamics have the ability to communicate with over 100 animalistic sounds. These sounds include barks, growls, chatters, yelps, yips, screams, trills, chortles, purrs, snarls, yowls, howls, and many more.

Gavin took Aspen to the doctor a few days later to get his stitches out and have the cone taken off. The pup also needed to be examined, just to make sure nothing was wrong, and so it was quite the trip. 

Aspen was a little worrisome about leaving his nest only a week and a half after giving birth. Instinct told him to stay in the box, where it was safe and dark, but his alpha had other ideas.

As usual.

Gavin considered himself very lucky when Aspen didn't attack him this time around, old memories of when Levi had been a pup still fresh in his mind. The albino had only snuffed and whined the whole time he and his baby had been moved, packed into the travel crate to make the trip. He was still making the noise now, Gavin noting the little sounds as he drove, but he didn't seem too stressed out.

"You're doing good, Aspen." The vampire looked back at the crate through the rear view mirror, Aspen looking at him through the grate of the cage door. 

They arrived and made quick work of the visit, Aspen's stitches and cone being removed without issue. The omega was quite happy when the stupid plastic thing was taken off. Now he could actually see around him again.

He smiled at his mate, happy as can be. Gavin smiled back, but then watched and his mate's tone switched, the doctor reaching into the crate and extracting the pup.

"My, he's heavy." Dr. McKlintock grunted as he lifted the pup, having to hold Damon with both hands. 

Damon squeaked, flailing a little as strange hands grabbed him. This wasn't mom, or dad. It also wasn't the other scent he had gotten used to over the last few days, and he called out for help as soon as he realized such.

The squeak made Aspen anxious, the mother bolting off the table to go to his baby. Gavin grabbed him by the collar as he shot past, reining the smaller back and caging him between his legs. 

Aspen had been so fast that Gavin only briefly pondered on how he had gotten off the table without hurting himself, but that was for later, and instead he focused on trying to keep the omega calm.

"It's okay, darling," he tried, Aspen thrashing in his hold as his pup continued to cry out. "It's okay. He's alright."

Dr. McKlintock stood there, watching to be sure Aspen wasn't going to get loose or hurt himself. He knew the mother was worried about his baby, and he had no intention of holding the little one away for too long. He did, however, want Aspen to know that he could trust him. He wasn't going to take the pup away forever, but he would need to handle it from time to time.

The albino thrashed, making distressed noises as he did so. No matter how he twisted or jerked Gavin's grip on him was true and he only succeeded in tiring himself out. His hands slipped on the tile under him, palms sweaty, and his knees hurt from his hopping around. He had landed not as nicely as he had wanted to when he had gotten off the table. His shoulders had absorbed most of the impact, but his knees and shins had still taken a hit.

He made a noise between a growl and a yip, thrashing again as his baby kept squeaking. He needed to get to him, to make sure he was alright. Gavin, however, wouldn't let him go, and so he switched to yelping and chattering, producing a high pitched and shocking sound that he was sure would get them to let him go.

The new noise did startle Gavin, but it didn't get him to let go. He kept holding Aspen, trying to tell him that everything was fine, and he remained calm when his mate went to lay his teeth on him out of frustration and stress.

"Should I get him a muzzle?" Dr. McKlintock asked, the infant in his arms quieting some but still fussy. Gavin shook his head. 

"No." He made a face as Aspen chatter yelped again, twisting his head around to try and bite the vampire's wrist. "He just needs to calm down."

Gavin stood there for a moment longer, his mate making quite the racket and scene. When Aspen took a small pause, however, to catch his breath he pulled the omega along, forcing the anxious breeder to take a walk with him around the room a few times.

By this time, Aspen was panting and very tired. His energy was gone, zapped by how hard he had fought, and his pup wasn't crying anymore, allowing Gavin to force him into a laying position on his back.

The omega panted as he laid on the tile, belly bared in a submissive pose. He was so tuckered out Dr. McKlintock could already see the way his eyes were starting to droop and decided that now was the best time to finish the exam.

"Just a real quick check up and a few boosters and he should be fine."

Gavin nodded and watched, observing as Damon was examined and given a few shots, deemed healthy after several minutes.

"All done." Dr. McKlintock tucked the pup back into the crate, his mother still laying on the floor. "He's all good. I shouldn't need to see him for a few months."

Gavin helped Aspen back up to his hands and knees. "Thank you." He picked his mate up and put him inside his crate as well.

"Sorry about the freak out moment."

The physician waved it off, not concerned. "It's alright. He was just doing what nature told him to. I'm not angry." He smiled. "Just keep him comfortable. He'll get better with time."

The vampire nodded, wishing the other a good day before he picked up his crate and carried it out, heading for his car. The box shifted in his arms slightly as he went, Aspen turning around and laying down, licking his pup clean of any foreign scents.

_______

A dictionary of slang terms:

Alphaist: A person who believes that Alphas are the be all end all in this world and no other dynamics should exist or should share the same privileges.

Bitch: A pregnant/breedable omega or female.

Breeder: An omega or female used solely for breeding purposes.

Brood: A litter.

Broodmare: See _Breeder_

Buck: Small alpha or large beta.

Bull: A particularly large alpha.

Cycle: See _Heat_.

Heat: Three to five day period where omegas and females have an increase in hormones that suggest reproduction. The egg is released into the fallopian tube and the omega or female experiences a rise in body temperature, muscle cramps, intense lubrication of the vagina and vaginal canal, and a relapse of mental judgement. The omega or female in heat also becomes increasingly submissive and vocal, calling out loudly for someone to breed them.

Heat-seeker: Alpha or beta that seeks out omegas and females in heat, usually associated with those who do it in a criminal fashion by kidnapping said dynamics and having sex with them while they are in heat. Can also be used for people who cannot find sex enjoyable without the hormones a heat brings and may use artificial drugs to induce a false cycle. 

Heat Sickness: Illness where the omega or female in question experiences dizziness, nausea, vomiting, lethargy, and chills. Usually caused by a lack of water and low blood sugar during and after the heat.

Litter: Pups; doesn't matter how many are born at the time of birth. 

Knothead: An alpha who tends to think more about sex than anything else. Can also refer to an alpha who is especially egotistic and vain.

Purebred: Any dynamic that holds a close blood relation with any of the Great Eight Kings, preferably a second generation offspring.

Faux: An alpha or beta who wants to be submissive and treated like an omega. These people usually adopt omega mannerisms and purposely seek out ways to get in trouble so that they can get the reaction of domination from others.

Fawn: An omega or female below the age of 12.


	49. Bad Dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact #8:
> 
> Some alphas and betas love their omegas and females so much they get married to them, holding grand ceremonies and parties for the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse this chapter's shittiness.

The doctor visit had proved two things to Gavin. One was that his mate was much more tolerant to his exams and having his baby handled. 

The other was that he was still willing to bite.

Biting was bad, no matter what. Gavin himself put up with the action beyond what the zero tolerance rule society had in place. Partially it was because he was a vampire and could heal quickly after any physical damage, but the majority was because he loved Aspen and understood his emotions behind his attacks.

Still, biting, to anyone besides himself, was a giant offense. If anyone saw it or heard it Aspen would be up to his eyeballs in issues and Gavin didn't want his mate to have to go through the painful punishment of full tooth extraction. It would be unnecessary and cruel. So, he pulled the breeder to the side one day to have a little talk with him about his behaviour.

"You need to stop biting, Aspen." he said, firmly. His mate looked up at him, once again trapped in his harness and forced to sit there. He looked confused, as to what Gavin would possibly be talking about, but the vampire knew better.

"I mean it, Aspen. You need to stop." Gavin frowned. "Do you know what they would do to you if they found out you were biting people?"

The albino gave a small head shake, looking a little scared now. Good, Gavin thought. He should be scared. Fear would keep him from acting out.

"Let me show you."

He dragged Aspen over to his computer, making the albino sit as he searched up the procedure and pulled up some pictures.

The images were hard to swallow, showing bloody mouths with holes where teeth used to be. Though it looked gruesome, the fact was was that it was common practice, those who were disobedient receiving the procedure. Gavin himself didn't think it was right, but his opinions were vastly outnumbered by the world's.

Aspen whimpered, scooting away from the screen in front of him. No, that was gross. He didn't want to see that. Why would Gavin show him this... this horror? He looked up at his mate, begging him for answers as well as to turn off the things before him, but Gavin didnt.

"This is what they do when you bite, Aspen." he warned. He pulled Aspen close again, the omega shying away from the pictures as if they might jump out and touch him. He continued, grip on the harness unyeilding. "Do you want this to happen to you? Do you want them to take out your teeth?"

The omega whined, shaking his head, and then started to sniffle. No, he didn't want that. He didn't want the things he saw to happen to him. The people in the pictures... they looked so miserable, so hurt.

He didn't want to hurt.

Aspen sniffled, swallowing a sob as he trembled with fear. Gavin blinked, realizing his mate had started crying, and he instantly felt guilty. 

He hadn't meant to push him that far. He had only wanted to show him what would happen if he bit...

"Aspen..." Gavin scooped him up, tough guy act disappearing. He pushed the computer away and held him close, cradling Aspen to him like he did with Damon. The alpha felt his mate bury his face into the crook of his neck, wetting his collar with his tears, and he stroked the albino gently in apology.

"I... don't cry...." he tried, feeling terrible. "I didn't want you to cry, darling..." Gavin patted Aspen's back, rubbing soothing circles along the knobs of his spine. "I just wanted you to see..."

The omega continued to sniffle, not crying as hard, but still shocked. The blood and the holes were imprinted in his brain, flashing before him like a horror show. It was bad enough on its own, but when his brain started to pyt his face into the pictures he felt like he might be ill. As such, he didn't respond at first, willing the images away.

When they were tucked down deep enough below the surface for the moment, he hesitantly spoke.

He told Gavin that he didn't want them to come take him, and that he would be good. Gavin was surprised to hear this, having not thought that Aspen would take his words as literally as he had.

"N-no darling. They aren't going to come get you!" he replied, holding Aspen tighter as the omega trembled, convinced the bad people behind the pictures were going to snatch him away that very instant. Gavin rocked him back and forth, shaking his head.

"Not in a million years. I wouldn't let them take you in a million years." Gavin kissed him. "They won't lay a hand on you. Not while I'm here."

His words soothed Aspen, reassuring the omega that no ill was coming, but it did make him wary. He pulled away slightly after, cautiously asking if the people would ever get him, and Gavin shook his head again.

"Never." the alpha replied. "But you still can't bite. Just in case." 

The alpha sighed. "Do you understand? The bad men won't come take you if you dont. I know sometimes it's hard, and you're frustrated, but you can't do it, okay? You just cant."

Brown eyes silently begged for compliance and Aspen inhaled shakily, nodding slowly. He wouldnt. He would never bite again. He didn't want to look like the people in the pictures. He didn't want to eat mushy stuff for the rest of his life. 

He would be good and do as Gavin asked. 

_______

Two weeks later and Gavin had noted that Aspen had taken his advice to heart.

Before, the omega would occasionally nip or hold Gavin's wrist with his mouth when he got too rambunctious with the baby. Now, the vampire saw that his mate hardly came towards him with his mouth, always careful to keep it closed and only opening or using it to lick or talk.

It was an improvement, but the vampire was also concerned. Aspen had a penchant for taking things to the extreme at times. He didn't mind that his mate used his teeth to communicate messages that were reasonable. He just didn't want to get mauled during them.

He sat with the omega one day as the mother was busy nursing Damon. The pup was still growing, slower now, and his light fur was darkening with time. When he had first been born, his fur had been a shade of very light blonde. It was more of a darker blonde now, clearly yellow and not white, and dispelled any chances of Damon being a possible albino. It hadn't really been a concern, but the confirmation that it wasn't made the alpha relax.

He watched as the pup squirmed, hungrily sucking down as much milk as it could get while Aspen laid there, content. Every so often the breeder would murr or purr to his baby, as if checking to make sure it was alright, and then drift off into sleep again.

The scene was adorable, but Gavin also wanted to hold Damon. He was fine with him eating, but he had just fed about twenty minutes ago and could more than likely survive without being so greedy.

"Come're," Gavin grunted, reaching and plucking the babe from it's feeding spot.

Damon instantly didn't approve. 

He squealed, flailing in his father's grasp, and scowled as much as a kitten could. His cry startled Aspen awake, the mother sitting up and looking for the cause of his child's distress. When he saw it was Gavin, he relaxed some, but not completely.

Instinct didn't allow him to walk away. He knew something was wrong and so he stood, snuffing around and hovering. Usually he would have just lightly nipped the male, signaling that he needed to put Damon down, but the memories of the pictures and his fears kept him from doing so.

He really didnt want to get his teeth pulled out...

Gavin looked as his mate hovered beside him, looking disdraught but not doing anything. It was a tad odd, but he didnt really pay attention, his son forcing him to remain focused on what he was doing.

Damon continued to fuss, squealing his demands to be put down, and every time he opened his mouth to let the noise out Aspen would tense and chuff. Gavin didn't realize this at first until Aspen was pacing, lunging at him every now and then but pulling back right before he would touch the vampire.

The alpha tilted his head. "What are you doing, dear?"

Aspen whined, looking briefly at Gavin and then back at their pup as Damon let out a particuarly harsh squeal, demanding to be put down. The vampire saw the way Aspen's expression changed, one that signaled he was very, very disturbed by what was happening, but still the omega remained restrained, not daring to touch Gavin.

The alpha held Damon out to his mother, the anxious breeder on him in an instant. He groomed the pup and chuffed to it, but didn't fight Gavin when the vampire's grip on the pup didn't relent when he tried to scruff it. 

Interesting.

Gavin watched the exchange for a few minutes, not letting go and not offering to either. He wanted Aspen to make him. Believe it or not, the alpha respected his mate's wishes on many things and his pup was definitely one of them. Aspen could tell him to put Damon down, but the alpha wanted Aspen to actually indicate instead of passively waiting.

Aspen chuffed, Damon quieting slightly as his mother tended to him, but he was still cranky and made unhappy noises whenever Aspen stopped licking him for too long. It made the breeder anxious, knowing what it was his pup wanted, but he couldn't do anything without possibly having the bad men come take him.

He whimpered, asking I'd Gavin might let Damon down, but the alpha acted like he didn't hear him. Aspen tried several more times, growing louder with his question. Damon started squealing again, adding to Aspen's frustration, building it up until...

He grabbed Gavin's wrist, teeth holding firm but not too hard. The alpha gasped slightly in response to the bite, hand relaxing almost immediately, and watched as his mate plucked his pup from his grip with a hand before letting go of him entierly.

Aspen quickly scruffed his pup once he had freed it, backing away from Gavin slightly. He knew he had done wrong. The bad men were going to come get him because he had bitten the vampire. He had tried to be good....

But it just wasn't possible.

He looked down, hunching over as he expected a scolding, but Gavin surprised him and gently nuzzled him.

"You can tell me what to do, Aspen," the vampire rumbled quietly, Aspen's eyes growing to the size of saucers. Gavin continued. 

"I don't mind if you do what you just did, where you don't bite too hard or are mean," he clarified. "But I don't want you to do it in public, or if you're angry. If you do either, you'll get in trouble, and I don't want you to get into trouble..."

He looked to his mate, checking to see if he understood. Aspen looked a little shocked, as if not sure what to think about all of this, but he nodded after a few moments and Gavin smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good." The vampire purred and nuzzled the omega a few more times before sitting up fully. Damon was grumbling, not full out squealing, but obviously still hungry and the alpha didn't want to anger him any further.

"Go feed him, sweetheart. I'm sure he's starving."

Aspen glanced down at the pup between his jaws, listening, and then turned, slinking back into the nesting box to lay down and do just that.


	50. Are Them Titties Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #9:
> 
> There was once an attempt at having a law passed that would allow omegas and females to be able to go to school and have many rights that alphas and betas had. The law, however, was turned down by 99% of those in power and never went into action. They claimed that proposing such a law would leave many good submissives without a purpose in life.

Events settled after that. Gavin and Aspen had worked out an understanding which lead to less mouthiness, but not so less that it upset the omega and made him anxious, and Levi was happily engaging with his new brother on a daily basis.

Damon grew for a while still until he reached what seemed to be a plateau for his age range of two months, weighing in at a hefty twenty pounds in his liger form. Despite his size, he was still incredibly vulnerable and examined his world with wide eyes and a pitiful sounding hiss. 

Aspen kept close tabs on him, the pup not really leaving his side. He could walk somewhat now but not for long or very well. His legs gave out on him on the regular and he often fell or stumbled before he could get three steps in.

Gavin rumbled quietly as he watched his mate come out of his nursery, chortling and trilling for his pup to follow. The baby did so, wobbling after his mother as best he could, chirping in reply to Aspen's quiet calls and luring.

The alpha waited for them to pass, stalking after them once they had made it mostly down the hall to the livingroom. Damon was much too big for Aspen to carry now, so he had no choice but to walk the long journey to his mother's dog bed beside the couch and Gavin took great amusement and pride out of watching his pup clamour into the bed with a little nudge from his mother.

"This is the first time you've brought him out here, darling," Gavin purred as he approached, Aspen settling down beside his pup. The albino smiled at him and murred, telling him he had thought it would be a good time to do so.

The vampire crouched down and chuckled, stroking Damon as he sniffed around the new nest. "I'm glad you thought so then." he murmured.

Aspen smiled at him again, sitting up to nuzzle his alpha quickly before he laid back down. Gavin stroked Damon again, his pup barely taking noticed, then sat back as the large cat went on the search for milk.

Damon was always hungry, it seemed. The vampire had noticed he fed more than perhaps he should have, unable to recall even Levi drinking as much as he was. 

The new father wasn't sure if this was a concern, or just a trait his pup had. Aspen didn't seem to be too bothered by it, so he figured he could let it slide.

Until Aspen started to act a little strangely.

The omega had first started showing symptoms of being off about a week and a half after Damon's first trip to the livingroom. Gavin had caught him in the kitchen one day licking the top of the salt shaker. Perplexed, the vampire had taken it away and asked what had been the matter, but Aspen hadn't responded. Gavin had thought it was strange, but hadn't thought much of it besides that.

He had assumed it had just been a a one time incident and noted to keep things up higher. 

The second time, however, Aspen had gotten into into the milk, guzzling down most of the gallon that was in the fridge. When Gavin had found him, he managed to rescue about one third of what had originally been and had to keep Aspen at bay to prevent him from getting the rest.

"What's gotten into you Aspen?" Gavin grunted as he held his mate back by his collar, the jug of milk being held in his other hand an arms length away. Aspen whined and yipped at his his alpha's denial, the sound like some cruel, primal laugh. 

He _needed_ that. He needed it now.

The omega lunged, choking himself and tossing himself backwards when Gavin's immovable strength held him back. He landed with a thud against the tile, yelping, and Gavin was on him in an instant, cradling his head.

"Aspen!"

The vampire hadn't meant to hurt the albino, but he hadn't been expecting Aspen to lunge with such force euther.

He tossed the milk to the side and reached for his breeder, Aspen panting now as he sat there. He gently felt the other's head, finding a lump and a hotspot on the side of Aspen's head where he had fallen.

"Sweetheart..." Gavin rubbed the spot gently, biting his lip slightly. Aspen was making little whimpering noises now, kind of like a guinea pig, and he sat for a minute as Gavin touched him, but soon he was looking for the milk again, surging towards the container on the floor.

The vampire was caught off guard this time and Aspen slipped right between his fingers, attacking the container seconds later. Gavin stood, rushing to get it. He had no idea why Aspen was going for the milk, but he didn't want the other getting a stomach ache. 

He rushed over and reached to pull the bottle away. Aspen, however, tensed and growled, lip curled back and exposing teeth. He shielded the carton from gavin, hoarding it as though it were gold. The action only puzzled Gavin further and the vampire really was concerned.

He gripped Aspen by the collar and pulled him away, the omega flailing as his prize was ripped away from him and put way up high.

The whimper-yelps started up again, Aspen cackling as he fought to get free and get the milk back. Gavin scooped him up, holding him tight, and left the kitchen with the omega. 

"You need to lay down. You'll make yourself sick." Gavin said as he placed Aspen back in the nursery. Damon was squeaking inside, having been woken by his mother's noise, and it seemed to bring the omega out of whatever trance he had been in.

He chirped, moving towards the nest and slipped inside. Gavin walked over, peering inside, and watched as his mate laid down.

Damon pratically attacked the albino once he was down, rooting for a nipple and nursing hard once he had it. Aspen winced slightly at the ferocity his pup displayed, panting to keep himself from whining. Even the vampire felt the discomfort, and he wasn't the one being nursed from. 

"Darling..." 

Aspen continued to pant, eyes closed. Damon pawed at him, sucking hard, and then he bit down, forcing a yelp from his mother.

Gavin started at the high pitched squeal, hurrying into the nest to help his mate somehow. The omega had sat up as well, licking at Damon and mouthing him slightly but not really biting him. The alpha carefully pulled the hungry pup off and gave his mate the break he had needed. 

Aspen moved to hide behind Gavin, the alpha setting Damon down and following him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Damon didn't really have any teeth, but he must have bitten him pretty hard to make Aspen squeal.

"Let me see," the alpha said, carefully moving his mate to see what was going on. His nipple didn't look like it had been bitten with anything sharp, but it was awfully swollen and tender, if Aspen's little whimpers meant anything.

Gavin stroked the omega gently. "You're sore, aren't you?" he murmured, checking and seeing that the other nipple was the same as the first. He had to be. It just looked like it hurt.

Aspen whined slightly, laying down after Gavin had finished examining him. He put his head down on his arms and Gavin carefully stroked his hair, massaging his scalp. 

"I'll make an appointment for you. We'll get it sorted out." Gavin promised, Aspen closing his eyes again.

_____

"Looks like Damon's gotten a little fiesty." Dr. McKlintock hummed as he carefully touched the area of concern.

Gavin had made Aspen's appointment as quickly as possible and they had been scheduled two days after the initial concern. Post birthing season was a very busy time for a doctor like Dr. McKlintock, so the delay wasn't unexpected, but it had also caused a few more issues.

Aspen hadn't nursed his pup in at least twenty four hours. Before that, Gavin had noticed his mate's pained yelps everytime Damon did get to nurse and the vampire supposed that the pain had just gotten so severe that Aspen had cut him off entierly. 

That had been his _thought_ , however, and not what had come to greet him the morning of the appointment.

Aspen's nipple were both swollen, two puffy, red peaks on his chest. A yellow substance had apparently oozed out and crusted sometime during the night and as the doctor looked at it he didn't look too pleased.

"What is it?" Gavin asked, petting Aspen who had been muzzled prior to the exam just in case.

Dr. McKlintock gave the nipple he was looking at an investigative squeeze, Aspen yelping and thrashing in reaction. The vampire startled at his mate's sudden start and held him still once he had collected his bearings, the omega worriedly cooing as his alpha hugged him.

"Looks like mastitis." Dr. McKlintock announced after all was calm once again. "Probably caused by all that feeding he's been doing."

Gavin looked at the doctor, still holding Aspen to him. "Mastitis?" he echoed. "What is that?"

"It's an infection of the best tissue," the physician explained. "It's characterised by redness, swelling, pain, and heat. Little Aspen has all the symptoms, and I'll bet you it's because of his pup."

Gavin frowned slightly. "He's nursing... Are you telling me he shouldn't nurse?"

"No," the doctor corrected. "But he will need a break. Aspen has a pretty severe case right here. He's probably got a ton of pus backed up in the glans and such and any milk that comes out is not going to be good for Damon."

The alpha blinked quietly at the information, looking at his mate as he chuffed in worry. He wasn't sure how well this would work, but if it had to be done, then he guessed he didn't have much of a choice.

"Is there anything we can do right now to help him feel better?" Gavin asked after a moment. "He's really tender."

Dr. McKlintock nodded. "Yes, of course, but he's not going to like it."

The first steps to healing included a shot of sedative and a big needle. Dr. McKlintock had to pull out any and all the pus from the infected glans and he did so by using a syringe. 

His guess was right on Aspen harboring some of the nasty fluid inside and by the time he was done there was at least several ounces of yellow liquid in a bowl nearby. After, he flushed the area with saline and then gave Aspen a heaping dose of antibiotics. 

"You'll still need to milk him while he's recovering," Dr. McKlintock informed as he rubbed a soothing cream around the dry and chafed skin around Aspen's nipples. "Otherwise the milk will build up and cause him more pain."

Gavin nodded having been watching over the whole thing like a hawk. "How should I do it?"

"Just a gentle massage. Press and pull your fingers. Just don't be too rough."

The vampire made a noise that he understood and picked his mate off the table once his breeder was finished being worked on. He put him in the crate, muzzle and all, and the doctor handed him a selection of painkillers and some notes on what to do and for how long.

"Just follow that and you should be as good as new." Dr. McKlintock said, smiling at the other. "Any questions?"

Gavin shook his head. No, not that he could think of.

Oh, wait.

"He was licking my salt shakers and drank a whole gallon of milk the other day." Gavin said. "Is that normal or...?"

The doctor looked puzzled, not sure how to interpret the new information, and then he seemed to get it. 

"Sounds like he's got a deficency. Just buy some mineral supplements and some calcium chews and put that in his food. That should take care of that."

The vampire told himself to remember that and then said his goodbyes to the doctor, hefting up the crate. 

"Thank you."

"Of course." Dr. McKlintock smiled. "See you soon."


	51. Spilt Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #10:
> 
> Studies have shown that there is a correlation between how an omega/females succeeds at being a mother and the relationship with their alpha or beta. Those who reported a more pet like relationship saw fewer offspring in the litters birthed and the lesser dynamic's interest in their young wane. Likewise, those who reported a more affectionate and involved relationship saw larger litters and the dynamic's attention and dedication to their young was much more profound and developed.

Gavin did his best to follow the doctor's orders. Aspen never seemed to get off easy on things, so the vampire was prepared for the problems that might arise. He knew the omega didn't do a lot of these things on purpose, but it was still a bit tiring to always have drama.

"You'll feel better soon." Gavin murmured as he stroked his mate's throat, trying to coax the other to swallow his pain pills. It wasn't working as well as he would have liked, Aspen still mostly out of it from his sedation at the office, but he kept at it until the other swallowed.

Aspen offered a drugged up grunt in reply, eyes drooping. He just wanted to sleep. The pain was gone and he could rest.

But his relief was short lived.

The pain pills kept most of the pain away until the buildup of milk started to affect the omega a few hours later. Having never been left alone enough between feeding sessions to produce much more than a few generous mouth fulls, Aspen soon found himself squirming in distress as the pressure built. 

Damon had always fed every hour. It had been at least twenty nine hours since he had been suckled. The mother's condition made him sour to the very idea of letting his pup near him, yet he soon found that he was beginning to regret not letting him do so.

His breasts we're growing tight, pectorals engorged with milk to the point that the veins we're becoming visible under his skin. They throbbed in time with his heart beat and the painful itching of stretching, dry skin made the albino rub against the sheets of his nest until they were raw.

Ouch... it really hurt...

He whimpered quietly, eyes squeezed shut as his body revolted against him. He wished the pain and torment would just go away, wanting nothing more than to go back to how he had been a few days ago, but there was no instant cure and the omega sat in his nest, suffering, until his mate came to check on him.

"Sweetheart, I brought- Oh."

Gavin paused, his smile disappearing as he took in his breeder's condition. Aspen looked absolutely miserable and the vampire could smell his infection, the nasty scent having permeated the box.

He stepped inside. "What's wrong darling?" he asked, concern marking his features as he looked for any tells. Aspen rolled over for him to see, stifling a yip when Gavin touched him.

"You're hot..." Gavin mused, frowning at the tempura tell of the skin under his finger tips. He apologized and looked a little closer, taking in the hardness of both of Aspen's tits and the swelled size. He traced a vein with a finger before cautiously giving the albino's engorged nipple a squeeze.

Aspen squealed. 

Before the vampire could react he had the mother trying to both bite him and run away. Gavin let up on the pressure, concerned, and let Aspen flop around for a second before he settled, sniffling quietly.

"You need to be milked..." Gavin said after a moment, his mate warily looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Aspen shook his head and Gavin continued. "You're backed up. I know it hurts, but if you let me..."

Aspen whined loudly and scooted away when Gavin reached for him, absolutely against the idea. No, he didn't want any one touching him. They hurt too much to be touched at all.

Gavin frowned slightly as he was avoided, sitting back on his haunches. Well, he should've expected Aspen to say no. He was hurting and sick. If he felt like the way his omega did he wouldn't want to be handled either.

But he needed to be, and so the vampire wrangled his mate against his wishes and apologized for what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, Aspen, but it has to be done."

The omega didn't have much time to comprehend what was happening until Gavin started kneading and pulling at him, forcing tears to spring into his eyes. It hurt! It hurt so much!

He squirmed and yipped, pratically screaming as Gavin worked at him. The pain intensified with every pull of the vampire's thumb and forefinger and the omega ground his teeth together when it got too intense to scream. 

Just let him go. That's all he wanted. He just wanted to be let go.

Gavin grunted as his mate bucked under his hold, his grip and pressure increasing every time Aspen tried to dislodge him. 

If he could just get it to let out...

Aspen was growling now, kicking out as he was tortured, and then he let out a yelp as the plug that had been holding the milk back popped free. 

There was a stream of milk that followed, the pressure behind it so great it sprayed out like a hose more than anything. Gavin watched it, both disgusted and amazed at what had just happened and Aspen deflated slightly as one of his problems was resolved. 

That felt so much better.... so, so much better.

They sat there for a moment, Gavin waiting for the waterworks to slow so he could work on the other breast and Aspen just thanking the heavens for the mercy he had been given. It was a quiet few minutes, both parties seeming to reboot before the next task.

"Alright," Gavin said, drawing Aspen out of his lull. "Time for the other one."

____

Thirty minutes later and Gavin was stepping out of the nursery. He was absolutely covered in a combination of pus and bad milk and Levi couldn't resist the gag that came when he passed by.

"You- god, you stink!" 

Gavin frowned and looked at Levi, the younger covering his nose. "Thanks, Levi. I'll be sure to tell your mother that he smells revolting."

Levi scowled. "What we're you doing anyway? How'd you get so much of it on you?" He couldn't see it, but just by the degree of the stink the fledgling could tell his adopted sire had gotten a good spray.

Gavin sighed. "Milking him. He was so backed up he looked like a cow. It hurts so much though that he didn't want to lay still, so I had to hold him down and when it came out it shot out like a water gun..."

Levi wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Indeed."

The alpha moved towards the bathroom to clean up, stripping out of his soiled clothes and taking a quick shower. It felt good to have the gunk off him and the smell was soon washed down the drain. 

Gavin sighed, happy to be clean once more, but knew that it would only be until Aspen needed his asistance again. 

_Maybe I'll just by him one of those automatic pumps,_ Gavin mused to himself as he dried his hair, tying the towel around his waist once he was done. _Easier for the both of us._

He stepped out, a cloud of steam following him as he entered the hallway. He maybe got three steps towards the direction of his room when something else demanded his attention.

It was Damon, the pup squealing for attention and lunch. Gavin checked the clock and saw that it was indeed around the time the pup needed to be fed. He didn't feed him as much as Aspen did, since he had things to do and people to check on, but he be did keep a schedule. Damon ate every two hours during the day and every three hours at night. Since Aspen would be out of commission for a while he figured that ratio was good. The methods would allow for more peace and would maybe curb some of Damon's constant gorging.

"I'm coming." Gavin said, making his way to the kitchen to prep the milk.

He mixed up the formula and filled up a bottle, warming it only slightly before making his way back to the bedroom where Damon was residing while his mother healed. The pup was still screaming when Gavin approached, the vampire murring quietly in an attempt to soothe.

"You're gonna get your self all worked up." Gavin muttered as he sat, scooping Damon and cradling him to his chest. He pressed the bottle to the pup's chops, purring, and smiled when Damon immediately latched on.

The pup had been a bit fussy the first time he had fed him with a bottle, Damon used to rooting and suckling from Aspen. The rubber nipple on the bottle wasn't anything like his mother's and Damon had refused and cried until Gavin was convinced he was blue in the face under all his fur.

It had only been after about two hours of fussing did Damon finally get over himself and nurse, making little disattisfied whimpers all the while. 

He was definitely better now since that first incident, having quickly learned that the only way he was going to eat was via the bottle, but he would occasionally throw a fit in demands for his natural bottle.

Gavin purred, coddling the pup as it greedily inhaled it's meal. Milk bubbled up around the corners of his mouth and dripped once it collected enough and the elder vampire couldn't help but smile at his baby. "You're always hungry, aren't you?" he murmured, wiping some of the excess dribble off with the corner of his bath towel. Damon gripped the bottle with his paws in response.

Gavin waited until the bottle was finished, carefully making sure Damon hadn't inhaled too much air in his haste to consume before he put the pup back in the little hamper beside the bed. He got dressed, slipping on a new pair of lounge clothes and checked to see if Damon was asleep or not.

The liger pup was rooting around, sniffing the blanket his father had lined the hamper with for the one spot where it smelled like his dam the most. He chirped once he found it, kneading the spot with little paws, and curled up tight.

Soon he saw softly snoring, leaving his sire to only grin at his cuteness before he left to do more housework.


	52. Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #11:
> 
> The legal breeding age for an omega or female starts at 12 years of age. This is the time many omegas and females go into their first heat and mature into full bitches.
> 
> But, while this age may be the start of sexual maturity, many experts are beginning to find that breeding at such a young age is unsafe and have seen an increase in still births and other birthing complications from bitches whelping at or between the ages of 12 and 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm not dead, but this chapter may be a shitty transition.

Aspen's mastitis was clearing up, but not as quickly as anyone had hoped.

So far, the omega was still tender and backed up and needed his mate to milk him at least twice a day to keep the pain to a minimum. Milking still wasn't easy, even though Gavin had gone and bought a pump to smooth things along, and Aspen shied from the activity every time Gavin neared him with the device.

The vampire sighed as he finished up, his mate squirming under his hold as Gavin wiped the last few rancid drops from his skin. "There, all done." He let the bitch loose, Aspen wiggling free and moving away for a moment only to come back and seek attention.

Gavin petted him when he returned, Aspen nosing him and giving him a few licks before laying down and placing his head on the vampire's lap. Caring for Aspen never had been easy, the alpha mused to himself as his mate settled. But, he guessed he liked it. Aspen had put him through many a trial and yet, still, he kept him, bonded in a life mating, and helping raise their pup.

The vampire scratched Aspen's scalp in a soothing manner, the omega's long hair an easy place to bury his fingers. Aspen in turn purred quietly, yawning as the earlier excitement gave way to quiet, and began to doze off. 

The omega missed his pup and Gavin frequently brought the baby in so he wouldn't feel as though it had been taken from him. However, he still refused to nurse Damon, on the account that he was still sore, and Gavin had to remove the heavy pup before he got too insistent on suckling. It seemed that Damon was the one that was taking this the hardest, proving to be a huge fusser everytime he had to leave, and Aspen only grew terribly anxious every now and then.

Gavin sighed and scratched Aspen a few more times, starting to feel sleepy from all the work he had been doing, before he got up. 

"I'm going to go lay down, sweetheart. You take a nap too." he instructed as he gathered up his things. 

Aspen looked up at him, slightly sad to see him leaving, but stayed put and put his head back down as told. He watched the vampire leave, soon hearing the door click shut, and the omega let out a small sigh of his own once alone.

Lately, Aspen had been feeling a tad lonesome. His pup was no longer allowed or safe to stay with, as he was such a ferocious eater, and his mate didn't let him sleep in his bed anymore. Aspen had been in his nesting box for about two months now and in that time he hadn't been able to sleep anywhere near his bonded. The omega supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was gross and sick right now, his milk having turned bad from the infection, but he still longed for someone to snuggle up too.

Red eyes glanced around the dark space as thoughts travelled to how his mate didnt like his inability to keep himself clean, and all at once he wanted a bath. Maybe it would clear up some of his issues, but Gavin didn't seem like he was up for much of anything as of late, and the omega himself didn't really know how to take a bath without help.

He let out a sigh again. He hoped he would be better soon, and maybe his mate would be okay with cuddling. He wanted closeness.

The butch closed his eyes once more and settled down to rest, soon fast asleep.

______

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same, Aspen getting to visit his pup a few times and then getting to eat dinner with his pack. He was still able to sit at the table, something the bitch quite relished, and he made sure he kept his manners up every meal as not to be banished to the floor again.

Afterwards, he was milked, and then his mate said goodnight, leaving him to his own devices for the rest of the evening.

Aspen moved around in his nest, getting comfortable. The earlier saying often prompted him to go right to bed, and he did so, seeing no point in staying up. There wasn't anything for him to do once the others were at rest. Why be a night owl?

He got himself snuggled down and had been sleeping for about two hours or so when a crack of thunder made him bolt awake.

_What was that?!_

Heart fluttering like a scared bird in a cage, Aspen looked around for the source of the noise, wild eyed. He didn't like that sound. Never had. It was the sound the metal thing that spat fire made, only louder. 

He licked his lips, nervous now, and waited to see if it would come back. For a while, there was no sound, and Aspen started to relax a tad only to jump again when the sound returned, even louder.

He gasped, flight mode activated, and scurried out of his nest, rushing for the door. It wasn't open, and as he scrambled to move the doorknob to let himself out another clap of thunder rattled the window panes, soon followed by a flash of lightening that had Aspen hyperventilating.

_Let me out!_

He wheezed, paralyzed as the lightning painted the room in a flood of white light, and didn't move until it was gone, his desire to leave now even more profound.

The doorknob soon gave to Aspen's insistence and the omega ran towards his mate's room, pushing open the door and hopping onto the bed.

His sudden appearance startled Gavin, who sat upright and pushed Aspen away on first instinct. The shove landed Aspen on the floor, something in his leg twisting at the odd way he had fallen off, and he yelped. 

"A... Aspen?" Gavin muttered, the sound having jogged his senses and bringing him more into the world of the living. He blinked, looking down at the omega as he frantically got back up and scrabble back onto the bed. "What's wrong?"

Gavin was a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through an atomic bomb if he really wanted too, so he was ignorant to the fact that there was a storm going on until lightning lit up his room and thunder filled his ears.

"Oh."

Aspen whimpered and curled up next to Gavin, burying his face in the others chest as he sought comfort from his fear. The vampire gently held him once he was fully up to speed and pulled the covers up over them to muffle the stimuli.

"You're okay, sweetheart. It'll pass soon." 

Soothing words tickled Aspen's ear, Gavin's arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. He shook, still scared, but felt some of his panic waning the longer he laid there. Gavin always kept him safe. He wouldn't let the scary light and sound get him...

Aspen closed his eyes tight and breathed harshly as he fought his fear, trying to calm himself down with Gavin's aid. It took a while, the thunderstorm being particuarly generous with its noise and whatnot, but soon Aspen was relaxing, eyes drooping as exhaustion took place.

Gavin smoothed his hair back, kissing his breeder on his forehead as he relented. "You're okay..." he murmued, shifting them both into a more comfortable position. 

Aspen remained curled up into him, refusing to part, and the vampire allowed it. It had been a while since he had shared a bed with his mate. While the infection, still lingering in scent, even after a good bath, threw him off, he knew his mate just wanted the comfort, and he also knew that the infection wasn't his fault.

Sometimes nasty things happened, but he didn't love Aspen any less. 

He nuzzled the albino, who was now fast asleep, and rested his chin on top of the smaller's head. The storm was passing now, just a light drizzle patterning on the roof, but he decided he was alright with the current arrangement and left Aspen asleep, slowly closing his own eyes as well.


	53. Rub A Dub Dub I'm In The Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #12:
> 
> In some cultures, Omegas and females are treated like royalty, regardless of bloodline. The fact that they are blessed with the gift of life and are characterised by their unhindered ability to love anyone and anything makes them on par with some ancient gods and cultures that idolize these dynamics make big deals of equal treatment and spoiling them.

Having been shoved off the bed, Aspen had gotten himself a bit of a sore ankle, the joint stiff and painful if he tried to move it. His mate didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, much more focused on just making sure Aspen and his pup were taking care of in the milk department, but Aspen didn't really show any other signs of distress to make him worried either.

The omega was pretty good at hiding some of his injuries. Minor sprains like the one in his ankle and one he had had in his wrist had healed without a visit to the doctor and it was because the omega had barely flinched whenever the pain hit him. It was probably due to a high pain tolerance, years of having to suffer through births, breedings, and beatings without medical aid having toughened his skin, metaphorically speaking.

So, Aspen didn't let his mate know his leg was hurting, going about his usual day to day tasks. It still hurt a few days after the initial accident, but his mastitis had finally cleared up and Aspen couldn't be more happy to finally have the pain and infection in his chest gone, so the dull ache was relatively forgotten.

Instead, Aspen began to want to do other things. With the sickness gone, he felt the urge to clean himself up. He could still smell the infection and the rancid tang of bad milk, the odors having soaked into his skin from exposure and it turned his stomach.

He wanted a bath. 

But his mate was at work.

Left alone with only Levi and his pup for company, Aspen found himself at a loss. He needed to get clean, but neither Levi or Damon would be able to assist him. Levi wouldn't know how to bathe him like his mate did, nor would he probably be able to help with getting the water running.

Still, he didn't really want to wait forever for his mate to come home to ask for a bath. That was too long.

Guess he'd have to do it himself.

Aspen made sure his pup was fed before he wandered to the bathroom. He shut the door over, as Gavin always did when it was time to wash up, and peered into the tub. 

Now, how did this go again?

The knobs caught the albino's atention, filling a gap in his memory. Oh, right. His mate would turn these things and water would come out. All he had to do was copy that. 

Aspen climbed into the tub, reaching for the knobs and turning them both on full blast. A rush of water followed his action and he squeaked, not liking the tempurature. It was a mixture of cold and hot, making some sort of lukewarm fill. He didn't want that.

Frowning, the bitch reached for one and turned it the opposite way, soon hissing as the temperature only got colder. He quickly turned it back to its original setting, and then twisted the other, slowly. He blinked once he realized the water was warming to something more his preference and he stopped once he had the right feel. 

Good. Now he had the water running. But how to fill up the tub?

Aspen glanced down at the drain, noting it was not keeping the water from not going anywhere. He needed it to stay put in order to wash up. So, he pressed down on the top, harder when it didn't budge at first, and continued to press until something cracked and the top slid onto the drain and trapped the water.

Haha! Success!

Beaming at his genius, Aspen quickly went to work on getting the rest of his bath ready. He found a ton of soap and other liquids, pouring them into the water and watching in delight as mounds of bubbles sprang forth from him doing so. He added more until he ws happy with the amount (which was too much), and then used the rest of the soap that was left to wash his hair.

He recognized which soap was his, the bottle black with gold coloring and smelled sweet like honey. He poured a generous amount into his hand, so much so that it was dripping into the water, and then lathered it in his hair.

Aspen stuck his tongue out as the art of washing his mass amount of hair wasn't as easy as Gavin made it seem. There was just so much, and Aspen found that he had to keep adding soap to get it all. Then his arms started to hurt, muscles aching from having to constantly move and lather. He had to stop a few times to give himself a break and was happy to dunk his head under the water and rinse it all out. 

He made sure all the bubbles that had been in his mane were gone, scrubbing until it squeaked, and then went on the hunt for something to wash his body with.

He found a cloth, then more soap, and proceeded to scrub himself all over, making little happy noises as he did a good job of getting himself clean.

Gavin would be so proud of him once he saw. He'd think he was super smart!

Meanwhile, the water was still running, splashing over the sides of the tub as Aspen neglected to turn it off. Soap made the floor slippery, as if it being wet weren't a problem enough, and only continued to make a bigger mess as Aspen continued his gleeful bathtime.

By the time he deemed himself clean and fresh, the floor was entierly soaked, reaching all corners of the bathroom. Aspen carefully stepped out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel that was too small, then happily pranced out, leaving the room in all its messy glory.

As such, when Gavin finally returned home after a long day at the office and stepped into the bahroom, he was floored.

"What happened??!"

The bathroom was a disaster with at least a quarter inch of standing water on the floor. The tub was filled to the brim with cold water, all the soap and shampoo containers were empty, and the towels on the floor were strewn about haphazardly, as though whoever had been the one to make this mess hadn't wanted to get their feet wet when they had left.

Gavin remained frozen in the doorway of his bathroom, Levi finding him a few moments after his shout. "What are you yelling about?" he growled, grey eyes narrowed and blind to the mess.

Gavin gestured, then sputtered, then gestured again. "The bathroom. It's a mess!"

"I didn't do anything. You know I don't come all the way down to this one."

Gavin groaned, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Well someone did it. The place is flooded, and the tub is still full-"

He paused. 

No. Levi wasn't the one he should be yelling at. The younger vampire was anal about keeping things clean. There was no way he would leave this mess.

But he knew someone who would.

"Aspen."

____

Said albino was in his nest, grooming his baby. He hadn't heard his mate return, but he did hear when the vampire came into his room.

He chirped, instantly switching gears and excited to show his alpha that he was clean. He didn't think for once that he could be in trouble, and only happily purred and chortled until his mate opened up his box.

Oh.

Well, that face didn't look happy.

Aspen quieted and shrunk slightly at the stern expression his alpha was wearing, only daring to look for a few seconds before he glanced away, licking his lips nervously.

Whenever Gavin looked like that it meant he had done something wrong and that he was going to get punished. Granted, it didn't happen often but the omega wasn't stupid and knew the signs.

He crouched low, not saying anything, and didn't protest when Gavin stepped in and picked him up, carrying him out of the room and to the bathroom.

He was still confused as to why he wasn't in Gavin's good graces until the alpha showed him the wet bathroom.

"Did you do this?"

It wasn't much of a question as to if the albino had, but Gavin wanted the omega to know that trashing the place was not acceptable. When Aspen nodded slowly, he sighed.

"Why didn't you wait, Aspen?" the alpha grumbled to his submissive, the bitch glancing away once again, guilty. He set him down. "Now I have to clean this up and call my insurance company. You caused water damage, Aspen."

Aspen had no clue what insurance or water damage was, nor did he really understand that it was because he had forgotten to turn off the tap, but he knew his mate was displeased and so he rolled onto his back on the hallway and stayed there, not moving as the vampire went back and forth, taking pictures of the damage and gathering cleaning supplies.

He remained poised in his position of surrender until his mate acknowledged it some time later, the alpha sighing and shaking his head.

"Get up." 

The command was spoken with little leeway and Aspen followed it, looking at his mate out of the corner of his eye. The vampire, however, didn't look at him at all, instead going to the nursery to get Damon and then heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

Aspen trailed behind, laying under the table to stay out of the way and nurse his pup while his mate cooked. When dinner was called, he wasn't sure if he was forgiven, but he moved to get into his seat.

And then Gavin stopped him.

"No." The alpha snapped his fingers and pointed to the corner, Aspen furrowing his brow in confusion at the command. He didn't move, so the alpha repeated himself, sterner this time.

"Get down." he said, tone suggesting he was in a no nonsense mood that evening. He pointed to the corner again. "You're eating there."

There? Aspen glanced at the spot, then back at his mate. But... he liked the table. He liked eating with everyone and being a part of the pack. The corner was lonely.

He whimpered this to Gavin, hoping the other would change his mind, but Gavin only growled at him.

No. There would be no leniency today. Aspen had caused quite a bit of trouble and he needed to be punished for it.

The alpha fixed his mate with a glare and Aspen eventually bowed to it. He slipped off his chair slowly and crawled over to the corner, sitting down on the tile and waiting for the alpha to give him his dinner. His lip may have been wobbling the slightest bit as his bowl was put in front of him, but Gavin neither saw nor cared. He went and sat in his chair after making sure Aspen had his portion and ignored him for the rest of the meal.

Levi, however, listened as his mother only took a few bites and then laid down, sniffling softly.

"...He probably didn't mean to do it," he murmured to Gavin, who grunted.

"Doesn't matter." The elder popped another piece of meat in his mouth. "He needs to stop getting into things. He ruined the bathroom, Levi. Water was everywhere and I'm probably going to have a mold problem because of his little stint. He needs to stop being impatient."

Levi didn't say anything more. Gavin was correct, afterall. Aspen did get a bit adventurous every now and then, and more often than naught it didn't do anything good in the end for the rest of them. Hopefully a punishment would get him to understand.

They finished eating in relative quiet, Aspen sniffling so softly it was mostly unheard, and cleanup went by like a breeze.

The albino stayed put until his alpha said he could get up, and he tried to show he was sorry when he was able to move, but Gavin brushed his attempts off and the omega realized he was still in quite a bit of trouble.

His dread only continued to grow as Gavin sent him to bed with Damon, no affection on his part, and shut the door behind him.

Aspen was left by himself with just his pup for company as Gavin disappeared, the omega both hurt and afraid his mate would be angry at him like this forever. He had only really meant to please him, to show the other that he was efficient and could take care of himself in some things. 

He wanted to show him that he was smart...

But it hadn't worked, and now Gavin was angry at him because he had made the bathroom messy. 

The albino whimpered quietly and laid down, Damon snuggling up next to him for warmth. Maybe he shouldn't have done it. At least then Gavin wouldn't be mad at him like he was now. Yet, he couldn't go back and change the past.

He just hoped things would smooth over soon.


	54. Bitches And Brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #13:
> 
> Over 30,000 omegas and females go missing every year. Less than half ever find their way back home and those who are rescued aren't able to return home due to a lack of significant identification. The Association for Lesser Dynamics promotes good ownership rituals and insists on proper identification for all lessers to help prevent tragedy.

Aspen's night was restless and he was already awake by the crack of dawn the next day, Damon nudging at him for breakfast.

The omega had been worrying all night, his mate's actions and words causing him distreas. He hadn't thought that by doing what he had done would cause so much negativity, but it had and now he wasn't sure what he could do to make it up to Gavin.

He thought about going and getting him something, like he had done when they had been courting, but Gavin hadn't been too thrilled about that either. He had been pretty upset then too, if his memory served right. It also reminded him on how useless he really was; unable to do anything for a lack of knowledge or skill to fit the purpose.

Aspen sighed quietly and drooped at that. He really wasn't very helpful at all. In fact, his entire life had consisted of doing nothing but being a sheath for someone's knot and an orfice fit for creating children. He had no real qualities besides that, and the omega found himself feeling very sad at that realization.

He wanted to do things too. He wanted his mate to value him, in some way, at least. He didn't just want to be a mother, though it did please him to be so.

He just... he wanted a chance.

Aspen closed his eyes and Damon forcefully wedged in between his arm and his chest, not about to let his mother's pity party get in the way of his meal. The albino allowed it and he fed the pup for some time before the door to his room opened and he was allowed out.

The omega had perked at the sound and had grabbed Damon, hurrying out. His mate surely would be in a better mood today, having forgiven him for his mistake after a good night's rest.

However, as Aspen took in Gavin's form and body language, he realized it was not the case. Gavin was still crancky, if his frown and refusal to look at the albino meant anything, and when they went to get breakfast Aspen was once again served in the corner. 

The corner was lonely, but Aspen went to it anyway, not wishing to make his mate any more angry. He had been hoping the storm had passed, yet it seemed this mix up had been pretty bad.

They ate in silence, only occasional words being exchanged between Levi and Gavin now and then. Aspen found that he didn't quite like the quiet, but he didn't say anything or make any noise and instead smiled shyly at his mate when the elder came to gather up his dish and placemat. 

"Go lay down."

The words were hard, no affection present, and Aspen blinked in surprise before cowering and slinking away, careful to give the alpha a wide berth on his way out. As he crossed the threshold to the kitch, pup following behind, he glanced back and was met with the image of Gavin's broad back turned to him, not even looking to see if he made it to the livingroom safely.

The albino quickly finished his trekking and laid in his dog bed, now even more troubled. Gavin had never spoken to him like that, save for when he was angry. He couldn't still be that mad at him though for yeaterday, could he?

Perhaps. Gavin had been pretty steamed.

Maybe he had finally pushed the wrong button too many a time?

Aspen didn't know, but he did his best to try and not be a burden. For the remainder of the day he tried very hard to stay in line and from under foot, caring for his pup and helping Gavin when he thought he would be useful. 

It started out fine enough, but as the day wore on Aspen began to get the feeling that that his meaning to help wasn't doing as it was supposed to. His proof was his mate's increasing ire, having apparently been building as the hours ticked by until, at dinner, the alpha snapped at him and told him to go to bed without eating.

The omega had been milling around him all day, constantly in the way either on purpose or by msitake, and his constant presence had done nothing to make Gavin feel better. 

He was still pissed about the bathroom, and had been even more upset when the insurance company had called to tell him that the damage would not be covered because it had been caused by a lesser dynamic and the package had not been altered to include that variable. His out of pocket cost was going to be through the roof for no more than an inch of standing water, and yet Aspen thought it would be the perfect day to just buzz around him like a bee.

Gavin had put up with it, quiet, until finally it was dinner time and he had almost tripped on the other after turning around and finding the bitch was right behind him.

"Go to bed!" He barked, furious for the continuous stints and no time to decompress. "Get!"

Aspen had jerked away from him at his yell, backing up and cowering under the tabe. Gavin had set his food down when the omega failed to do as told and pointed towards the exit. His free hand clenching into a fist at the disobedience.

"Get out, Aspen! Go to your room!"

The albino stared at him, wide eyed and frozen in fear. He knew what the alpha meant, but for some reason he just couldn't process it fully and move. His staring only made Gavin angrier and the bitch finally shifted into gear when the alpha grabbed a broom and came after him. 

The broom was shoved under the table, Aspen jumping to avoid it before scurrying the opposite way, high tailing it to his room. He heard the following footsteps of his mate and ducked into his nursery for safety, chest heaving as Gavin stopped in his doorway.

"You stay in here until you gain some sense, Aspen." Gavin hissed, furious as the days events bore down on him. "Don't come out until you do."

The door slammed shut a moment later and Aspen was by himself. His blood was still rushing in his ears from the flight and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. 

Gavin had never chased him, or yelled at him like that. Or, at least, hadn't yelled at him for no reason.

What had he done? He had been out of the way and been helpful. He had tried to show Gavin he was sorry.

Why hadn't the alpha liked it?

Aspen tried to think of a reason but kept drawing nothing but blanks. There just wasn't a reason. Well, a good one anyway. And the only other thing he could think of was that Gavin didn't want him anymore.

Could that be it? It seemed so far fetched, his bond reminding him that they were soul partners, but his heart ached, insecurities morphing into solutions on how to place the pain.

Gavin didn't want him. He was useless and stupid.

He would never be able to please him like he wanted. 

Never.

Aspen spent a long time frozen in place as he figured out why he was in trouble and what he could do to make it better. Though his heart clenched, his mind knew deep down that his mate was above himself in concern. If he didnt want him anymore, then he would give it to him.

Aspen slowly crawled out from his nest and went to the windo. It had been eat open and crack by Gavin from when the weather had gotten warmed and a nice breeze had been desired. The albino hooked his hands into the opening and pulled upwards with all his might on the windowpane, not giving up until something cracked and the piece of glass moved, allowing him to pop out the screen.

He crawled through, slipping into the backyard with no one else the wiser. He glanced back only once before he left the yard, leaving behind his pup and his home. 

If Gavin would be happy, then he would leave it. His duty was to him, afterall, even when it seemed so unfair.

The albino disappeared into the alleyway, lost among the city within seconds.


	55. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #14:
> 
> Alphas and lower dynamics have tight bonds, especially when it's between an alpha and an omega. These bonds encourage life long relationships and the lucky pairs that have them are basically mates for life. Omegas and alphas with a true bond are very in tune to each other's emotions and needs, though they can sometimes be troublesome if one person in the bond has yet to realize the strength of their joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's horrible... next chapter will be better. I hate transitions...

Gavin didn't notice his mate was gone until well into the next day.

Up until that point the vampire had still been incredibly mad at the albino, happy that the bitch hadn't shown his face for the whole morning. He had needed time to cool off and collect his head and it was only after he had done that did he even go looking for Aspen.

Gavin had noted how he hadn't come out for breakfast, and had thought that maybe Aspen wouldn't come out until he said it was alright. Sometimes the albino was much more cautious than he figured, and so he made the trip to the nursery, a bowl of fruit in hand as an apology for chasing him with the broom.

"Aspen, darling, I have something for you," he crooned as he entered the room. 

The alpha paused, waiting for a curious chirp or otherwise to signal to him that Aspen was there. However, he never received one.

The room was oddly quiet for some reason, that fact just reaching the vampire, and he frowned in slight concern as he approached the nesting box.

"Aspen?"

The top was opened, displaying nothing but rumpled nesting supplies and an asleep Damon, who snorted and grumbled as his rest was disturbed. Gavin frowned further.

Aspen didn't leave Damon alone like this, especially when he was in trouble.

Where could he be?

The alpha looked around, wondering if his mate was hiding in the closet, and paused in front of the open window, his heart sinking as he realized it was wide open, the screen popped out.

_Oh no..._

Gavin rushed to the opening, sticking his head out and frantically scanning. "Aspen!" he shouted, panic rising when there was neither a sign of the breeder or a response. 

He wasn't in the yard. He was gone. 

Gone.

"How could I let this happen," Gavin said to himself, his voice thick with worry. "He didn't have a collar on. He didn't have anything!"

The alpha jittered in place, stuck between vaulting out the window and running through his house in a vain attempt at looking for Aspen where he knew he wasnt. He wanted to deny the facts, but he just couldnt. 

Aspen was lost, and it was his fault.

______

Sniffing about, Aspen was trying to relearn how to survive without his mate.

True, he had never really learned how to before, but his time in the forest all those years ago had taught him how to at least scavenge and find shelter. So far, he had found some old pizza and a cardboard box a few alleys down from his house and had manged to make it through the night no worse for wear.

He just wished alleys didn't smell so much. Garbage was definitely not on his list of things he liked and he wandered around them for only a few hours before he found a park.

The park reminded Aspen found his time on Gavin's hunting property. It was spacious and green, but lacked the real serenity of true wilderness. Still, it was better than the alleys and Aspen contented himself with hiding in the bush in the back forty just off the beaten jogging path.

The omega yawned, cautiously laying his bare body on a bed of leaves and small twigs. It wasn't anything like his nesting box, but Aspen knew he couldn't return to his home. Gavin didn't want him anymore and as his mate he was bound to his alpha's wishes to please him. Leaving had been the only answer, especially since he had no other worth.

Aspen drooped slightly at that, closing his eyes. He wished it were different though. He wished it would be better; that he could be better.

Maybe Gavin would want him again if he were.

The omega grimaced at the pain his thoughts caused and shifted on his makeshift bed, willing them away. No use in trying now. He'd never been able to change nothing before so this would be no different.

He had made his sacrifice, and now he had to make do.

If only he knew what his good deed had done.

_____

Days passed and Gavin had no luck in finding his white bitch.

He had searched the whole neighborhood for Aspen, coming up short no matter how closely he looked. His only conclusion was that Aspen had somehow managed to make it a lot further than he expected, which didn't do anything to quell his fear. 

Aspen was his everything and was honestly too stupid to be out and wandering. He didnt even know how to wash his hair right, let alone survive on the streets. Gavin had hoped to find him, but now he was beginning to think he never would.

Aspen was either dead or had found a new home.

Gavin prayed it wasn't the former.

Meanwhile, this development had caused a rift between Levi and his adopted sire, only adding more problems to Gavin's unending list. Levi had known exactly the cause behind Aspen's disappearance and the beta had ripped the vampire a new one for his stupidity. 

_"It's your fault he ran away! You never know how to talk to him!"_

The younger's words had hurt, and Gavin may have lashed out in return to the verbal whipping, but there was no denying that Levi was right.

Gavin had never been good with talking. Aspen's running away was just the icing on the proof cake to show for it.

But he couldn't take back his owrds, and even if he did it wouldn't bring Aspen back. He would have to sweat and toil for it, and he started by making flyers and contacting the police.

Though authorities were the last people he wanted to involve when it concerned Aspen, Gavin didn't really have much of a choice. They would be able to get more people out on a search and would probably be able to keep Aspen from getting into trouble or euthanized. He wasn't so much worried about the latter though. Aspen was chipped, branded, and tattooed. The only thing he was lacking was his collar, but the three other types of identification would be enough to prevent Aspen from an untimely death unless he did something stupid out of fear.

The police were helpful, agreeing to put on and search after Gavin disclosed that he was a descendant of royal bloodlines. They had been a bit resistant at first, having enough lost omega cases to deal with, but one concerning royalty was a big enough deal to get them into the game. Gavin gave them a picture and a copy of one of his flyers for them to use, along with his contact information if they found his breeder. They agreed and promised to keep him updated, soon spreading word through other districts to get help in the search.

Basile was also called, and while he wasn't exactly happy to hear his only relative was lost somewhere, he was happy to know that Gavin was honest and had gotten professionals to assist in him finding the little omega.

_"You aren't out of the woods, but at least I know you have also heart."_

The royals words had not been kind, but Gavin knew they were appropriate. He had fucked up pretty badly. It was going to take a lot to make up to everyone he had hurt.

"I just hope I find you soon..." Gavin murmured to himself as he got in his car and departed from the police station, his grip on the steering wheel white knuckles and sweaty. 

"Please stay safe."


	56. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #15:
> 
> The ideal omega by many standards is one who is seen but not heard, well mannered, well trained, respectful, dependant but independent when needed, and easy on the eyes.

Yet, as fate would have it, Aspen wasn't found the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

Time passed, days blending into months. The seasons changed, warm growing to bitterly cold and warming again and still, there was no sign of Aspen.

It was like he had vanished, or as though he had never existed. No one came forth with information on the little breeder and the police pulled back their efforts after a few weeks of searching. 

_Give up_ , they told Gavin, no remorse in their words. _He's probably dead_.

Their cruelty shocked him, their inability to care, even when it was a precious bloodline at stake, rocking him to his core and reminding him that his love for his mate was not reciprocated by others. 

To everyone else, Aspen was just another bitch with a pedigree. 

He wasn't worth the time.

But Gavin didn't give up. He kept searching, determined to prove them wrong. Aspen was important, and he wasn't dead. Deep down, he could just feel it. His mate was somewhere, and he just had to find him.

Yet his efforts went unrewarded, his dedication leaving him empty handed. There were no leads or clues to help him, and he was ashamed to admit that, even though he felt Aspen wasn't dead, he didn't think he would be able to find him. He was just one person, and one person couldn't do much.

Levi and Basile were both displeased, Levi retracting from Gavin for what he had done. He became the caretaker for his baby brother, watching him and doing what he could while Gavin went out and searched. He didn't speak much to the elder any more, Gavin aware that his actions had sparked a flame of anger within the beta. He allowed it though. There was no excuse this time.

Basile, on the other hand, kept in contact, his phone calls brief and chilling. Gavin didn't like receiving them, his stomach always twisting into knots when the royals cold voice asked him if he had found his descendant.

His answer was always no.

And Basile was always pissed.

Gavin sighed and glanced outside his office window, the day stormy and bleak. Rain pattered against the glass in sherts, the water running and distorting his reflection. 

He felt as though the weather had never really changed since Aspen had left. It always appeared dull and grey to him, letting him know he had let the light in his life slip out of his fingers.

He wished he could take it back.

______

Meanwhile, hidden in the basement of a nondescript two story house, was a skinny and sick Aspen.

The albino had found himself here about a week or so after running away, a trap concerning food having been his undoing. Up until then, he had been careful about his presence, knowing full well from Gavin's lectures that he wasn't supposed to be outside by himself. It was when the hunger that had been gnawing at his belly became uncontrollable did he slip up and allow the alpha he now called "Blonde" to capture him.

All it had taken were a few treats. Just a few.

He should have run away.

But the past was the past and to be frank Aspen couldn't really find it in himself to think about how stupid he had been. In fact, he couldn't find it in himself to really think about anything like he used too. 

Not that he didn't want too, but he just _couldn't_. The mental process weren't there and they hadn't been there for some time. The last independent thought Aspen could faintly remember having had gotten him in trouble, along with a severe head injury.

After that, he found it hard to do much but focus on one thing at a time, and only on things directly happening to him. Future thinking and musing over the past didn't make sense anymore, and so he forgot about them, taking things as they were presented and listening to his new alpha, wishing to please him and avoid getting in trouble.

Blonde wasn't like the alpha Aspen remembered having. If his foggy memories served him right, his other alpha had dark hair, and a kind voice. Blonde was neither of those. His hair was golden, his voice cold, and his eyes a piercing blue. When he spoke to Aspen he did so without room for option, every word a command and non forgiving when it came to mistakes. The omega feared him, but constantly found himself being lured into a false sense of security and acceptance when Blonde would speak to him lowly or give him a few extra treats for his good behaviour. 

His treats were not earned without a healthy dose of humiliation, Aspen oblivious to the situation he was in. He earned what meager rations Blonde gave him by being his fuck toy or his pet, doing trick to amuse the other when requested. Shake, sit, beg.... things a dog would learn, Aspen knew by heart. He did them just for a reward, and the false kindness Blonde would give him. He had nothing else to look forwards to besides that, and so he waited for the alpha to come, to give him a reason to move.

But Blonde hadn't been there in days, and Aspen was lost and alone. 

He did not know where his master had gone, nor did he realize it had been a good while since he had come. To the omega, it felt like it had been hours, but the reality was that it had been three days, dangerously creeping into the fourth as dehydration set in.

He felt sick, had for a while. Blonde had said he had caught a cold, probably when the weather had dipped for a week or so a little while back. He didn't know what that meant, but he believed Blonde, unable to do much else but take his word. He would get better, he was sure. 

Every day, however, told him otherwise.

Weak from malnutrition, dehydration, and illness, Aspen laid there on the floor of the basement, fighting to stay alive. He was hungry, and he hurt, and his throat felt like cotton, but he did not complain. He couldn't find the energy too, and Blonde wouldn't like it if he did. He had already punished him once for not being quiet, his voice mysteriously disappearing the next day. Aspen did not know he had had his vocal chords clipped, but it put him in a perilous situation. 

Down here, weak and voiceless, he couldn't call for help. He couldn't do anything.

It was going to be the end of the line for the breeder, eyelids drooping as exhaustion tugged him down...

Until footsteps came down the stairs.

_____

Deputy Woods had arrived at the house earlier that afternoon, unknowing that he would find someone inside. 

He had been sent there, warrant in hand, to search the house for more evidence against Maxwell Doggs, who had been arrested a few days prior for drugs and having a concealed weapon. He had been under the police's radar for a long time, his suspected manufacturing of a drug called "Blackwood" having taken the streets by storm and lead to some overdose deaths. His court case required more hands on proof that he had been the one making it to put the crook behind bars, and so Woods went inside to do just that.

His search of the upper floors hadn't earned him much, but he did find a stock case of medical needles and syringes, no doubt to drug up. He put them aside to take with before heading for the basement, opening the door and sided switching on the light.

What he expected to find was the drug room. Instead, he found a figure on the floor, chained to a pole in the corner, looking for all the world lifeless.

Hn. 

Woods approached, nudging the person with his shoe. He could tell from scent alone it was an omega, so proper procedures to making sure he was alright were not necessary. Still, he had to make sure he was alive, more convictions on the line depending on the response.

There was none at first, the omega still. Woods sniffed, making note of a deceased lower dynamic, but jumped when the smaller started to stirr, body in slow motion as he picked up his head and looked at him.

"Fuck, you're alive." Woods muttered as the omega moved, a small smile finding it's way onto his pale face. It didn't look too right, Woods sensing something was a bit off, but he pushed his thoughts away and instead went into problem solving mode. 

This omega looked like he needed medical attention. He had to get him to a care center as soon as possible.

He stepped over the frail body, examining the chain. It was padlocked to the pole, and also to the collar on the bitch's neck. He wouldn't be able to just take it off, but he didn't exactly have chain cutters in his cruiser.

The omega was watching him, oddly quiet, and everytime they made eye contact he would smile a tired smile, obviously in distress but calm about it.

"Gimme a second, girlie," Woods muttered as he stepped over Aspen again, looking for something to get the chain off. The omega didn't respond, and he wasn't really looking for him too, and he rummaged through the basement for a tool to assist him.

It took a bit of searching, but he found a set of chain clippers and used those to free the omega from his restraints. "There," he said, tossing the clippers to the side. He motioned for the bitch to get up. "Come up, get up."

Aspen looked at him, smiling again, and did his best to obey the other's command. He felt the weight of the chain was gone, but even without it he couldn't get to his hands and knees, his body too weak to manage such at feat.

He struggled for a few minutes, Woods soon drawing the same conclusion. He couldn't get up, which meant he would have to carry him.

"Lay down, girlie. I'll help you," he said, gently stilling the omega with a hand between his shoulderblades. The omega peered at him, not sure what to do, and Woods went upstairs to retrieve a towel or blanket to swaddle the omega in.

He came back a few minutes later and wrapped Aspen up, soon lifting the smaller up and carrying him upsairs. Through it all, Aspen made no noise whatsoever ever, and only perked when the alpha holding him st him down in the kitchen with a bowl of water.

Aspen struggled to get to it, pratically face planting as he greedily lapped up all the water in the bowl. Woods watched him, refilling it after. He was drinking as though he hadn't in days. He probably hadnt, now that he thought about it. Poor thing didn't have any water bowls or anything downstairs. 

"Drink up," he said, Aspen busy doing just that. He radioed in to his district, informing them of the new situation. 

_"Bring it in then. The closest care center is a mile from you on Broadway and Breaker,"_ the voice on the other end of the radio relayed, disinterested and grainy. 

"Will do."

Woods waited for Aspen to finish drinking before he scooped him back up and took him to his cruiser, a replacement investigator driving up to finish the work while he went to take Aspen to the hospital. They exchanged a few brief words before Woods was off, driving to the hospital and arriving with cargo in tow.

"Let's go, girlie," the officer murmured to aspen, who had collapsed in the back seat, unable to hold himself up. They went inside and were directed to an empty unit in the emergency room.

A nurse arrived, clipboard in hand for Woods. "What happened?" they asked, pulling the blanket off Aspen to get a better look. 

Woods scribbled on the clipboard. "Found him in a house that had been seized for investigation. Probably been there for three days or so. He was really thirsty when I let him have some water."

"Looks dehydrated. And sick. And underweight." The nurse droned, checking Aspen's color and dilation. He made a face when the omega laid down, arms sliding out from under him and forcing him to lay on his side. "Can't even hold himself up."

Woods nodded, watching. "He's a good one though. Didn't make a peep or anything. Real quiet and calm."

The nurse grunted, pulling out a microchip scanner and ran it between Aspen's shoulder blades, surprised when a number popped up. 

"Well, he's chipped. And I think he has a tattoo. He definitely has an owner."

Woods frowned. "What's the address?"

The nurse pulled it up on her computer, along with a record for the owner himself. "Mister Gavin Ravine. CEO, alpha, lives in uptown."

"That's definitely not the house I found him in then." Woods said as Aspen sighed softly, tired. "Better call him quick and let him know."

The nurse rolled his eyes, well aware of what he had to do. He sent Woods off once he had all his info and transferred Aspen to another unit, the omega more or less stable but in need of a different kind of care.

When he transfered floors, he was met his his old doctor, the others face ringing a bell in his distant memory and making him smile again.

Doctor McKlintock, however, was anything but happy. 

"Jesup what happened to you," he breathed, Aspen's tiny frame nothing but skin and bones and his complexion grey instead of pearly. He brushed off the nurse that had brought Aspen to him and carted him off to get him cleaned up, telling the nurse to pull up Aspen's file and call his owner.

Aspen, meanwhile, didn't quite know what was going on. All he knew was that his doctor was here, and he knew who it was this time. He didn't really know that he was in trouble health wise and as such the reason why his doctor was upset. He did, however, go along with the physicians request and soon found himself being scrubbed down in a metal wash station, the doctor holding him up under his chest so he wouldn't fall.

"It'll be alright, Aspen," Dr. McKlintock soothed as he cut the collar off and washed his hair, scrubbing him clean and trimming off any mats in his hair before drying him off. Aspen only smiled gently, drooping as his condition bogged him down, and by the time he made it to his hospital bed he was barely able to stay awake. 

Dr. McKlintock hooked Aspen up to a series of drips and monitors, also administering a few shots of antibiotics to fight whatever sickness was weighing Aspen down. Last but not least was the cone of shame, which was placed after the discovery of an old scar on the omega's throat.

He had been clipped, the doctor mused to himself as he tied the cone on. Gavin was definitely not going to be happy about that, the alpha very adamant about Aspen having his few freedoms. 

There was nothing that could be done about it though. Aspen was going to be different from what Gavin remembered, but at least he had him back.

Aspen made a soft, shuddery sigh as the doctor stroked him, falling asleep. He smiled, a sad smile.

"Glad to have you back..."


	57. The Doctor Is Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #16:
> 
> Though the Blancheaur bloodline has only produced one worthwhile offspring, the other seven notable lines have produced pedigreed offspring in the dozens.

It was looking to be another bland, Aspen-less evening when Gavin got the call. 

He and Levi and a now shifting Damon were all sitting all the the table when the vampire's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that someone was calling him. He sighed and excused himself, standing and walking into the kitchen to answer it. 

He was gone for only a few minutes when he came bursting back into the room, eyes alight and body animated.

"They found him!" he exclaimed to Levi, making the other jump out of surprise. Levi was barely able of register what Gavin had said when the elder was picking him up and pulling him into a bear hug, overwhelmed with his emotions.

"I can't breathe-" Levi wheezed, tapping Gavin's shoulder in a frantic request to be put fown. Gavin choked out a sort of half sob in response, squeezing Levi tight one last time before dropping him back into his chair and going over to Damon, who looked confused and adorable at the same time.

"Papa?" The now one and a half year old cooed, sticking his fingers in his mouth as Gavin plucked him out of his high chair, holding him close. "Wha' you doin?"

The vampire smiled, tears in his eyes. He brushed Damon's unruly golden curls from his face, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before burying his face into the toddler's shoulder. "They found mommy..." Gavin mumbled into his youngest' side, clutching the tiny body of his son to him. "Mama's gonna come home." 

"Mama?"

Damon didn't remember much about his momma. His father only told him he was a good momma, and that he loved him very much. He also told him that he was going to come home someday, and would be able to see how grown up Damon had become. The toddler wasn't sure why he had left in the first place, but snuggled up close to one of the blankets that smelled the most like his dam every night, finding comfort in the one thing left behind.

Though Damon didn't age as quickly as Levi had when he was younger, being only half vampire, he still had enough reasoning and comprehension skills to know that this was a big deal. Papa looked to be very happy momma was coming home and so he shared in his excitement and asked if momma wasee home now.

Gavin pulled away to look at his son. He gave a small shake of his head and carefully sat down, aware that Levi was steadily listening in.

"Not yet," Gavin replied, tone gentle. He watched his son's expression change and quickly went to remedy it, pushing his hair back once again. "But he will be home soon. He just has to visit the doctor for a bit, ok?"

Damon searched his father's face for tells, big blue eyes finding no lies. Maybe momma was sick. He remembered going to the doctor when he didn't feel well. 

He nodded in understanding, Papa smiling at him and soon he was being placed back into his highchair, Gavin leaving the space for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Levi demanded, hearing the rustling of fabric by the doorway. "If it's to see him, I want to go too."

Gavin slipped his coat on, fastening the buttons with nimble fingers. "We can all go later, Levi." he reassured, looking for his boots. "I'm just going to check on him."

Levi, however, wasn't happy with that answer. 

"It's been a year," he hissed, feeling his way around the table and towards where he could hear Gavin moving. "I'm coming with you. He's my mother too."

Gavin glanced at his eldest and watched him scrabble to find him, insistent on going. He knew Levi had been just as depressed as he over the breeder's long absence, but he didn't want to share his reunion with others right away. 

It was selfish and mean, but the alpha couldn't help but stick with it. Levi and Damon would see him soon. It was his right to see his mate first.

"Damon needs to finish eating and get to bed," Gavin calmly replied, stepping out of Levi's grasping range as the fledgling threw himself in his direction. He tied his scarf around his neck, Levi's bull like breathing ringing heavy in his ears. 

"I will take you to see him tomorrow."

Levi snarled, outraged and desprate, and picked himself up to fling himself at his adopted sire once more. He met nothing but air, however, as by the time he had gotten up Gavin had already vanished.

He bit his lip, tears streaking down his cheeks, and beat his fist against the floor.

"You bastard..."

_____

Gavin arrived outside of the hospital moments after leaving his home. It's broad, white face with bold red letters called to him, promising good things, and he eagerly stepped in from the chilling rain to see about the location of his mate.

The nurse at the desk greeted him upon entry and, nervous, Gavin approched, stating his request much more meekly than he had intended, as though they might say no.

"He's in the TLC unit. The doctor said you would probably come. He's upstairs waiting." The beta behind the desk smiled at him, handing him a visitors pass. 

"Just take the elevator to the fourth floor. Follow the signs and you should find him just fine."

Gavin took the pass with reverance, nodding quietly to show he u derstood and pratically shuffled his way to the elevator. He pressed the four button and stood within the metal box, still holding his pass with shaking hands.

In the time it took for him to reach his floor a dozen or so possibilities had crossed his mind. What if Aspen wasn't alive? What if he was sick and they couldn't help him? What if he didn't want to come home because of what had happened?

What if...

_Ding._

The opening of the elevator doors brought him from his musing, throwing him back into the present and reminding him that reality wasn't exactly as his iagination.

The only way he would find out anything about his ate was if he found him and the doctor. Only then would he have and true answer, and all his what is were void until then.

He exhaled, the sound unsteady, and carefully followed the signs to the mentioned department, soon standing outside a set of double doors, a small sign on an nearby wall labeling it as the _TLC Ward_.

Here goes nothing...

He pushed open the doors.

_____

Doctor McKlintock had begun to wonder if Aspen's doting alpha would show up when Gavin suddenly appeared, looking like a lost puppy and about as pale as a sheet of paper.

He atood, smiling, and motioned for Gavin to come closer. 

"I was wondering if you would come," the doctor jested, blinking in surprise when Gavin nearly fell into him. His hands few out and caught the vampire before they could make contact and Gavin stumbled to right himself, mumbling an apology.

"...He's alive, right?" Gavin whispered quietly afterwards, brown eyes hesitant to know the answer.

Dr. McKlintock nodded, touching the alpha on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Yes," he replied, "Of course he is. He's perfectly alive."

The physician watched as relief flooded into Gavin at his words, the vampire having apparently been so worried he would be visiting a corpse that he could barely function. His reassurance seemed to give Gavin the boost he needed to bring him out of his stalling and he was not surprised when the next question Gavin asked involved taking Aspen home.

He held up a hand in pause. 

"I said he was alive," the doctor corrected, seeing Gavin's expression sour. "I did not say he was fit to go home."

"What happened?" Gavin barked, suddenly aggressive and demanding. He stalked the doctor as the beta backed up some. "What are you hiding?"

Dr. McKlintock scowled, giving the alpha space but being herded at the same time. He planted his feet and stood his ground.

"I do not know exactly what happened, but I will tell you it means he cannot go home." The doctor raised his chin in a sign of authority, Gavin snarling at him for his boldness. "He is ill, and very weak. I don't thinking sending get him home with you would help him."

"Are you saying I cannot care for him?" Gavin spat, enraged by the beta's poking. He hunched his back and shoulders, baring his teeth. "I'm his mate. Anything he needs I can provide!"

"Except adequate medical care," Dr. McKlintock shot back, posturing, too, now. He growled. "You are not a doctor."

More growling and squaring off ensued, the two causing a scene and forcing the operations withing the department to come to a standstill as everyone else who worked there waited for a fight to break out or for one of them to back down.

It was a tense few moments, Gavin looking as though he might burst from frustration and anger, but it came to a halt after he broke away to pace, angrily growling to himself. Dr. McKlintock relaxed as the possibility of a tussle went out the window and instead waited for Gavin to get a better grip on himself, the other pacing and grumbling for quite some time before he aproached, a more reasonable request in mind.

"Can I at least see him?" Gavin asked, looking to the doctor for something. He just so badly wanted his mate in his arms again. Being told he couldn't have him had twisted his heart, and being told he was inadequate had broken his self esteem, but he figured something small would be better than nothing. Seeing and touching would be enough for now.

The doctor didn't ponder his question for long, nodding after a few seconds thought. He said Gavin was permitted to enter, so long as he washed his hands and wore a mask, just in case Gavin could be carrying any potentially harmful cold or flu viruses.

The vampire cleaned and dressed up without complaint, sterile as possible on such short notice, and entered his mate's room with baited breath.

He saw the cone before his face, and Gavin quickly hurried around to see the latter, needing to make sure it was still alive and breathing.

He crouched low once close enough, and found more tears spring into his eyes at the calm, resting face of his much missed breeder. 

A choked sob came out of him, unrestrained, and Gavin reached forwards, bushing his fingers through the silver white hair atop Aspen's head and trailing them over his eyelids and lips.

"My darling..."

He really was back, safe and sound. Not in perfect condition, but whole enough where he would be in time. The vampire wasn't sure how long of a wait it would be, but he found solace in just being in the others presence, the little rise and fall of his chest putting many of his nightmares to rest.

The doctor stood behind him, quiet. Eventually, after he figured Gavin had had enough time to thank whomever for giving his breeder back, he spoke. "He has a very weak immune system right now, and he's pratically skin and bones. It's going to take him some time to come back around."

Gavin stiffened a bit. "I don't want him to stay here forever."

"It won't be forever," the beta reassured, shaking his head. "Just a while. I don't want him to get sicker."

He grew silent again and Gavin bit his lip, smoothing his hand over Aspen's cheek once again. Even that sounded like forever and the vampire was hard pressed to come to terms with it. Aspen needed time to heal and reacclimate. If he didnt, he could be in even bigger trouble.

The alpha kept petting his omega, the smaller snuggling deeper into his sheets and smiling faintly in his sleep. 

"Can my kids come see him?" Gavin croaked after a bit, turning to look up at the doctor. "I promised them they could. They... they miss him."

Dr. McKlintock nodded slowly in understandning. Of course his children would want to see their mother. Who wouldnt? "Yes," he said, then quickly continued. "But neither of them can be sick and they must also wear a mask and wash up before entering. I cannot risk any sickness coming into contact with him."

"Yes, yes," Gavin breathed, surprised the doctor had said yes. He looked back to his mate, taking one of his pale hands and squeezing it gently between his own. "Whatever you say."


	58. Trollin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #17:
> 
> Some omegas are actually very good workers, in the sense of hunting skills. They are swift and good stalkers and since they have no desire to hoard for themselves like a dog or bird might, alphas are considering the possibilities of replacing four legged and furry companions for a more humanist approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what's a regular update?

Aspen didn't wake up the first day Gavin visited, nor did he the day after, when Levi and Damon were there as well. 

In fact, the breeder was always asleep when his family visited, so worn and ill that his body could not manage such things like common manners. The only time he ever attempted something somewhat resembling waking activity was when he switched positions in bed and it was usually done so automatically people knew he wasnt truly awake.

It was a hard time, Gavin, Levi, and Damon all wondering and frustrated as to when and if Aspen would ever come around. Doctor McKlintock didn't help matters much either. He always kept his responses to their impatience simple and vague. "When it's time" was his favorite out of the many.

Eventually, though, Aspen did start to stirr. It was in small increments, starting from just a few seconds of alertness and stretching to hours as the strength that had left him finally found its way back, allowing the omega more movement and personality. Dr. McKlintock made sure to keep Gavin and his children at bay during this time, wanting to make sure Aspen was really coming around and simply not reacting to conditioned stimuli or his mate's wishes. 

When it seemed that Aspen really was on the better side of the fence, he cautiously suggested that it might be time for him to head home.

Gavin's response was nothing short of ecstatic, the alpha blabbering on the phone the whole time the doctor relayed the news and announcing that he would be there that evening to pick the bitch up. It was good to see him so eager, but the physician knew too much enthusiasm could back fire and he carefully warned the alpha that Aspen wasn't entierly back to full speed, and that he would have to stay quiet at home for a little while longer.

Either the request was not heard or Gavin just didn't quite care, but the vampire quickly agreed and hung up, appearing hours later with one of Aspen's blankets and his children in tow.

Dr. McKlintock greeted them all. "Nice to see you again," he said. He smiled. "Are you ready to take Aspen back home?"

"Just give him back, already." Levi snapped from beside Gavin, face tense. He growled. "I hate hospitals."

The tone was not light and the doctor blinked once or twice, taking a second to file away his response, before he nodded and slipped back into Aspen's room to retrieve said breeder and reunite him with his pack.

Gavin held his breath, anxious, and Levi remained tense, Damon perched on his hip, fingers in his mouth. It seemed like forever before Aspen was finally in sight, looking tired and confused but perking as he saw familiar faces at the other end of the hall.

"You're gonna go home now," Dr. McKlintock cooed to him, holding him as he wasn't sure Aspen was strong enough to hold himself up yet. Aspen paid him no mind. The people before him... he knew them, and he felt an undeniable tug to go to them.

He opened his mouth, no sound escaping him, and began to squirm, surprising his care taker and forcing him to set him down. Once on the floor, Aspen was scrabbling towards the three, trying to call to them but unable to and his crawling not fast enough no matter how quickly he willed himself to move.

The largest one in the group was stooping, arms outstretched, and he was almost there when, suddenly, he was falling.

The omega sucked in a breath of surprise, tripping over his own arms and landing in a pile mere feet from his destination. Gavin made a noise of upset and concern, flitting to his side as his doctor rushed over at the same time to look.

"Aspen? Baby, are you okay?" Gavin asked, face pinched with worry. He was shoved away by the doctor, the beta demanding space.

Aspen, meanwhile, wiggled. The voice, lulling memories deep down in his head back towards the surface, compelled him to get up and he did so, failing every time he tried to put weight on his left arm. For some reason, it just wasn't working, and he wanted to growl in frustration at his floundering when the doctor pressed down on his side to keep him still, tutting.

"His arm is broken."

"Broken?!" 

Gavin gaped at the doctor, the beta completely unfazed by the incident, as though it happened all the time. Since when did breaking bones become a regular thing? Like, honestly?

Doctor McKlintock held Aspen down, the breeder struggling only slightly before giving in. "Whoever was taking care of him didn't give him the right nutrients. His bones are probably leeched if they're snapping like twings." Here, he felt the break, Aspen huffing in discomfort, and shook his head.

"I'll need to splint it. Better hold him to keep him from breaking anything else." 

Gavin struggled to comprehend all of this, the doctor ordering him to follow. How could someone deprive someone of so much basic nutrients that their bones would break? He knew it could happen when an omega was nursing, their bodies sacrificing a lot of the calcium that they would use to give to their babies, but Aspen had never finished suckling Damon. No, whomever had had him during his time away had completely ignored the requirements a normal body needed to function and now his little breeder was suffering for it.

Aspen panted quietly, anxious and frustrated. He couldn't get up and now his arm was starting to hurt, the endorphins slowly receding and allowing pain to filter through. All he wanted to do was be able to do as the alpha, whom he was starting to think was his old alpha, wanted him to. But he couldnt.

Surely he would be punished. You always got punished when you didn't do something right. The omega waited, expecting more pain for his disobedience.

But it never came. Instead the dark haired alpha was picking him up, holding him close, and carrying him. 

Aspen peered up at him, confused. Blonde had never done this to him. He would've left him on the floor if it had been Blonde. He had never excused any disobedience. Yet, the alpha didn't scold him or tell him he was bad. He simply took him back to his doctor, where the beta proceeded to bandage and immobilize his hurting arm in a sling.

"Don't let him try and walk by himself for long distances. Especially since he only has the one arm to bear weight on." Dr. McKlintock mused as he finished up, minding Aspen's cone of shame as the omega turned his head to try and look around. 

Gavin nodded, lips pursed. "How long?"

The doctor gave a minute shrug. "Probably six weeks."

Six weeks was a hell of a time to keep Aspen quiet, Gavin already imagining the problems that would arise, but he also knew that there was nothing to be done. 

Either Aspen rested at home or he stayed here.

Gavin wasn't willing to let him stay.

The alpha packed up his bitch, who was on a healthy dose of pain killers by the time they really finished up, and was walking him towards the exit, the doctor beside him.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dr. McKlintock said, almost forgetting. He pointed to Aspen's throat. "He got clipped. He can't talk, so... yeah. Just so you know."

Dread had never settled so harshly in the vampire's gut.


	59. Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #18:
> 
> It has been scientifically proven that Alphas, by default, do not have larger brains than other dynamics their species. The only difference is perhaps a larger portion of the alpha population having a lack of understanding of others outside of their own ego, while Omegas a have the smallest egotistical way of thinking and often place others before themselves.

When they got home, Aspen was carefully placed on his mate's bed, Levi and Damon hovering nearby.

"Now be careful," Gavin told the younger two, "The doctor said he can't rough house or anything. You have to be gentle."

The vampire looked at his sons for their confirmation that they understood but Levi was tired of his stalling. He shoved the elder out of the way, feeling for Aspen, and Damon scrambled up the bed in his liger form to get a better look.

"Mother?" Levi felt for the breeder, hands following the contor of the man's body up to his face. He gently cupped it, smoothing his hands over Aspen's face, making sure every internal memory he had was still true. High cheekbones, smooth skin, long eyelashes...

Aspen sat there quietly as Levi did what he did. He didn't entierly understand the process, but deep down he felt it was okay, and so he didn't protest. He let the other touch and hold him for some time before the bigger alpha was telling him to let go and step back. The albino caught the sour look that crossed the beta's face at the command, but he did so told.

Once he had given Aspen space, the little one was next.

The breeder found himself nose to nose with a little boy, blond curls unruly and eyes big and bright. The little alpha smiled a boyish smile, something lighting up inside at the sight of Aspen, but the bitch didn't share the same connection. 

Who was this child? He faintly remembered having a pup of his own to care for before he had been with blonde. Where had that one gone?

He snuffed, avoiding Damon for the most part as he looked for something more familiar. The sudden cold shoulder made Damon feel sad, and he turned to his Papa to tell him as much. 

"Mama don't like me..." The little boy mumbled into his father's shoulder when the alpha bent down to see what was wrong. 

"No, Damon, he does," Gavin instantly tried to soothe, looking to his breeder to figure out why he wasn't snuggling their youngest. Aspen was giving the fledgling a strange look, as though confused. Gavin didn't understand why that look would be there until he remembered something.

Pulling Damon from his shoulder he smoothed the toddler's curls back. "Can mommy see you shift?" he asked. "I think he would really like that."

Damon looked up at his father, then back to his mother. His fingers found their way into his mouth as he considered the request. Did mommy really want to see? Would he look? He turned one more time to his father for more encouragement before he shifted, a ball of kitten fuzz standing in his place.

At that, Aspen's eyes lit up with recognition. He knew that face. The omega inched closer and sniffed, soon huffing happily when the scent he had picked up tickled his memories. This was his. His pup. Definitely.

The breeder nuzzled his baby, licking him a few times and Damon delighted in the affection, throwing his body against his mother and rubbing his head along his new and chin. As this went on, Levi frowned, noticing a direct lack of sound coming from the omega.

"Is he sick?"

Gavin looked to his eldest, then at the floor. "No." He sighed, frustrated and angered all at once, but let it go. He had to tell them. Getting upset wouldn't solve the problem. "Damon, come here."

He scooped up the liger, Aspen not understanding why he was being taken away but not protesting, and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Levi. "Mommy is a little different than before," he started. "He can't talk now. When he was away he got his throat hurt and he lost his voice."

Levi bristled.

"He's clipped?" he snapped, furious. Gavin shot him a look.

"Yes. I'm not happy either but there's nothing we can do." 

"So you're just going to accept the fact that someone mutilated him?" The younger shot back, fists clenched at his sides. "They took away his voice!"

Levi had relied on his mother's talking, having grown up with it and learnt to decipher each chirp or growl. He felt it had been how they had truly connected, besides through the heart. Now he didn't have any means of speaking, or at least having a conversation with the omega. 

Gavin scowled, keeping from growling, but he clearly had no patience for Levi to have a fit right then. He set Damon back down to go back to his mother and stood. "There's nothing I can do," he said, just managing to take some of the tip off his voice but not much. "Best if you left it alone now."

The beta remained tense as Gavin brushed by him, leaving the room to take a second for himself. Levi cursed under his breath, angered. He wanted to throw things and scream until he didn't have a voice either. But he didnt. He couldnt.

He flopped down next to his siblings and mother, the omega faintly whuffing at him as he did so, and he sniffled.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, hands searching for and finding the breeder's face again. He smoothed his hands over it, then pressed his forehead to Aspen's, the omega relaxed and pliant in his hold. "I'm sorry..."

Aspen offered no response, unable to and slightly confused about it all, but remained still, feeling oddly calmed.

They remained still for some time, Levi holding and apologizing and Aspen quietly confused.

It was not how they had wished to reunite...


	60. Tis The Season To Be A Troll

Herp a derp yall. This is just an informal announcement that I'll be posting again for this story soon...

But I'm starting another one.

Remember that fun fact about some omegas being worshipped? 

Well guess who got an idea.

Trolololol

....

Check my profile for the story, coming soon to a computer near you.

Also... this one will probably have a sequel.


	61. Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #19:
> 
> An alpha can experience severe lapses in judgement in the event his mate is threatened. Scientists call it "Rage Syndrome" as the victim becomes engulfed with so much anger and animosity that he acts on it and will kill whomever he detects as a threat to his parter. It is a fairly common occurance and the only cure s the mate in questions comforting touch and body.

Aspen had been home for several weeks when Gavin had noticed something was off with his precious breeder.

The no talking was something that had been gotten used to relatively quickly, despite how distasteful it was for all parties that Aspen was now mute. Aspen had also often back into the groove of taking care of his toddler pup, so that was not an issue either. 

But rather… it was his mannerisms. 

Aspen had been comfortable before, intelligent as well. Now he was just… well, dumb was the only way to really put it.

Aspen before had been so full of life, so eager to learn (and get in trouble while at it). Now he did little more than lay in his dog bed like an elderly pet and smile that unnerving smile that made Gavin feel like something was just a little bit off. He had no idea what could be, however. The doctor had reported nothing serious. 

But...still… this wasn't Aspen. Aspen wasn't listless.

So he took him back to the doctor for a more thorough check up and several scans. What he learned shocked gim, and boiled his blood way beyond what had happened with learning Aspen had been clipped.

“Head trauma?”

“Yes. His scans showed signs of a severe concussion and a hairline fracture of his skull. He has some degree of brain damage, as the injuries, when fresh, had to have been extensive to leave scarring-”

The doctor didn't get to finish his explanation on why and how, because Gavin had cleared his entire medical desk full of jars and papers, glass shattering across the floor as a sounding snarl ripped through his throat.

How dare they. How dare they! 

Clipping was one thing, but to damage- nay, beat- his mate so forcefully he sustained lasting trauma was despicable and wrong and... and...

He had never wanted to rip the flesh from someone's bones so badly until that very moment, rage fueling him from the inside out and making him see red.

His mate trembled in reaction, curling into a ball as the influx of emotions and posturing touched him and his delicate state. It did little to soothe Gavin's anger, however he did respond by stepping between his small mate and the doctor in an effort to convey that his anger was not his fault.

“You mean to tell me, that not only did they take his voice from him, but they also gave him brain damage?” Gavin's growly voice demanded, a redundant question but necessary.

Doctor McClintock swallowed. “I… yes.”

What followed after was only described as an alpha throwing a fit, all logic thrown out the window as he vented his anger. The doctor fled, knowing he was a target if he were to stay. He left Aspen behind, a cowardly move maybe, the small male trembling harder in silent fear as his mate destroyed the room, uprooting the computer from its console, tearing the glove boxes from the wall and shredding the cushions on the chairs before warping them under his inhuman strength.

Gavin must've raged until there was nothing else to break before he finally started to calm down, still upset but in clear enough of a mindset that notice his mate.

The vampire growled, low, breath heavy, and approached his mate, Aspen remaining where he was out of some buried sense of duty in his subconscious, blind trust, or a lack of a way out. Whatever the reason, Gavin snatched him up and held him close, the tension in his broad shoulders leaking as Aspen snuffled and nosed his neck, relaxing fully himself when his alpha did not hurt him.

Gavin turned even more boneless when Aspen sensed he was still deeply distressed and began a soft kneading on his shoulders, the same kneading that Gavin remembered from their first year or so together, when Aspen had returned from his adventure in the forest. He purred back in return, clutching Aspen to him like his life depended on it, and fitted his teeth over the scarred mark on the junction of a creamy shoulder.

Aspen did not stiffen, only parted his thighs to better fit Gavin's body. It served to elicit a groan from his protector and the sound was the only warning before Gavin had him back on the examination table with his hard cock sheathed deeply inside him.

Aspen opened his mouth in a silent gasp, the sudden intrusion painless but still unexpected. He looked at his mate, confusion flitting across his features. Of course, Blonde had taken him before, without warning either, but this time it felt right. He just couldn't help but feel perplexed for some reason, the heavy body above him clearly seeking relief and comfort from this emotionally charged experience. He just didn't understand why, even though the past few weeks had allowed him to piece together their relationship once more. It was just… like being behind a pane of foggy glass and only just barely making out the shapes of his past.

Still, a particularly hard thrust and whine from Gavin had the albino kneading some more, drawn from his fuzzy thoughts to paw at the shoulders that kept him down, encourage his mate to do what he needed to get better. That's what he needed and Aspen thought that, maybe, he could do it.

Gavin growled and hunched his back, driving into his mate hard and fast until the tight coil of anger and sadness and disappointment and a flurry of other emotions _snapped_ , allowing him to spill into his willing breeder.

His mind blanked in the throws of his orgasm, too much to focus at once, but when he came too his mate was licking the tears from his cheeks.


	62. Reprocussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #20:
> 
> Because omegas are considered property, an alpha may request ownership change if they suspect said property is not being used as intended or is being treated below standard. This is most common in show omegas and women, as they are bred for specific reasons and with impeccable pedigrees.

Gavin met with Basile a few weeks after finding out the true extent of Aspens injuries.

He had needed a moment to gather himself before telling Basile his relative had been found, his temper easily triggered even long after the doctors visit. He was sure anything wrongly said would set him off, so he kept to himself until his aggression tempered somewhat at least enough to not be overwhelming. Protectiveness, however, did not. He had felt the need to protect Aspen before, naturally, but now it was heightened impossibly so, a duty he put over all others. Even now as he carried Aspen into the living room, Basile perched in an armchair across the way.

He set Aspen down in his dog bed beside the couch as Basile glanced at him, his face set in a stony expression.

“There is no treatment?” was the elder vampires question, closing his brilliant red eyes. Gavin had a feeling it was to keep his anger in check.

“No… none they told me of. Been too long anyway… what's done is done I suppose.”

A bitter taste rolled across his tongue at admitting such but Gavin truly had no hope of having this fixed. Aspen was damaged goods now, as if he hadn't already been.

Hadnt he suffered enough?

Basile exhaled through his nose, slowly and deliberately. “I see.”

Uncomfortable silence stretched between them then, accented only by Aspen shuffling in his nest as he groomed himself. Gavin watched for a moment, reaching down and petting the smaller male gently when the urge over came him and smiled only slightly as Aspen licked his hand in turn. Even after it all, his mate was still gentle and loving, his omega genetics incapable of holding onto fear and bitterness.

In some ways, it was a curse, Gavin thought.

“...Would you give him to me?”

The question was so quiet, so _unexpected_ , that Gavin almost didn't catch it. He whipped his head around to face Basile, blinking rapidly and gawking.

“I'm sorry… _have him_?” the alpha asked, Basile giving a slight nod to tell him he (unfortunately) hadn't heard him wrong.

“Indeed,” Basile replied smoothly, as though he had rehearsed. “While I do not doubt your love and care… he has proven to be an omega that needs more secure quarters. It would prove foolish on my part to let him stay where he can so easily get out and into dangerous situations.”

Gavin growled, baring his teeth before he knew what was even happening. “Are you saying I can't provide for him? That I can't protect him?” 

Basile narrowed his eyes. “I believe you said it. Not me.”

Gavin stiffened, shoulders hiking up as anger pooled in his belly like hot lava. Basile was questioning him, saying he couldn't take care of his mate like he was supposed to. He was insulting him in all manners and Gavin's already short fuse was growing even shorter.

“ **No**. You can't have him.” The younger vampire spat, all comrade he had felt for Basile before now gone. He snarled. “Aspen is mine. You can't have him. I don't care if you're King or not. You can't take him from me.”

Basile scowled, sitting impossibly straighter as Gavin mouthed off.

“It wasn't really a request, if I'm being honest. I do not need your permission, boy.” He stood then, towering over the other alpha who still sat on his couch, baring his teeth like some rabid dog. “You are not adequate to keep him. He's been in peril countless times under your care and that is cause enough for me to take him.” 

Red eyes cast themselves on the small omega still curled up in his dog bed, softening a fraction before they hardened one more at said omegas mate. “I will be back to collect him within the week. If you wish of make this difficult, then I will happily oblige you.” He sneered, his own pearly fangs glinting out from under pale lips before he turned and saw himself out. The door slammed shut, his threat hanging heavy in the air in remembrance, and Gavin realized he was in much more trouble than first anticipated.

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurr. I added new tags. I'm aware this story seems to be never ending-ly angsty, but the end is indeed near and with it a sweet treat for you loyal readers~


	63. Fight The Power!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact #21:
> 
> Packs are incredibly accommodating to the elderly or disabled members of their units. Contrary to popular belief, pack members will assist those that need extra help and protect them as much as they would their young. Elderly are allowed to pick the pace of group outings and blind members have guides that allow them to "see" their surroundings, guiding them as needed to keep them safe. What's even more interesting is these relationships are not focused on the personal status between members. Often those who help and are helped are not mated, but rather share a connection where the urge to assist and be assisted is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because I promised one two chapters ago. Merp.
> 
> Also, double post! Yay~

_Shit._

_Shitshitshit!_

Basile’s words were still ringing in his ears, as if the old vampire was still standing in the room shouting them. He'd really messed up this time. **Royally** , even.

Gavin raised his hand to his mouth, anxiety eating at his gut like a thousand writhing maggots. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Basile take his mate. They were bonded for Christ's sake!

But… could he really stop him?

No, Gavin concluded. He couldn't. 

Basile out ranked him by a million levels. He was a prestigious alpha king, literally praised by everyone and granted with power one could only gain from a position such as his. Gavin didn't stand a chance! Hell, if he even tried to dispute Basile he'd be jailed for his audacity, maybe even worse. Kings did have the power to decide fates that were cringe worthy, castration and collaring to name a few.

Gavin swallowed, fear rolling around inside of him. He was boxed in. There was no way he could keep his mate. His words may have been big but he was still so, so small.

A tiny, choked off sound reached him through his distress, his eyes focusing on the small breeder beside him. Aspen was staring at him, confusion written all over his innocent face. Obviously he knew something was wrong, big eyes all too easy to read. Gavin felt his throat constrict and tears prick at the back of his eyes at the sight.

This might very well be the last time he had his breeder like this. Cozy next to him and happy.

Gavin stroked his hair. Then slid his hand down and caressed the albinos cheek, sadness replacing the earlier cocktail of fear and nerves.

“I've really messed up this time, mama…” he murmured, tilting Aspens chin up as he spoke to him. “...Maybe it's better if you go with him…”

Aspen spoke not a word, for he was unable too, but he did shuffle closer, nuzzling into Gavin's hand and sighing happily. His expressive eyes closed and Gavin felt his heart yank once more before a new feeling overcame him. 

Nay, a new decision.

Aspen was his. He's spent years earning his trust and love and vice versa. Aspen was his bond mate and they had a lovely family together. He might not be the best alpha, nor did he have the best record, but he knew for certain that Aspen was supposed to be at his side and he at his. There was no way he was going to just sign him over and give Basile not only his mate, but a part of his soul.

Gavin stroked Aspen once more before he stood, face set with grim determination. No, he wasn't going out without a fight.

And he had the idea that just might make it all possible.

\-----

“Where are we going?” Levi asked as he was guided to the car, arms full of his younger brother and a heavy backpack in the crook of his elbow. 

Gavin opened the passenger door, taking Damon from his adopted son and helping him in. “I'll explain on the way. I promise,” he said, keeping his voice down. “Trust me, Levi. Can you do that?”

Levi's sightless eyes bore right into his unseeing yet reading him still. He had never really been sure if the boy was completely blind or not. He seemed too analytical sometimes to be so.

“I do…” came the reply after a long silence, punctuated by the beta sliding into the front seat, placing the bag on the floor by his feet.

Gavin smiled. “Thank you.” He closed the door and went around the back, buckling Damon into his car seat. The toddler was sleeping heavily, resting his head on one of the sides of the seat. Aspen lay sprawled beside him, quietly watching. He too was strapped in, covered in a blanket to keep himself warm. He smiled at Gavin as the vampire patted his head upon finishing up.

Gavin did a mental checklist as he went back into the house one more time. There was so much stuff left, the decision to leave so sporadic he would never be able to take everything. It made him sad if only a little bit, to know he was essentially abandoning his home and life to keep his family together. But it had to be done. There was nothing else he could do to change that fact.

He glanced about, making sure he had everything of dire importance before closing up and getting into the car. They pulled out of the driveway and soon the house was just an image that grew smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror, soon disappearing as he turned a corner and continued on to his final destination.

\---

It was a long journey. Damon, by some miracle, hadn't woken up at all during the trip. Levi had fallen asleep about halfway through, but Aspen was up and curious through the whole thing, watching the scenery pass by as the city dwindled into vacant farmland. 

Gavin had watched him, amused as his mate watched the cars and the never ending cornfields with rapt attention. It made him feel more confident about his design, even if he was red eyed and dog tired when they finally made it there.

The white mansion stood before them, glimmering pristine and well kept. A fountain trickled soothingly behind his vehicle, clearly a show of wealth if the fact that the home was a mansion wasn't enough. Gavin stared up at it and it's impressive double doors, stone guardians flanking each side. He took a deep breath before he climbed the steps and knocked, waiting patiently for a response.

A worn and weathered face opened one of the doors, coming out and standing at attention in a pressed black suit. “May I help you?”

A butler. Clearly. Gavin didn't remember him, but he wasn't exactly the one he wanted to see anyway.

“Hi, uhm, I mean, yes you could. … I actually need to speak to your boss. Mr. Burchard? Is he… is he available at the moment?”

Gavin hoped for all the world the angle was. He really needs his help, or otherwise he was out of a plan and at the mercy of a very, very angry King.

The butler looked him up and down, critical in his assessment, before he allowed the vampire in and directed him down the hall. Gavin graciously accepted the invitation, telling Levi he'd be back soon before he dipped inside.

The halls of the manor were just a he remembered, laden with expensive portraits and old suits of armor from the age of monarchs. They hinted in the sunlight, polished regularly and with great care. Gavin wondered how much it must have cost to obtain what was surely a piece of history but soon found his mind redirected as he arrived at the office of the man he was seeking audience with.

The butler left him, suggesting he sit while he retrieved his master. Gavin sat, awkward and a bundle of nerves. It seemed like forever before the side door opened and William appeared, crisp white clothes and periwinkle tie.

The fallen did a bit of a double take upon sight if Gavin, recognition flitting a cross his face soon after. “Ah, Gavin!” He cheered, sitting at his desk, a handsome smile on his face. “Last I saw you was when you and Aspen were in my pack. It's been quite a while. How have you been? Can I get you a drink?”

Gavin smiled, the tension leaving his shoulders as the other alpha accepted his presence as neither bothersome nor threatening, sitting back in his chair some. He shook his head at the offer of a drink. He had business to attend to… and a favor to ask.

“Actually… I came to see if I could… take you up on an offer you left me. A long… long time ago.”

\----

The conversation dragged on perhaps longer than intended, Gavin getting sidetracked halfway through his story before he finished. William had been quietly listening and supportive through the whole thing, his rather odd alpha personality making telling the tale that much easier and Gavin felt confident his plea had been well heard.

“I know children probably weren't what you had in mind when you said we could come back, but I didn't know what else to do-”

William held up a had to quiet him. 

“Gavin, I'd never decline you because you have children. My mate and I have pups of our own within the pack. As well as another couple. If anything, it will just be more playmates for them to interact and learn with.” William smiled, gentle. He spread his arms wide. “You're welcome to stay with us. Please, I insist.”

Gavin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, relief flooding him. “Thank you. Truly, you're my saving grace, William.”

William chuckled. “Well, I was an angel once.” He stood. “Come, get your family ready. I'll meet you in the pack room. It's best we get you all settled so you can rest quicker.”

He gestured to the door, told the butler from earlier to assist the vampire with whatever luggage he had. The he was gone, slipping back through the side door as quietly as he had come. Gavin thanked his lucky stars once more before he rushed to rouse his family from the car.

Levi was waiting when he returned, asking a flurry of questions as he unbundled Damon and Aspen. When he finally guided Levi up the steps he felt even more tired.

“It’s a safe place Levi. I promise,” he told the beta, leading him through the halls, the butler ahead of them all. Aspen crawled along being him, sticking close despite his curiosity with everything. Damon was awake but was quiet as well, simply observing.

Levi didn't like being shushed, but could tell Gavin was being truthful. He quieted and opted to wait it out.

However, upon arriving at this safe place he found his senses assaulted with a menagerie of strange scents and sounds, instantly recoiling.

“Wh...where are we?” he demanded, fear pricking his usually flat voice. Gavin sunk to his knees, pulling the beta with him.

“Just relax. Follow your instincts. Trust me.” 

“Instincts? What does that mean? Gavin-!”

Pain pricked his hip, the beta jerking forwards blindly in an effort to get away. He tripped over his hands and knees, not sure what or who had attacked him. He felt extremely enclosed, the energy of several foreign bodies closing in on him from all sides, feeding off his fear which only seemed to make him more frantic.

“Gavin!” This wasn't safe. This was the opposite of safe!

Gavin, however, did not come to his rescue, sounding far off as he replied, once more, “Relax.”

There were no more words after that, Levi left to figure this new world out by himself. His body refused to uncoil, uncertain of what would happen if he did. So he stumbled around blindly for a while, bumping into things and people constantly. It rang a worried whine from him, completely instinctual in this rather hopeless situation. He hadn't expected it to do much, much less elicit a response from the mob of bodies that had followed him.

Soft snuffles soon surrounded him, nudges and nuzzles. He felt people inspecting him, his eyes most certainly, and then the energy changed. The frenzy left, replaced with calmness. It worked to soothe Levi, his tense posture lessening as the energy as round him became less pensive. He leaned in the direction he thought best to go in, allowed to do so with some space before he met an object. Pressure at his side, another body, herded him back to a more open area, the ease of moving and lack of objects speaking as much.

He was getting used to the feel of this new… person, this guide, when a voice piped up, new and authoritative without the air of threat.

“Welcome to our pack. Your father Gavin did not tell us you were bind. I'm sorry if the initial meeting was a bit overwhelming.”

Levi tilted his head in the direction of the voice, sitting up on his heels. “...Pack?”

“Indeed. There aren't many in this modern age, but we are a functioning unit. Our methods are more primal, hence our lack of words and mouthiness, but I promise you that you will get the hang of it. You already have a companion of sorts. They'll help you see until you get a better feel for our home.”

Levi immediately curved his body inwards to the warmth flanking his side, feeling his cheeks heat a bit as whomever was beside him pressed closer, as if to affirm the stranger's words.

“I… thank you.”

“Thanks are not needed. We help our own. You will learn in time.”

Levi nodded, still awkward, but somehow calmer. He remained seated, the heat beside him staying as well.

William turned back to the seeing members of the group, his mate in the process of rescenting them. Aspen bared his belly without fuss, the female soon head butting him fondly before approaching Gavin and the toddler they toted. She chortled to the baby, instantly taken, but made Gavin submit to her before she granted the child acceptance as well.

William hummed his approval, the pack swarming to greet as well. He made his greetings last and took his time, knowing this meeting was brought on because of need and not necessarily desire. He did not resent it however, happy to have those he considered family back and close to him once more.

“Welcome back, Gavin,” he said, sharing a platonic headbutt with the vampire.

Gavin smiled weakly. “Thanks for taking me back.”


End file.
